


Reconditioning

by JinxedAmbitions



Series: Until Our Pieces Fit [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Dom Hux, Dom/sub, Gen, Kinktober, M/M, Masochism, Master Hux, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Kylo, heavy on boundaries consent and aftercare, masochist Kylo, some chapters make lean more toward RACK, the kylux is very soft all things considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 173,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Ben Solo is one of the FBI's most promising young agents.  While he's had a few disciplinary hiccups, he's intelligent and not afraid to do what needs to be done.  His personal life is a mess, and he may not look like your typical federal agent, but he might be the only man for this job.  Ben's looking for a promotion and something like the glory his parents always talked about before he was born.The FBI is looking to take down one of the country's most elusive prostitution rings, specializing in the types of sex that Ben's boss has only read about in the novel his wife hides under the bed. Ben is going undercover as a "slave" in order to gather information on the ring's leaders, purchasing a premium package from the agency. 30 days as a slave to a professional Master, and a guaranteed sexual experience of a lifetime.  He gets chosen by Hux, or the General as he insists Ben call him, and he quickly realizes that no training could have prepared him for this experience. Every day, Ben, or Kylo as he is known at the club, finds out more and more about the organization, but the more he learns the less he wants to destroy them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this for Kinktober, so each chapter will hit the theme of the day. The first chapter is a Prologue to set it up before exploring each of the kinks, but the next chapter will start with day one which is spanking. 
> 
> I will title each chapter as the theme because I might combine a few or skip one or two.
> 
> Because this fic is going to include a lot of kinks, I will post chapter specific warnings at the end of each chapter. The tags on the fic itself are things that happen throughout the fic instead of during one specific chapter.
> 
> This fic is a little bit of a really weird Miss Congeniality AU, but instead of Ben going undercover in a beauty pageant he's going to a very fancy brothel.

Ben felt his pulse pounding in his ears as he raced through the alleyway.  Poe was coming from the opposite direction, hoping to head perpetrator off.  

They’d been tracking this guy for months, and just as they were about to swoop in and make the arrest their cover had been blown.  It was Ben’s fault.  He hadn’t heard Poe tell him he’d been made, and things had gone downhill rapidly.  However, Ben would be damned if he let this guy slip away again.

Ben cut a corner too close, and his shoulder caught the wall.  He didn’t stop as pain radiated through his shoulder.  He could see the guy running straight for an eight foot chain link fence.

Pushing himself a little harder, Ben used his impressive height to leap up and catch the perp’s ankle before he could swing himself over the fence.  The guy kicked out, but Ben dragged him back down to the concrete and wrestled him into submission as Poe and their backup arrived.

Poe put the cuffs on the man just as their boss arrived, and Ben sighed as the man patted Poe on the back to congratulate him.

“You always show up just in time to take the glory,” Ben told him once they were back in their car.  

Poe laughed. “Trust me, everyone knows you chased that guy down.  You look like a trainwreck,” Poe told him.

Ben flipped down the overhead mirror and looked at himself as Poe drove them back to the office.  Ben did look like he’d just chased someone out a window and into a dumpster before running through several alleys.  It wasn’t a good look.

Ben sighed, knowing he’d probably have to sit through a lecture about proper protocol and how not to get made.  Ben knew he was an excellent agent, but he always seemed to get the short stick.  

Meanwhile, Poe had been his partner for two years, and the guy seemed to get commendation after commendation.  It wasn’t fair.  The agency was in Ben’s blood.

“Solo, my office,” their boss called when they walked back into the Bureau that evening.  

Poe gave him a sympathetic look as he continued toward his cubicle.  Ben sighed but followed his superior’s order.  He really hated answering to a man who knew far less than he did.

“Close the door and take a seat, Solo,” the man said, sitting behind his own desk.

“I’m sorry about today, sir.  I—”

“I don’t want to talk to you about today, Ben.  I know sometimes you can do everything right, and things still go to shit.  It’s part of the job.  You got the guy.  No one got hurt.  It wasn’t pretty, but let’s close that chapter.  What I need to speak to you about is...well, it’s unconventional.  The higher ups need an unconventional sort of agent for their operation, and well, your name came up,” his boss told him.

Ben looked at him like he had several heads.  He was still wrapping his brain around not being disciplined again that he barely registered his boss’ comments.

“What kind of operation?” Ben asked, feeling excitement settle into his bones.  This could be his chance to prove himself to the Bureau.

“The vice division is looking to take down one of the biggest prostitution rings in the country.  Normally this wouldn’t be the Bureau’s top priority, but this is interstate and possibly international.  It’s big.  These guys specialize in some weird shit, and after months we’ve got a chance to plant an undercover agent.  The only problem is that our agent fell down three flights of stairs and looks to be on medical for the foreseeable future.  We need a replacement before the infiltration was set to take place.  That leads me to you,” his boss said, folding his hands on the top of his desk and looking serious, and possibly slightly nauseated.

“Kid, I’m not going to bullshit you.  This job goes above and beyond.  The job entails going undercover as a patron of the ring and possibly...taking part in sexual acts that I didn’t even know existed before this week.  We haven’t been able to get anyone into this ring other than as a parton, and it took us nearly a year to get this far.  If it wasn’t sewn up so tight we’d wait for another opportunity, but this might be it.  These guys are three steps ahead of us, and we need eyes and ears on the inside.  You don’t have to say yes.  There won’t be any conse—”

“I’ll do it,” Ben told him.

“Ben, take some time to think about it, really.  This isn’t going to be you sitting in a hotel room, getting fat on takeout while you watch a man scratch his ass in his apartment through binoculars.  This is…”

“I know.  I can do this,” Ben cut in while his boss was looking for the right words.

“Just give it a night.  Your folks would kill me if I sent you into this without you taking the time to really go over it—”

“I said that I would do it.  I won’t change my mind.  Give me what you have, and I’ll be ready,” Ben said, standing up.  This would be his chance to prove he was worthy of the Organa-Solo name.  He knew the way everyone whispered that the apple had fallen very far from the tree.  Even his own parents didn't seem to understand where he was coming from most of the time.

Maybe Ben didn’t look like the average FBI agent with his too long hair and his often unpredictable temper.  However, he was smart and he’d solved far more cases than he’d gotten credit for.  

There was no way someone would be taking credit for this one.  He’d show them once and for all, and he’d put away some scumbags as he did it.  

\---

He went home that night with a too thin file on First Order Exotic Imports.  There wasn’t much information on the company, and even less on those who worked for it.  The names Hux and Phasma came up several times, but no one seemed to know whether those were first or last names, or even whether they were men or women or the same person.  

Ben filed away everything he read.  The place he’d be going undercover was a sort of pleasure dungeon that specialized in providing masters for people who wanted to be a sex slave for an allotted period of time.  From what he read, it seemed to be popular in rich circles because the starting price for a week with a personal master was more than Ben made in several months.

Ben spent the better part of a week reading everything he could about Master/slave relationships.  When he wasn’t looking into all of the particulars of what he’d be getting himself into, he was trying to piece together the information the FBI already had.  

There wasn’t much, and what they had made little sense.  Ben didn’t know how this group kept everyone’s identity hidden.  Someone had to know something, and who exactly were their clients.  Ben didn’t know too many people rolling in that much money who had the time to be someone else’s slave for a month.

The whole thing made Ben’s head spin, but it also whet his appetite for adventure.  By the night he was scheduled to go to the warehouse the First Order operated out of, he couldn’t wait to get his hands dirty.  He had visions of walking in, guns blazing, and taking the whole place down himself.  His father had told him stories like that back in his day.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t how things would go down, and that became abundantly clear when Ben walked into the warehouse and was immediately told to strip to his underwear by two masked guards.  The men were in all black, and Ben could tell they were heavily armed.

Ben followed their orders, going over his cover story in his head as he folded his clothes.  He was glad they hadn’t bugged him because it would have been taken from him with his clothing.

Next, he was escorted to a small office and given a mountain of paperwork to fill out.  Ben read it all slowly, hating how hard it was to focus when he was anticipating what was to come.  

He went over each of the rules and regulations, but by the time he got to his profile, he had had it.  He went with what was easy, saying he was open to just about anything.  He couldn’t even pronounce some of the stuff, and he could speak three languages.  He did know he wanted nothing to do with blood, and he thought he might gag if anything pertaining to scat was involved.  Everything else got a green light or at least a solid ‘I’ll try it.’

Ben filled out his medical information, knowing it all by heart after years of paperwork.  They’d given him everything down to a doctor’s name and number, and he added those.

Finally, he got to the disclaimers and the contract.  Ben filled it out carefully, reading all of the information and filing it away for later.  When he was done, he signed the contract as Kylo Ren.  

When he was done, he was given a collar and a mask and guided to an open room in the warehouse.  Others stood waiting, staring at the floor, and Kylo was quickly told to do the same.

Kylo stood in the large warehouse with nearly twenty others.  All of their faces were obscured by ornate masks, and they too had been stripped of all other clothing save for their undergarments and a collar.  They had been told not to speak or even look at each other, but Kylo’s eyes wandered, always alert.

People of all body types stood in five neat rows, waiting to meet their masters.  Some were clearly nervous while others stood calmly.  Kylo wondered if they had done this before.  He also wondered what kind of person spent over fifty grand to be someone’s pleasure slave for one month.

They waited for nearly an hour, and Kylo had memorized tattoos, piercings, body shapes, nipple shapes by the time they heard a heavy door open, and two people wearing all black entered the large room.

Without a word, the larger of the two walked through the rows, carrying a leash.  They walked up to a woman with small breasts and one pierced nipple.  The lead was connected to her collar, and she was led away.

They waited under the watchful gaze of the other person in black until the first returned with another lead.

Kylo watched as person after person was led away to other parts of the facility.  When Kylo had read the paperwork, it had said slaves were matched with masters to best serve them, so he supposed that was why they were taken one at a time.

When Kylo was the last one left, he began to sweat.  Perhaps they didn’t have a master for him.  This whole thing could be over before it even began.  His promotion was riding on this.  He could crack one of the largest prostitution rings in the state, perhaps even the country.  What if he'd already been made?  What if he was in here in his underwear without any backup, and those guards with poorly concealed guns came back?

The person with the leashes never came back with one for him.  The temperature seemed to drop as he stood alone in front of the second person.

When Kylo felt like he needed to leave, the person removed their hands from behind their back to reveal a smooth leather leash.  Kylo felt his pulse spike as he realized he had likely been with his master the whole time.

The person did not walk over to him in order to attach the lead.  They stood there, holding it in full view and allowing it to sink in.

Kylo’s thoughts focused down to the person before him.  He knew he shouldn’t look at them, but it went against his training not to be perfectly attuned to his surroundings.

The person was tall, and they stood just as still as Kylo did.  Their clothes were perfectly pressed, and their boots were polished.  Their mask revealed only a pair of plush lips that were pressed together in a stern line.

Kylo was starting to really notice the chill in the warehouse when the person slapped the lead against their palm.

“You will follow my heels.  Do not look up from my shoes.  Do not make me use the lead,” they said in a smooth tenor.  They had a British accent that gave they words even more authority, or perhaps Kylo’s mom had just made him watch too many period dramas as a child.  “Step forward,” they ordered without waiting for him to respond to their first order.

Kylo took a single step forward.  It was just enough to bring those polished boots into view without raising his head.

His master didn’t say anything else as they turned and began to walk away.  Kylo fell into step, keeping his head down but still trying to get a layout of the dark facility.

His master walked quickly, so Kylo couldn’t take much in without giving himself away.  As it was, he almost clipped a corner as his master did a quick turn on his heel. 

They stopped immediately at the awkward shuffle of Kylo’s bare feet.  Kylo bit his lip and cursed himself as his master’s shoes turned to face him. The lead came into view just beneath his chin.  His master brushed it down his chest and stomach, forcing his attention to focus solely on that.  He was waiting for the hit, but it never came.

“Kneel,” his master said calmly.

Kylo obeyed the order, wondering if he’d be made to crawl the rest of the way.  Several of the others had been told to crawl. 

“Kiss them,” his master said, sliding one gleaming boot forward.

Kylo closed his eyes and bent to kiss the offered shoe.  When he pulled back, the other shoe was presented, and he kissed that one as well. He’d never been good with humiliating orders, even in the academy he’d fought with several instructors over unfair practices.  He’d nearly been kicked out more than once.  However, this was important, and he’d kiss a few boots for the end result.

“Stand and see that you follow them and only them this time,” they ordered once he’d kissed both feet.

Kylo rose and stared at the tips of those boots.  He could see the smudge where his lips had touched them.

They continued through the maze of halls until they stopped, and his master removed a ring of keys from their pocket.  Kylo waited until the door was opened.

“You will enter and stand on the mat in the center of the room,” his master told him, and Kylo followed the directions.

He walked into the room until he stepped onto a very soft square of carpet.  Then he stopped and waited for further orders.  The room was awash with a red glow, but Kylo didn’t look around knowing he was being watched.

He felt his master approach him from behind once the door was closed and locked.

“Your name is Kylo Ren.  Your safeword is Vader.  You are a submissive switch with masochistic tendencies.  You have no limits other than blood and scat.  You have several fantasies, including humiliation, petplay, and public sex."

Kylo barely remembered filling out the fantasies part of the contract.  He'd just written down the plots to the pornos he used to watch.  He really should've come up with a better idea, but the Bureau said to keep things as close to his personality as possible to make things easier.

“Your blood type is AB negative.  Your tests came back negative, but you admitted to having Chlamydia in the past.  Your doctor deemed you healthy enough to take part in physically strenuous activity, and you have provided your physician's information.

“You stipulate at least forty-five minutes of decompression and aftercare post scene, and will be given no less than that on any night, but more time will be provided as necessary.  You will also be provided with a number that you can reach me at any time should you require assistance related to our arrangement.

“Is any of this information false?” his master asked.  “You may speak.”

“No, it’s all correct,” Kylo said, going through the contract in his head.

His master stepped in front of him.  “I am your master.  You will call me General, Sir, or Master.  You will answer only to myself unless you are explicitly told otherwise by me.  I am aware of your file, and it is my job to see that your needs and specifications are met at all times.  If I fail to do this, you are to immediately utilize your safeword.  If another master or slave touches you without express permission from myself, you must tell me immediately or use your safeword.  I should never be out of earshot during play.  If you are in a position where you are not capable of speaking, another method of communication with always be provided and thoroughly explained.”

His master went through the entire contract Kylo had already signed, asking for verbal confirmation after each section.  Kylo stood patiently listening to the lilt of their voice.  It was easier to focus on all of the information when it was told to him directly.  The General must have done this a number of times because he seemed to have it memorized and knew exactly where to pause to prevent it from become monotonous. 

“You have agreed to be my slave for one month’s time.  You have signed and verbally agreed to each of the rules.  If at anytime you wish to end this contract for any reason, you must tell me directly or call the number you have been provided and enter your personal pin.  Once you have done that, you are free of any obligation, and we know not to expect you back.  This contract is non-refundable, so no money will be returned to you.  Are you in agreement?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, hoping to get on with this.  The anticipation was grating, and he just wanted to see what he was in for while he attempted to find out who ran this facility.

“Hold your hands out to the sides and spread your legs to shoulder width apart.”

Kylo did as he was told.  His master stood in front of him and began to inspect him.  He touched Kylo’s chest with gloved fingers, running them over his pecs and down his abs.  Then they inspected his arms before walking around him and running his hands over Kylo’s back and thighs.

It was hard to stand still for inspection when Kylo still didn’t know anything about this person.  Kylo had never been good trusting his own partner, so he didn’t know how he was going to trust a complete strange with things far more intimate than time spent in surveillance vehicles and overtime in the office.  Though, if Kylo was being honest with himself, he was just as interested to see what this would arrangement bring as he was to crack this ring.  How often did someone have the government foot the bill on a month for sex?  Actually, probably more often than anyone knew, but that was beside the point.

Kylo’s breath caught as his master laid his hand on Kylo’s hips where the waistband of his briefs were.  His master didn’t ask before lowering his briefs halfway down his thighs.  Kylo felt himself flush as his master pressed his hand to the small of his back, silently telling him to bend forward.

Kylo bent at the waist, blushing beneath his mask as his ass was presented for inspection.  His master removed his hand from Kylo’s back and placed one on each of his cheeks before spreading them.  Kylo had never felt more exposed in his life, and he’d been through the academy which wasn’t known for its value of privacy.

“Good,” his master said, pressing one gloved finger to his hole for a moment.  Kylo began to sweat bullets.  It had been over a year since he’d gotten laid.  His work schedule didn’t make it easy to find a date or even to find time for a hookup.  It had been much longer since anyone had put so much as a finger near his ass.  Even he hadn’t ventured down there recently because work had consumed just about every waking minute: stakeouts, overtime, medical leave when he inevitably hurt himself when taking someone down.  There was just no time for self-love if he was going to meet everyone's expectations.  Perhaps he should’ve thought of that when filling out those forms, but he’d been so focused on getting in and putting this operation to bed.

“Stand straight,” they ordered, removing the pressure and their hands then coming around to his front again.

Kylo tried to breathe steadily as he realized that his master’s inspection was sending very confusing signals to his body, leaving it in a state of full arousal.  He didn’t want to seem out of control, but he’d thought much more about his strategy for extracting information than he had about the fact that he had essentially signed up for one month of hardcore sex on the government’s dime.  

Not that he wasn’t down for that.  He’d had his fair share of rebellion before entering the academy.  There was probably nothing on the table that Kylo hadn’t explored and enjoyed in the past...it had just been a _long_ time.  And he had kept that chapter of his life under lock and key since joining the Feds.  However, he supposed they wouldn’t have offered this job to him if it had been that well hidden.

“Unacceptable,” his master said, taking his cock in hand and moving it from side to side before reaching down and cupping his testicles as well.

Kylo felt the heat of humiliation spread through his body.  He’d never had someone outright say his body wasn’t good enough, usually the opposite was true.  His cock had frightened a few partners, but his master’s words stung.

“You’ll need a trim,” his master said with finality.

Kylo gulped.  A trim?  What on earth would be trimmed?  Forget it, he wasn't ready for this assignment.  He needed his damn balls…

“I don’t require my slaves to be hairless, but this is unacceptable.  I will trim you today, and I will expect you to maintain it yourself regularly.”

Kylo opened his eyes and looked as his master ran his fingers through the thick, dark hair surrounding the base of his cock.  Kylo couldn’t help the awkward huff of breath as he tried not to laugh at himself.

“What is the matter?” his master asked, catching him.  He didn’t take his hand off Kylo’s cock, still stroking the hair around it with his other hand.

“Sorry, sir,” Kylo said dutifully.

“I asked what was the matter?”  Kylo bit the inside of his cheek.  “I expect honesty from my slaves, otherwise this will not work.”

“I didn’t understand,” Kylo told him.

“What did you not understand?”

“You meant pubes.  I didn’t...I didn’t know what you meant.”

His master let go of him, reaching up to cup his chin instead.  Kylo almost gasped when he was guided to look fully at his master for the first time.  A mask obscured his face, but two beautiful blue eyes looked back at him steadily.  Kylo’s whole body tingled, feeling anticipation for what was to follow.

“If I’m unclear, I want you to let me know.  How would you like to make it known?” he asked.  Kylo mapped his beautiful lips and his fair eyelashes as he thought of a suitable answer.  Evidently, it took too long.  “How about ‘Sir, please elaborate?’” his master asked.

“That’s fine, sir.”

“Good.  There isn’t anything wrong with not understanding, but I will not accept ignorance as an excuse when you can ask for clarification,” his master told him, letting go of his chin and turning away.  “Follow me,” he said, walking to a second door at the back of the room.

Kylo followed, walking awkwardly with his underwear still stretched around his thighs.  The door led into an adjoining bathroom.  There was a large bathtub, a shower cubicle, a toilet, and a vanity.  It was nicer than the one Kylo had at home, and it threw him for a second as his master stood in the bright light puttering at the vanity.  

With his back to Kylo, Kylo could see the vibrant red hair that was neatly styled back despite the mask distorting his face.  Kylo had never had a thing for redheads, but it was an intriguing color against all of the black his master wore.

“Stand in the center of the room, hands behind your back,” he said, opening the medicine cabinet that was filled with razors, toothbrushes, lotion, bandages, and other necessities.  His master removed a small pair of scissors, a razor, and shaving cream from the cabinet before closing it again.

Kylo stood there, feeling even more exposed now that they were in the bright light of the bathroom.  However, when his master knelt before him with a bowl of warm water and a towel draped over his thigh, Kylo began to relax a bit.

“I prefer my slaves well kempt.  It becomes more important later on.  Removing wax from genital hair is more painful than getting wax poured on your genitals,” he said, lifting the scissors and carefully trimming the hair closest to Kylo’s thighs.  Kylo tried not to think about hot wax anywhere near his genitals, especially not holding his pubes captive as he tried to clean that up.

His master worked his way in, snipping everything down to what would be manageable for the small disposable razor, seemingly oblivious to Kylo’s thoughts of accidental Brazilian waxes due to wax play gone wrong.  His hands were sure but gentle as he kept Kylo’s cock out of harm’s way while the other hand made quick work of his pubes.  “Have you ever trimmed or shaved before?” he asked, not looking up from his task.

Kylo didn’t want to admit that he’d never even thought of it.  He knew it was something some women did, but he’d never thought of doing it himself.  The sex talk had been painful coming from Han though blessedly brief, and the porn he preferred didn’t exactly feature hairless men.  

“Not really,” Kylo said, holding himself steady even though he wanted to fidget under his master’s scrutiny.  He was getting a view of every mole and blemish down there, and he had a razor in his hand, so Kylo couldn’t exactly make any sudden movements without putting his jewels in imminent danger.

“I see.  It may take a little getting used to as it grows in, but it shouldn’t be bad.  Like I said, it is preferable when scenes become more demanding,” his master said, placing the scissors down once all of his hair had been trimmed.  The area just above his cock wasn’t cut nearly as much as the rest, but even it was shorter than it had been.

Kylo sighed when the man before him placed a warm towel over his cock and the surrounding area, cleaning away the trimmings.  He felt almost like he was in a fancy barber shop getting a real face shave like he’d done for his parent’s vow renewal...right before their first separation.

After a minute, his master removed the towel and wet the area with a washcloth before lathering it in shaving cream.  “Don’t move.  I don’t want to nick you,” he said before dipping the razor in the bowel of water and bringing it to Kylo’s crotch.

Kylo couldn’t help relaxing as his master took such care with something as menial as shaving him.  He held the razor steady, and he made clean strokes with it in a direction that would be least likely to cause irritation.  

“You enjoy being taken care of,” his master said once he had finished one side.  Kylo didn’t say anything, assuming that his master would explain himself.  He seemed to like to talk, which Kylo didn’t really mind.  It was better than awkward silence, especially as Kylo got used to this.  “Your breathing has finally slowed down, and you’ve stopped eyeing the exit.”

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek.  His master was more observant than he gave him credit for.

“I’m here to bring you pleasure, Kylo.  I take very good care of what’s mine.”  He never took his eyes off his work.  With each swipe of the razor, Kylo felt further lulled into a strange sense of security.  This was probably the most intimate he’d been with a person in years.  Yet somehow, having a man kneeling between his legs to shave his most private parts wasn’t awkward.

When his master lifted his cock to carefully shave around his testicles, he felt his breath catch at the inherent danger of the action.  A thrill ran down his spine as they skillfully removed any hair without causing so much as a papercut.  

“You’re doing very well.” His master’s praise was just as heady as they danger his testicles were in, and Kylo was dizzy with the strange emotions he was feeling.  He’d been taking care of himself for as long as he could remember, and to have someone do something for him even if it was as simple as shaving, it felt different.

“Much better.  You have a handsome cock,” his master said, using the washcloth to clean away the remnants of the shaving cream.  Each stroke of the cloth sent tremors of pleasure through him.

Kylo looked down to see his cock heavy with arousal and standing proudly beneath a small triangular patch of hair that remained.  The rest of his crotch and junction of his thighs was smooth and clean.  

“Stay where you are,” his master ordered, rising and taking the supplies back to the sink.  He poured out the bowl of water and threw away the razor before cleaning the scissors and putting them away.  When that was finished, he opened the cabinet again and removed a bottle of lotion as well as a box of condoms.

Kylo’s pulse raced as he watched his master open the box and remove a single condom and small bottle of lubricant.  His master returned with a second bowl of water and a fresh washcloth as well as the new supplies.

“Close your eyes, Kylo.  I want you to trust me,” he said, kneeling once again.  

Kylo fought with himself.  His training told him never to let his guard down, but his body begged him to follow his master’s order.  Everything up to now had been pleasurable even though he hadn’t expected such a thing to be pleasurable.  It wasn’t like he enjoyed shaving in the morning before work, though maybe he would’ve if someone did it for him.

Finally, Kylo closed his eyes, balling his fists behind his back as he did.  It didn’t take long before he heard a bottle open and something warm wrap around his erection.  Kylo couldn’t contain his shudder at the pressure.  He felt desire pool in his belly and override his need for control and all of his training.  

His master’s grip was confident and just tight enough to bring him to full arousal.  As soon as his cock hung heavily between his thighs, too large to rise up to salute his master, he felt the unmistakable sensation of latex against the head.  His master rolled the condom onto him in a smooth motion, and he wasted no time wrapping his lips around Kylo’s covered cock.

Kylo whimpered as his master’s tongue lapped at the head of his cock.  He hadn’t had a mouth on him in too long, and with nothing else to focus on it was almost too much.  The arousal tugged behind his bellybutton increasing tenfold as his master began to cup his balls and wrapped his other hand around the base of Kylo’s erection.

His master was in no hurry though.  He gave special attention to the head, taking his time to swirl his tongue around it.  Kylo felt his knees go weak as he began to shake with need.  He sighed, feeling almost weightless, as his master took his cock further into his mouth and massaged his testicles expertly.

Kylo’s mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, moaning helplessly as his master took him deeper.  His toes curled against the tile floor as his balls tightened in the cradle of his master’s hand.  The knot in his belly seemed to explode, and without any time to warn his master Kylo came into the condom with a breathless cry.

His master didn’t let go immediately, pulling back slowly and continuing to stroke him more gently through his orgasm.  

Kylo shook and barely held himself upright as his orgasm slowly spread through his body before receding again and leaving him exhausted by his own pleasure.

“Stay standing,” his master said, voice rough from taking Kylo’s cock so deeply into his throat.  “You may open your eyes when you are ready,” he told Kylo.

Kylo did open his eyes, and he watched in surprise as his master carefully removed the condom.  He tied it off and place it in the trash before returning to Kylo.  He wet the new washcloth and lifted it to Kylo’s crotch, washing it a second time before drying it and applying lotion to the surrounding areas that had been shaved.

Kylo watched in awe as his master took such care of him.  No partner had ever taken the time to clean him up, other than tossing a used t-shirt at him and expecting him to do it himself.  Certainly, no one had ever gone this far to take care of him.

When his master was finished and everything was back in its place, including pulling Kylo’s underwear back up and tucking him neatly inside them once again, he opened the door to the bathroom and led Kylo back into the first room.  Kylo was expecting to return to the square of carpet and to really begin their first scene, but his master guided him to a large bed in the corner.

“I will get you your clothing while you get comfortable.  I think that was a successful first scene.  You were very good.  You follow directions well,” his master said.

Kylo blinked at him.  “We’re done?” he asked in confusion.

“We are far from done, but for tonight and our first scene, we are done.”

“That’s it?” Kylo was shocked.  He’d expected to at least have been fucked hard or hit or well anything sort of deviant.  Instead he’d been pampered and given a really good blow job.  “I thought I was going to be licking your boots or…”

“Maybe in time, but not tonight.  You aren’t ready for that.  We don’t know each other, and what you are probably imagining takes trust.  This is a lengthy experience, so we can build up to intense scenes, but that takes time and first we must lay the groundwork.  Did you enjoy what we did?”  His master stood before him, studying him with sharp eyes behind the black mask that covered the top half of his face.

Kylo felt his cheeks heat.  “Yes,” he said, knowing there was no point in lying to the man that had been there.

“Then it was a good scene.  I will get you something to eat and drink while you rest,” his master said.

Kylo sat on the bed still in just his underwear.  He looked around the room and was surprised by how cozy it felt.  The bed was plush, and there was also comfortable looking furniture.  There was a strange chair in one corner that Kylo vague recognized as being made for sex. However, other than that, the room didn’t look much like any pleasure dungeon or porno he’d looked at while researching what to expect.

His master came back with his clothing under one arm and a tray of food in his hands.  Kylo was expecting his master to offer him a snack and tell him to get going, but he followed the forty-five minute rule even though they’d barely done anything.  

His master never removed his mask, but he sat comfortably on the bed with Kylo.  He removed a glove to eat the fruit on the platter, and Kylo was mesmerized by how pale and delicate his hand was.  He wanted to know what they felt like, but he corrected himself.  He was here on a mission.  These scenes were a means to an end.  He wasn’t like these people.  

“You can reach me at this number at any time.  If you are feeling unwell or feeling a drop, do not hesitate to call me.  It is my job to look after your wellbeing even if you aren’t in my presence.  If you cannot make it one day, I would like it if you called me and let me know,” his master told him, holding out a business card that had nothing but a phone number typed on it in a neat font.  There was nothing else on it to tell him who it belonged to.

“Sure, okay,” Kylo said, planning to run the number as soon as he got home.  His master was probably just one of the many sex workers caught up in the ring, but Kylo needed to use every lead he could get.  

“I may contact you via the number you provided during the day with directions for our evening.  It will mostly be preparations I expect you to complete before you come, so we don’t have to waste our limited time doing it when you get here.  If you are unable to complete the directions due to work or emergency, I expect notification.  Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, going over the directions in his mind as he tucked the business card into his wallet.

“You can call me Tige when we aren’t actively in a scene,” he said.  His voice was still steady, but his tone was different now that he had called time on their scene.  Kylo wasn’t sure what it was, and he wasn’t sure what he preferred, but he was in no hurry to leave.

When he did eventually return to the apartment he would be staying in for the duration of the operation, he stripped down and took a long shower as per Tige’s final order before they parted.  He went over what he’d learned that evening.  It wasn’t much, but he knew he had to be patient.  His father had spent two years undercover when Ben was just a boy, but eventually he took down several major mobsters.

When Ben stepped out of the shower, he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and he stopped.  He stared at his naked body, studying what Tige had done to him.  He turned to the side, studying the man’s work.  Ben found he liked it, not just in that moment but it looked...neat.  

After writing down his report and sending it to Poe, he went to bed.  He fell asleep looking forward to what the following day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes: grooming (sexual, not as an abuse tactic), body inspection


	2. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented or kudoed! I was overwhelmed by the reaction to chapter one. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story.
> 
> Warnings in the endnote though there aren't many yet.

Ben slept late the next morning.  He slept through two alarms, and just woke around the time he was supposed to be in the office.  He called Poe as he started pulling on his least wrinkled pair of black slacks that were strewn about his floor.  He sniff tested his collection of black shirts as the phone rang.

“You better not be chained up in a dungeon somewhere and not able to make it into work,” Poe said instead of saying hello.  Ben wasn’t exactly fond of Poe’s ability to inject humor into everything.  It reminded him of his father, and while Ben wanted to live up to his father’s legacy, he didn’t want to see or speak to the man.

“I slept through my alarm.  Cover for me,” Ben said, giving up on a fresh shirt and pulling a dirty one on and dousing himself in cologne.  

“Ben, you are the center of a major investigation.  How do you expect me to hide the fact that you’re late?”

“Pull the fire alarm or something,” Ben told him, crawling around the soft carpet in search of his other boot.  

“Fine, but you owe me a drink.”

“I’ll get you one of those awful lattes you drink during lunch,” Ben said, ending the call and pulling on his second boot.  He ran to the bathroom and ran his fingers through his hair until it looked only as messy as it usually did.  

He was grateful that the office the Bureau had set up for this operation was close to the fancy apartment they had him staying in.  Ben drove too fast to the building and left the key with the valet, so he could rush up to the office.

“I’m telling you, boss.  He could barely walk.  This ‘master’ they’ve got him with is hung like a horse.  I mean maybe they are a horse in a person su—Ben, glad you made it in,” Poe said, grinning as Ben turned the corner to his office.

Ben flipped him the bird, knowing Poe was pulling his leg.  “I asked you to cover for me not spread rumors that I’m fucking livestock after hours,” Ben told him, turning to face their boss who looked as disinterested in Ben’s personal life as ever. 

“Thanks for checking in with Dameron, Solo.  We went over your report last night.  Do you have the business card you were given?” his boss asked, holding out his hand.

Ben reached into his pocket and removed his wallet, pulling out the card and handing it over.  He’d already memorized the number and put it into his phone, so they could do with it as they pleased.

“Things went okay?” his boss finally asked after dropping the card into an evidence baggy.

Ben sighed.  This was somehow more awkward that having another man shave his balls.  “It went fine.  Like I said in the report, most of my night was spent in the front of the warehouse waiting with the others.  There are twenty of us in total.  Other than a bit of a chill in the air, it wasn’t unpleasant.  I mapped out what I could, and I’ll try to add to the blueprint as I see more…”

“And, nothing…”

“I’ll save it for the psychologist, Boss,” Ben told him, having no interest in relating what had gone on in the room with Tige.  They’d all agreed that was no one’s business but Ben’s unless it revealed something.  They had him seeing a psychologist weekly, but Ben didn’t look forward to it.

“And you didn’t meet a Hux or Phasma?” Poe asked, having gone through the files as well in order to have Ben’s back during this operation even if he wasn’t undercover with him.

“No.  I wasn’t introduced to anyone but the man I’m working with.  He goes by The General,” Ben reported even though it was all in his report.

Once they had gone over everything, Ben met with the whole team and discussed his findings again.  After that, he was evaluated by the psychologist then told to head back to his apartment and get some rest.  The next check in would be in three days unless something major happened.

Ben went back to the fancy apartment and worked out in the gym for nearly two hours.  He worked up a sweat on the squat rack and didn’t hear his phone chime as he gave it his full concentration.  

When he’d finished his cooldown jog, he checked the time on his phone only to find one text message waiting for him.

**—Shower and shave before your arrive tonight.  Eat a light meal, but do not skip it.  When you arrive, strip and leave your clothing in your box.  You will be guided to your room, and you will wait for me on the carpet.  Kneel and keep your head to the floor.  I will inspect you before we begin.—**

Ben could practically hear his master’s voice as he read each order.  Every word spoken with equal authority, ensuring Ben neglecting nothing.  He read the number it was from, and it matched the number Tige had given him.  Ben closed the phone and went up to his apartment to shower instead of using the gym facilities.

Ben grabbed a bottle of water when he got to his apartment before heading for the bathroom.  He stripped out of his gym clothes as he walked, leaving them on the floor to deal with later.  

As he was going through his drawer, looking for clean underwear, his phone buzzed again.  He opened the message when he saw it was from his master again.

**—When you bathe, I want you to take two of your fingers at least to the second knuckle.  No toys or aides, just fingers.  Make sure that they are properly lubricated, and that you are properly cleaned out.  You are not allowed to come, but I want you to become used to accepting my fingers—**

Ben still wasn’t used to how clinically his master had explained things.  In his four years with the Bureau, Ben had taken down human traffickers, sexual predators, and any number of scumbags.  He’d sat through some truly uncomfortable briefings, and he’d never once blushed.  However, here he was, blushing at the thought of sticking his fingers in his ass because his master was going to know he’d done it...and then he was going to see how well he’d done.

Even as Ben’s cheeks heated, his cock twitched in interest.  Ben adjusted himself as he stepped into the cubicle and turned the water on very hot.  He grabbed the bottle of lube he kept in there because his evening shower was often the only time he had to tug one off.  

Kylo faced the stream of water as he brought his hand behind his back.  He circled his index finger around his hole as he let his head hang forward to wet his hair.  

He bit his lower lip as he tried to push his finger right in.  Even the generous amount of lube he’d covered it in didn’t prevent that from being a terrible idea.

Pulling his hand back, he tried to think of something sexy.  He wasn’t allowed to come, but he definitely needed to relax a little.  He washed his body as he tried to build a scene in his head.  His imagination hadn’t been used much lately.  Usually he just imagined that his fist was a willing mouth and fucked his hand relentlessly until he came.  It was nothing as nuanced as his master’s blowjob the night before.  

Without any other inspiration, Ben thought about his master’s blue eyes scrutinizing him.  He imagined them raking over his whole body, inspecting his every inch.  His master would walk around him and bend him over, so Ben leaned forward and braced an arm against the tile before bringing his fingers to his ass again.

He thought about his master spreading him wide and just looking at him for a moment, his breath ghosting over Ben’s exposed skin.  Once he had a visual, he would press one gloved finger to Ben’s ass, circling gently.  Ben mimicked that with his own finger, circling and teasing until he felt his own body begin to relax.

Ben’s cock was fully hard as he pressed the tip of his index finger past the muscle and inside himself.  He gasped softly as each movement brought with it new and intense sensations.  Wiggling the digit pulled in his belly, but pushing in further left him breathless.

Ben imagined his master cataloging his every response to the intrusion.  He tried different things, and focused on his own body’s reactions.  The further he pressed his finger in, the harder it became to take a full breath.

Ben was lightheaded and painfully hard as he removed his first finger and circled his ass with two.  He bit the inside of his cheek as he pressed against his hole, feeling himself teetering on the edge of something extraordinary.

“Ben! I brought pizza,” Poe’s voice echoed through the apartment just before the slam of the front door shook the walls.

Ben gasped, yanking his fingers away from his body and scrubbing his hands like Poe was going to barge in an ask to see them.

“Oh, sorry man.  Didn’t realize you were showering for your date.  I brought pizza and beer.  The lab went over what you gave them, and I figured I’d give you the rundown before you left,” Poe said from just outside the open doorway.  “I also wanted to check out this sweet place they have you staying in.  A hot tub on the balcony?  I think I’m bringing the boyfriend here while you’re out.”

Ben tried to catch his breath, but he felt like he had just been running for his life.

“Thanks.  I’ll be out in a second.  Help yourself to whatever the set me up with,” Ben said, cringing at how awful he sounded.

“You okay, man?”

“Fine, just got back from the gym,” Ben said.  At least, it wasn’t a lie.

“Should’ve said you were working out.  I would’ve come by earlier.  I’ll pour you a beer while you get dressed,” Poe told him.

Ben sighed, punching the wall lightly as he rinsed off.  He stepped out of the shower and dressed in a pair of academy sweats that he wasn’t supposed to have while undercover.  He walked barefoot into the kitchen where Poe was sipping a beer and reading a file he’d brought with him.

“No luck on the business card or the phone number.  The card doesn’t have prints other than yours, and the number is one of those computer ones and it’s bouncing off of so many places that they’ll be untangling the trail for the next six months before they can tell us what we already know.  Boss says good job for turning it in though.  We just need to be diligent, and something will give us a lead,” Poe said, raising his glass to toast with Ben.

“Wasn’t expecting much. The guy didn’t take his gloves off pretty much the entire time, and I can’t imagine them using traceable technology if they’re this established,” Ben said, choosing to stand instead of sitting on one of the wooden barstools.  

“Exacty.  Good work though.  You were in there less than four hours, and you already got more than our guys got in six months…”

“But it was useless,” Ben reminded him.  Part of him wished he couldn’t sewn this thing up in one night even if he knew that was completely unrealistic.  They’d spent three months working on their last case, and that one hadn’t even been that complicated.  

Another part of him wanted to go deeper.  He wanted to see how this man, the General, ticked.  Ben didn’t know how a man could be so calm.  Ben was a constant storm of emotion.  Even when he wasn’t showing it outright, it was brewing under the surface.

“Dude, ninety percent of the shit we get in a case is useless, but you have to build the case.  You sure you’re okay to do this though, right?”  Poe sounded genuinely concerned, and that made Ben doubt himself.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben asked defensively.

“It means you’re my partner, and I’m sitting here with my thumb up my ass while you’re going to get someone else’s thumb up your ass, and there’s nothing I can do if it goes sideways.”

Ben laughed despite the fact that it was a terrible joke.  “Keep your thumb out of your ass if you’re bringing me food.  I’ll be fine.  The guy I’m with isn’t all whips and chains and shit.  He’s...a professional.  There’s a reason people pay for this shit.  They aren’t about to do something that’s going to jeopardize the cash flow,” Ben said, picking a piece of pizza out of the box.  It wasn’t a light dinner, but he wasn’t about to say no when Poe had bought it for him with his favorite toppings.

“Okay, man.  I just like our usual setup better,” Poe told him, patting him on the back.

Ben didn’t say anything.  He couldn’t tell Poe that he liked this because no one was going to say that Poe was the brains behind this operation.  No one was going to look at them and ask Poe how he could work with a guy that was holding him back.  This was all Ben.  He’d always worked better alone anyway.

They ate together, and Ben listened while Poe talked sports and his new boyfriend who was still in the academy.  Ben let Poe be proud of the guy’s achievements, and he even looked at the photos on Poe’s phone of the boyfriend and his academy friend.  

Finn was good looking, if a bit young for Poe, but he looked like he could keep up with Poe’s endless energy.  The girl looked like a kid with her hair pulled back into a regulation bun.  The video Poe showed him of her taking down a recruit twice her size was all the more impressive for how young she looked.

“I could teach her a thing or two,” Ben said, noting how sloppy her technique was.  She’d be a force to be reckoned with if she had the right training.

“Yeah, like you took down that enforcer for the brothel last year?” Poe asked.

Ben winced.  He’d gotten his ass handed to him, but he’d still managed to cuff the woman.  The end result was what was important.

“I need to get going,” Ben said when he looked at the time.  

“Okay, text me when you get home tonight.  I don’t need any more gray hairs worrying about you,” Poe told him, giving him a quick pat on the back before seeing himself out.

Ben went over the file Poe had brought with him.  There was nothing in there that Poe hadn’t told him, but Ben liked to read it for himself.  It was his job to know what was going on, and trusting others to know it for him was just lazy.

When he’d done that, he changed into his clean clothes for the evening and headed for the warehouse district.  There wasn’t enough time to get back in the shower.  Ben wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get anywhere if there was time.  Poe had definitely scared the hell out of him, and he doubted his ass was going to forget that anytime soon.

When Kylo arrived, he went in through the same door into a little office.  He stripped out of his clothes save for his underwear, and he put on the collar and mask that had been left for him.  He waited to be brought into the main room, but instead a person in all black came for him and attached a lead to his collar.

“The General asked that you be taken to his quarters.  He said that you have already been given directions for when you arrive there,” they said.  They too had a British accent, lighter than his master’s and more feminine.  However, this person was taller than Kylo as they stood before him.  “Eyes on the floor as we move,” they said before checking the collar and lead and turning away from him.

Kylo didn’t fight them as they began to guide him out of the room.  He studied the path his feet took not wanting to get caught looking around by another person in the organization.  He didn’t get much, but he knew they were using the same route as the night before.  If nothing else, he’d know how to get out if he needed to.

The walk to the room was quick, and before Kylo knew it he was standing alone in the same room as the night before.  He tried to remember what his master had told him to do.  Poe’s untimely interruption had thrown his focus, and he knew he needed to get it back if he was going to do his job.

After looking around the room for a minute, Kylo went to the mat and knelt down.  He folded his hands at the base of his spine and leaned forward until he was practically kissing the carpet.

Kylo waited, but his master didn’t leave him waiting long.  Kylo had only finished half of the meditation he used during interrogation simulations before the door opened and the sound of boots could be heard behind him.

Gloved fingers caressed his spine.  “You followed orders exceptionally,” his master said, and Kylo felt his body relax at the unmistakable sound of his voice.

“Did you bathe when you went home last night?” his master asked, coming to stand right beside Kylo’s head.  If he turned his face just a hair, he’d be staring right at those imposing boots.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo replied, maintaining the uncomfortable position he was in.

“Very good.  Did you think about what I asked you to?” he asked.

Kylo thought about his shower when he’d gone home.  He’d been half hard the whole time, unable to forget his master’s mouth on him even as he went over his report for work.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.  Please sit up,” his master ordered, staying right where he was.  Kylo kept his hands behind his back and used his core to lift his chest up.  He kept his head down once he was upright.  As soon as he was in position, he felt gloved fingers running through his hair.  

Kylo sat still as his master tenderly pet his head.  It was soothing, and Kylo leaned into the touch slightly.  

“You may enjoy it,” his master told him, scratching Kylo’s scalp lightly.

Kylo sighed, letting the tension of having to rush over after Poe’s departure drain out of him.  He’d been keyed up since Poe burst in in the middle of his preparations.

His master continued to play with his hair for several minutes before taking his hand back.  “Please stand,” he said, stepping back to give Kylo room to rise.  Kylo rose to his feet and stood waiting for further directions.

“Spread your arms,” his master said, and Kylo immediately complied.  His master ran his hands over Kylo’s arms, squeezing the defined muscles and murmuring to himself.  Then he took Kylo’s face in his hands.  He turned Kylo’s head from side to side then pressed his thumb between Kylo’s lips.  “Open.”

Kylo opened his mouth and stood patiently while his master inspected his mouth, pressing two fingers in and spreading them before gently closing Kylo’s mouth for him.  His master ran his hands over Kylo’s chest, tweaking his nipples and muttering about immediate responses.  

He walked around Kylo, touching him here and there.  He spoke to himself the entire time as if making notes and filing them away for later.  “What do you weigh?” his master asked, holding Kylo’s sides from behind and measuring the fat there with a pinch.

“More than two hundred, but I don’t know for certain,” Kylo answered.

“Weigh yourself when you go home tonight.  What is your height?” 

“I’m about six foot three give or take, sir,” Kylo answered.

Each time Kylo gave a satisfactory answer, his master touched him gently.  Once he caressed his shoulders, another time patting his lower back, just a little something to show his satisfaction.  Kylo picked up on it by the third caress.  His master wasn’t exactly subtle.

“Why did you not shave today?” his master asked when he reached Kylo’s front again.  He didn’t say it like he’d caught Kylo misbehaving, but as a firm question just like the others.

“I got interrupted by a friend stopping by,” Kylo told him, unable to come up with anything else to say.

“And how many fingers did you take?” his master asked.  Kylo didn’t want to answer.  There had been no caress after the last answer, and he knew there wouldn’t be one after this one either.  His master’s game was easy to pick up on, but that meant he knew when he was losing.

“I took one,” he said.  If it had been anyone else, he would’ve gotten defensive and tried to deflect.  Something told him that that wouldn’t get him anywhere with the General, unless perhaps it would get him in more trouble.

“How far?” There was no emotion in his words.

“Second knuckle, Sir.”

“Why didn’t you take a second finger as I ordered?”

“I was interrupted, Sir,” Kylo answered, holding back that he’d had a finger up his ass when he was interrupted, but it was on the tip of his tongue.

“Why did you not text me that something had prevented you from completing my orders?” the General asked, and that was the question that got him.  He realized that he’d had an out the whole time, and he’d worked himself into this corner.

“I didn’t think to, Sir,” he admitted, head low like a misbehaving animal.

“Then we will have to condition you, so that you remember,” his master said.  His tone brooked no arguments.  He turned away from Kylo and walked to the corner to collect a folding chair.  He brought it back to the center of the room and took a seat.  “On your hands and knees over my legs,” he said.

Kylo took a steadying breath and complied.  His chest rested comfortably on his master’s thighs, but he knew that what was to follow would be anything but comfortable.

“There are three types of reprimand that I use,” his master told him as he pulled Kylo’s underwear down just enough to reveal his ass.  “The first is a verbal reprimand.  If you do not follow a direction or fail to answer a direct question, I will issue a verbal warning. I expect that to be enough to correct a behavior, but if it is not the second is a physical reprimand.  If you do not follow a second direction or show disregard for my rules, you will receive a physical reprimand…” 

Kylo wasn’t prepared for the sting of his master’s glove against his ass.  He grunted at the impact and tensed, but he didn’t protest.  

“...Depending on the severity of the offense or the frequency, I will determine the type and duration of the reprimand.  The third type of reprimand is time out.  If you do not follow rule in group play, put yourself or others in danger, or refuse to take other forms of direction, I will remove you from the scene and keep you secluded until I determine you are ready to continue.  If I decide you are not prepared to continue, I will end the scene.  However, I hope that I will never have to use that form of reprimand,” his master told him.  “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed.  He didn’t say it, but he knew he’d receive many reprimands from his master.  He’d been receiving reprimands from his superiors since he entered the academy and from his teachers and professors before that.  He had trouble with boundaries.

“Do you know why you are receiving the second reprimand today?” 

“Yes, sir.  I didn’t follow your directions,” Kylo said.

“Let this serve as a reminder that my directions are not optional,” his master said before raising his hand and hitting Kylo hard on the meat of his ass.

Heat ignited in his ass.  One moment it was barely distinguishable from the rest of his body and the next he was aware of nothing else.  His master didn’t stop after the first either.  He hit Kylo three times in quick succession, and by the third slap of glove on skin, Kylo was sucking in shuddering breaths.

He hadn’t been spanked in nearly thirty years.  He couldn’t really remember being taken over his parents knee, and even if he could’ve he doubted a vague memory would’ve prepared him for this.

It stung, but that wasn’t the worst of it.  Kylo felt the rest of his body heat from the shame of being taken over his master’s knee and spanked like an unruly brat.

His master gave him several seconds before hitting him again.  Kylo took a gulping breath and released it in a shaky huff as he was hit again.  He sighed when his master stopped.  

Kylo heard a bottle being opened above him, and the felt something poured over his abused cheeks.  It felt cool and wonderful, and he sighed as his master soothed it in.  That hadn’t been so bad.  He wasn’t likely to forget to text again, but the pain was easily manageable.

Then his master hit him again, and stars erupted behind Kylo’s eyes.  The wetness of the lotion made the sting of the leather much worse.  Kylo was consumed by the near constant fire of his master’s rapid slaps.  

Kylo wanted to kick his feet or hold onto something, but he knew that moving would only get him further punishment.  Instead, he was forced to focus on every slap of his master’s strong hand.  

His whole body began to tingle with sudden awareness.  He could feel his nipples bud and his gut tighten.  It was the strangest arousal he’d ever felt, but with every hit he became more undeniably turned on by the shocking pain.

Each slap was like the beat of a drum, keeping him rooted to the present.  The rest of his body felt like the cacophony of an orchestra, but it was kept together by that steady beat.

When his master finally stopped, Kylo felt like his strings had been cut.  Without his permission, his body rested heavily over his master’s thighs and sought his support.  He couldn’t hold himself up on his own, and yet he felt his entire body singing as the tingle and sting didn’t recede.

Kylo had been beaten up, taken down men larger than him, been put through true tests of mental and physical endurance, but he’d never experienced this before.

The bottle opened again, and this time Kylo felt a bare hand smooth the liquid in.  “You take punishment well,” his master said, gently spreading lotion.  The coolness of the lotion felt wonderful, and his master’s hand was as soft as it had looked the previous night.  However, the sting had not receded and even the gentle touch was still painful.  “What did you learn?” he asked.

Kylo had to unclench his teeth to answer, and his voice was rough as he cleared his throat.  “I learned what will happen if I don’t follow directions.” Even his voice sounded like it had taken a beating.

“Consequences are a reminder to follow protocol next time.  You aren’t being punished because you did something wrong.  You’re being punished so that next time you will remember to do the right thing.  Punishment is only as good as its corrective value,” his master explained.  Kylo had never looked at punishment that way, but when his master said it it made sense.  He supposed his superiors weren’t very good disciplinarians because he constantly fucked up after reprimand.

“Because you did so well, I will allow you to show me that you are able to follow my directions.  When you are ready, go to the tantra chair,” the General told him, running his bare hand over Kylo’s back now.  

Kylo didn’t move immediately, but he refused to let himself stay too long.  His master’s hand felt nice on his spine, but he wouldn’t be seen as weak.  After only a minute, he tried to move but his master’s hand pressed against the small of his back.

“Don’t rush.  I want you ready when you get up.  If I give you time, it’s because I expect you to be prepared to do what I ask when we move on.  It’s not a test.”

Kylo squeezed his eyes closed.  He didn’t know how to act when his master was always ahead of him.  He was used to being the one to have to double back, but now he was the one trying to catch up.  

He felt his master’s fingers in his hair, and the breath rushed out of him as he sagged against his master’s legs again.  He moaned softly as his master’s blunt nails scratched at his scalp.  It was the perfect distraction from his still stinging ass, and Kylo laid their bonelessly accepting a reward he wasn’t certain he deserved.

When he felt like he could stand, he rose to his feet and waddled over of the tantra chair.  It was long and had two humps of different sizes, and it was made of a very soft looking material.

His master followed closely, resting his re-gloved hand on the small of Kylo’s back.  His master sat himself in the valley of the chair with his back resting against the larger hump.  He spread his legs and planted his boots on the ground on either side of the chair.

“Lie with your chest on the smaller hump, and show yourself to me,” his master told him.  

Kylo stepped forward, and his master helped him get into a position where he was facing the ground and his legs draped over his master’s, so his ass was right in front of him.

“You will show me that you understand what I meant when I said two fingers to the second knuckle.  Reach your hands back,” the General ordered.  Kylo reached back and rested his hands on the small of his own back.  He heard the cap of a bottle and felt lubricant pour onto his fingers.

The bottle clicked closed again, and Kylo gasped as his master’s hands took both his cheeks and spread them wide.  “One at a time first,” was the only other order, and then it was up to him.

Kylo bit his lip and moved the lube around to coat his finger before lowering it to his hole.  He could feel his master’s eyes on him as he probed at it clumsily, attempting to get used to the position.

Kylo conjured the image of his master’s lips around his cock as he pressed his finger inside, but it was the thought of his master’s steady hand that fueled his hunger.  He moaned as he rocked the finger back and forth, wanting to show his master what he’d learned.  He wiggled the digit then, and his breath hitched as he felt the knot in his belly tighten as the pain mixed with pleasure.

His master began to mutter behind him, cataloging just as Kylo imagined he would.  That only fueled his exploration.  Kylo pressed in further, moving his finger around and arching his back at the pressure he felt inside himself.

Kylo dragged his finger against his walls as he pulled his finger out, gasping as he teased his own rim.  He went to add a second finger, but his master stopped him, wordlessly pouring more lube over his fingers.

When Kylo circled his hole with both fingers, he thought about the way his master had taken him all the way down, and he pushed in.  Having not done this earlier, he wasn’t prepared for how full he felt.  

His cock rubbed against the chair as he pressed his fingers a little further, and the pressure was distracting.  

His master released his cheeks and rubbed his thighs instead.  Kylo felt it as encouragement as he moved his fingers a little.  Everything was overwhelming.  He felt stretched and full, and he felt pleasure with each twitch and wiggle.  

Kylo pushed his fingers further, and moaned when he felt them slide in to the second knuckle.  He just laid there panting, fully aroused, and appreciating his success.

Then his master reached between his legs and stroked his cock.  Kylo came with a cry, not realizing how far along he was.  His muscles tightened around his fingers, and he saw stars as he arched his back in pleasure.

Kylo sagged against the chair and tried to catch his breath as his master helped him loosen up his arms.  Kylo moaned as his master began to massage his lower back with strong fingers, digging into the knots that had developed over the course of the evening.

“You did well.  I am satisfied that you will be able to follow my directions in the future,” his master said, working his way up Kylo’s back.  His master’s hands felt just as wonderful as his orgasm, revealing tension he hadn’t realized he’d built up.

When his master was finished, Kylo felt like a limp noodle.  He reminded himself that he needed to stay alert in case any leads presented themselves, but when Tige knelt in front of him and fed him small bites of food he forgot all about his job.  All he could focus on was how good he felt even though he’d been spanked within an inch of begging for mercy.

“You did very well tonight,” his master told him as he held up a cup for Kylo to drink from.  

“Thanks,” Kylo said as he dribbled onto his chin a bit.  Tige laughed softly, and Kylo was suddenly alert.  His laugh was light and breathy, and Kylo wanted to hear more of it.  “We’re done for now, right?” Kylo asked, knowing that some of the slaves opted to always be in play but knowing he couldn’t handle that and his job...or probably even just that.

“Yes.  You have a question you want to ask me,” Tige said, sounding amused by Kylo’s approach.

“Yes...I guess.  Why are you so wooden when we do this?” Kylo asked, immediately realizing how rude it sounded.  Well, he’d probably be punished for this too.

Kylo could feel his master withdraw both physically and emotionally.  “I provide what you need.  Emotions get in the way of that.  They distract you from what I need you to do, and…” Tige paused, regrouping.  He lifted another piece of cheese to Kylo’s lips before continuing.  “If I’m caught up in everything, then I’m not focused on what needs my attention, and in the end it hurts you.”

“I’m probably in greater danger of fucking up than you are,” Kylo told him.  “I couldn’t even shove two fingers in my ass today before I got here.”

“You’re learning.  I would be a poor master if I didn’t account for training.”

“Can I ask you something personal?” Kylo asked, seeing an opening for information but also feeling genuinely curious about the man that had such control over him where none before him had succeeded.

“You can asked, but I am under no obligation to answer,” Tige said.  There was a small upturn to his lips, denoting what passed for a smile on him.

“Fair enough.  How long have you been doing this?” Kylo asked, putting his finger beneath his mask to scratch at his cheek.

“Since I left home at nineteen,” Tige answered, and Kylo suddenly felt very protective of the man in front of him.  At nineteen, Ben had been living in his father’s basement going to school and making a general nuisance of himself.  He hadn’t really seen eye-to-eye with his parents then, but they had fed him and put a roof over his head, and other than porn fantasies, Ben had never thought once about prostitution.  He certainly had never considered it as a means of income.  He was going to be a cop or hopefully an agent like his parents had been.

“Shit.”

“It isn’t like that.”

“Sorry, I’m just well...you probably know more about your clientele than I do, but we probably seem a bit spoiled to you,” Kylo said, looking into Tige’s eyes.

The man smirked at him, one side of his mouth making a break for parts to the north, and it was beautiful.  Kylo felt ashamed of how pretty he found Tige’s lips when he was allowed to look at them.  Actual attraction to his master had not been covered in his operation briefing.

“I don’t judge my clients.  They come here to be free to be themselves.  I think that is something everyone can relate to, even a career prostitute,” he said, but Kylo could hear the lightness in his voice.  Tige was teasing him in his own sort of stuffy way.

“So, if you’ve been doing this since nineteen, how old are you now?” Kylo asked, pushing the boundary but unable to help himself.

“A gentleman never asks,” Tige told him.

“I’m pretty sure a gentleman doesn’t get spanked then shoves his fingers in his ass in front of a stranger either,” Kylo retorted.

He could see the eyeroll through the mask, and it was a reward just like the smirk, a small glimpse at the man’s buried personality.

“I am thirty-four, Kylo.”

“You could retire with a pension in five years,” Kylo said almost immediately.

That earned him a real laughed, full and vibrant.  Kylo forgot the purpose of his questions as he watched those lips twist up into a toothy smile.

“Maybe I’ll tell that to my boss.  I’m sure he’d love that,” Tige said, reaching up to run his hand through his hair though his fingers caught on the straps of the mask.  

Kylo filed away the information he’d learned, but didn’t press for more.  Tige was surprisngly easy to talk to, and he figured that it was better to keep it that way than force it and risk him shutting down.

Before Kylo left, Tige put aloe on his still stinging ass and told him to sit on a pillow at work the next day.  However, when they went back to the front office and Kylo dressed himself again, Tige stepped close.  “Let this be a reminder,” he said, brushing his hand over Kylo’s hip without actually touching his aching ass.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said before taking off his collar and placing it in its box.  His master nodded and left before he removed his mask.  Kylo couldn’t help but wonder what Tige looked like beneath his own mask.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Spanking, tasteless jokes. Things are still pretty tame.


	3. Dirty Talk/Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hits the prompts Dirty Talk as well as Public. Tomorrow will his Public and Bukkake, so Public isn't going to get it's own day unless I throw it in later on.
> 
> Also, they are still getting started with this. I promise Hux isn't going to be explaining things to Kylo forever. 
> 
> This is yesterday's fic, but it took so long to write because I decided to start over around 3pm and use what I had written for a different day. So, by the time I was done, I was too tired to figure out what I needed to warn for. I am now refreshed and hopefully noted everything warning worthy. You may get a second chapter this evening if I don't pull the same thing as yesterday.

There were no text directions for him the next day.  Poe didn’t stop by, and Ben found himself with plenty of time to do research on his hands.  He looked up more on master/slave relationships as well as Dom/sub relationships, trying to get a better handle on what he was doing.  Reading it was not the same as being thrown into it with a man who clearly had plenty of experience.

Still, Ben was happy with the man he was paired with.  Even if his style was a little stiff at times, his incredible control put Ben at ease.  It calmed him, and it made it easier to handle their “play” which also made it easier to do his job.

By the time Ben left for the warehouse, he’d read quite a few articles including a couple from scientific journals. Processing all of the information wasn’t easy, and he wondered if it would just be easier to have his master explain it.  The man was like an encyclopedia of sexual knowledge, so it wouldn’t exactly be cheating.

When he entered the warehouse, he followed the same protocol as always.  He stripped down then put on his collar and mask before he was led to their playroom.

Kylo was led to the bed as soon as he entered the playroom.  His master removed Kylo’s underwear completely without speaking a word.  He folded them and placed them on a shelf beside the bed.  Then he guided Kylo to lie on his stomach.

Kylo followed the directions, lifting his hips when his master brought a thick pillow to place beneath them.  Kylo lifted them further when a second was added.  

It was awkward to have his ass in the air as he was prone.  His master went into the ensuite and came back with a small tray of supplies.  He spread Kylo’s legs and knelt between them.

“How does your buttocks feel?” his master asked, placing his gloved hand on Kylo’s thighs so as not to directly touch Kylo’s still tender ass.

“It feels like I’m not going to forget your directions again, Sir,” Kylo said.

“Good.  Hold still,” his master said, removing his hands from Kylo’s body.  After only a moment, they returned spreading something cool and thick over Kylo’s ass.  “This should relieve some of the sensitivity.”

When Kylo’s ass was liberally covered in the cream, his master got up again.  “I need you to stay like that until it absorbs.  I don’t want to have to clean that off the furniture,” the General said, wiping his gloves on a hand towel.  

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek.  He was stuck here with his ass in the air for the foreseeable future.

“I’ve been going through your file,” his master said, bringing the same folding chair from the night before over to the bed.  He sat in it so that he was beside Kylo’s head in full view.

They studied each other as silence hung between them.  His master hadn’t asked him a question, and he seemed content to just let that statement settle for a moment.  Kylo felt dread that he’d been found out.  The hair on his body stood on end as he became twice as alert.

“I do not make a habit of watching much pornography, but it isn’t difficult to discern the plot of a poorly made adult film from a true personal fantasy,” his master said, and his observation sent a chill down Kylo’s spine.  “I’ve told you already that this arrangement requires trust, and part of trust is being honest.  I can’t provide a fulfilling experience if you lie to me about what fulfills you.  The contract is long because it has to be, but if you don’t take it seriously it is worthless.  And if you care for your own pleasure so little as to neglect it even in the paperwork, this is not going to work.  So, I will ask this once, and I will expect an honest answer because I trust you, and I do not want to be proven wrong for that.  Why did you write down the plot of three pornos instead of your actual fantasties?” his master asked, folding his hands in his lap like a principal waiting to hear a misbehaving kid’s side of the story.

Kylo felt like a cornered animal.  “I didn’t know what to put,” he said, knowing that reverting to the truth was the best policy when confronted by an unexpected situation while undercover.  Lies should only be used when they were necessary to the mission, otherwise they piled too high to keep track of which led to inconsistencies...which led to being found out.

“You didn’t know what to put,” his master sounded thoughtful, though he frowned deeply.  He was silent again, and they just looked at each other.  

Kylo focused on the smooth mask covering his master’s face.  It wasn’t the generic sort of thing one would get at the costume shop.  It had a black satin finish stretched over a hard, structured base.  It made Kylo think of the Phantom of the Opera, but when the light caught it right, Kylo could see designs stitched into the satin with red thread that was almost as dark as the mask itself.  It looked demonic when illuminated, but there was also a beauty to the workmanship.  It suited his master.

“Do you not have fantasies of your own, or were you too embarrassed to share them?” his master asked eventually.

Kylo took a slow breath, trying to decide how honest he should be.  His master seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

“Do not make me issue a verbal reprimand.  You are on thin ice right now.”

“I haven’t given much thought to fantasies in a long time.  I’m always busy, and I rarely even masturbate.  When I do, it’s quick in the shower...but I wake up more often to come in my briefs from dreams I don’t remember than I do from my own fantasies,” Kylo told him, and it sounded pathetic out loud.  He was twenty-nine, in the prime of his life, and he didn’t even know what he enjoyed anymore.  It would’ve been one thing if he didn’t enjoy sex or want it, but his celibacy was a symptom of job’s demands or his own demands on himself.

“Then we will have to discover what you like.  I want you to close your eyes and get comfortable on the bed,” his master ordered.

“What about my ass?” Kylo asked, not wanting to make a mess when his master had already given him an order about that.

“I will do the sheets if necessary.  This is more important.  I want you comfortable,” he said, remaining in his seat.

Kylo rolled off the mound of pillows and onto his back.  He pulled one pillow up and put it behind his head and tipped his face toward his master, keeping his eyes closed.  

“Are you comfortable?” his master asked.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo replied, bringing his knees up and planting his feet on the covers.

“Can I get you anything or do anything that will make you more comfortable?” he asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You will tell me if there is anything that will increase your comfort as we go.”  It wasn’t a question, and his master didn’t wait for a reply.

“I want you to listen to me, and imagine the things I tell you.  If you don’t like what I’m saying, tell me no.  If you like it I will continue until you tell me to stop.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you ready to begin?” his master asked, sounding very much the staunch professional Kylo knew him to be.  Kylo wanted to see a crack in that facade, but he knew demands were not his to make.

“Yes, sir.”

“You are on a beach—”

“No.”  Kylo could har a soft huff from his master, but he didn’t complained.

“You are a maintenance worker, and you’re just about to get off work, but you get called to one last emergency repair before you can leave.  You drive to the house, and it’s beautiful.  You walk up to the door and knock, and a beautiful woman answers the door in nothing but—”

“No.”  This time his refusal was met by a thoughtful hum.  They went through a few more scenarios, and Kylo stopped him at different spots when he knew he wasn’t going to get aroused by it.

“You get out of work late one night after a hard day.  Your shoulders are tense, and you’re exhausted, but you need a drink.  You walk into a dive bar in the bad part of town, just needing something to take the edge off…”

Kylo pictured himself in his usual work suit, tie loosened and hair disheveled as he stepped into a filthy bar.  He’d done this a number of times when he needed a drink but didn’t want to be recognized.  He went with it, imagining walking up to the bar and taking a seat.

“...You sit there sipping your drink until you lay eyes on me sitting across the bar from you.  We make eye contact, and you know you want me.  You can’t take your eyes off me as you try to finish your drink.  You should be getting home.  You need to be back in the office in just a few hours.  Before you can talk yourself into leaving your drink on the table, I get up and take the seat next to yours…”

Kylo imagined watching his master walk around the bar in his gleaming boots and perfectly pressed suit.  He still wore that mask, and it stood out among the sea of blank faces.  It was like the Devil himself was coming for Kylo, and Kylo felt his pulse race at the thought of it.

“...I lean in close as soon as I’m beside you,” his master said, and his voice was so much closer now, just beside Kylo’s ear.  A shiver ran down Kylo’s spine.  “You don’t look like you belong here.  A man like you could get into a lot of trouble in a place like this,” his master whispered, then he took Kylo’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbled it lightly.

Kylo couldn’t fight the moan that slipped past his lips.  “Now’s your chance to run.  If not, I’m going to tie you to this bar and fuck you in front of everyone here,” his master said, running his gloved fingers down Kylo’s chest.

Kylo was at his mercy, wanting to know more.  He imagined the hungry looks of men and women around them, knowing what was about to happen and wanting it as much as Kylo did.

“Not afraid?  No, you seem like the kind that can’t back down.  Just as well.”  His master ran his fingers through Kylo’s thick hair, gripping it and tugging Kylo’s head back.  “A man grabs you from behind, and I strip you completely, baring you to the whole bar.  Several men lift you onto the smooth bar top, and the bartender ties you down with thick rope while I watch you let yourself be manhandled.”

“Your cock’s so thick with need that everyone knows how much you want me to fuck you…”

Kylo’s cock _was_ thick, and he could feel the first drops of precome beading at the head.   His master’s voice in his ear was turning him on as much as the fantasy he was weaving, and Kylo wanted his hands on him too.

“...When you’re secured, the bartender pours a shot into your navel and places a wedge of lemon between your teeth, and a trail over sugar up your chest.  I straddle you thighs, sucking the drop of fluid off your cock before pressing my tongue to your navel lapping at the vodka that spills over your belly each time your stomach flutters with arousal.  You can barely hold yourself still.  You can feel the eyes of the other patrons watching us hungrily.  They don’t know who they’re more jealous of.  They want to be strapped down and devoured, but they also want to be on top of you…”

Kylo moaned, lifting his hips up against air.  He wanted his master to straddle him, but he was still at Kylo’s side, feeding him a fantasy that Kylo wanted to live.  His didn’t know how his master could tap into his desires, but he found Kylo’s wants as surely as a compass finding north.

“...I lick and suck until there isn’t a drop of liquor left, but I don’t move on right away.  I take my time and press my tongue into your navel then worry the skin around it with my teeth.  I look up at you through my lashes, and you know that you’re at my mercy.

“The bartender pours more liquor down your chest as I work my way up the trail of sugar and vodka that mix on your skin.  I stop at you nipples, and you watch me as I take one in my mouth and suckle it.  You try to arch into it, but you can’t move…”

Kylo did arch up though, and his master didn’t stop him.  Instead, he took one of Kylo’s nipples between his fingers and pinched it, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.  Kylo cried out, wanting so much more.

“...I let it go before taking the other in my mouth.  I nibble this one, worrying it with my teeth and squeezing it until it borders on pain. You’re gasping when I let it go and move to the lemon between your lips.  I take it in my mouth and suck on it before spitting it to the side.  I lean in close again, licking up your neck and tonguing at the lobe of your ear…”

Kylo whimpered because his master did this, teasing his ear and licking along the shell of it.  Kylo stretched one of his legs out and flexed it, wanting to touch his master more than anything, except perhaps for how much he wanted his master to touch him.

“...You’re such a desperate slut, aren’t you?  Can’t wait to have my cock in you, can you?” his master whispered in his each at the same time he pressed two gloved fingers to Kylo’s lips.  Kylo moaned as he parted them, allowing his master to push his fingers in.  “Suck on them you needy beast.  Show me how well you’ll take care of my cock,” his master ordered, pressing his fingers in and out of Kylo’s mouth.  

Kylo pressed his tongue to them.  He sucked hungrily, desperate to take whatever his master would give him.

“Look at you.  So hungry.  Everyone can see it.  Maybe I’ll let someone fuck your face will I claim your ass,” his master said, pulling his fingers free with a slick pop.  Kylo moaned loudly unsure if it was in response to his master’ words or his fingers or if he was just as desperate as his master said.  “Would you like that, my slave?  Would you like being filled by two cocks?”

Kylo whimpered.

“Maybe I’d let them straddle your chest and feed you their thick cock.  I’ll watch it stretch your pretty lips as it sinks into you so deeply that you won’t be able to take a breath unless they let you…”

Kylo arched again, struggling against nothing but his own will power.  He was painfully hard, and he knew it was exactly what his master intended.

“Would you like that, Kylo?  Filled to burst from both ends?” his master asked again.

Kylo searched for his voice, but all he could seem to do was writhe and moan.  His master gripped his hair tightly, and pressed his lips right beside Kylo’s ear.  “I expect an answer when I ask a question,” he reminded him sharply, and Kylo knew it was his verbal reprimand.  

“Yes, Master,” Kylo said, voice raw with emotion.  His whole body felt hot, and he felt sweat begin to dampen his skin.  He gripped the sheets to hold himself steady.

“I look around the crowd that watches us, and I point to a man at the back.  He’s big like you.  Strong hands and a thick beard…”

Kylo moaned, imagining a huge man pushing his way through the throngs of people.  His dark eyes flashing with desire.

“...He takes my place on your chest, and he wastes no time removing his cock from his pants.  It’s thick and uncut, and he stokes it right over your face as his weight holds you in place.  A drop of fluid dribbles onto your chin then over your lips before he takes hold of your jaw and holds your mouth firmly.”

His master gripped his jaw and applied pressure just right to hold it open.

“I watch as he pushes into you, and he’s so thick you can barely take it.  He pushes in until your nose is buried in the thick hair around his cock.  He smells of sweat and musk, and he fucks your mouth slowly, taking exactly what he wants from you.

“You look so good with your lips stretched around a cock…”

Kylo whimpered, breathing heavily at the thought of being held down and fed a cock until he couldn’t breathe.  

“It isn’t enough though, is it?  You want me to fill you up.  You want me to spread you wide and lick inside you just like I did your belly…”

The thought of his master’s tongue inside him sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock and he felt it dribble out of him.  

“Look at you.  Just the thought of my lips on you, and you’re making a mess of yourself,” his master said, wiping at the precome with his finger.  The touch left Kylo shaking, wanting more but knowing it would be too much in the state he was in.

When his master’s fingers pressed into his mouth again with his own precome on them, Kylo felt tears at he corners of his eyes.  He was overwhelmed, but he needed more.

“My filthy slave.  You’re so good,” his master said, lips right beside his ear again.  “As he fucks your face, I kneel between your spread legs…”

Kylo felt him move onto the bed finally, kneeling between his thighs.  He imagined himself up on that bar, held down with eyes on him.  He imagined his master spreading his legs wide and taking a long look at him.  He squirmed a little, and then he really did feel his master’s hands holding his legs wide.  

Kylo made a noise that he wasn’t sure was humanly possible as two gloved fingers swiped along the cleft of his ass.

“I have the bartender hold one of your legs and someone else take the other.  Then I lean down and press me lips to you…”

Kylo nearly hyperventilated as he felt his master’s lips against his hole through some sort of barrier.  He didn’t care at all at this point.  His body was shaking, and he felt like he might come apart at any second.  His master circled his tongue around Kylo’s hole, before pressing against the thin barrier and Kylo’s own muscles.

Kylo couldn’t stop the tears falling freely from his eyes at that point.  He wasn’t in control of his body at all, but his master seemed to have complete control so he gave it up to him, trusting him.

“So hungry.  You can’t get enough of my mouth on you.  Everyone can see how much you need it.  Tell them.  Tell them how much you want my tongue in you.  Tell them how much you need me to fill you.”

Kylo shook violently, throwing his head back.  “I need your tongue, s-sir…”

“Don’t tell me, tell them.  They’re all here to see you come all over yourself.  Tell them you need it, so you can show them what they want to see,” his master told him.

Kylo turned his head, imagining the sea of people, all vying for a view of his body on display.  “I-I need my master’s tongue.  I need it in me…”  If he could have flushed anymore, he would have at how desperate he sounded to his own ears.  

“So good,” his master said just before pressing his tongue firmly against Kylo’s ass.  He licked and pressed relentlessly as Kylo writhed uncontrollably.  Kylo’s mind filled in the hungry looks of people around him, the man still on his chest now jerking himself over Kylo’s face.

When his master’s tongue finally worked its way into him, Kylo released a terrible shout as he arched up off the bed.  He was so damn close, but he couldn’t quite get there.

Then he felt his hips lifted off the bed as his master looped his arms around his thighs.  His ass hung suspended in the air as his master pressed his tongue into him as far as it could go.

Kylo gasped, choking on his own breaths as he felt his entire body tighten.  His master’s tongue didn’t stop though, and Kylo felt like he was in the middle of a tornado as he shook and came all over himself as his ass was held aloft with his legs draped over his master’s shoulders.

He felt a drop of his own come hit him in the chin as his cock bobbed about, and he imagined the man over him coming all over his face before smearing it in as he took Kylo by the hair and forced him to lick his cock clean.

Kylo’s body went limp as his master continued to eat him out, not slowing down in the least.  Aftershocks rocked through Kylo’s body, and his cock twitched and dribbled as his master pressed on.

The tears flowed freely as Kylo’s body didn’t know how to process everything going on, and he felt completely dizzy.  And just as he was sure he might pass out from overstimulation, his master dropped him back onto the mattress.  

Kylo wasn’t down more than a second or two before he felt his master move around the bed, and then Kylo was being manhandled into his master’s arms.  It was awkward because he was bigger than his master, perhaps not by much in height, but he wasn’t a lapdog when it came to cuddling.

He didn’t realize he was shaking still until his master wrapped his arms around him.  “I have you.  It’s just us.  Open your eyes,” his master told him, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“Good,” his master praised him as Kylo blinked at him.  “It’s just us here.  Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kylo told him, looking around the room.  He could still feel eyes on him, but he knew it was his imagination still wrapped up in his master’s fantasy.  

“I’m going to clean your body for you, but if anything hurts or doesn’t feel good, I want to know.  Can you tell me if something doesn’t feel right?” his master asked, pulling the tray that was precariously close to falling over the edge of the bed back to them.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.  While I clean you up, we’re going to discuss your desires, but first I want you to be comfortable.  Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

“This is okay,” Kylo told him, keeping his head pressed to his master’s shoulder.  

“If you need anything or I can do anything to make you more comfortable, I want to know.  Now, did you enjoy that fantasy?” his master asked, picking up a sort of wipe off the tray and using it to clean Kylo’s belly and chest.  He kept one arm wrapped around Kylo’s shoulders while the other cleaned him.

“Yes, sir.”

“What did you enjoy most?” his master asked, using the same wipe to gently clean his cock and the area around it.  Kylo shook involuntarily at the touch, and his master immediately stopped.  He put the wipe down and stroked Kylo’s hair for a moment before prompting Kylo to answer.

“I liked all of it, Sir.”

“Was there anything in particular that you really enjoyed?”

Kylo jumped slightly when his master parted his legs to reach between them and pulled the dental dam from where it was stuck between Kylo’s cheeks.  Kylo twitched, completely overstimulated.  His master didn’t pull back until he’d cleaned him there as well.  Kylo moaned as the soft cloth brushed over his still sensitive hole.  “Your mouth, sir,” Kylo said, still too dazed to feel shame for being needy.

“My mouth, where?”

“In my ass, sir,” Kylo sighed, his mask was digging into his nose as he pressed his face into his master’s neck, but he wanted to be as close to him as he could.  He hadn’t felt this sexually fulfilled in ages, and he felt like he wanted to crawl inside his master’s arms and stay there.

“Was there anything you didn’t like?”

“No.  I wanted all of it.”

“Was there anything else you wanted?” his master asked, cleaning up the drop of come that had gotten onto his chin and more that had hit the mask.  

Kylo sighed.  “I wanted your hands on me...all over.”

“Thank you for telling me.  Now, Kylo, I need you to focus.  I’m going to ask you this now, and I’m going to ask you again later when you are feeling more like yourself.  Do you understand?”

“Not really,” Kylo admitted.

“You are feeling the effects of our fantasy right now.  We brought you very high, and there is a long way to fall before you get your feet back under you. I am going to ask you right now while you’re feeling the effects of our play because you’re being very open and honest with me right now, and I want an honest answer.  I’m going to ask you again later because I want an informed answer before we move forward.  So, no matter how you answer me now doesn’t have any bearing on tomorrow or the future other than helping me understand you better.  Does that make sense?”

“Sure.”  

“I will explain it to you again when you are feeling more up to it.  For now, would you like to bring parts of that fantasy into our play?  There is a difference between fantasy and things we actually want to do.  So, do you think you would want to actually do anything in that fantasy?”  His fingers soothed Kylo, rubbing his shoulder and running through his hair.

Kylo tried to think about it objectively.  However, just thinking about the fantasy left him wanting more even if he knew he couldn’t get it up for more.

“I think so.  I want you to tie me up and do what you want to me,” Kylo told him, not know where the image of himself tied with his arms above his head and his master standing beside him came from, but he wanted it to be real.

“Okay.  Like I said, we will discuss this again.  Would you be open to playing with others if I am with you?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.  Thank you for your honesty,” his master told him.  “You can call me Tige now, but I still expect you to follow my directions because you are very shaky still, and I don’t want you hurting yourself.  Is that alright, Kylo?” Tige asked him, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“Uh, yeah.  Why do I feel like I might spontaneously combust any minute now?” Kylo asked, trying not to lose himself in Tige’s eyes or another fantasy.

“Subspace.  It’s like a high you get from a scene.  It doesn’t necessarily end just because you come or the scene ends.  I was not anticipating this exercise to affect you so…”

“Is it a bad thing—”

“No, I want our scenes to affect you.  I want you to reach a good place.  If you leave having felt nothing, then I failed.  I told you that I take care of what is mine, and I want to ensure I take good care of you.  However, I want to monitor you during our aftercare.  I may have to call you a cab tonight.”

Kylo became alert at that.  “Why?  I’m fine to drive.  I’ve been driving for—”

“I’m not questioning your ability to drive, Kylo.  Consider it as though you had six drinks.  It would be irresponsible of me to let you drive home after that.  I don’t want anything to happen to you, and while odds are that you would be fine, I refuse to risk that.  Now, I want you to eat and have plenty of water.”

His master got up from the bed and went to a small refrigerator unit hiding in the corner.  He removed two bottles of water and a small sandwich platter.  Tige opened the bottles for them and held Kylo’s steady as he brought it to his lips and drank.

“Tige?” Kylo asked as Tige tidied up around them.  

“Yes, Kylo?”

“If I said I fantasized about fucking you, what would you say?”

“Have you?” Tige retorted, bending to pick up one of the pillows from the floor.  Kylo didn’t know when it fell off the bed, but he wasn’t surprised.  He’d probably looked possessed, he was wiggling so much.

“I haven’t fantasized about anything in ages.  My spank bank currently consists of you blowing me, and now it’s got you eating my ass on a bar to accompany it.  But if I was going to tug one off tomorrow when I sleep in instead of rushing to work, would it be okay to imagine fucking you?”

Tige looked at him, and Kylo could see the smile fighting to crack his lips.  “I will not police your fantasies, Kylo.”

“Will you ask me about it if I do?” Kylo asked him, feeling more like himself now that the afterglow was fading.

“I would like to know your fantasies, Kylo, yes.  What if I ask you at the start of each session if you’ve fantasized during the day?  I don’t want you to come unless I give you explicit permission, but I think it would be good for you to take some time and think about what you enjoy.  You do not have to think about me, but I want to know what you do think about,” Tige told him.

“Really?  You want to hear about how I get myself off?”

“Yes, Kylo.  Is that not what we just spent over an hour doing?”  

Kylo knew he was being teased, but Tige’s idea of teasing was so mild compared to his method of being a Dom that it was actually kind of sweet.  

“Can I take a shower before I go home?”

“Can’t wait to get your hands on yourself?” Tige asked, and Kylo could admit he had walked into that one.

“Is communal showering against the rules?” Kylo retorted.

“Yes, but we could use the tub for a soak.”

Kylo frowned, not understanding the difference, but before he could ask Tige explained.  “We can’t wear our masks in the shower together, and we will remain anonymous for now.  However, we can fill the tub and sit in it with our masks on.  Is that agreeable?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Kylo said, and he allowed Tige to pull him up from the bed and guide him into the bathroom.  Kylo openly laughed after Tige rifled through the cabinets as the tub ran, coming back with a bottle of bubble bath which he poured liberally into the water.

“This is ridiculous.  I haven’t had a bubble bath since I was like seven,” Kylo told him, eyeing the frothy bubbles growing rapidly in the rising water.

“Well, your self maintenance is completely lacking, so that isn’t even remotely surprising.  Get in, and if you complain, I will order you to wear a bubble beard,” Tige told him.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I am a firm supporter of humiliation, and if I’m not mistaken, you seem to be as well, so I would not tempt me.  Now, get in,” Tige ordered, and Kylo obeyed.

He sank into the blessedly hot water and flicked some bubbles at Tige once he was settled.  The little cluster took flight, and the individual bubbles separated and floated up.  It was the sort of thing that was hard not to smile at for its simple beauty.

Tige knelt next to the tub, removing his gloves and dipping his fingers into the bubbles to flick them back at Kylo.

“Will you join me?” Kylo asked when Tige didn’t strip down.

“Not tonight.”

“You don’t want to take your clothes off.”

“I will, but not tonight.  A step at a time.”

“If I promise not to look?”

“I do not believe in setting my slaves up to fail. It is a poor method of control.”

“I promise I won’t look.  Tonight was about trust, right?  I want you to trust me,” Kylo wheedled.  

Tige sighed.  “You are a very demanding slave,” he said, scooping up a handful of bubbles and rubbing them over Kylo’s chin.  “Close your eyes, and if you look, more than your ass is going to be sore tomorrow.”

Kylo closed his eyes immediately, and after only a moment he heard the sound of clothes being removed.  It wasn’t long before he was being guided into a position to make space for Tige to join him.  

“You can open your eyes,” Tige said unexpectedly.  Kylo did, and he found the he couldn’t see anything but a hint of pale shoulders because of how many bubbles there were.  

“I don’t think I’ve enjoyed myself this much since I was a child,” Kylo admitted as they soaked together.  His childhood hadn’t been the most pleasant upbringing.  Both his parents had had high expectations, but neither seemed to have the time to devote to helping him reach them.  So, he’d raised himself a lot of the time, and he was fairly certain he’d not done a very good job.

“You need to care for yourself as much as you care for your job and responsibilities.”

“Is this why people do this stuff, be a slave for a while?”

“Maybe for some,” Tige said.  They didn’t talk much after that, but it was relaxing, and Kylo felt refreshed and much better after he got out.  He closed his eyes again as Tige got out and put on a plush robe before offering one to Kylo as well.  

“Brace yourself on the vanity.  I want to see how your buttocks is healing,” Tige told him.

“Seriously, Tige, call it an ass.  I’m not going to take it less seriously if you call it my ass,” Kylo told him, bracing his hands on the vanity and leaning forward.

“I will call it whatever I please, and you will like it because I am in charge here,” Tige told him, lifting the back of Kylo’s robe and inspecting his ass.  “I am going to apply a little more lotion, but you seem fine.  It wasn’t a very harsh spanking, hardly any bruising.  You should barely notice it by tomorrow.”

“That wasn’t harsh?” Kylo asked, distinctly remembering it feeling like a thousand bees were stinging him in the ass at the same time.

“I assure you that I will do much worse if your behavior calls for it.  It was just your first, so you are tender.  You will build a tolerance to it like anything else,” he explained, reaching around Kylo to pull a bottle from the cabinet.  

Kylo sighed as Tige massaged the cool lotion onto his ass.  Kylo was becoming addicted to the indulgent way his master spread the lotion, cupping his cheeks gently and never causing him pain even though he was feeling tender.

When he was finished, Tige lowered Kylo’s robe again and they went back to the playroom to finish the sandwiches before Kylo left.

Tige ended up calling him a cab even though Kylo protested against it.  However, when Ben sat in the back seat of the cab, he felt exhausted and was happy he didn’t have to drive.  When he got to his apartment, he stripped and fell onto the bed.  He was too tired to fill out his report.  

He was just texting Poe on his work phone that he was alive when his other phone started to ring.  He answered it, and he was met by Tige’s voice.

“I just wanted to make sure you made it home safely,” his master said, sounding tired himself.

“Yeah, I’m already in bed...sir,” Kylo said, surprised by the call though not displeased.

“Good.  If you feel unwell in anyway, I want you to call me.  Even if it’s trivial.  If you have a headache, I want to know.  I don’t care what time it is,” he ordered.

“Am I going to get sick?” Kylo asked.  It wasn’t like they’d done anything that physical.

“It’s just a precaution, Kylo.  Do you promise me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.  I look forward to hearing what fantasies you have to tell me tomorrow.  Good night.”

“Good night, sir,” Kylo said, smiling as he heard the line disconnect.  He finished sending his message to Poe, and then he rolled onto his back and let his mind wander back to Tige and their evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Bondage, Rimming, mild subdrop (physical aspects), exhibitionism, sexual fantasy, multiple partners, alcohol/body shots


	4. Public/Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied about doing Bukkake. I didn't think it fit into the story yet, so I went with humiliation for today.

Ben woke slowly, like rising out of a fog but not completely escaping the soft tendrils of sleep.  He rolled onto his side and checked his phone for the time, but he was greeted by five text messages.

**—I hope you slept well.  When you wake, I want you to set aside an hour and do what I tell you.—**

Ben really did look at the time then.  He needed to be in the office by one for briefings and his psychologist appointment.  It was only eleven, so he figured he’d have enough time to do what his master wanted if it was only supposed to take an hour.

**—You will take a shower.  Shave.  Make yourself feel refreshed and ready for your day.—**

**—Once you have bathed, you will change the sheets on your bed and put aides within reach...lubricant, gloves, condoms, marital aides, lotion.  Whatever you may need. Once that is assembled, get back into bed.—**

**—I want you to think of a fantasy.  Anything you like, and I want you to explore your body.  Find what feels good, and try new things.  You have permission to come as many times as you can within the hour but not after it is over.—**

**—When you finish, you will take another shower to clean your body.  Then when you are dressed for work, you will text me to let me know that you completed your orders.  Do not forget my orders from last night still stand.  I will always answer.—**

Ben adjusted himself in the slacks he hadn’t managed to take off the night before.  He got up as he had been directed, and he stripped the bed before going in to take a shower.  He braced himself against the wall of the shower as he let the water run through his hair.  He kept the water cool, wanting to wake himself up a bit.

Ben glanced down at himself and noticed his pubic hair was coming in again.  Seeing it seemed to trigger something in his brain, and he scratched himself as he cursed himself for not grabbing a razor.  He continued to rub his blunt nails over the area, knowing it was a terrible idea but being helpless to stop himself.

He washed up quickly, and got out.  He shaved quickly at the sink then looked down again.  His master had told him he was responsible for maintaining it.  He closed the toilet lid and propped his leg up on it before lathering up.  

Turning the water on in the sink, he pulled a new razor out of the cabinet and ran it under the water.  He was careful as he dragged the razor over his skin.  It wasn’t as pleasant as when his master did it, but it wasn’t like it was quantum physics…

“Fuck!”

Unless of course, he nicked himself because of the clumsy angle.  Ben continued to curse as he continued to clean up the area.  He staunchly refused to go anywhere near his testicles after the cut he’d given himself.  

He stepped back into the shower to rinse off, and he quickly realized that he’d ruined the neat triangle that his master had left behind.  He’d lopped off one side of it, so it looked a bit weird, but he wasn’t going to attempt to fix it.  He’d end up hairless if he kept going.

Ben got out of the shower again and dried off.  He grabbed clean sheets from the linen closet as he went.  Thankfully, the apartment had been stocked with necessities before he moved in.  At home, he had two sets of sheets, and he always forgot to wash them until he needed to switch again.

He made his bed quickly.  One of the few things his parents had instilled in him was how to make his bed neatly.  It had served him well in the academy.  He wasn’t sure that it had served any other purpose.

Ben looked at the messages again, then went back to the bathroom to collect his lube.  He pulled the box of magnum sized condoms out of his nightstand.  It was almost full.  He sighed at the sad state of his sex life.

“The Federal Government is paying 50k to get you laid.  That’s how bad it is,” Ben told himself, unable to stop his brain from relaying those words in Han’s voice.

Ben shook his head.  This wasn’t about his sex life.  This, like everything else, was about his job.  He had an important job to do, and he couldn’t lose sight of that.

Ben put his supplies within reach, and he laid down on the bed.  However, before he did anything else he got up and went to the front door to make sure that the deadbolt was in place.

Lying down again, Ben tried to enjoy the nice feel of the clean sheets.  He could feel how expensive they were.  They hadn’t skimped on the details, Egyptian cotton sheets that he couldn’t afford on his real salary.  He wished for a moment that he had more time to spend in the apartment just living like a king on the government’s dime.

“Right, think of something sexy,” he reminded himself.  

Ben closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, using the same technique he’d use to meditate.  He tried to remember the elaborate fantasies he’d think of when he was younger, but the thought of getting blown by his high school crush didn’t really do it for him now.  He’d suppressed his own desires for so long that he didn’t even have anything to pull inspiration from anymore.

Last night, the thought of masturbating to a raunchy fantasy had seemed like the best idea.  In practice, it didn’t seem to serve any purpose.  He should be going over his reports and looking into leads.  Instead, he was lying here on sheets he couldn’t afford and tugging at his dick.  

Ben laid there for twenty minutes, breathing slowly and trying to build a story in his mind.  He tried stroking himself lightly, but it didn’t build much interest.  

“Fuck it,” he said, getting frustrated with himself after nearly a half an hour.

He rolled onto his side and opened the messages from his master.

—I can’t do it.— he texted back.

The response was almost immediate.  

**—Has something come up?—**

—No.  I just can’t think of anything—

**—I thought you wanted to imagine fucking me.—**

Ben groaned.  He’d said that mostly to see what kind of reaction it would get.  Tige didn’t take any bait though.  Maybe Kylo managed to ruffle him, but he certainly didn’t show it.

—I wanted to see what you’d say—

**—I said it would be okay.  Think about fucking me.  Think about how good it would feel to bury yourself in me as I tell you exactly what to do.  I like it hard, Kylo, so don’t hold back.  Now, stop talking and fuck me right—**

Ben blinked at the screen, reading the text several times.  He reached down and squeezed his cock as he felt it being to fill with blood.  “Asshole thinks he knows me,” he muttered, but he rolled onto his back again.

He thought about taking his master in that massive tub in the playroom’s bathroom.  He thought about the hint of pale shoulders he’d seen the night before.  He couldn’t stop himself from imagining the bubbles as well, blowing up into the air as Kylo pressing himself to his master’s back.

He imagined his master reaching back between them and guiding his cock in.  “What are all those muscles for if you don’t use them?” he’d ask as Kylo sank into him.

Kylo grabbed for the lube and tore the cap off it, pouring far too much directly onto his cock as he thought about how tight his master would feel around him.  He gripped himself, and thrust up into his own hand.

He used his other hand to tease his nipples as he imagine burying himself in his master.  The water would slosh around them violently each time he pulled back and thrust in again.  His master would have to grip the side of the tub to hold himself steady, but he wouldn’t meet Kylo’s thrusts.  It was Kylo’s job to pleasure him after all.

Ben groaned as he thought about gripping one of those pale shoulders and snapping his hips forward punishingly.  His master would critique him the entire time: harder, don’t just jack hammer have some finesse, ever heard of a reach around you selfish beast?

Ben gasped as he thought about touching his master’s cock.  It would be so full from how well he was fucking him.  It would slide easily through his grip, and his master would actually gasp and cry from how good his hand felt.  He wouldn’t be able to hold his composure with how good Kylo was.

“So good, Kylo.  Don’t stop,” he’d tell him, reaching back to grip Kylo’s hip.

Ben thrust up into his hand faster, reaching up to run his hand through his hair and tugging at it.

He imagined his master reaching back and gripping his hair tightly, pulling him forward.  He imagined leaving bite marks on his master’s shoulders, so stark against his skin tone.

Ben came with a hoarse cry, balls tightening just before he felt the warmth of his release cover his still pumping fist.  Ben arched his back, imagining coming deep inside his master.  

Ben panted, letting his legs spread out on the bed and letting his messy hand fall onto his belly.  He couldn’t get the image of his master arching with his own release out of his head.

“Shit,” Ben said aloud, still running his fingers through his hair but no longer tugging at it.  He needed to be careful.  It was too easy to get caught up in Tige’s fantasies and demands.  The man was a professional, and Ben needed to start acting like one too.

“This isn’t about getting your damn dick wet,” he reminded himself as he got off the bed, ignoring the wet spots from his release.  He wasn’t going to change his sheets twice in one morning.

He went to the bathroom and scrubbed his skin raw as he went over what he was going to tell his superiors when he went into the office.  He wouldn’t think about Tige or his demands until he had to go to the warehouse.

Ben cursed again when he realized his car was still at the warehouse, and he had no ride to the office.  Pounding his fist against the wall, he berated himself for fucking up already.

He called a cab before sending Tige a quick “it’s completed,” then he got dressed for his doctor’s appointment.  He had to be careful what he said, or they might start asking questions about if he could handle it.

\---

“Thanks for being on time today,” Poe teased Ben as he walked into the office...five minutes late.  It wasn’t his fault the cab his traffic.

“Thanks for continuing to not be funny.  I was getting worried you’d find a tolerable sense of humor in my absence,” Ben retorted.  God, his father had said the same thing last Thanksgiving...which Poe would know because he had gotten there on time.  Fuck him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Stop going fishing with my dad while I’m undercover.  The rule still applies even if I’m not around to stop you,” Ben told him.

“Dude, your daddy issues need their own textbook.  How am I supposed to know that seeing your dad at the gym is off limits if there isn’t a chapter devoted to chance meetings?” Poe asked him.  He didn’t seem bothered by Ben’s frustration at all.  Ben supposed that was why they were still partners.  Ben’s frustrations had scared off his first partner.

Ben sighed.  Of course, they’d run into each other working out in the community athletic center, because Poe had been approved for a swanky apartment in his parent’s building.  Ben had not been approved by the board because he’d accidentally set his parent’s apartment on fire when he was sixteen.  It hadn’t been as bad as they acted, but they had to approve all new tenants.  Poe, on the other hand, had been welcomed with open arms, probably because Ben’s parents had put in a good word.

It wasn’t Poe’s fault, but it was annoying especially on top of everything else.  

“I hope you put the old man to shame in the gym,” Ben said instead of complaining.  He wanted to have a good relationship with his partner.

“You’re old man could kick both of our asses, man.”

Ben rolled his eyes, but he said nothing.  Thankfully, their boss called them to the meeting at that point.  They walked in together, taking seats side by side and facing the room of stern faces.  

“Welcome, gentlemen.  We’ve gone over everything you’ve provided in your nightly check ins, Mr. Solo,” one of them men said.  Ben hadn’t bothered to remember his name.  These guys weren’t worried about his safety just the outcome of the operation, and he wasn’t about to waste space in his mind for their names.  “Is there anything else you’ve been able to ascertain in your nightly meetings?”  The man made it sound like Ben had been doing this for months instead of three nights.

“With all due respect, sir.  Benny’s only been at this three nights—”  Poe went to bat for him, but was cut off.

“We didn’t ask you, Agent Dameron.  Mr. Solo?”

Ben bit the inside of his cheek at the repeated neglect of his title.  “Like my partner said, I’ve only been inside for three days.  They may believe I’m just a Jon, but they certainly aren’t flaunty company secrets in front of me.  The guy I’m with is still rolling out the rules.  It seems like protocol, so I bet everyone is in the same boat.  After that, he made it sound like we’d be interacting with others and moving to different parts of the facility.  I think we both know that this isn’t going to be solved overnight,” Ben told them, keeping his anger in check.  He’d done nothing wrong, and they couldn’t pin their anxiousness on his performance.

“Our concern is that a very expensive operation is in the hands of a man with more disciplinary marks in his HR file than the rest of his department combine,” the man to the right of the first said.

“Stop there, Bob.  You agreed to send Ben in.  You agreed that he was best suited for this operation, so don’t act like the kid jumped up and demanded to go on an op he didn’t even know existed.  Ben’s just as good as any of your guys, and he’s doing the best he can,” Ben’s boss spoke up.

Ben wondered what went on when he wasn’t in the office because he couldn’t help the feeling that this had been hashed out before.  He felt his anger slipping through the cracks.  

“We’ve got a hell of a lot riding on this case.  I’m not sure that your boy understands what’s riding on this.  The rest of us don’t have our mommy and daddy to protect us from being fired…”

“Well if your agent hadn’t gotten his ass thrown down three flights of stairs for being sloppy, you wouldn’t have to deal with me.  But since your team failed to even get so much as a name in six months, you’re stuck with me.  You talk a big game for men who do nothing but sit in a corner office while others do your dirty work.  You wouldn’t have made it past day one in my situation,” Ben told them, standing up and using his height to intimidate.

“You aren’t going to last long either if that’s how you take criticism when undercover,” the first man retorted.

Ben’s fists balled, but he held his tongue.  If he told them that his master had not once questioned his ability, they would balk and call him a traitor or something.  Ben wasn’t stupid enough to get himself pulled for a petty insult.  They’d eat their words when he busted this ring without their help or support.

“I’ve got an appointment, so if you’re done insulting me for doing your job better than you, I’ll be heading out,” Ben said, turning and walking out.  He could hear one of the men saying he should be written up for insubordination, but Poe shut him down with some off color comment or other.

Ben balled his fists as he stalked down the hall to the psychologist’s office.  The woman was brought in on the days he would be here, but he didn’t know if she worked for the Bureau regularly.

She was nice enough, but he didn’t want to examine his time spent undercover.  He did what had to be done, and he did what the situation called for.  Frankly, being forced to discuss it was a lot worse than doing it.  He didn’t want to examine why the hell he enjoyed having some other man shave his balls but doing it himself had been about as sexy as clipping his toe nails, and just as painful as when he accidentally caught a bit of skin.

“Good afternoon, Agent,” the woman said, and just her acknowledgement of his title calmed him down a bit.

“Hi, Doctor,” he said, walking to the comfortable chair across from her.  He sank into the cushion and spread his legs wide.  

“How are you feeling today?” she asked.

“I was better before meeting with my bosses,” he told her.  At least he could vent about them in here.

“Would you like to discuss why speaking with them has negatively impacted your mood?” she asked, making a quick note on her pad.

“What’s to discuss?  They don’t think I can handle this job.  They either don’t like my parents, so they don’t like me, or they like my parents, so they don’t like me,” Ben told her, rubbing his palms against his thighs.

“Why do you say that?”

“What?”

“That their opinion of you has to do with your parents,” she clarified.

The way she immediately clarified without being annoyed that he didn’t understand her the first time reminded him of Tige.  It put him at ease a little more.

“They are legends in the Bureau.  Everyone’s heard of Han and Leia.  Leia ran the Bureau for a few years.  Everyone either worships them or hates them, but  _ everyone  _ agrees I got in because of them.”

“That isn’t a fair assumption to make,” she assured him.  

“I don’t care what they assume.  Fact is, I’m a good agent, but everyone overlooks that,” Ben told her.

“It makes you angry.”

“It wouldn’t make you angry?”

“No, it would make me very angry.  But I want you to think about why it makes you angry.  Are you angry because they are wrong, and it negatively impacts your job?  Are you angry because their doubts reflect your own?  Are you—”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about Agent Solo?”

“Nothing.  I want to go home and prepare to get fucked for king and country tonight.  Is that too much to ask, or do I have to get fucked here too before everyone’s satisfied?”

“Ben, I don’t think that’s a fair statement.  I’m not here to ‘fuck’ you.  I’m here to help ensure that you are getting the right type of support through this, and being hostile to me isn’t going to solve what’s bothering you.”  She even used finger quotes when she repeated fuck.  Ben didn’t know how she did it with a straight face.

Ben groaned, pounding his fist against the armrest.  He just wanted to get out of here.  He was much better in the field.  He wasn’t made for sitting in an office and discussing shit that didn’t matter.  He went out and got things done.  He did the things his superiors—who had probably only ever worked white collar when they were actually field agents—talked about but never touched.  No amount of talking to anyone was going to change the fact that his neck was on the line if anything went sideways.  They may say his parents would prevent him from getting fired, but it was the opposite.  Everyone wanted to make an example of Ben Solo.

“I don’t think talking to you is going to solve anything either.  I love what I do. I think I make a difference.  This operation isn’t fucking with my head.  The guy I’m with doesn’t do anything I can’t handle.”

“Ben, you always call him ‘the guy.’ You did during our previous visit as well. Do you purposely not use his name?” she asked.  

Ben leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and looked at his psychologist.  She wasn’t a whole lot older than he was.  She had soft blonde hair that was tucked back in a neat braid, and her posture said she may be soft spoken but she wasn’t going to take any shit.  That was probably why she had this job.  

“He said to call him Master or Sir.  I’m not about to call him that around the office.  I’m lucky no one’s left a dog collar or a dildo in my office yet.”

“That would be sexual harassment as well as a list of other things, Ben.”  

“Either way, I’m not looking for any more attention, so he’s ‘The Guy.’  Does that answer your question?”

“I’m not your superior,” she told him.

“But you answer to them whether you admit it or not.  If I come in here and say ‘Master said this or that,’ you’re going to write it in that pad, and when they ask how he’s doing?  You’re going to look at it and say, ‘he’s having trouble differentiating reality from his cover.’  So, the guy I’m with isn’t abusing me or fucking with my head.  He’s just a part of the mission.  Okay?” Ben told her directly.

“Yes, that is perfectly fine, Ben.  I would just like to know your thought process about these things.  I don’t want to misinterpret anything.”

“Do we need to talk about anything else?” he asked, hoping he could go back to his apartment.  Maybe he’d grab a late lunch with Poe first.  

“If you think we have covered everything you wish to talk about…”

“I do.”

“Then you are free to go.  I want you to take my card though.  If you need to talk, I am always available for emergency sessions.  I know you don’t see this operation as having a great mental impact on you, but you are undercover and that can have significant emotional and mental impact.  If you need to talk to someone, I am always here.  Doctor/patient privilege.  Nothing needs to go back to your superiors.  I want you to know that you are supported as I’m sure that your partner does as well,” she said, holding out her business card.

Ben took it and shoved it into his pocket.  “Thanks,” he said before walking out.

Poe was waiting in the hall, looking anxious.  “Beers?” he asked before Ben could say anything.

Ben nodded, following Poe out of the offices and the building.  Poe had his car with him, so Ben didn’t have to pay for another cab.  Unfortunately, Poe drove like he was trying to win the Indy 500.  Ben gripped the handle above the door as Poe took turns too fast.  

“When they revoke your license, I’m going to laugh,” Ben told him.

“Dude, you drive worse than I do.  Remember that car chase you took us off road in a Prius after nearly taking out two street lights?”

“He was getting away.”

“On a crotch rocket!  We didn’t stand a chance.”

“We caught him.”

Ben watched Poe roll his eyes and his whole head.  Ben had managed to cut the guy off by sheer skill behind the wheel.  The perp had broadsided their vehicle and gone flying.  He was alright after his bones healed, and now he was in prison.  Ben had only been told that he was never to drive a government issued vehicle again.

“Man, I know you hate him, but you are your father’s—”

“Don’t.” 

“Yeah, okay.  Dive bar?” Poe asked.

Ben whipped around to stare at him.  Did he know?  Was he joking with him?  Ben shook his head; he was being ridiculous.  “Sounds good.  Cheaper the better,” Ben told him.

“That’s the spirit,” Poe said, driving them to a bar that’s sign only read “Bar.”  This was a new low even for them, but Ben couldn’t help adjusting himself as he got out of the car.  The image of his master in his mask waiting for him conjured up all sorts of dirty thoughts.  “You coming?” Poe called, already halfway to the door.

Ben flipped him off, giving his dick one last insistent adjustment and mentally telling it to behave.  That went out the window as soon as they walked through the battered door into the dimly lit bar.  It was still bright outside, but within there was nothing to show one that it was still daylight out.  

Poe had two beers waiting for them by the time Ben got over to the bar.  There weren’t many patrons at this hour, or probably any hour.  So, they had their choice of seats.  They sat close to the jukebox which was playing some classic rock song that Ben knew too well because of his dad but never bothered to learn the name to.  Poe probably knew.  Poe probably had the album...on vinyl...signed by the original band members.

“Don’t let those douchebags get to you, Ben.  They’re just really pissed that their boy blew the case out of the gate.  I think he didn’t just get his legs broken, I think that he fucked their chances of cleanly getting into the warehouse before it even started.  Heard some rumblings about them not understanding how you got in so easily.  So, they’re still sore about that.  It’s not you,” Poe told him, clanking their glasses together.  Ben didn’t question what had happened or if they’d actually tried to send someone in before.  It didn’t matter now.  He was already in the thick of it.

Ben took a sip of his drink.  “I just don’t want to have to deal with their shit on top of what I’m doing in the field.  I give them everything I get.  I can’t do my job and theirs,” Ben complained, tapping his leg against the rung of his barstool.

“No, you can’t.  That’s why you have us backing you up, man.  We’ve got your back no matter what, Ben.  We’re working on a way of having eyes and ears on you at all times, but it’s going to take some time.”

Ben shook his head.  “It’s not going to work.  I’m naked almost the whole time.  Leave my clothes in the front office.”  He didn’t even flinch admitting that to Poe.  They’d lived together for a couple months while Ben got his living situation sorted, and they’d walked in on all sorts of things.  That was when Ben was still getting laid semi regularly.

Poe sighed, playing with the condensation on his glass.  “I don’t like this,” he said, but Ben slapped him on the back.

“I’ll be fine,” Ben told him, just as his eyes caught those of someone sitting across the bar from them.  They were intense and staring at Ben.  Ben felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, but not in alarm.

They didn’t look like his master.  The hair color was wrong, and they had a paunch where his master was streamline.  Still, the intensity of that gaze was enough to send Ben’s pulse racing.

“I know you will be.  I still don’t have to like it,” Poe retorted.  “We need to get you a girl after this.  Someone steady who isn’t going to make you call them master.  Maybe a school teacher or something.  There’s this lady in our building…”

Ben tuned him out.  Poe always talked about setting him up on dates with this nice girl from the diner or that nice guy from the post office.  Poe knew everyone, and everyone loved Poe.  They didn’t necessarily love Ben or want to date him, no matter how hard Poe tried.  Ben’s last Poe sanctioned date had ended with a drink in his lap and a warning never to return to the local Olive Garden.

“Don’t want to date the nice girl in your building, Poe.  She probably knows Han and Leia.”

“So?  She’s sexy and smart.  And she laughs at my jokes…”

“That’s a perfect reason not to date her right there,” Ben said, still distracted by the feeling of eyes on him.  He slipped his hand under the bar and carefully gave his cock a stern warning squeeze, but that just made him think about being tied to the sticky bar top as someone pushed their cock down his throat.

“How about Lizzie from the office then?  She could kick your ass if you wanted, and she’s funny.”

Ben groaned, but it had nothing to do with Poe’s poor matchmaking skills.  It had everything to do with the bartender pouring the man across the bar a shot of vodka.

“Come on, she isn’t  _ that  _ bad,” Poe laughed.

“I need to piss,” Ben said unceremoniously getting up and walking past Poe toward the bathrooms.  He pushed into the men’s room which had only one urinal and one stall.  It was filthy, but he didn’t really care.  

Ben walked into the stall and braced himself against the wall as he palmed himself through his pants.  He thought about his master following him into the stall and reaching around him to rub him through his pants.

Biting his lip, Ben told himself this was completely inappropriate, but he squeezed a little harder anyway.  He panted as he unzipped his pants and pressed his fingers inside to rub his trapped erection.

“Fuck,” he whispered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing his master.  

“What’s wrong, Kylo?” his master answered on the first ring.  He actually sounded concerned and not at all as composed as usual.

“My work friend took me to the bar, and it’s a fucking dive, and I’m in the fucking bathroom with my hand in my pants thinking about you taking me in this filthy stall...but you said I couldn’t come without permission,” Ben said, feeling like an idiot.  He wasn’t a slave right now.  He was a federal agent who didn’t answer to criminals, certainly not when it came to regulating his orgasms.

“I told you to call if something was  _ wrong _ , Kylo.  I didn’t say call when you’re horny and don’t want to play by the rules,” his master said firmly.  His composure was back, and he didn’t sound pleased.

Ben continued to stroke himself to his master’s voice though.  

“I wasn’t expecting to go to a shitty bar and think about last night,” Ben replied him.  Truthfully, he was still tense from work or he wouldn’t have responded so boldly.

“I expect my slaves to have control, Kylo.  I expect them to have self control and show it by following my rules,” his master told him.  Ben was pretty sure that was the equivalent of a verbal warning right there.  Still, he wanted to push.

“So I don’t have permission to come?” Ben asked, feeling completely frustrated as he gripped himself and ground his hips against the heel of his hand.

Ben could hear his master sigh over the phone.  “You’re testing my patience.  Zip your pants back up…”

Ben bit his lip to hide his whimper, but he knew his master heard him.  Disobeying would be severely punished at this point, so he did as he was asked.

“...Are you pants zipped up?” he asked.

“Yes.” Ben said, adjusting himself and wanting to punch the wall in frustration.

“Good.  Now, I want you to stroke yourself through your pants until you come.  I want you to rub it in very well, so you can feel the dampness on the outside of your pants.  Then you are to return to your friend and stay for at least one more drink.  You are not to change when you get home.  When you come to the warehouse tonight, I will be inspecting your garments.  Do not bring a change of clothes.  You will wear them home when we are finished.  Now, I want to hear you,” his master ordered.

Ben panted, palming himself even as he felt shame for rubbing himself in a public restroom because he couldn’t control his own desire.  It only made him more aroused though as he pressed harder, gyrating his hips against his hand.  

“You dirty creature.  You’re getting off just on the thought of walking around with soiled pants,” his master said, and he was right.  Ben pressed his face against his forearm as he braced it on the dirty tile wall, his phone trapped between his ear and shoulder.  

There was plenty sordid about this situation, but it was perfect.  It was the perfect ‘fuck you’ to his superiors, getting off on his master humiliating him when he wouldn’t let any of his superiors talk down to him and would attack verbally if they tried to discipline him.  Yet, he was about to come in his pants as punishment from his master.

“You’re close.  Don’t stop.  I want to hear you come.  I want you to thank me when you're finished,” his master told him.  “Then I want you to promise not to abuse this number again because you worried me.  I thought you were hurt or sick, but you were just being greedy.”

Ben gasped, feeling his body begin to hum as he got close.  He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked faster and pressed harder.  His mind kept replaying ‘greedy’ over and over, and he knew he was blushing all over.

His eyes shot open as he heard the bathroom door open.  “Shit,” he murmured as the person walked over to the urinal.  Ben tried to look under the stall to see if it was Poe, but he didn’t recognize the shoes.  He didn’t know what was worse, a stranger or his partner witnessing this.

“You’ve stopped.  Why?”

“Someone came in,” Ben breathed out, hoping the person didn’t hear him.  His dick throbbed, and his whole body demanded attention.  He was so close, and the interruption wasn’t have nearly the effect it should have. 

“And?”

Ben took a shuddering breath and touched himself again.  Once the shock faded, the thrill took hold.  He bit his bottom lip as he rubbed himself, hearing the other person pissing just on the other side of the flimsy barrier.

He made sure to keep quiet, and he built quickly again.  He had to bite his lip to discourage himself from getting vocal.

“I can hear those soft pants.  Trying not to get caught.  That’s for the best.  I don’t want anyone enjoying your pleasure when I’m not there.  You are mine, Kylo,” his master said, and that triggered something in him.

Ben felt himself tipping over the edge, and he kicked the handle to make the toilet flush as he fell apart.  The feeling of his come spreading in his underwear as he continued to rub himself was shameful yet arousing.

“That’s it.  You love it when I remind you who you belong to,” his master told him as the sound of the toilet dissipated, and Ben tried to catch his breath.  He could hear the sink going, and he waited for the person to leave.

He stopped rubbing himself when he felt dampness against his palm, and he heard the door open and close.

“Thank you, sir,” he whispered, feeling dizzy from the whirl of emotions he was experiencing.

“What else?” his master sounded as reserved as ever.

“I promise not to abuse this number.  I’ll only call if it’s an emergency, or I’m feeling unwell,” Ben told him, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Very good.  I hope you will not test my generosity in the future because I am not a fool, Kylo.  I know you enjoy pushing boundaries just as much as you push yourself, but I won’t be taken advantage of,” his master told him, but his voice had a softer quality like it did when he let Kylo call him Tige.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t trouble yourself right now.  Enjoy your afternoon with your friend.  I will handle the situation when I see you tonight.  There is nothing for you to worry yourself about,” he said.  “I will see you tonight, Kylo.”

“See you tonight, sir,” Ben said, hanging up the phone and tipping his head back.  He put his phone into his breast pocket, not wanting it to come in contact with his damp pants.  He went to the sink and splashed water on his face before walking out of the bathroom.

Poe had a second beer in front of him when Ben came back.  He knew he looked a mess, but he didn’t really care.  He stalked back to his seat with as much menace as he usually threw into his step.

“Something not agree with you, man?” Poe asked, flagging the bartender for him.  

“Psychologists make me anxious,” Ben lied.  A little warning went off in his mind that he didn’t lie to his partner, but it was already out of his mouth.

“Yeah, I don’t blame you.  The mandatory shrink visit when we got hired was enough to turn my stomach upside down for days,” Poe laughed, ever easygoing.  

Ben accepted his second beer as he took a seat on the stool.  He felt the squish of come in his briefs as he sat, and he felt himself flush.

“You sure you’re okay?” Poe asked.  “I don’t want you going under tonight if you’re going to be sick.  You can skip a night…”

“I’m fine,” Ben told him.  He’d be fine as soon as his master inspected his underwear.  The prospect of punishment was even sending a little thrill down his spine.

“Okay.  I’m trusting you.”

Ben closed his eyes for a moment.  “Poe?”

“Yeah man?” Poe asked, sounding concerned.

“I really hate that you live with Han and Leia,” Ben said in a rush of breath.  Changing the subject was better than talking about this more.  He knew everyone’s concerns, but he wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of his objective—not even a master that had him humiliate himself in a public restroom.

“I don’t live with them.  We’re four floors apart.”

“I know, but seriously they call you to invite you to Thanksgiving and expect you to tell me.”

“That’s because you don’t answer when they call, man.  Look, Ben, I’m not moving.  That condo is incredible.  I won’t go out of my way to see them, but I’m not going to ignore your dad if I see him in the gym or your mom in the mail room.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ben said, taking a sip of his drink.  As he did, he made eye contact with the man across the bar, and he could’ve sworn he saw a look of knowing on his face.  Could he have been the man taking a piss?  Ben felt his cock twitch even as he fought of the flush that tried to cover his features again.  Damn his expressive face and pale skin tone.

Ben stayed for his beer and a while after just talking with Poe.  He declined Poe’s offer to drive him home when it started to get late.  He kept his composure until he slid into the back of his cab, and then he touched the still damp spot over his crotch.

He felt his whole body hum as he ran his fingers over it lightly, and he wanted to know what his master would do when he saw the state of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: brief mentions of homophobia/sexual harassment (very brief), phone sex, dirty talk, humiliation kink, public masturbation.


	5. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for a week to get away from me, but I ended up getting sick and made very little progress. I'm actually still sick, but I'm hoping to have another one up before the weekend is over.
> 
> Thank you to vmprsm for betaing this chapter for me. She is the absolute best.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who left awesome comments either on here or on my tumblr this week. They really brighten my day, and I'm attempted to reply to them now.

Kylo was full of energy as he left his apartment that night.  He was still wearing his come stained underwear now newly covered with fresh slacks and a black button up.  He was grateful to wear simply suits to the office, so he didn’t have to worry about any sort of identifying logos or patches.  Growing up, he’d never have believed he’d be happy to wear a suit every day.  While he was certainly happier to wear the torn black jeans and boots that he usually did on stakeouts or in the field, suits were undeniably easy.

His car was still in his designated spot when he got to the warehouse, protected and out of sight due to a small covered structure.  He didn’t bother checking on it as he walked to the door he entered through every night.  It wasn’t his car after all.  If his superiors lost a really nice car during this mission, it would serve them right.

Kylo was surprised to find someone waiting for him in the office when he entered.  He believed it was the person who had led the slaves away the first night, but he hadn’t gotten a good look at them then.

Now, they leaned against the office door, arms folded, and expression blank behind their own mask.

“The General is waiting, and it’s best not to keeping him doing so,” they said, looking at Kylo as though he was dirt on their shoe.

Kylo didn’t know what he was supposed to say.  His master said he followed no one’s rules but his, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t supposed to speak submissively to them.  That was something he didn’t think he could do, so he kept his mouth shut.

“Remove your wallet, phone, and anything you don’t want to lose during play. Keep the clothing on and put on your mask and collar,” they told him sharply, as though he should’ve known this already.

Kylo felt the tingle of anticipation take him as he dropped his belongings in the box and took out his collar. His master was angry. Kylo wondered where on the spectrum of disobedience this infraction fell and also what kind of punishment it warranted.  

“Hold your hands out,” they told him.

Kylo looked to them, and they were holding a pair of leather cuffs with thick metal rings for fastening them to whatever his master chose.  He wondered if his master would tie him up, arms secured and unable to move.  It didn’t instill the fear that his academy instructors would have said it should.  

Kylo held out his hands one by one, allowing this master to secure him in the bindings.  He didn’t like submitting control to this person.  They weren’t his master.  They didn’t subtly show their approval when he did well.  They just expected obedience.

“The General says you aren’t leash trained, but I imagine that may change tonight,” they said offhandedly, motioning for Kylo to follow once he was secured.

They walked quickly, following the same path as each night before.  Kylo tried not to touch the cuffs.  They weren’t uncomfortable or heavy, but he could feel them like a weight making his transgressions known.

Kylo immediately saw his master when the door to their room opened.  He was sitting in the same folding chair in the center of the room.  Kylo gulped as he took in the state of his master.  He was in his usual black pants and shining boots, but today he wore a crisp white button down.  The collar of the shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a tease of pale skin.  More incredible was that his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow to reveal slender though strong looking forearms.  

Kylo’s eyes were immediately drawn to the tattoo on the inside of his master’s right forearm.  It was an elongated hexagon in black and inside of it there was a circle with rays facing inward like an inverted sun.  It was at least three inches in length and very clear on his master’s skin.

“Come,” his master ordered, pointing to the square of carpet in front of his chair.  Kylo immediately followed the order, not wanting to incur further punishment.  “Thank you, Captain,” his master said, looking to the person who had escorted Kylo to the room.

“Of course, General,” the Captain replied, shutting the door as they left.

Kylo stood still in front of his master, looking down at his feet.  His master didn’t speak immediately.  Kylo waited...and waited………..and waited.

“Have I been good to you, Kylo?” his master finally asked, running his palms up Kylo’s thighs.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo didn’t even hesitate.  

“Have I given you pleasure?”

“Yes.”

“Have I taught you about your own desire?”

“Yes.”

“Have I allowed you to find fulfillment when at home?”

“Yes,” Kylo said again, feeling the hair raise on the back of his neck.

“Have I given you rules to follow?” his master asked, beginning to unbuckle Kylo’s belt.

“Yes, sir.”

“Are they difficult rules?  Are they too hard to follow?”

“No, sir.”

“I see,” his master said, running his bare palm over the crotch of Kylo’s slacks and rubbing against it.  “How long have you been wearing dirty pants?” his master asked, glancing at the watch on his left wrist.

Kylo thought about it.  They’d gone to lunch around three, and he hadn’t been there long before he’d gone into the bathroom.  “About six hours, sir.”

“Six hours. Filthy creature.  Was it worth it?” his master asked, looking up at him.

Kylo didn’t answer that immediately.  It had felt incredible, coming in a public place with the real possibility of getting caught.  However, he knew he’d broken the rules.  He’d never regretted breaking rules before, in fact he often reveled in it.  Whether his parents’ rules, teachers’, or the Bureau’s; it was thrilling to push at the boundaries.  Right now though, he felt a twinge of regret—not so much from getting off as from letting his master down.  It was a completely foreign feeling.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo ended up saying.  Maybe it was a little defiant, but the pleasure had been divine.

“Turn around and face the mirror,” his master ordered, gripping Kylo by the restraints and rising from his seat.  He produced a key from his pocket and undid one of the restraints before letting Kylo go.

Kylo turned in place as soon as he was freed.  He looked at himself in the mirror, broad shoulders covered in black and a strong waist.  Just behind him stood his master.  

His master raised his hands and gripped Kylo’s shoulders.  “Look at yourself.  Look into your eyes, at your chest, at your arms, your legs.  Look at all of it.  What do you see?”

“Myself, sir,” Kylo told him.

His master didn’t say anything.  Instead, he reached around Kylo and unbuttoned his pants,  he shoved them down Kylo’s legs and gripped the front of his briefs, rubbing him to feel that he hadn’t changed his underwear before arriving.

Kylo felt his body respond to the rough gropes as well as the shame of having come in his pants.  His whole body tingled as his master touched him.

His master let go of his crotch and began to unbutton Kylo’s shirt before stopping halfway.  He took both sides in hand and tore the shirt open, sending a button pinging off the mirror.  Kylo shuddered at the display.  His master pulled the shirt back and off, but before Kylo could put his hands down at his sides his master refastened the restraints behind Kylo’s back.

Then his master pulled Kylo’s underwear down over his thighs until it was inside out for him to inspect.  Kylo could see his own come sticking to the dark fabric, and it reminded him of just how desperate he had been.  He could hardly hold still on the barstool just thinking about his master taking him on the bar.  Then in the bathroom, how frantically he groped himself to the sound of his master’s voice.

“What do you see, Kylo?” his master asked, running his fingers through the poorly maintained hair above Kylo’s cock.  His touch and voice were hypnotizing, lulling Kylo’s racing pulse.

“My body and come, sir,” Kylo told him.  He wasn’t quite sure where his master was going with this, but looking at himself like this was turning him on.  Feeling his master surrounding him was turning him on.

“Your body?  Your release?  Do you see _your_ cock too?   _Your_ arousal?” his master asked, wrapping his fingers around Kylo’s cock and giving it a strong stroke.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, watching his cock grow hard from his master’s touch and words.

“You do?  Fascinating.  Do you know what I see, Kylo?” His master asked.

Kylo knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was marching straight to into the fire, but he continued on steadily anyway.  He wasn’t afraid of where this was headed.  He craved it.  “What do you see, sir?” he asked, leaning ever so slightly back against his master’s chest.

“I see my slave, Kylo.  I see a slave that has given himself to me.  I see a body that is mine.  I see eyes that search for me for permission to seek pleasure.  I see lips that are mine to feed.  I see a cock that hardens for _me_ ... _because_ of me,” his master told him, continuing to stroke Kylo to hardness.  He used his other hand to hold Kylo’s hip steady, making him feel secure.  “I also see the seeds of rebellion smeared within your briefs and the fire of disobedience in your eyes,” his master said, stepping back and picking something up from beneath his chair.  Kylo hadn’t seen the box until now.

His master picked the smooth wooden box up and brought it around Kylo to stand blocking the mirror.  He held it between them, looking into Kylo’s eyes steadily.

“You are mine, Kylo. You just haven’t realized it yet. You call me sir, but I see it in your eyes.   I’m just a tool for you.  I bring you high and I catch you when you float back to Earth, but you’re wrong.  Today, you will understand what it means to be mine.  You will serve me, and you will understand that your pleasure is a gift that can be extinguished just as easily as it is fanned.  Your pleasure it tantamount to me, Kylo, but I will not be disobeyed and disrespected.  Until you are prepared to serve your master, you will be taught control,” his master spoke as though he stood before a congregation instead of just Kylo; however, his declaration sent a shiver down Kylo’s spine.  He wanted to know what was in the box.  He wanted to know his punishment, so he could endure it and get back to getting off—or perhaps get off on it.

His master took one hand off the box and stepped aside to reveal Kylo’s reflection again.  He gripped Kylo’s cock and ran his fingers over it.  “You’re quite large, Kylo.  Are you proud of it?  Do you look at your cock and feel powerful?” his master asked, stroking him gently.

“I like my cock, sir,” Kylo told him.  

His master nodded.  “Did you imagine it stretching me wide as you sank into me?  Did you think about how tight I’d be around such a thick cock?” his master asked, running his thumb over the head of it.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo admitted, though his cock admitted to it before he did, filling rapidly.

“Of course, and did you imagine coming deep inside of me?  Did you think of filling me up so much that your juices would leak out of me as you pulled back?”

Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut, imagining his master collapsed on the sheets in complete exhaustion.  His ass would still be propped up on a pillow as Kylo pulled back, and yes his come would leak from that rosy hole. It would drip down toward his balls, and Kylo would lean forward to lap at it.  He’d lick it up and follow it, pressing his tongue into his master and licking him clean inside and out.  His master would grip the sheets, demanding he go deeper and get every last drop.

“I asked you a question, Kylo,” his master prompted sharply, squeezing his cock just enough to let him know pain wasn’t off the table.

“Yes, sir.  I imagined filling you up and licking you clean,” Kylo told him, watching his cock twitch in his master’s hand.

“And you came up with all of these naughty thoughts on your own as I asked you to?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him, holding back a whimper as his master took his hand back.  

“Did you get off on it?”

“Yes, sir.”  Kylo felt dizzy just talking about this.  

“But that wasn’t enough.  You wanted more.  You wanted to touch yourself in a filthy bathroom where anyone but me could walk in on you.  You wanted to touch _my_ cock and go against my rules.  Yes?”

Kylo looked away from his master’s hand stroking him.  “Yes, sir.  I’m sorry, sir.”

“Apologies don’t correct bad behavior, Kylo.  They allow us to believe we can push the limits.  They give us a sense that the limits will move because a moment of humility is certainly worth the pleasure of the forbidden fruit.  You’ve pushed the boundaries, Kylo.  You’ve tasted the fruit of rebellion.  Open the box and see how your master punishes such disobedience,” his master told him, holding out the beautifully crafted box.

Kylo’s hands trembled as he immediately tried to raise them only to realize they were still trapped behind his back.  He looked up into his master’s eyes again, and his master’s lips twitched into a tight smile.

“Do I have your attention?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him.

“Very good.  Look at your punishment,” his master said, opening the box.  Kylo looked down and frowned.  It was a metal contraption shaped like a penis, and there was a padlock on the cushion beside it as well as a pair of keys.  “Do you know what this is?”

“Vaguely,” Kylo admitted.  

“Well, you will learn quickly,” his master told him, lifting the device out of the box and holding it up in the light.  The metal bars that made up the cage shined.  It wasn’t exactly small, but Kylo looked down at his heavy cock and back at the device.  “You think it will be a tight fit.  Don’t worry,” his master said, putting the box down on the chair and gripping Kylo firmly by the cock.  “You will submit, not just to it but to me.  You don’t understand it yet, but you will.  Consider this a bit of reconditioning.”

He let go of Kylo then and walked away.  Kylo stood patiently, staring at himself in the mirror.  His thoughts swirled, leaving him lightheaded.  He tried to imagine what it would be like to have the cold metal around him, and quite quickly his erection began to fade.  Just the idea of being locked up sent fear through him, though there was an underlying thrill to it—like watching a particularly good horror movie.

Kylo was so focused on himself that he didn’t feel his master come up behind him until he reached around Kylo and slid the cage over his now flaccid cock.  Kylo shivered violently as the metal moved over his soft flesh.  It was a tight fit.  It wasn’t terribly uncomfortable, but he doubted he’d be able to forget he was wearing it.  

And then his master secured his balls in the loop specifically designed to hold them, and he felt like he’d been put in a straightjacket.  No amount of thrashing would dislodge this.  No amount of begging.  His master wasn’t one to be swayed by pleading.

His master turned back to grasp the lock and key.  He held them in front of Kylo and showed that the keys actually did unlock the padlock.  Then he attached the lock to the cage and slid it closed.

He kept the key in his hand as he rested it on Kylo’s shoulder and pushed him down to his knees.  “What do you see, Kylo?” he asked, standing above him from behind.

“I see a slave, sir,” Kylo told him, unable to take his eyes off his confined cock.  Trapped inside the cage, he was nowhere near the size he usually was.  

Kylo’s attention was grabbed when his master reached down and undid his own belt and unzipped his fly.  Kylo’s breath caught, and he felt the cage become slightly tighter as his eyes watched his master in the mirror.  

His master opened his pants enough to pull out his cock.  Kylo’s mouth watered as he watched his master stroke himself several times.  His master’s cock was beautiful.  It was slender like the rest of him, but not too thin proportionally.  It suited him, and its color as he slowly stroked himself to full hardness...it was delicate.  His pale skin turned a mouthwatering shade of pink, highlighted by the darker veins that ran through it.  

His master thumbed back his foreskin to reveal a pearly bead of precome on the swollen head of it.  Kylo was painfully aware of the metal confines around his own cock. He was sure that was the whole point, but it was cruel to finally see his master’s cock and be confined to this.

“Do you like what you see, Kylo?” his master asked, continuing to stroke himself just over Kylo’s right shoulder.  The tattoo on his forearm stood out, contrasting the beautiful flush of his skin.  

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him, hoping that he would at least get to touch his master’s body.

“I am not disappointing?” he asked. Giving himself a long stroke as he became fully hard.

Kylo didn’t know if this was a crack in the almost impenetrable armor of his master, but he didn’t for a second find his master’s cock wanting in any way.  In fact, he’d been hoping to see it since their first night together.  Seeing it now, even if the rest of him was still covered, was a reward in itself.

“No, sir.  It’s beautiful,” Kylo told him.

His master laughed softly.  “I am not fishing for compliments, Kylo.  I just want you to give it a good look because it is the only cock you will touch until I say otherwise.”

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek as he strained against the cage he was in.  He wanted to press against his master, feel the slide of their bodies together.  He wanted to hold them both in hand and stroke them together, feeling every vein and twitch of his master’s flesh.

“I see you are already pushing at the boundaries,” his master said, looking down at Kylo’s caged cock.  “So powerful, but so little control over yourself, Kylo.  We will fix that.”

His master ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair as he continued to stroke himself.  Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut, associating his master’s caresses with affection.  Even the strain of the cage around him didn’t distract him from his master’s wonderful touch.

Kylo went easily when his master guided his shoulder so that Kylo faced him instead of the mirror.  Kylo opened his eyes again as he heard his master remove something from his pocket.  It was a condom, and Kylo’s whole body fluttered with desire as he watch his master’s beautiful hands tear open the wrapper.

His master’s movements were so practiced, removing the condom and pinching the reservoir tip before placing it against his cock and rolling it down the shaft.  Kylo was mesmerized by how careful he was, but also how competent he was.  There was no fumbling about which way the condom went or pauses as he rolled it on.  Everything was done quickly and with skill.

Even the way he cupped Kylo’s jaw as he guided it to him was precise.  “I don’t let just any slave pleasure me, Kylo.  Serving your master is a gift as much as being served by a faithful slave is.  You may have pushed several boundaries but a good master knows that boundaries will be pushed, and punishment should not overshadow play.  You should not fear me, but you will obey me.  So, because you have been an eager learner and have shown great care for you master, I let you touch me,” his master told him, holding his cock in front of Kylo.

He didn’t force Kylo’s mouth open or demand he take all of him.  Like everything else, he took his time.  He rested his cock against Kylo’s lips and stroked Kylo’s jaw.

Kylo sat patiently, enjoying the subtle pressure against his mouth.  Anticipation raced along his spine.  His testicles felt heavy in their confines, and his cock ached from being held in submission.  

Looking up at the calm expression that his master wore, he was completely aware of the difference between them.  He looked into his master’s eyes, and he wanted more than anything to see what they looked like when he was on the brink of orgasm.  He wanted to hear what he sounded like as he spilled.  He wanted to feel the grip of his master’s hands as Kylo gave him pleasure.

His master was right.  This was a gift, and his master was giving it to him freely even though he had broken the rules.  Perhaps if he could follow them, his master would let them share this together.  Kylo blinked, feeling overcome by the thought of them both intertwined and sharing in each other’s bodies.

“What are you thinking of?” his master asked, stroking Kylo’s cheek with his thumb even as he moved his cock from side to side along the seam of Kylo’s lips.

“Getting off with you,” Kylo answered promptly, trying to control the hunger in his voice.

“You must demonstrate control before I consider such a thing.  Will you show control now?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him.

“Do not focus on the head.  I prefer to do depth rather than teasing.  Do you understand?” he asked, running his fingers up into Kylo’s hair again.  Kylo whimpered as his master finally gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head back.  He looked directly into Kylo’s eyes as he pushed his cock between his lips.

Kylo’s whole body tingled as he opened his mouth wide to accommodate his master.  His cock may not have looked monstrous in the mirror but it felt heavy against Kylo’s tongue as it slid deep into his mouth.  

Trying to relax around it, Kylo closed his eyes.  His master held his head in place as he began to rock in and out.  It took Kylo time to become used to it, overwhelmed by finally having his master’s cock inside him.

“Open your eyes,” his master ordered softly, rocking forward and pushing his cock down into Kylo’s throat.

Kylo choked and sputtered around the intrusion.  Attempting to breathe was the wrong move as his master’s cock obstructed his throat.  His master didn’t release him, pushing further until Kylo’s nose brushed the fabric of his slacks.

Steadily, his master pulled back completely, giving Kylo a moment to cough and catch his breath.  “Control,” his master reminded him.  “Look at my eyes.”

Kylo looked up as his master pushed into him again.  He focused on them as he tried to remain calm.  This time he didn’t panic when his master went deep.  It stretched and felt so full, but he tried to relax against the pressure.

His master pulled back before he was in any danger of suffocating or hurting himself.  He slid back in again, pulling Kylo right in and holding him there.

“You have a beautiful mouth.  It will service me well,” his master told him, making small thrusts while maintaining his depth.

Kylo’s eyes began to tear up as he took all of his master, but his head swam with pleasure.  He could feel his nipples hardening as his chest brushed his master’s pants, and his cock strained against its confines.

The breath control was making him lightheaded, but it felt so good as his master pulled back then quickly pushed into his mouth again .

Kylo tried to focus on his master’s expression.  He still looked serious, but Kylo could see the flush on his neck and the bit of chest exposed by his unbuttoned collar.  Clearly, he was being affected by this even if he remained composed.

“Look at you,” his master said, releasing his own cock to stroke Kylo’s lips as he pulled back.  “Look at my loyal servant,” he continued, turning Kylo’s head to the mirror so he could look at himself.

His lips were swollen and dark.  His hair was a mess, and his chest flushed.  Kylo panted at the sight of himself kneeling before his master with his hands behind his back and his cock locked up tight.

“What do you see, Kylo?” his master asked, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair roughly and musing it further.

“I see your slave, General,” Kylo told him, shocked by how rough his voice sounded.

“Yes, I see him too.  Look how beautiful he is, how well trained,” his master told him, stroking his jaw gently.  “Don’t take your eyes off of him,” he ordered, holding Kylo’s jaw open and sliding his cock into his mouth.

Kylo watched the reflection of it disappear into his mouth, and he shuddered as he watched his throat expand to accommodate it.

“This is what a good slave looks like Kylo.  Don’t you agree?” His master pulled back, rubbing his cock against Kylo’s lips and chin.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo whispered, desperate to see his mouth engulf his master again.

“How does it feel to please your master?” He gave his own cock a few strokes before reaching into his pants to squeeze his balls.

Kylo whimpered.  “It feels good, sir.”  He wanted to see the rest of his master.  He wanted to feel the weight of his testicles.  He wanted to see if he was as neatly trimmed as he had made Kylo.  He wanted to know if he had other tattoos or if his skin was as unblemished as those pale shoulders.  Kylo wanted it all, but most of all he wanted to bring his master pleasure and see him fall apart.

“Good.  What is giving you that look in your eye then?  What do you want me to do to you?” he asked, holding himself just out of Kylo’s reach.  Kylo wanted to beg.

“I want to give you pleasure, sir.  I want to see you come because of me,” Kylo told him, knowing that he was expected to answer honestly.

His master looked torn for a moment before he shook his head.  “I doubt you will see that, tonight or possibly ever,” he told him, letting Kylo take him in his mouth again.  He stroked Kylo’s hair in what only could be described as a fond manner as he let Kylo take him as deep as he liked.  “You do bring me pleasure though, Kylo.”

Kylo pressed his face forward, taking as much of his master’s cock as he could.  It wasn’t as easy to accomplish as when his master guided him, and he ended up choking around it again.

His master laughed softly, and Kylo didn’t miss the real affection in his eyes as he took hold of Kylo again before he hurt himself.  “Not as small as it looks, huh?” he teased, guiding himself into Kylo’s mouth slowly.

Kylo moaned around him, trying to use his tongue to pleasure him as well.  His master rocked into him, building a steady rhythm that Kylo easily became accustomed to.  Every bit of Kylo was focused on his master.  

He watched him move, felt him shift and shudder when he went particularly deep.  Kylo was hungry for every small sign of pleasure he could get from his master, and he completely forgot his own body’s arousal.  Instead, he derived pleasure from his master’s body, and it affected him almost as potently.  

Kylo was shivering practically uncontrollably when his master grabbed the folding chair and placed it in front of Kylo.  “Rest your chest on it,” his master ordered, guiding Kylo down onto the chair.  “Turn your face to the mirror.  I want you to watch me.  From now on I want you ready for me at all times.  That means opening yourself before you arrive.  That means cleaning yourself out if you have to.  I want you on a strict diet, everything regulated.  So, when I decide I want to sink into you, you are prepared for me.  For now, I want you to watch me, so you can do as I do.  Is that understood?” his master asked, picking his gloves out of his back pocket where Kylo hadn’t been able to see them.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed, torn between wanting his master’s cock but also wanting his master to open him up.

“Good.  Spread your legs,” he said, pulling his gloves on and walking over to the table beside the bed.  Kylo watched him in the mirror.  He opened a drawer and removed a bottle of lube and several other things that Kylo couldn’t recognize from his current position and distance.

His master approached him again with a small basket of items, and Kylo felt completely relaxed knowing he was in good hands.  The light brush of his master’s hand on the small of his back caused him to arch into him like a cat might.  It was as though his whole body was tuned to his master’s frequency.

“Are you in any pain?” his master asked, kneeling behind him.  Kylo watched him settle on the carpet and place the basket within reach.  “Take your time answering, I want you to really examine yourself.”

Kylo tried to focus on his own body, but he couldn’t stop watching his master take things out of the basket and get himself prepared.  First he took out a towel that he laid on the carpet between Kylo’s knees.  Then he took out a small pack of what looked like baby wipes, followed by a bottle of lube and what looked like a tube of it as well.

“Kylo, focus on your body.  Do you feel pain from the cage?”

Kylo focused on the pressure around his cock, but it wasn’t painful per se.  It was undeniable and unyielding, but it wasn’t agonizing.  

“No, sir.”

“Good, let me know if that changes.  You’re quite big even for such a large cage.  I don’t want to damage you,” his master told him, picking up a wipe from the packet and running it over his black gloves.  Then he wiped gently between Kylo’s cheeks.  “Did you take fingers this morning?”

“No, sir.  Just fucked my hand,” Kylo told him, watching his master’s reflection as he squeezed some lubricant onto his gloved fingers.  Kylo’s whole body shuddered as his master gently applied it in a small circle around his hole.

“Such vulgar language. I should train that out of you,” his master said, shaking his head.  “From now on, I want you to open yourself up with your fingers.  Focus on spreading yourself and preparing yourself.  It won’t be for pleasure, in fact, you’ll wear the cage.  Instead, it will prepare you for our time together, both mentally and physically.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, gasping as his master coated his fingers in the thicker lube and pressed a single knuckle into him.  He felt his balls tighten at the intrusion, but the rest of him hummed with it.

“Relax, Kylo,” his master reminded him, rubbing the small of his back.  “Just like with your mouth.  I want you to watch me, know that I won’t hurt you.”  He continued to stroke Kylo’s back as he slid his finger in further.

Kylo’s hands were locked just above where his master was working, and his master let his fingers travel down his back and hold Kylo’s hands as he pressed the finger in completely.

Squirming at the sudden feeling of being full, Kylo’s breath caught.  

“Relax.  You’re taking me so well,” his master praised, holding his hands tightly as he pulled his finger back then slid it in again.

Kylo couldn’t control the buck of his hips as his master steadily fucked him with one finger.  “That’s it.  Get used to taking it.  Enjoy it,” the General told him, pulling his finger out completely and covering it in more lube.

He placed two fingers against Kylo, but instead of pressing both in, he used his middle finger.  Kylo felt it stretch him just a little more than the index finger, but it was enough to leave him panting.  His master seemed to know exactly how to drag the desperate sounds out of him with nimble fingers.

“Do you want a second?” his master asked, fucking him slowly and dragging his finger against Kylo’s inner walls.  

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him, pushing back slightly against the finger.

“What if I told you that you could either have another finger or an orgasm?  Would you take the finger or your pleasure?”

Kylo bit his lip.  “The finger, sir,” he told his master, caring little for anything but his master’s touch.

“Push out,” his master told him, adding more lubricant both to his hand and Kylo’s hole.  

Kylo engaged his muscles, pushing out and his eyes rolled back as he felt two of his master’s fingers push past his rim and into him.  He was completely aware of every inch they sank into him, long and slender.  It seemed to go on forever, then suddenly it was retreating again.

Gasping as his master removed his fingers completely, Kylo opened his eyes to watch him.  He lifted something out of the basket again, and opened it.  It was another barrier, and he pressed it to Kylo’s hole.  

Kylo arched as he felt the gentle probe of his master’s tongue through the barrier.  His body tingled as his master alternated between using his tongue and sliding his fingers into him.  Kylo was barely coherent as he endured the onslaught of pleasure.

His entire body relaxed for his master, and that allowed his master to press further into him.  “So good,” he praised Kylo when he finally pulled back.  “Are you ready for a surprise?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him eagerly.  He could barely control his body, but he wanted everything his master gave to him.

“Can you feel you fingertips and your cock?” his master asked him.

Kylo wiggled his finger tips, and nodded.  “Yes, sir.”

“No tingling?”

“No, sir.”

His master stroked his thigh before reaching into the basket and removing a rectangular box.  It was at least twice as long as it was wide.  He opened it and removed a thin wand like device.

“Do you know what this is?” his master asked, holding it up so Kylo could get a good look at it in the mirror.

“A dildo?” Kylo said, though it was strange looking with a slightly bulbous end that was bent at an angle.

“It is a prostate wand,” his master informed him, removing a condom from the basket and slipping it over the toy before lubricating it.  

His master slipped it into him with ease, though this device felt heavy inside of him.  Kylo hiccuped as his master slid it into place and turned it on.  Kylo’s eyes widened as he felt the vibrations inside him, pressing against the bundle of nerves there.

Moving the device around a bit, his master studied each of Kylo’s reactions until he seemed satisfied that he’d found the perfect position.  “Can you reach the handle?” his master asked, guiding his hands to the long handle of the device.

“Yes,” Kylo said shakily as his master wrapped his fingers around it.

“Hold it steady and don’t go easy on yourself,” he ordered, standing up and coming around Kylo’s front.  “Open you mouth,” he said, kneeling in front of Kylo and presenting his half hard cock.

Kylo opened his mouth, and let his master resume his blow job.  Kylo breathed shakily every time his master rocked back, so overcome by the sensation of being filled from both ends.  The vibrator aroused his prostate relentlessly, causing him to shake while his master’s cock stretched his mouth open wide.  Kylo felt complete.  He watched his master rock into him, petting his hair and praising him for doing so well.

It was dizzying.  It was too much, and certainly not enough.  When his master gripped his hair tightly, Kylo saw stars.  The movement jarred his arms enough that it brought the vibrator in full contact with his prostate, and Kylo has absolutely no control over his body’s reaction.

He felt the strangest sort of pleasure as his balls tightened and his whole body shook as his master buried himself to the hilt.  Kylo could feel come dripping out of him though he was soft within the cage.  It made his head spin, and spots began to cloud his vision as his master held him in place.  

Kylo felt his cock continue to dribble as his master finally pulled back and stroked his face.  Kylo’s eyes fell shut as he leaned into the gentle touch.

“Very good,” his master said, lowering his head then walking around Kylo.  Kylo continued to shake even once his master turned the vibrator off.  His cock released the last dribble of his come without consulting him about it at all, and Kylo felt just as wrung out as his cock.

“Breathe slowly for me,” his master said, carefully loosening Kylo’s grip on the wand.  His master managed to remove it from him without leaving him shaking harder, and Kylo was grateful.  

He felt his master clean him with another wipe before packing up the basket again and carrying it into the bathroom.  

Kylo still couldn’t use his hands, so he laid there with his chest on the cushion of the folding chair.  He couldn’t even lift his head to look around.  

When his master returned, he unlocked the restraints and massaged Kylo’s wrists before helping him to his feet.  Kylo wasn’t expecting to be wrapped in the thick robe he’d worn the other night.  It felt good on him though, and he quietly followed his master to the bed.  

Walking was a little difficult.  He still felt like he had something in him not to mention the cage around his cock.  He walked stiffly, but his master quickly laid him out on his back and laid between his spread knees.  He separated the folds of Kylo’s robe and rubbed his still covered cock against Kylo’s cage.

He draped Kylo’s legs over his knees and rocked against Kylo while leaning over him very closely.  It wasn’t particularly pleasurable between the overstimulated prostate and the locked up dick, but it was nice.

Kylo tentatively reached up to wrap his arms around his master’s back, and he pulled their chests together when his master nodded encouragingly.  Kylo nuzzled against his master’s cheek and neck, and his master actually returned the affection.

They didn’t kiss or grope.  They simply held each other as they rocked together.  It was pleasant, and Kylo felt himself becoming drowsy.  He was still feeling high from their play, and the intimacy of being wrapped together was wonderful.  

“Master?” Kylo asked, sleepily.

“Tige.”

“Tige?”

“Yes, Kylo?” He reached up to run his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“Do you not come in front of your slaves?” Kylo asked, feeling disappointment curl in his belly as he remembered his master’s words.

“Not usually,” his master replied, still rocking against him slowly.  Kylo could feel that he wasn’t aroused even though he’d left the condom covering him.  “Do not take it personally, Kylo.  It has nothing to do with you.  I’m not withholding it until you are the perfect slave or something.  I just don’t get off easily.  What we do is about you,” his master tried to assure him.

“You don’t enjoy this?” Kylo asked, feeling like someone had poured cold water all over him.

“I very much enjoy what I do, but it can have its costs,” Tige said, rubbing his thumb over Kylo’s still swollen lips.

“I want to get you off,” Kylo told him, biting his master’s thumb gently.

“You are more than welcome to try, Kylo, but I don’t want you to feel like you’ve failed if it doesn’t happen,” his said, pulling his finger away and flicking Kylo in the nose before sitting back and removing the condom.

“Can I at least see you, all of you?” Kylo asked, feeling bold.

“In good time, but not tonight.  You’ve had a long night, and I need you to be able to remember all of my instructions for tomorrow.”  He tied the condom off even though it was empty.

“I need to open myself tomorrow, so you can fuck me when you like.  You want me to wear my cage as I do it,” Kylo said, reaching between his legs to touch the metal that was now the same temperature as his skin.

“Very good.  Keep you legs spread, and I will remove it.  Watch carefully because you’ll have to put it on yourself tomorrow.” His master threw out the empty condom and tucked himself back into his pants before resuming his position between Kylo’s legs.

Kylo watched him take the key out of his pocket and unlock the padlock.  He carefully removed the lock before gently easing Kylo out of the device while also explaining how to put it on.  When Kylo was free, his master gently rubbed just above his cock.

“Let me get something to clean you up.  I didn’t expect you to produce so much,” his master said, referring to the large amount of come that had been milked from him.  Kylo looked down at the mess in embarrassment.  

“Shit, there really is a lot of it,” he said, immediately reaching down, but Tige caught his hand.

“Let me,” he said softly.

His master didn’t seem to mind though, first cleaning Kylo’s soft cock then the metal cage.  When he was finished, he pulled Kylo’s robe closed and laid down beside him.  

“Tomorrow we will try something new.  I don’t want you getting bored with our little playroom, then after tomorrow things will change.  Less training and more extensive scenes.  Do you feel ready for that?” Tige asked, continuing to touch Kylo affectionately.

“I think so,” Kylo said, trying to imagine what his master had in store for him.  He was excited.  He was also excited to possibly see more of the facility and perhaps find this Hux and Phasma or Hux Phasma/Phasma Hux that they were thinking was important.

It was hard to focus on his objective when Tige was holding him and caressing him, but Kylo needed to keep his head.

“I look forward to exploring your desires further,” Tige told him, sounding like Kylo was a particularly fascinating puzzle he was slowly putting together on the kitchen table.  

“You like seeing what makes people tick,” Kylo said.

“Very much so.  It is my job after all.  Not every person that walks through these doors is the same.  They all pay to be a slave, but that does not make them similar at all.  Some people want to be dominated, some even forcefully.  Some want a caring master who builds them up.  Some want to be hurt. The list goes on and on.  I pride myself on knowing my clients and giving them the best experience to meet their needs.  This is why honesty is important.”

“And what do I need?” Kylo asked, knowing Tige believed he already knew.  Kylo wasn’t so certain.  Everything Tige did was wonderful, but Kylo doubted anyone, including himself most days, understood his needs.

Tige rolled Kylo to face him, running his fingertips over Kylo’s lips and jaw once he did.  “You need to be appreciated, Kylo.  You are strong, intelligent, creative.  You have so much to offer, and yet the way you lean into a simple caress shows you have not been praised enough.  I will enjoy challenging you because I know you will meet each one, and I am not afraid to discipline you because I know you will strive to correct the behavior.  But most of all I will enjoy sharing your successes.”

Kylo looked away.  “You make me sound pathetic and needy,” he said, sitting up with the intention of putting space between them.

“You are far from needy, Kylo.  In fact, I’d say you expect praise far less than the average person.  And as far as pathetic, like I said you seem very capable to me.  What you need from me has nothing to do with anything but our time together,” his master said, wrapping an arm around Kylo’s waist and reeling him back in.  “You asked me a question.  I was honest with you.  I don’t punish you for honesty, and I expect the courtesy to be returned,” he whispered against Kylo’s ear before nipping the lobe softly.

Kylo sighed, relaxing into the embrace as though his strings had been cut.  Tige wielded an incredible power over Kylo’s body, but Kylo’s mind was strong.  He couldn’t punish Tige for honesty, but he could punish himself for his own shortcomings.  Afterall, he’d been doing so for years.

They continued to cuddle and relax together until Kylo was ready to go.  Tige led him out to the front office before saying his goodbyes.

Ben spent the entire ride home contemplating Tige’s words and trying not to stare at the wooden box that contained the cage he was to wear the next day while completing his master’s tasks.

Ben couldn’t imagine confining himself to that thing willingly, but his master had promised new things.  Ben didn’t want to put that in jeopardy just because he thought the cage was emasculating.  It wasn’t like it had prevented him from enjoying their time tonight.  It wasn’t like his master had treated it as a means of degrading him.  It wasn’t like he’d thought twice about it while with Tige.  It was just now that he was out of there.  What would his coworkers think?  His parents?  There thoughts had never mattered before, but Ben had never had his nuts in a vice before.

He did stare at it once he got into his apartment.  It really wasn’t that small, and there was a hole so he could urinate while wearing it.  It was more like a suit of armor than an iron maiden.  

“Get over it, Solo.  He’s shaved your balls and stuck a wand up your ass then had you hold it while he fucked your face.  Having your junk locked up isn’t even in the top ten craziest things you’ll do for this operation, and you know it,” he said out loud as he shut the box and put it on his nightstand.  

He got ready for bed and laid there for a few minutes in the dark.  Things were strange.  This operation was strange.  He couldn’t just tell Poe what was happening.  Objectively, he knew that he probably could.  Poe was one of the most open minded people Ben had ever met, but it still felt too personal.  It was only a mission.  Hell, Tige was being paid to do all this, but it still felt like a breach of some unwritten rule to tell Poe what exactly they did.  As if telling Poe would make it all too real.  Now it was almost as though Tige met him in his dreams every night and unlocked his hidden desires.  If Poe knew then they wouldn’t been hidden anymore, and he’d have to face them.

Kylo’s phone buzzed on the nightstand.

**—Thank you for pleasuring me tonight.  I am a very lucky master to have you.—**

Kylo balled his hand into a fist and looked away from the phone screen.  

—You don’t need to thank me—

He sent the reply and waited, knowing Tige wouldn’t leave it at that.

**—I wouldn’t be a good master if I ignored how good you are to me. I want you to know you please me.  Get plenty of sleep.  Tomorrow will be a long night, and I want you well rested.—**

Kylo read the message twice, feeling a small flutter in his chest as he typed out a reply.

—Good night, master—

He read his own text, eyes absorbing the word master.  He shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that he failed to even call his bosses by their titles.  Tige was just different.  He knew he should be deeply worried by that thought, but he was too exhausted to beat himself up over it.  Instead, he fell into a deep sleep after reading his master’s last text.

**—Sleep well.—**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: chastity/cock cage, sex toys/vibrators, mention of creampie, restraints/bondage


	6. Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I would have liked to get out a lot sooner but didn't have the time to. The next few are all half written, so they should come faster, but I make no promises.

Ben sat getting grilled by his superiors.  Evidently, a week should’ve been enough time to infiltrate  _ and  _ bring down the entire operation.  They were full of shit.  Ben wanted to gauge their eyes out with his thumbs, but he kept his hands occupied in his lap.

“Who is this guy?  Do you know anything about him?”  Ben could hear the cringe in their tones, likely imagining the awful tortures he was being subjected to.  They were glad they weren’t in his shoes, but they also didn’t want to give him the respect for taking this on so they didn’t have to.

Ben thought about his master’s speech about control, and he curled his fists around his thumbs and didn’t retort sharply.  Fighting with them wasn’t going to get him anywhere but in hot water.

“I know he goes by ‘The General,’ and not just with me but with the other masters as well.  He also has a tattoo on his forearm.  It’s a symbol,” Ben said, sketching the design out on the paper in front of him.  His hand shook slightly as he drew it quickly, like his body knew this was some sort of betrayal.  Ben reminded himself that his loyalty was to the Bureau not to Tige, but it didn’t settle well.

“What’s a tattoo going to do for us?  It’s not gang related,” one of his superiors said while examining the design.  He tossed it back onto the table in front of Ben like returning an essay Ben had bombed.  He half expected them to ask for his mother’s signature, so his humiliation could be witnessed by his already disappointed parents.

Ben knew they were just being ridiculous because they didn’t like him.  He researched tattoos constantly when they came up in cases.  He’d found one guy through his damn tattoo artist, because the design was so unique and the artist posted it on her site.

“I don’t know, isn’t that your job to analyze the intelligence?” Poe retorted angrily.  

“Look, kid, your attitude—”

“You’ve got my partner going undercover to cover up your department’s failures.  I’m not going to sit back and watch you guys stick your thumbs up each other’s asses and act like your hands are tied.  Do your job like everyone else in the room,” Poe was half out of his seat and not backing down.

Ben gripped his forearm and shook his head.  Now wasn’t the time for a fight.  He wanted solid leads before he put himself on the line.  

Everyone ended up leaving the meeting angry.

“Idiots, all of them,” Poe complained as they walked to the office Poe had practically been living in.  Ben lifted a dirty sock off the chair in front of Poe’s desk and raised an eyebrow.

“Look, I’m running everything you send me...and Finn still has months left in the academy, so the house feels really empty without him,” Poe admitted.

“I thought he was new.”

“Define new?”

“Like two months when you told me you met someone,” Ben told him, narrowing his eyes at his partner.

“He sort of moved in two months ago, right before he left for the academy,” Poe said, turning his computer on.

Ben shook his head.  “And how long have you been dating?” he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

“About a year?” Poe said, steamrolling on before Ben could argue.  “Look, I couldn’t tell anyone.  I didn’t want to ruin his chances of becoming an agent.  You know how they can be.”

“I’m your partner…”

“I didn’t mean to hide it, but you were in the middle of a rough patch and a string of failed relationships.  I just didn’t want to upset you,” Poe said, holding his hands up.

“When did my parents find out?” Ben asked.

Poe winced, and Ben nearly threw the paperweight on the edge of Poe’s desk across the room.

“When?” he demanded when Poe didn’t immediately respond.

Poe sighed.  “I took him back to my place after our first date, and we ran into your dad in the gym in the morning.”

“Which means you had dinner with him and my parents, what?  A week later?” Ben asked, knowing how his mother could be.  

“That night…”

“Right.  And you told me ten months later...give or take.”

“I’m really sorry, Ben.”

“I’m just going to head back to my place.  Big night tonight according to my guy.  So, have fun living here while your boyfriend is in the academy,” Ben said, getting up and walking to the door.

“Ben,  _ please _ .  I’ve got your back.  You’re my partner.  I just really wanted to be sure about this guy before I said anything.  I think he’s the one, Ben.  I—”

“I never said I wasn’t happy for you, Poe.  I just wish that being willing to take a bullet for you meant you trusted me with your personal life as much as you do my fucking parents.  This is exactly why I hate you living with them!” Ben felt himself losing control.  

“I don’t live with them…”

“You introduced your boyfriend to them over mom’s signature pasta after the first date!”

“We actually ordered pizza,” Poe said.

Ben stared at him, just blinking slowly.  “I don’t think mom has ever let me eat pizza for dinner in her house.  I...I’m just going to leave.  Good luck researching the tat.  See you tomorrow, Poe.”

“Ben?”

“What?” Ben asked, already half out the door.

“We’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah, Poe.  We’ll be fine.  I’ll get over it,” Ben said, walking out the door and feeling a small hole in his heart.  He knew Poe didn’t mean to do it, but that hole still festered.  Ben could never compete with his parents—not for Poe’s friendship and certainly not as an agent.

Ben went home and forced himself into the cage before running a bath and roughly opening himself up.  He wanted Tige to be rough with him tonight.  He wanted to be punished.  Maybe it would let out some of the anger he was feeling.

Ben didn’t stop to examine how much of himself he was putting into this.  He didn’t think about how when things went wrong, he turned to his master’s rules and wisdom.  Ben just tried not to think because if he thought too hard, he was going to scream.

\---

Kylo’s simmering anger left him when he was brought to his master’s playroom that evening.  Just the anticipation of being with his master soothed some of the stress of the day.

His master was dressed quite sharply when Kylo entered the playroom.  He had on a pair of knee high riding boots and a pair of black pants that hugged his legs and looked soft as suede.  Kylo was actually surprised by how muscular his master’s legs looked when most of him was very streamline.  The pants also left little to the imagination where his crotch was concerned.  

Above the waist, he wore a soft looking button up which was quite tight and tucked neatly into his pants.  The sleeves were rolled up to show his tattoo again.  He was wearing his leather gloves, and in his hand was a riding crop.  The smooth leather handle fit perfectly into his palm.

Kylo’s eyes continued to rove upward until he got to his master’s preferred mask and a small hat that made him look like some sort of drill instructor.

“Thank you for being on time,” his master said, walking to the square of carpet that Kylo always went to.  He realized that it had been trained into him without his notice.

“Of course, sir,” Kylo said, bowing his head slightly.

“Tonight is very important, and we don’t have much time to prepare.  Take off your undergarments and spread your arms and legs,” his master ordered.

Kylo didn’t ask what was so important about this evening.  That was his master’s concern.  Instead, Kylo bent to remove his underwear and folded them before placing them down on the carpet.  He rose again and spread his arms and legs.  

“Very good,” his master praised him.  There was no caress, but the words alone had the same effect on him.

His master walked around him.  Kylo was prepared when his master stood behind him and pressed his fingers to the small of his back.  Kylo bent at the waist and let himself be inspected.  The familiarity of the routine was soothing.

“How did you prepare yourself today?” his master asked, pressing one finger into Kylo and meeting little resistance.  

“When I came home from work, I put on the cage and took a bath.  I worked up to three fingers over about a half an hour,” Kylo told him.

“Bowel movements?” his master asked.

Kylo ignored the embarrassment he would ordinarily feel at such a personal question. “This morning, sir.”

“Very good.  Please get on your hands and knees,” his master told him.

Kylo obeyed, and he easily followed his master’s instructions as his master reached between his legs and stroked him lightly.  

“Face to the floor.”

Kylo lowered his face to the floor, expecting to be mounted.  That had been the purpose of the order to always be ready for him.  However, his master simply spread his cheeks again then backed off.

“Go into the bathroom and resume this position on the mat in there,” his master ordered.  Kylo wondered if his preparations had been found wanting.  

Kylo went and his master joined him, going through the cabinets quickly.  He knelt behind Kylo and rubbed his lower back as he placed things out on the floor. Kylo flinched as he heard something being sprayed then he felt cool shaving cream between his cheeks.  

“Steady,” his master said as though he was soothing a nervous horse.  He even ran his fingers down Kylo’s flank as he said it.

Kylo held himself steady as he was shaved then cleaned.  The act of being shaved hadn’t gotten any less erotic over the week, and he felt himself harden.  That alone was a treat after being confined to the cage whenever he might be aroused for the last twenty-four hours.

“Stand.  We’ll fix the mess you made of yourself,” his master said once he was done.  His tone was just sharp enough to send another jolt of arousal through him.  Kylo still didn’t understand his body’s response to his master’s humiliation, but he let himself feel it without shame.

Kylo stood and watched his master trim then shave his crotch again, enjoying every touch and stroke.  The shape of the hair changed to a more streamline triangle, but it look just as neat as the first time.  His master’s light caresses before and after tackling Kylo’s testicles were well worth the danger of the act itself.  

His master was giving his version of a smile when he straightened back up to look Kylo in the eye.  “If I didn’t know any better, I would believe that you did a poor job of this so I would be forced to do it for you,” he said, running his fingers through the freshly trimmed patch of hair, so Kylo knew it wasn’t a rebuke.  “Perhaps if you are well behaved throughout each week, I will trim you myself on our maintenance days,” he said thoughtfully before walking over to the sink and cleaning up.  He didn’t ask for Kylo’s input, but Kylo liked the idea more than he’d be willing to admit anyway.

“Tonight is important because it marks the end of your training.  We will be gathering with the rest of the masters and their slaves for weekly maintenance.  You will be presented to the others and inspected.  No one else has permission to lay so much as a finger on you, but I will present you to them.  It is a way of showing off how exceptional our slaves are.  Then we will break into smaller groups and go to a private playroom where each master will complete maintenance for the week’s little indiscretions that were not enough for punishment on their own.  We do this in smaller groups of individuals with a similar number of infractions.  This is a public exercise to correct your behavior because public shame is more potent, but also to reassure you that everyone makes mistakes, and you are not alone nor are you the worst slave to ever pass through those doors.  You are learning just like the rest.  As I said, it is a very important evening, and I expect the best behavior.  Is this understood?” his master asked, walking around Kylo holding a bottle of oil.  He poured some out onto his now bare palm and spread it over Kylo’s chest.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed.  

“I’m very proud of you, and I want to show the others just how good you are.  I have some things for you to wear.  Everyone will be on a lead, so I will have you on one as well.  I expect I do not need to leash train you?”

“No, sir.”

“This will be group play.  Are you comfortable with that?” his master asked, spreading the oil over his chest and down over his stomach and thighs.  It was cool against his skin, but the slick way his master’s fingers slid over his nipples sent fire straight to his belly.

“I will be with you?” asked softly, trying not to give away how turned on he was already.

“Of course.  I will be no further than a lead’s length away at all times, and as I said no one but me has permission to touch you, not even other masters,” he reassured Kylo, taking him in hand and spreading oil over his cock and testicles as well.

“Yes, sir.  I am comfortable,” Kylo told him.  

“Thank you for asking for clarification.  Do you remember group play rules?” his master asked, stroking him gently still.

Kylo paused, trying to think about the rules his master had slowly given over their week together.  It was hard to have any coherent thoughts when his master was touching him like this.

“Would you like me to go over them for you because this is our first time?” his master asked, still stroking him.  He wasn’t upset that Kylo couldn’t recall them immediately.

“Please, sir.”

“Of course.  You are not to touch another slave unless directly ordered to by myself.  I will consult with any other masters, but my word is final.  No slave or master is to touch you without my explicit permission, and I will verbally inform you prior to opening play to others.”  His master continued to spread the oil over his body as he spoke, bending to smooth it over Kylo’s thighs and all the way down to his feet.  “If someone breaks these rules whether slave or master, you will inform me immediately and I will deal with it.  If you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, you will utilize your safeword, and I will bring you back here and take care of you.  I have many duties tonight, but you are most important, and nothing I have to do comes before your safety.  Is that understood?” His master straightened up and and touched Kylo’s jaw.

“Yes, sir.”

“As for you.  I do not give verbal reprimands during group play. Your behavior in group play directly impacts everyone in the room, so bad behavior is dealt with swiftly.  I carry the crop, and I promise you will not repeat a behavior if I use the crop on you.  If you ignore the physical reprimand, or your behavior is exceptionally dangerous, I will physically removed you from play.  I have had slaves scoff at this.  I assure you that I  _ will  _ do it.  I do not need to be larger than you to bring you to you knees and drag you out of a scene.  I also don’t expect that to be a problem.  Do you understand?” His grip on Kylo’s jaw became more insistent, demanding attention and respect.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed, though his mind tried to imagine his master bringing him to his knees.  He didn’t doubt that the crop would be used to its full potential in such a situation.

“Turn around, so I can get your back.  Then we will go get you ready,” his master told him.  

His master quickly covered his back in oil as well, working his hands lower and cupping Kylo’s ass to massage the oil there.  Kylo shivered as he master bent him forward just slightly and poured the oil right onto the small of his back.  Kylo could feel it flow down over his ass and along the cleft of his ass.  He moaned softly as his master’s finger followed the oil before squeezing his ass gently.

“My masterpiece,” his master praised as he finished up.  Then he led Kylo back into the playroom and over to the bed.  There was a black towel laid out on the bedspread, and it had several items laid out on it.  

Kylo recognized the lead, the harness, and the cuffs.  There was also a small leather strap and what Kylo thought was a butt plug.  It was bigger than any he’d seen up close and personal which sent a little thrill down his spine.

His master helped him into the leather harness.  It had a pair of straps that connected to the front and back of his collar so that if his master used the lead, it would diffuse the impact while also pulling him bodily.  When the harness was on and adjusted to fit him comfortably, his master knelt in front of him with the leather strap.

He opened the strap of leather and fastened it around the base of Kylo’s cock and behind his balls.  It was snug, but not so tight as to set off warning bells.  

“Turn around and spread your legs shoulder width apart,” his master told him.

Kylo swallowed thickly as he turned and spread his legs.  His master lifted the metal plug with the thick cone-like end to it.  “Don’t clench.  This shouldn’t hurt if you’ve prepared yourself.  It should make you feel full, and it has a weight to it.  Relax,” his master told him, stroking his inner thigh with his thumb.

Kylo forced himself to relax.  He felt his master’s thumb and forefinger spreading him open, then he felt the warmth of lube being spread over his hole.  The plug was also warm as his master circled his hole with it.  His master hadn’t lied, and it slid in slowly but not painfully.

His master pressed the plug in enough that Kylo felt the gradual increase in girth of it, but he pulled it back before sliding it a little further.  Kylo felt himself become harder even though he was wearing the strap around his cock.  He felt fuller and heavier than usual as his master continued to work the plug in carefully, making sure to get Kylo aroused in the process.

Kylo moaned softly when the plug finally spread him as wide as it could before sinking into place.  His master adjusted it slightly which spent sparks of pleasure radiating through him.  

“Very good.  I see you were very thorough today.  I am pleased,” his master said, stroking both of Kylo’s cheeks before rising.  Kylo kept his mouth closed.  He wasn’t about to mention that he’d been so thorough because he’d needed a distraction from work, or that he’d been so rough with himself that he’d had to stop and think about his master’s touch to calm himself down.  None of that mattered right now.

“Turn to face me again,” his master told him, and Kylo followed the order.  He would need to get used to the plug and the ring.  They both left him a little breathless when he tried to move.

His master smiled at him before collecting his own gloves and crop again.  When he returned, he picked up the lead and attached it to Kylo’s collar.  

“You will follow me just behind my left shoulder.  I do not drag my pets.  You will keep pace with me.  The only time I want this lead taut is if I am giving you a direction.  I do not demand attention with a lead.  I expect my slaves to always give me their full attention, so a verbal command is all that is necessary.  If you fight the lead, I will attach it to the cock ring.  You will learn very quickly to follow directions if I am forced to do that.  Do you understand?” his master asked him.

“Yes, sir,” he said, looking down at the D ring fastened right at the top of the leather cock ring.  He shuddered thinking about how painful it would be to be led by his dick.  

“Very good.  You will not be permitted to come during group time.  The ring will help any control slips.  If you feel that you can’t hold it, you must inform me.  I do not anticipate this being a problem, but I want to cover everything.  If you are on your best behavior, there will be rewards when we return to our own room.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, and he was rewarded with a gentle pat on the hip.

“Follow,” his master said before leading the way out of the room.  It wasn’t easy to fall into step with him when he had the plug sitting heavily inside him.  His walk was more of a waddle at first, completely unused to such a feeling.  His master hadn’t told him to look at the floor, so Kylo looked around cautiously as they walked.  He made quick mental notes of landmarks as they went down to the main gathering area.

When they got there, only one master and slave were already there.  It seemed to be the Captain.  

“General,” she greeted, giving Kylo’s master a slight nod.

“Good evening, Captain.  I see you are ahead of schedule as usual,” his master spoke appreciatively.  Kylo felt something akin to jealousy churn in his belly at his master’s tone.

“Of course, and you have your slave trained impeccably as always,” she replied with a compliment of equal weight.  

His master said nothing, but he did turn just enough to stroke Kylo’s jaw.  

The Captain kept her slave on a very tight leash, and they remained kneeling at her feet which were covered in fine leather boots with towering stiletto heels.  She stood on them easily which impressed Kylo more than her tremendous height.

“Follow,” his master said softly, and Kylo did as they began to move again.  His master led him to a supply closet, and took out his keys to unlock the door.  “Pick up the mats and we will place them for the others,” his master said when the door was opened to reveal a stack of carpet squares.  There were also paddles, whips, and crops hanging along the back wall.  The side of the cabinet housed more boxes of condoms and lube than Kylo had ever seen in one place.  There were also packages of diapers, puppy pads, wipes, lotion, and first aid kits.

Kylo lifted the stack of mats easily, and allowed his master to lead him around the open room.  His master would stop when he needed Kylo to place one down, and Kylo would do so neatly.

When all of the mats were set up in two circles, one within the other, he was led back to the closet.  His master removed two first aid kits as well as three puppy pads.  He said nothing as he guided Kylo back to the circles and placed them down in the slightly larger gaps.  He put the first aid kits on the side, but close enough to the circles that they were easily accessed.  

Kylo watched as the Captain led her slave to the center of the circles and attached their lead to a loop in the floor.  The lead left very little slack for the slave, and they were forced to kneel with their face to the floor.

Kylo felt himself begin to sweat just thinking about being in that position.  He could see the plug in their round ass.  The base of the plug had a red gem on it, and their ass was a rosy pink that said they’d been spanked recently.  It was a vulnerable position especially in a room full of strangers.

“You are very still,” his master noted, standing very close to Kylo.

“Sorry, sir.”

“Everyone is inspected.  You will simply be one of many.  Nothing to fret over.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I do not present anything but impeccable slaves, so you have nothing to worry about,” his master told him.  Kylo could hear the pride in his voice, and it soothed something in him.  “And, only my opinion matters, so you need not think of anyone else.  Certainly not the other slaves.”

Others began to filter in after that.  Some walked behind their masters while others crawled on all fours.  Every slave wore the same harness and those with cocks wore rings around them, but each slave was clearly different. 

Some were waxed of all hair but that on their face and head.  Others wore cages over their cocks.  Two with cages were led to the pads on the floor instead of the carpet squares.  One wore a diaper while another wore a plug with a tail that wagged as they crawled.  Some who had piercings wore chains that connected the piercings.  One had a ring through the head of their cock which attached to the rings through their nipples as well.  Another person had a gag beneath their mask.

Kylo was surprised by the array of individuals who were all made to kneel in their own place.  His master stood stoically beside him with his crop tucked in the crook of his elbow.  When the final pair entered, the General commanded Kylo to kneel.  As soon as Kylo was down, his master’s fingers found their way into Kylo’s hair petting him gently.

None of the other masters carried crops or whips or paddles, not even the Captain.  Kylo wondered if the General was in charge as the others all greeted him formally when they arrived.  Several gave their compliments to his master about Kylo, and he always nodded as he touched Kylo gently.  

When all of the spaces were filled, silence fell over the gathering.  

“Good evening masters,” Kylo’s master addressed the group.  “Tonight marks our first communal gathering with our new slaves.  It pleases me to see that we have all made it tonight.  As you know, inspection and maintenance are an important part of our time, and it is an honor to be able to share our success with each other just as it is to share our shortcomings.  This evening will allow us to do both.  First, I will invite you to present your slave for group inspection.  The Captain has so graciously offered to present her slave first, but from there I will call you either by title or name.  I trust all of my masters, but you know the rules.  I do not take infractions lightly.  Now, let us begin.”

His master turned to the Captain who stood beside the center mat.  “Thank you, General.  I present to you my slave.  They are completely shaved,” she said, stepping between their legs and forcing them apart.  From behind Kylo could clearly see the red jewel plug and their soft cock hanging between their thighs.  “While they have required extensive discipline, I can report that they are on track and learning quickly.”  

“Excellent, Captain,” Kylo’s master said.  Several of the other masters clapped softly.

“May I invite you to personally inspect the slave?” the Captain offered.

“If you wish me to,” his master replied.  Kylo tensed.  “Follow,” his master told him, walking forward and stopping just a couple feet away from the slave who was still tethered to the floor.

Kylo knelt patiently, watching the other person as the Captain removed their plug and held them wide open for his master to see them.  Then the Captain had their slave sit up and present their cock.  They were still soft and didn’t respond when the Captain lifted it to present their balls.

Kylo concentrated on his master’s reactions.  He complimented the Captain and offered advice when he found something lacking, which wasn’t often.  

“Are you being certain to lubricate the inside of the latex?” his master asked, scrutinizing the slave’s uncut cock.  Kylo couldn’t help but study the other slave’s cock as his master brought attention to it.  There was mild chaffing on it that made Kylo’s body clench in sympathy.

“Yes, but they insist on humping everything when I have them pleasure me,” the Captain replied.  

His master hummed thoughtfully for a moment.  “Either have them wear a properly lubricated condom or a cage at all times.  I don’t want that becoming an abrasion.”

“Yes, sir.”  The Captain didn’t sound annoyed at all by the instructions.  The rest of the masters seemed to hang on his every word though.

“Thank you, Captain,” his master said, leading Kylo back to his square.  “Next, Lieutenant,” his master said, pointing to a master with dark hair and a slave with breasts that hung heavily between the straps of the harness and swayed as they crawled.  

“Thank you, General,” the Lieutenant said, trading places with the Captain.  The Lieutenant presented his slave as well before inviting the General to inspect the slave personally.

Once again, Kylo was led forward and forced to sit and watch as his master looked over another slave and gave pointers.  

They continued through the group.  Most masters asked Kylo’s to personally inspect their slave, though some did not.  Kylo wondered if that was because they didn’t want his master to see their slaves shortcomings or because their slave would not react well to it.

His master only touched one of the fifteen slaves he inspected.  They shook nervously as he approached with Kylo, and Kylo’s master asked if he could touch the slave.  Their master agreed, and Kylo’s master simply cupped their jaw as they were inspected.  They were thin with small breasts and wide hips, and they wore a full chastity belt that their master carefully removed to reveal that it was equipped with two plugs.

Kylo was surprised that the slave stopped shaking just from his master’s soft touch, but he knew he would’ve as well if his master did that to him.  

“A sympathetic hand, Sergeant,” Kylo’s master told the younger master.  “They must feel safe, or they cannot be expected to flourish.  This is not private play, and you must be prepared to change your technique to accommodate.”

“Yes, sir.  Thank you, sir,” the master said, running his gloved fingers down his slaves back.  She practically melted at the touch.

“There,” Kylo’s master said softly, encouraging the other master to continue to caress his slave.  “Being a gentle master doesn’t make you a weak master. Very good. A beautiful slave,” Kylo’s master said, before stepping back.  “I want you to do your weekly maintenance in your private playroom when we are done here.  I expect you will not increase their punishment as this is a direct order from me and does not reflect on their behavior at all.”

“Yes, sir,” the master said, bowing his head respectfully.

Finally, Kylo was led up to the square at the center.  His master didn’t tether him to the floor, but he quietly told Kylo to keep his head down and spread his legs.

His master addressed the group, “As you know, I do not always take on my own slave.  I like to be available to all of my officers should a question or problem arise, but I felt this was a special case and I decided to take him on.  As many of you also know, I loathe leash training.  Kylo responds to verbal commands as well as physical touch,” his master told the group.  He touched the small of Kylo’s back and Kylo raised his ass slightly to present it.

“Kylo was unaccustomed to penetration prior to our time together, but with patience he can now take fingers and a moderately sized plug.  I ensure my slaves take time out of their day to explore themselves and open themselves for me.  It is important that my slaves understand their own bodies.  Some of you want to keep yours from touching or exploring themselves.  I suggest asking them to take time to focus on their body without touch.  Even being aware of it is very important for self regulation.”

His master continued to lecture and explain as he removed the plug and demonstrated that Kylo could in fact easily take several fingers. Then he replaced the plug and presented Kylo’s cock to the group.  One master raised their hand as Kylo’s master held his cock in hand, stroking him slowly until he was fully erect again.

“Yes, Major?”

“How do you prevent their size from becoming an issue?” they asked.  They too had a well endowed slave.

Kylo felt a strange tingle at being scrutinized so intently by the group of masters.  He could feel every eye staring at his cock, and he was grateful that his master had trimmed and prepped him for this.

“Patience.  We instill patience in our slaves, and it is important to have it ourselves.  If size is an issue, you either need to spend more time preparing your slave, yourself, or your scene.  If you cannot possibly accommodate your slave’s size, I suggest finding creative ways around it.”

When his master finished his presentation, he told masters to report to their designated rooms.  The crowd immediately began to disperse, and once again Kylo found himself being led toward the Captain and her slave.

“Everything is prepared in the rooms?” his master asked.

“Yes, and refreshments will be in each room by the time we return to them,” she replied.

“Very good, I know I can always trust you to have things under control.”

“Of course,” she said.  “Excellent presentation.  I know the young ones always love to hear what you have to say.  They idolize you.”

“They will learn to be confident in their own work.”

“Today’s training exercises went very well.  I’m sorry you had to miss it.”

“I am too, but other matters required my immediate attention,” his master said, adjusting the crop under his arm.

Kylo listened intently to their banter as they led the way to the more private playroom.  He tried to remember everything they said while also noting where they were going.  The slave beside him was forced to crawl and was never given slack on their lead.  Kylo was grateful for his own master’s practices, though the other slave didn’t seem distraught by their circumstances.

The room they entered was dimly lit, but the lighting showcased a folding chair as well as a pair of chains hanging above it.  One of the slaves that had been on a pad was there as well as a slave with a gag.  The final slave was covered in tattoos and had their piercings connected via chain.

“Kneel,” Kylo’s master said when they took their place in the small group.  “Who would like to go first?”

“I will, General,” the Captain volunteered again.  She received a nod as she led her slave to the front.  She pulled them up, and attached their wrist cuffs to the chains above, forcing the slaves arms up over their head.

“What is something you could have improved this week?” she asked her slave.

“I forgot directions several times,” they replied.  

“General, may I?” she asked his permission.

“You may choose from the display,” Kylo’s master said, motioning to a table off to the side.  Kylo looked and saw several crops, paddles, hairbrushes, and whips on it.  He felt his body tingle as he realized he would experience one of those.

Kylo watched as the captain went to the table and studied each item before choosing a paddle that was about two inches wide.  She circled her slave patting the paddle against her gloved palm before using it on their already rosy ass.  The slave cried out as each hit sounded like it stung.

Kylo’s body responded to the sounds of impact and distress, making his cock throb in the confines of the ring.  Each hit sent a jolt up Kylo’s spine.

When the next slave was draped over their master’s legs, Kylo felt a drop of precome on his cock as he watched the master give the first hit of the brush while the plug was still in the slave’s ass.  The slave whimpered loudly, and Kylo’s ass tightened around the plug in sympathy, but that only served to turn him on more.

Kylo soon understood why the caged slave was constantly over a pad when they were brought up for their turn.  They remained on their hands and knees, attached to another loop in the floor.  After the second smack of the padde, Kylo saw them begin to leak onto the pad beneath them.  It wasn’t a heavy flow, but it was a steady dribble.  The secondhand humiliation left Kylo flushed and breathless.   

Kylo felt embarrassingly aroused when he was led to the chair.  His master gave him a scrutinizing look as he sat in the chair and commanded Kylo to lie over his legs.  

His master ran his hand soothingly over Kylo’s back.  “What could you have improved this week?” his master asked.

“Following directions,” Kylo replied.  

“Yes, but you’ve already been punished for that.  How do I know you won’t disregard my directions anymore?” his master asked, still stroking his back.

“You spanked me, so I would remember that the next time I was in that situation.”

“Exactly, and how do I know you won’t greedily touch yourself when you do not have permission?”

“I have to wear my cage whenever I touch myself at home.”

“Very good.  So, what is something else you could have improved that I have not already given you specific discipline for?”

Kylo thought about it.  It wasn’t easy.  He tried to think of things that didn’t get caresses or verbal praise.  He hung his head.

“Grooming.”

“Yes, your grooming leaves much to be desired,” his master agreed, raising his gloved hand and bringing it down on Kylo’s ass.  Kylo saw stars as the plug shifted in him still.  He choked back a cry as his master hit him five times before soothing his palm over Kylo’s ass.

Kylo couldn’t see the other slaves and masters as he was facing away from them, but he imagined their eyes glued to his tender ass.  It only made the experience that much more dizzying.  Were they enjoying his humiliation as he’d enjoyed theirs?  

“Is there anything else that could use improvement?” his master asked.  

“I can’t remember, sir.”

“Very well.  Relax.”

Kylo tried to remain relaxed as the plug slowly stretched him again.  It wasn’t free for more than a moment before his master slapped him repeatedly.  Kylo was leaking on his master’s boot and a complete wreck when the General finally stopped.

Kylo hung limply over his legs as his master rubbed his back and shoulders.  He’d only barely stopped himself from coming all over his master’s leg.  As it was, he was still covered in more precome than he thought himself capable of producing.    

The General tsked as here placed the plug and helped Kylo up and over to his spot.  The last slave received the switch and Kylo gripped his master’s boot as he watched the master bring it down right over the slave’s hole.

Kylo’s master looked down at him instantly, then he brought his hand down to Kylo’s face and covered his eyes.  It didn’t prevent Kylo from hearing the slave’s cries which fueled his body’s reactions, but it was enough of a distraction and he didn’t embarrass them both.  Though Kylo doubted anyone could miss the amount of precome he’d smeared on his master’s boot.

“You enjoy pain and humiliation, whether or not it’s your own,” his master said as they walked on their own back to the playroom once the groups had dispersed.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kylo told him.  His master had wiped him clean with one of the wipes from the closet right in front of the group when they were finished.  Then he’d had Kylo clean his boots by licking his own fluids off of them.  It had been humiliating because now they all knew he’d almost gotten off on their punishments.  None of the masters seemed concerned by that though.

“I don’t expect you to know everything your body is going to respond to, Kylo.  I told you to let me know if you were going to come, and you followed the direction.  That is all I ask.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, still feeling unsteady and overly aroused as they walked slowly, due to the plug in his ass making him have to fight a moan with each step.

“We will explore this development if you like.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed, feeling a flutter of anticipation.

“Go into the bathroom and wait for me,” his master told him once he’d opened the playroom door.

Kylo followed the directions and waited until his master entered.  “You did very well tonight other than that hiccup.  Would you prefer a bath or to be wiped clean?” his master asked.  “I will not be joining you in the tub tonight, so don’t think you can cleverly coax me in.”

“Wipe,” Kylo said, not wanting to be submerged  because he knew it would make his ass hurt more.

His master cleaning him with a warm washcloth, scrubbing away the oil and sweat from Kylo’s skin.  He praised Kylo for following directions and told him how proud he was of him.  

“It will become routine.  If watching maintenance becomes too distracting, I will have you wear your cage for it.  I want you to focus on the purpose of it.  Everyone can improve even if you had a good week.  During inspection, I take time to help point out how the masters can improve, and I have slaves do the same during maintenance.”

“Yes, sir.”

“But, now it is just us, and you made me very proud.  That deserves a reward,” his master said, slowly sinking to his knees in front of Kylo and stroking him.  Kylo bit his bottom lip and watched as his master removed a condom from his pants pocket.

He rolled it onto Kylo and suckled softly at the head, driving Kylo mad.  He cupped Kylo’s balls as he teased him, and there was little Kylo could do but hold himself upright.

His master’s mouth had not lost its skill in the week they had been seeing each other, and Kylo felt the dizzying rush of arousal course through him at his master’s touch.  Combine with the images of his fellow slaves being disciplined, the pleasure of his master’s mouth was too much.

Kylo barely lasted long enough for his master to reach between his legs and tease the plug still nestled between his cheeks.  As soon as his master put pressure on it, Kylo’s balls tightened and he came into the latex barrier with a sob.  He hadn’t realized just how much he’d needed that until he felt as though all of the tension in his body flowed out with his release.

“Thank you, sir,” he sighed, as he struggled to stay upright.  His master rose and wrapped his arms around Kylo to steady him.

“Training isn’t just about punishing mistakes.  I much prefer rewarding good behavior and effort.  Remember that,” his master told him, caressing his back until Kylo had stopped swaying.  He reached down then as carefully eased the plug out of Kylo.  He brought it over to the sink and left it on the vanity.

“I have one more thing I need to do tonight, Kylo.  I want you to removed your condom, tie it, and dispose of it.  Then I want you to go into the other room and kneel on your mat.”

Kylo bowed his head and did as he was asked.  He knelt on the floor and waited.  He could see his master cleaning the plug in the other room, but then his master disappeared from view.

When he returned, he was wiping his gloves on a small hand towel.  Kylo watched him walk toward him.  His figure was beautiful from the boots to the hat.  He lifted up the crop again and walked over to Kylo.  He pointed the crop down between Kylo’s legs and tapped his balls very lightly.  It was a show of power and a test of trust, but neither of them flinched.

“Kylo, do I have your attention?” his master asked.

“Yes, sir.”

His master tucked the crop beneath his arm and reached forward to unfasten Kylo’s collar.  Kylo flinched.  He thought he’d done well.  He couldn’t be set loose now, and it had nothing to do with his job.  The question ‘why’ was on the tip of his tongue, but his master shushed him soothingly.

“Don’t worry.  This is why I want your attention on me.  Nothing bad is happening.  Do I look upset?  Is my body language disapproving?”

“No, sir,” Kylo told him.

“All of the slaves get these collars.  We buy them in bulk.  They’re cheap and hardly worth what we spend on them, but they get the point across.  You belong to us.  When I finish training my slaves, I gift them a new one.  One that I make personally which I think suits my slave and their personality or needs,” his master told him as he pulled the old collar away and tossed it into the trash can near the bed. 

Kylo watched as his master walked over to the side table and lifted up the wooden box that he previously contained his cage.  His master opened it slowly and removed a buttery looking black leather collar.  It looked so soft as his master ran it over his gloved palm.  It was wide, probably an inch and a half if not more, but it was simple.  Just a strip of black leather and a fastening for a lead.  

Then his master turned it over to show him the inside.  Kylo’s eyes widened as he saw the interior leather was a deep cherry red that had been personally stamped.  The indentation read: Property of Hux.

Kylo trembled at the implication of wearing the collar.  This had been made for him by his master himself.  Wearing this was an honor and the ultimate sign of his master’s possession.  

“You are mine, Kylo.  No other master here will question that, but between us I want you to know that you are mine always.  You need not flaunt my brand, but I want you to wear it close,” his master said, holding the beautifully crafted collar up for inspection.  “Will you wear it?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him breathlessly, wondering how anyone would say no to such a gift.  No one had ever claimed him.  No one had ever made it know that he was theirs so utterly, and certainly no one had ever allowed him to claim them with such a tangible display.

Kylo nearly headbutted his master in an attempt to help his master reach behind his head, so his master could fasten the collar around his neck.

“Calm.  I won’t take it away,” his master assured him, reaching behind Kylo’s head to wrap the collar around his neck.  “There we are.  Don’t stretch your neck out, or it will be too tight,” his master told him, pressing a finger between Kylo’s neck and the collar as he adjusted it.

He buckled it and ran his fingers over Kylo’s throat.  Kylo bit his bottom lip at how soft and wonderful the leather felt on his skin.

“Mine,” his master said, stroking Kylo’s jaw.  

Kylo felt tears in his eyes as his master guided him up into an embrace.  Learning that his master was none other than Hux weighed far less on his mind that the feel of his master’s touch.  

His master stroked his back and hair before leading him to the bed and lying down with him.  Kylo didn’t know how much time passed as they touched each other and rocked against each other.  He never got hard again, and neither did his master.  They shared comfort instead of arousal, but it left Kylo just as breathless when his master finally slipped out of his arms.

He came back with food and water as well as ointment for his tender ass.  Tige soothed the ointment onto his skin as Kylo ate the fruit that had been left in their room.

When Kylo was full and sleepy, Tige laid beside him rubbing his belly.  “There are rules that come with the collar, Kylo.  I let my slaves take the collar with them if they like.  You can wear it whenever you wish, but you aren’t obligated to when you aren’t here.  Once you walk into the warehouse, you must wear it though.  I do not replace collars.  This collar is your responsibility.  If you lose it, you will not get another.  The same goes if you destroy it.”

“I understand, sir,” Kylo told him.  

“It is not mandatory, but I would like it if you wore it when you prepare yourself.  Let it be a reminder of why you are preparing yourself.”

“Yes, sir.”  Kylo didn’t ever want to take it off, but if he had to he could at least wear it whenever he touched himself.

“Thank you,” Tige told him softly.  “You made me proud tonight.”

Kylo was light as a feather as he dressed that night and went to his car.  When he got home, he stood in front of the mirror wearing nothing but the collar.  He touched it reverently as he turned to look at the vibrant color of his ass.  Even that brought warmth to his chest.  It was just another symbol of his belonging.  He was Tige’s.

When Kylo went back to his room and turned down his sheets, he saw that a message waited for him.  

—Sleep well, knowing you are mine—

Kylo slept deeply that night, forgetting his reports, the Bureau, and his disappointing personal life for a blissful few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: public punishment, chastity, public humiliation, public inspection, brief allusions to pet play, crops, paddles, blowjobs, collars, brief mentions of public urination, butt plugs, grooming, humiliation kink, maintenance (bdsm).


	7. Sadism/Masochism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the awesome encouragement and kind words! I'm so blown away by people's response to this story. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it as it complete gets way longer than I anticipated.
> 
> Warnings are at the end of the chapter as always, and just a general note, this chapter involves a fairly intense scene (at least I thought so when I wrote it, but now after editing it to death I can't tell anymore because I read it several times), so if you have any squicks and triggers even if you don't usually check the warnings maybe this chapter would be a good one to glance at it.

Ben woke feeling better than he had in months.  He rolled over on his side as he stretched and his eyes landed on the collar his master had given him.  His chest tightened for a second as he reached out to run his fingers over it where it rested on the nightstand.  

His heart calmed as he felt the soft leather beneath his fingertips.  It was just as smooth as he remembered it being the night before.  He lifted it off the small table and held it in his hands reverently.  

—Property of Hux—

The name was more impactful this morning.  His master was none other than the man they were looking for.  It made sense with how he seemed to run the gathering and the amount of respect he was given.  

“Fuck,” Ben cursed as his chest constricted again.  This symbol of his master’s pride in him was evidence—important evidence at that.  Hux had made it himself, and it contained his name, and it was undeniably a tool of the trade.

Ben turned the strip of leather over in his hands, tracing the brand with his fingertip.  He squeezed his eyes closed and lifted the collar to fasten it around his neck.  He glanced at the time, but he had plenty before he had to check in.  

Ben got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom where he’d left his cage.  He picked it up off the vanity and cleaned it before taking a piss then tucking himself into it.  

He looked at his phones when he came out of the bathroom, and he had messages waiting on both of them.

— **Dude, I know you’re pissed at me, but let me know you’re okay.  I was up half the night waiting for your report—**

Ben sighed, sending a quick reply to Poe.  —It was a heavy night.  I was exhausted when I got back.  I got some good intel though.  See you in a few hours—

He tossed the work phone back on the bed, but he carried Kylo’s personal phone with him.  He thought about the message from his master hesitantly as he stepped into his closet to get dressed.  The anticipation of what his master had to say left him wanting to read it immediately, but a part of him wanted to save it and savor the knowledge that he had a message waiting.  

Ben opened the message from his master anyway, unwilling to wait and knowing his master always responded right away to him.

— **I hope you slept well last night.  You will need your strength in the coming days.  Now that you have completed training, I will expect you to serve me as I see fit.  Since I am very busy, I will leave directions for you.  I will meet you tonight at exactly ten o’clock, and I will expect your chores to be completed.  I look forward to showing you one of the warehouse’s most elaborate sections.  We will be working there a lot this week.  Have a good day. I look forward to our time together tonight—**

Ben aborted his plan to get dressed as he read his master's message and instead began to dig through his luggage which he’d only half unpacked since he'd started this operation.  

Deep in the bag of odds and ends, he found the tiny black plug that one of his ex-girlfriends had bought him when she realized that he enjoyed anal stimulation.  It wasn’t anything like the one that his master had him wear.  This one he could slid in with minimal effort, and it wasn’t heavy at all.  However, it was just enough to leave him feeling pleasantly full, and it could be worn fairly long without causing him pain or discomfort.

Ben grabbed his phone and texted his master.  

—May I wear a plug while I work today?—

As always, his master’s response was not long in coming.

— **I want a picture of it before I decide.  Have it in your hand for scale—**

Ben picked the plug up and quickly opened the camera.  He took three pictures before he was satisfied with one, and he sent it right away.  

— **Where did you get this?—**

—Ex-girlfriend— Ben wasn’t afraid of admitting that to his master.  He’d hidden it from plenty of other partners, afraid of their jealousy.  

— **She had good taste.  You may wear it so long as you wear the cage. I won’t tolerate any slips in control.  Do NOT wear it all day.  You may wear it for an hour or two, but then you must remove it and give your body a break.  I don’t care if you are in the middle of a conference full of people.  If it becomes uncomfortable, you are to remove it immediately and let me know—**

Ben smiled as he read the directions.

— **And clean it properly.  I can clearly see lint on it in this picture. Disgusting.—**

—Thank you, sir— Ben texted back.

— **You are welcome, Kylo—**

Ben went to the bathroom and cleaned the plug thoroughly.  His master had sent toy cleaner back with the cage, insisting that just because it wasn’t going inside him didn’t mean that it shouldn’t be cleaned after every use. His master clearly knew him too well because Ben wouldn't have thought to clean the cage especially after using it in the tub.

When there was no sign of lint or dust on the plug anymore, Ben placed it on the vanity, base down.  He went to the shower and got his lube.  Raising one leg to rest his foot on the closed lid of the toilet, he slowly opened himself up.  

By the time he slid the plug into place, his legs were a little wobbly.  Ben straightened up and groaned as the plug settled perfectly inside him.  It wasn’t uncomfortable at all, and walking was easy unlike the night before.  However, he knew as soon as he sat down at his desk to write up his report, he was going to be fully aware of its presence.

He didn’t put a cushion on the chair as he sat, and between the tenderness from his spanking and the plug, Ben was breathless.  He typed up everything he remembered on his laptop, stopping periodically to rub against the chair.  Each little movement of his ass sent another wave of tingles through his body.

When he was finished, he read over the report. He quickly realized he'd left out the part about finding Hux and that he was Kylo's master. It was as though a tiny part of his mind didn't want to share that information for fear of the repercussions. He hit send before he could amend it.

“Fuck,” his sighed as he looked at the sent message. This wasn't him single-handedly taking down a prostitution ring. This was him single-handedly sabotaging his own investigation. “Get it together, Solo,” he told himself before getting up and taking out the plug as a sort of self punishment.

\---

“That’s good stuff, Ben,” Poe said, going over Ben’s updated map of the facility as well as his most recent report as they left the meeting with the supervisors.  “We’re going to get these guys.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ben replied, distracted by his own conscience for omitting pertinent information.  

Not to mention, he was once again wearing the plug and cage.  He’d replaced them before he came to the office.  He was punishing himself for withholding information. It certainly hadn't made it any easier to face his superiors and pretend he had no idea who Hux was.

The collar had gone in his drawer, away from any possible prying eyes.  He couldn’t hand it over, at least, not yet. That too grated on him. He should've been able to hand it over without a fuss. He could've demanded to get it back by evening in order to not raise suspicions or at least asked for a duplicate to throw his master off. He didn't doubt that Tige would notice though. He'd made the thing himself, and nothing ever slipped past him. Kylo's ass would be aching for weeks if he lost the collar already. Just the thought of his master's disappointment had his chest clenching far more than the thought of lying to his superiors. It was lying to Poe that was comparable.

“Dude, you okay?” Poe asked, taking a good look at him.

“I’m fine, just tired,” Ben said.  He told himself it wasn’t a lie because he didn’t consider a tender ass to be ‘not okay.’  He figured that Poe might disagree though, especially if he knew what Ben was wearing beneath his suit.

“Okay, but you’ll tell me if something’s wrong, right?  I know you’re on your own in there, but we’re still partners.”

“I know, and I promise to tell you if something is wrong,” Ben told him, smiling at his partner but feeling a heavy weight in his chest.

“Good, so I happened to run into that girl from my building who I was telling you about.”

“No, I’m not okay, Poe. I lied.  I’m a broken man.  I doubt I’ll ever date again,” Ben said dramatically.

Poe punched him in the arm.  “Asshole.  She’s nice.”

“And I’m seeing a prostitute nightly.  It’s not going to work.”   _And she’s probably 'Leia Approved' which means it’s_ definitely _not going to work._  He didn’t say that last part.

“Fine, but afterward?”

“We’ll see,” Ben told him, cleaning up his lunch and preparing himself mentally to see his shrink.

“Fine, fine, but I think it’ll be good for you,” Poe said, cleaning up as well.

“I know.”

Ben headed down the hall toward the psychologist’s office.  He couldn’t wait to get it over with.  Once he was done, he could get home and prepare for tonight.  However, he made the mistake of bringing up Poe’s matchmaking as a form of deflection.  His doctor jumped on it.

“Why do you not wish to meet this woman who clearly has your partner’s approval?” she asked, writing out her usual quick notes. Ben couldn't help noticing the length of her nails as she carefully held the pen. She wrote in curling script that was both distractingly beautiful and impossible to read from his position.

“Poe and I don’t have the same taste,” Ben told her, not wanting to get into this.

“No one has the same exact taste, Ben.  Does Poe not take into account your taste in partners?” she asked.

That was one of the problems.  Poe absolutely did take Ben’s taste into consideration.  Poe found some of the most interesting people who were still capable of meeting Ben’s parents' approval.  It was maddening.  Ben didn’t need to be set up.  He was perfectly capable of meeting people on his own...if he wanted to...which he didn’t. _You already have someone_ his brain supplied.

“I’m fairly certain Poe missed his calling as a matchmaker, but it’s not that simple.  I’m fucking a prostitute, in case you missed that in our last three meetings,” Ben told her, curling and uncurling his fists at his sides.

“Plenty of people seek out sex workers, Ben.  There wouldn’t be a business if there weren’t plenty of clients.”

“I don’t think most girls want to hear that the guy they are going on a blind date with spent the last month in some kinky sex dungeon calling a male prostitute ‘master.’  I know that would be a deal breaker for me, and I’m the one doing this,” Ben said sharply.

“You are working undercover to presumably make our country a safer place.  That is rarely an easy or glamorous job.  What really bothers you about this, Ben?”

“I don’t want to get set up on another awful date.”

“Are you ashamed of what you do each night?” she asked him.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure.  Not wanting to talk about it doesn’t mean I’m ashamed.  It means that you aren’t going to understand, no one is.”

“Are you worried about our judgment?”

Ben wanted to throw something.  She was picking at a very fragile scab right there, and he could feel the blood just pushing to come pouring out.

“No.”

“Then what are you worried about, Ben?  Are you worried that you aren’t as put off by what you do nightly with this master as you believe you should be?”  She paused there, and Ben wanted to put his fist through the wall. She just tapped those ridiculous nails on her pad, waiting.

“No.”  Even as he said it, he could see her skepticism. What happened to a judgment free environment?

“Ben, there is no shame in _not_ hating or even enjoying the things you do while on this assignment.  You are undercover, and the person you are undercover as enjoys these things.  Plenty of people develop completely new and unique habits while under that they never would’ve considered as themselves.  Many of these things can be pleasurable, and that is okay.  But beyond that, nothing you’re doing here is inherently bad.  As far as I can see, this operation has nothing to do with what goes on during these ‘play times’ and everything to do with breaking up a prostitution ring that is a danger to both the community and the sex workers involved.  There is no shame in enjoying parts of this operation, Ben,” she repeated.

“How many years did you have to go to school to perfect that crock of shit because I think I should consider going back to school if I can make bank on telling people a bunch of garbage like that,” Ben retorted, folding his arms over his chest defensively. He tried to lean back in his seat, but the plug in his ass made him jolt forward.

“Deflection is counterproductive,” she said, watching his sudden movement and writing something down.

“So is wasting precious time getting my brain messed with when I could be working on strategies for extracting new information,” Ben told her.

“You are free to leave if you have nothing else you wish to share,” she told him.  He could hear the resignation.  His instructors got that tone about halfway through the academy.  His parents got it around the time he turned eight.  Poe used it rarely, but he’d felt that same exhaustion at Ben’s bullheadedness.  

Tige hadn’t used it yet.  Ben felt a flash of anxiety as he left the session, wondering when he’d hear that same painful tone in his master’s voice.

It passed quickly though.  Tige wasn’t them.

\---

Kylo was led to their playroom that evening.  His master wasn’t there when he arrived, but there was a note left on his mat.  Kylo walked over to the mat and picked it up.  

—Your chores this evening are to clean our tools.  They are laid out for you in the bathroom.  There is toy cleaner there as well.  When you are finished, place them in the kit there.  You will be putting it together for our time in the dungeon tonight.  Within the kit, there is a list of things you will need to gather.  When you have finished both of these tasks, you will go to the bed.  There is a plug waiting for you.  See that you are wearing it when I arrive.

\--Your Master--

Kylo walked to the bathroom, and as promised, everything was laid out for him.  He followed his orders, thoroughly cleaning each tool that his master had left for him.  As he cleaned each item, he felt more and more anticipation.  They were taking these with them tonight.  His master could use any one of these on him.  He didn’t doubt that this was a very calculated chore for that reason.

When he was finished he packed them into the large bag that his master had left for him.  Inside it was another slip of paper.

—Bandages, alcohol, lubricant, ointment, lotion, First Aid kit—

Kylo went through the medicine cabinet and removed the items he needed.  He made sure to pack the bag neatly, knowing his master wouldn’t accept anything less from him.  

Once he was satisfied that he’d followed all of the directions, he walked back to the bed and looked at the plug resting on a pillow.  It was thick, at least as thick as the one from the night before.

Kylo breathed out slowly as he lowered his underwear and laid on the bed.  There was lube right within reach, and Kylo poured a little onto his hand before bringing his fingers down to his ass.  He opened himself slowly with his fingers.  He was already relaxed and mostly ready, but he treated himself as though he wasn’t prepared at all.

When he finally picked up the plug, he tried to have patience with himself the way that his master did.  He used a firm hand, but he didn’t force the plug in.  He just kept a steady pressure and let the plug sink into place.

Kylo laid there once it was in.  Any movement was awkwardly arousing.  He felt stretched and full, and his cock was taking notice.  Kylo didn’t move.  His master hadn’t given any further instructions, so he waited.

He could hear his master’s boots in the hall before he heard the key in the door.  As his master opened the door, the plug inside Kylo began to vibrate.

Kylo gasped as the vibrations lit up the bundle of nerves inside of him.  He rolled on his side as the General walked into the room, riding crop tucked under his arm and hat in place.

“Up,” his master order even as the plug continued to buzz maddeningly inside of Kylo.

Kylo controlled himself as he sat up, the vibrating plug pressing against his prostate as he sat on it.  

“Come, kneel on your mat, Kylo.”  His master used his crop to point to the spot he wanted Kylo, and Kylo moved to the spot.  “Very good,” he praised, running his gloved fingers over the collar Kylo wore.  “I trust you did I as ordered.  You will wait here while I gather our kit.”

Kylo knelt, whimpering as his master thumbed the remote to the plug, increasing the strength just a hair.  His master wasn’t gone long, but the time dragged as Kylo fought to control himself.

“Very good job with the kit.  It gives me peace of mind knowing that I can trust you with such important if basic tasks,” his master said, walking back into the room.  He carried the kit easily, dropping it on the floor beside Kylo.  “Tonight, I would like to introduce you to my pet project.  I designed the dungeon myself.  It can test the line between pleasure and pain.  It can test the endurance of even the strongest slave.  I look forward to showing you all of the dungeon’s capabilities,” his master explained, running the crop down Kylo’s chest and teasing his nipple with the end of it.

Kylo bit his lips to keep from whimpering.  His master didn’t seem to be in any hurry to get things on the road.  He never was.  Their time together was often a lesson in patience as much as it was a lesson in submission.

“Before we go.  We spoke yesterday about humiliation and pain.  I would like to incorporate these aspects into our play tonight.  It will be a scene with a firm start and finish as well as firm roles.  Pain and humiliation can be very intense emotional triggers, and this can be both good and bad.  If you feel it turning bad, I want you to use your safeword.  I will asked you to self evaluate a couple times throughout, but that doesn’t mean you can’t let me know any time if something is wrong.  I want you to know that what happens in my dungeon is between a slave and their master, and there needs to be a genuine trust there.  You know that I will take care of you.  I’ve had you prepare yourself for tonight, but now it is my turn to tend you.  Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you still wish to explore this side of your own desires?”

“Yes, sir, Kylo said eagerly.”

His master reached down and cupped his jaw.  “Roleplay can be awkward if you let it, but I find that if you submerge yourself in it, it can be very freeing.  It can allow you to explore things you wouldn’t normally explore.”

“I understand, sir,” Kylo said, his therapist’s words coming back to him.  He had been letting himself free ever since he stepped foot inside this warehouse.

“Rise.”

Kylo rose to his feet, finding it easier to handle the plug with his master’s attention on him.

“Follow,” his master ordered, and Kylo followed him on shaky legs out of the room and down the hall to an elevator.

The elevator went down to the basement, and it opened into a dark room. “Are you ready to explore your masochistic side, Kylo?” his master asked, walking out of the elevator and into the room.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him again, trusting his master and craving what was in store for him.  

“Very good.  I will dress you for our time in the first chamber.  There are six, but tonight we will enjoy the first.  Hold out your arms, so I may dress you,” his master told him.  He could hear his master maneuvering around the room with no light to see by.

Kylo stood still with his arms out, and he soon felt his master’s touch guiding him into whatever clothing had been left down here for them.

“I hope they fit.  I did the measurements by sight, but I am usually quite good with that sort of thing,” his master told him as he eased the sleeve up Kylo’s arm.  Kylo moved to allow him to get the other sleeve on, and then he stepped into the pants when his master prompted him.  Kylo held himself tall as his master tied something around the collar of his shirt then put a belt through the loops in the pants.  Finally, his master put him in a pair of shoes.

“How does it feel?” his master asked when he was presumably finished.

“It feels good, sir,” Kylo told him.

“Excellent.  You are to wait out here and count to one hundred before entering the door that I will go through.  The others are locked, so you need not worry about picked the correct one.  You may begin counting when the door closes behind me,” his master explained before lifting up the kit and walking through a door on the left side of the room.

Kylo began to count, wondering what awaited him behind that door.  He couldn’t even see his outfit in the dark to look for any clues from that. 

Kylo went slowly, focusing on breathing in and out. His master had either turned down the power on the vibrator, or he was becoming accustomed to it because it barely registered while he waited. When he reached one hundred, he walked forward to the wall his master had gone to. He felt around for the door handle, and when he grasped it turned easily.

The room was bright as Kylo opened the door. For a moment, he just stood there blinking to become accustomed to it.

“Come in. You're late,” his master said sharply.

Kylo looked around to see the room was set up like a classroom. His master stood at the front of the room wearing a vest over his shirt. He had a heavy looking wooden ruler in his hand that he slapped against his palm just hard enough to make a threatening sound.

“Take a seat, Mr. Ren. You're already in hot water. You don't want to get yourself in more trouble,” his master said.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, walking to the only seat which was placed directly in front of his master's desk. On the board behind his master it read, _Vice Principal Hux, School Disciplinarian._

“Do you know why you're here today, Mr. Ren?” he asked Kylo.

“No, sir,” Kylo told him.

“It says here that you have trouble with authority and are insubordinate to your teachers and administrators.”

Kylo looked at the hard seat of the desk and cringed as he felt the vibrator become stronger again.

“I do not accept insubordination, Mr. Ren. When I give an order, it will be followed. You're in my office because you need to learn your place. I assure you that you will not talk back to your teachers when I'm finished with you.”

Kylo sat down in the chair, gasping as the base of the plug made contact with the seat causing him to feel the vibrations even more.

“What was that, Mr. Ren?” the disciplinarian asked.

“Nothing, sir. Sorry, sir,” Kylo said, trying to adjust himself so that the plug wasn't directly in contact with his prostate, but it was nearly impossible due to the shape and size of it.

“Hands flat on your desk,” Vice Principal Hux ordered.

Kylo obeyed, and he watched as the disciplinarian stood from his own desk and walked around until he was standing in front of Kylo. Kylo looked up at him, trying not to noticeably squirm in his seat because the plug was driving him to distraction. This was nothing like the little plug he'd used to spice up writing his report this morning. This one demanded his full attention.

The disciplinarian brought the ruler down with a smack, and Kylo jerked as pain radiated through his knuckles. The movement caused the plug to press harder against his prostate, and Kylo convulsed in an intense mixture of pain and pleasure.

“When I ask a question, I expect an honest and respectful answer. Now sit silently.” He turned on his heel and walked back to his desk.

Kylo forced himself to breathe slowly through the aftershocks. He could see stars in his vision for a moment, but that soon faded as did the strength of the vibrations.

The Vice Principal watched him carefully for several minutes as he sat, fighting to keep still. Kylo finally looked down at himself to see his master had dressed him in a school uniform. It was like being right back in the prep school his parents had forced him to attend until he'd been expelled for flushing a cherry bomb down every toilet on the second floor. The water damage alone had wiped out his college fund, but thankfully his mother had kept if off his record. His master could have no way of knowing just how close to life this was, and yet Kylo didn't feel the need to shy away from it as he'd done every time his father brought it up in the last twelve years.

“Mr. Ren, come up to the board. I want you to write 'I will follow directions the first time they are given, and I will respect my teachers,' ten times in your neatest hand writing,” his the disciplinarian said, holding up a piece of chalk.

Kylo stood, focusing his breathing as he walked around the front desk and took the offered chalk. He began to write the sentence, but halfway through the first one the disciplinarian stopped him.

“That is not your neatest writing, Mr. Ren,” he said.

The disciplinarian stood and walked to Kylo. “Brace yourself against the board,” his said motioning for Kylo.

Kylo stood between Vice Principal Hux and the chalkboard and bent to brace his hands on it. He was expecting the ruler this time, but he wasn't prepared for how the impact radiated through the plug. Kylo cried out as he was hit five times with the ruler, Hux never holding back on a swing. Kylo tried to find something to grip, but he just smudged his own writing. He shook as his body tried to process the two very different sensations at once.

“I think you will find that you can write more neatly, unless you wish to try this again,” the disciplinarian told him.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, waiting for the instruction to write again.

Kylo nearly screamed as Hux hit him one last time even harder than before. “Very good. I expect impeccable penmanship.”

Kylo straightened, shuddering as the movement shifted the plug. His ass stung still, and he could feel sweat breaking out on his forehead and neck.

Kylo's hand shook as he raised it to write, and he had to concentrate very hard to keep it steady. He finished four sentences before he broke the chalk from gripping it so tightly.

“Mr. Ren!” the disciplinarian said sharply. “We respect our supplies in this classroom.”

Kylo flinched as he felt the vibrator kick up again. “Against my desk, and drop your pants to your ankles. Such disrespect will not be tolerated.”

Kylo walked to the desk again and undid his belt and pants with shaking hands, before lowering them around his ankles. He looked down at his cock which hung half hard.

“Bend forward,” Vice Principal Hux ordered.

Kylo leaned forward and braced himself again. The impact was even stronger without his pants, and Kylo stumbled as the Vice Principal brought the ruler down directly over the plug. Kylo could feel the blood rushing to his cock even as his ass felt like it was on fire.

“Say, 'I will respect this classroom and the supplies.'” the disciplinarian said.

“I will respect this classroom and the supplies,” Kylo repeated, and as soon as he was finished he hit him again. He varied where he hit Kylo a bit, but the pain was still startling.

Kylo felt tears form in his eyes as his cock began to leak precome. It was a dizzying combination, and Kylo felt himself slipping more and more into the scene his master had created.

“Say it again,” Vice Principal Hux demanded.

Kylo repeated the words and was once again hit on the ass with the ruler.

“Again.”

By the tenth time Kylo repeated the phrase, he was sprawled over the desk and his ass was so sensitive that even a small breeze left him shaking.  He could feel his cock leaking over the side of the desk as it strained.

The disciplinarian was merciless with the ruler.  When he finished, he ordered Kylo to stand again and finish his sentences.  Kylo shuffled to the board with his pants around his ankles and picked up the broken piece of chalk. His whole body buzzed with too much awareness as he pressed the chalk to the board and began to write again.

“You get pleasure from breaking the guidelines laid out for you, don’t you Mr. Ren?” the disciplinarian asked.

“I don’t know, sir,” Kylo told him, continuing to write.

“What you need is a firm hand.  Someone to teach you your place and give you what you really need.  I’ve handled many a misbehaving student in my time, and I will enjoy helping you see the error of your ways, Mr. Ren.  Now, back to your seat,” he ordered as Kylo finished his sentences.

Kylo shuffled around the disciplinarian's desk and back to his own.  They never gave him permission to raise his pants, so he sat with his bare ass on the seat.  The pressure on the plug was nearly unbearable, but his cock twitched and leaked as it stood proudly.

“Mr. Ren, I have been the school’s disciplinarian for many years, and I have learned that some students cannot simply be given detention and expected to suddenly behave.  They need a more tangible punishment to see the right path.  Some even crave it.  Do you know I’ve development my own methods for such wayward students here at the academy?  You will get to see first hand how effective it is.  Unbutton your shirt.”

Kylo reached up with shaking hands, letting Vice Principal Hux's words sink in as he undid each button.  

“Your hands are shaking, Mr. Ren.”

“They are, sir,” Kylo agreed, watching his trembling fingers.

“Are you feeling ill?” he asked Kylo.

“No, sir.”

“Faint?”

“No, sir.”

“Are your fingers or toes tingling?”

“No, sir.”

“I see.  Perhaps it’s just anticipation then.”

Hux stepped behind his desk and opened a drawer before removing several items.  He held up a pair of binder clips and smiled tightly at Kylo.  “It is amazing how useful simple supplies are for correcting behavior.  He walked over to Kylo and squeezed the clip open before pinching Kylo’s right nipple between his fingers and attaching the clip.

The pain was immediate, but the clip wasn’t an actual binder clip.  Instead it was a nipple clamp designed to look like a clip, but not nearly as strong, not that Kylo noticed much.  He was much more focused on the pain/pleasure radiating from his right nipple.

He cried out as the other got the same treatment.  The disciplinarian flicked them both once he finished attaching them and smiled as Kylo panted heavily at the pain.  His cock twitched, and his back arched as he felt consumed.

“This will teach you to have respect for all teaching supplies, will it not?” Hux asked.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo gasped.

“That is what I thought.  It gives me great pleasure to make such remarkable progress, but I do not think it is enough.  Your record is _very_ lengthy,” the disciplinarian said, stepping back and picking something else off his desk.  It looked like a paperclip chain, but much sturdier, and it was clipped together in a Y shape.

He attached the tops of the Y to the clips and gave them a tug.  Kylo whimpered.  His body was so overcome by the contrast of pain and pleasure that he didn’t quite know what he was feeling, but he wanted more while at the same time wanting it to end. There was a strange sort of security in this steady pain. It kept him grounded. It gave him something to focus on. It made each one of the disciplinarian's warnings and corrections truly tangible and understandable.

“On your hands and knees,” Vice Principal Hux ordered, and Kylo gingerly slid out of his desk on onto the floor. There was no caress for good behavior. Pain was the only certainty.  The disciplinarian tugged the chain, and Kylo cried as he followed him.  He could barely crawl fast enough with his ankles still tethered together by his pants, and that earned him several more tugs.

He was led to the front corner of the room where there was some sort of sandbox that was about 18 inches by 18 inches.  

“Kneel,” Hux told him.  Kylo crawled into the box and realized it was filled with a thin layer of uncooked rice.  The grains dug into his knees as he knelt, and it added another layer to his discomfort and awareness.  “Face the class,” the disciplinarian corrected him, and Kylo held in his whimpers as he shifted around to face the classroom.

Hux tsked as he looked Kylo up and down.  “Not so disobedient and disrespectful now are we?” he asked.  “But still your cock stands defiant,” he said, using the ruler to lift Kylo’s erection.  

Just the touch of the cool ruler sent waves of pleasure through Kylo’s entire body, seeming to grow in its strength as he twitched and pulled the plug and clamps or shifted on the rice. Every bit of discomfort only served to intensify the pleasure.

Kylo was breathless as the disciplinarian inspected his cock then gripped him by the balls.  Kylo couldn’t determine if it hurt or was the best thing he ever felt, but his body convulsed as his Hux squeezed them.

“Look how you are controlled by such a useless appendage,” the disciplinarian scoffed, letting go of Kylo and walking to the desk again, he picked up a packet of papers and brought them over.  “Perhaps if you were half so focused on your studies as you are on your cock, you would not be failing your classes,” he said, holding up the packet that had a large F written on it in red marker.

The disciplinarian rolled up the packet and slapped Kylo’s cock with it.  Kylo screamed as he did it again.  Under no control of his own, his balls tightened and he felt himself come in spurts across the papers as he shook.  

The Vice Principal wasn’t done yet.  “No control,” he spat as Kylo continued to shake as his body fired on all cylinders.  Kylo collapsed onto the floor as though his strings had been cut, and he looked up at the disciplinarian.  The plug still vibrated gently within him, the clamps still made him undeniably aware of his chest, and rice still clung to his aching knees. He was a mess, but there was an undeniable relief in what he felt, as though he was allowed to experience every last drop of pleasure that rolled through him because he'd already suffered such pain for it.

Hux knelt beside him, but he didn’t rush him.  He let Kylo savor the last threads of his orgasm as he inspected Kylo’s body.  

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” Hux told him, holding the come covered papers right in front of Kylo’s face.  “Clean it up.  Open your mouth and lick it clean,” he ordered.

Kylo stuck out his tongue and licked up his own come from the papers.  Tears ran down his cheeks as he did it, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.    

“All of it.”

Kylo tasted his own come for the first time, and he wasn’t sure if it was it or him, but it was incredibly tangy and overpowering.  He swallowed it and licked up the rest, frustrated by the amount of it. He suddenly felt what his partners went through when they blew him or he came in or on them.

“And my shoe,” Hux said when Kylo had finished.  Kylo looked, and sure enough, there was a splash of it there as well.  “Kneel,” he ordered.

Kylo got shakily to his knees and bent to lick the Vice Principal’s Oxfords clean.  As Kylo knelt, he increased the power of the vibrator, and Kylo’s body involuntarily shook as his balls gave a squeeze and he came again on the floor without the high of a real orgasm.

“And how are you feeling now, Mr. Ren?  Are you faint?  Is anything tingling?  Do you feel ill?” he asked, watching Kylo with a steady if hard gaze.

“No, sir.”  He actually felt exhilarated and free as he gave into the pain and the pleasure that followed.

He sobbed openly as the disciplinarian tugged him forward to reveal the much smaller release that stuck to the tile floor.  They stepped around him and bent to scoop it up with gloved fingers.  He tugged Kylo up to kneel again and smeared the come over Kylo’s chest.  

“Now you can’t hide your misdeeds.  It’s painted all over you for all the other students to see,” Hux told him.

Kylo whimpered at the thought of being seen like this.  Of being paraded through the halls with his pants around his ankles and being led by his nipples.  His cock ached, but he could still feel a deep arousal just at the thought of it, like his body refused calm even though it was completely spent.

“Is that what you want, Mr. Ren?” the Vice Principal demanded.  Kylo didn't doubt that he would be dragged through the halls if he didn't answer to Hux's satisfaction.

“No, sir,” Kylo said.

“Beg me,” the disciplinary said, tugging him toward the teacher’s desk again.

“Please, sir.  Please don’t let the other students see me like this,” Kylo begged, crawling with Hux's strides.

“You will have to do better than that.  You so eagerly disrespected this institution, and the best you can say now is please no? Kiss my shoes. Grovel,” Hux demanded.

Kylo bent to kiss the beautifully shined shoes again, and he whimpered when Hux pulled his shoe away and rested it on top of Kylo's head, pinning him to the floor.

“Please, sir.  I’ll do anything.  Please let me show you that I’ll follow the rules.  I promise I’ll be better,” Kylo sobbed.

“Perhaps there is one way.” The disciplinarian sounded thoughtful as he removed his shoe from Kylo's head.

“Anything, sir,” Kylo begged.

“Open your mouth and kneel,” The Vice Principal ordered.

Kylo immediately opened his mouth, and the Vice Principal wasted no time gripping his jaw and pushing the two fingers he'd cleaned Kylo's come off the floor with into Kylo's mouth. He pushed them in deep and held Kylo's jaw tightly.

“Suck them.” He demanded. “Harder. Show me that you can follow directions.”

Kylo's eyes continued to water as he once again tasted his own come and sucked the fingers as hard as he could.

“Stand up and bend over my desk,” the disciplinarian ordered with a rough voice.

Kylo rose to his feet and staggered to the desk, practically collapsing against it.  “Do you promise never to be sent to my office again, Mr. Ren?” he asked, pushing Kylo down until his nose was pressed into the center of an open dictionary.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him.

“And do you promise to be respectful of your teachers and this school?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo whimpered as the disciplinarian removed the plug.  Kylo shook as it was placed right beside his head on the desk, a reminder.

“And do you promise to obey _me_?” he asked, pushing his spit wet fingers into Kylo's already loose and lubricated hole.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo cried loudly.

The Vice Principal pushed his fingers in deep and crooked them to rub Kylo's prostate relentlessly. Kylo's cock twitched from the ever-present stimulation, dribbling onto the side of the desk. “You are far more willing to play by the rules when I have you like this. Perhaps the key to your continued obedience lies in milking the disrespect from you every time you misbehave. How would you like a plug deep in your ass every day? If you don't do your homework, your literature teacher just needs to turn the dial to remind you how unacceptable that is,” the Vice Principal threatened as he continued to fuck Kylo with his fingers.

“Please, sir, I promise I can behave,” Kylo sobbed.  

The disciplinarian removed their fingers. Kylo heard a condom being opened and pants being unzipped. He shook with anticipation.  When the disciplinarian’s cock pressed against his aching hole, he cried in earnest.   Tears streamed down his cheeks as the their cock penetrated him slowly, overwhelmed by how good it felt despite how stimulated he was.

“Is this what you want, Mr. Ren?  Is this why you act up so much? ” Vice Principal Hux asked, rubbing Kylo's lower back as he pushed in further.

“Please, sir,” Kylo begged, needing more even as his body tried to sort out the contrasting sensations.  “ _Please_.” He didn't want a plug when he could have the real thing.

“I’ve got you, Mr. Ren.  I’ll give you exactly what you need,” the disciplinarian assured him, rocking into him deeper.

Kylo gripped the edges of the desk as the tears continued to fall onto the pages of the book even as he rubbed his aching and clamped nipples against the papers on the desk, suddenly needing more.  

“That’s it, Kylo.  Take it like a good boy.  Take it all,” the disciplinarian said, rubbing his back as he thrust into him with purpose.

Kylo was half hard as the disciplinarian bottomed out inside him.  He ground his hips against Kylo’s ass, and Kylo shook with pleasure. It was undeniable, as though every ounce of pain he'd felt made what he felt now that much sweeter.

“There we are.  That’s all you needed,” the disciplinarian soothed, pulling back and thrusting right back in.  He started to take Kylo harder but not roughly. Kylo’s cock slapped against the desk with each thrust.  

“Tell me how good it feels, Kylo.  Tell me how much you needed me to fuck the obedience into you.”

“Feels good, sir.  Need yo—”  Kylo cried out as Hux’s cock brushed over his prostate. Kylo white-knuckled the desk as he repeated the action several times before making shallower thrusts.

Without warning, the disciplinarian pulled out and spun Kylo around.  He shoved the books off his desk and pushed Kylo up to lie it on his back.  The disciplinarian tore off Kylo’s shoes and pants and lifted Kylo’s legs to rest against his shoulders.

He thrust back into Kylo, and this position was even better than the last.  As the teacher fucked him, he reached down and tugged at the clips over Kylo’s nipples, and it only increased Kylo’s awareness of his body.  

Kylo was close.  He didn’t have any awareness of time that had passed, but his cock was full again, and his whole body buzzed.  He’d never been so present in his life, and every sensation pulled him closer to the man gripping his hips and sinking into him.

The disciplinarian grabbed the rolled up papers off the desk and swatted Kylo’s cock with them as it slapped against his abdomen.  Kylo cried out, and Hux snapped his hips faster.

“I’ve got you, Kylo.  I’ll give you everything you need,” they said, swatting Kylo again as they thrust deep.

Kylo felt another orgasm wash over him in intense waves of pleasure that edged on pain.  His back arched off the desk as the disciplinarian continued to pump into him and abuse his cock which twitched violently but had no more come to give up.  

Kylo howled through his release as it seemed to go on forever, more intense than anything he’d ever felt even though he was wrung dry.  Hux didn’t stop until Kylo’s legs started to slip off his shoulders as Kylo went limp.  His entire body lost its ability to hold him together even as aftershocks continued to rock through him.

“There we are.  Pliant and not a disobedient thought in you.  My beautiful protege,” the disciplinarian said, lowering Kylo’s legs to hang off the end of the desk.  “So beautiful when you’re like this.”

He stepped around the desk even as Kylo laid there, breathing raggedly and moaning as tremors rocked through him.  Kylo could barely focus his eyes to watch the disciplinarian tug off the empty condom and toss it in the trash before tucking himself away.

“I told you I would have you an obedient student when our time was up.  Isn’t good behavior much more rewarding?” the disciplinarian asked, coming back to Kylo with a box of wipes.  He looked just as put together as when Kylo had entered the room.  He spread Kylo’s leaden legs and wiped between his aching cheeks.  He cleaned away the residual lubricant, and probed Kylo’s hole with gentle fingers.  

When he pulled the wipe away he studied it, but at finding nothing by clear lube on it, he placed it in the garbage.  Then he reached forward and carefully unclipped Kylo’s chest.  Kylo shouted and arched his back involuntarily as they were removed.

“Shh, you’re okay.  I have you,” he assured Kylo.  Then he rubbed a thick lotion over them that soothed some of the pain.  “There, isn’t that better?” he asked when Kylo’s nipples were completely coated.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo sighed.  

The disciplinarian cleaned his chest with another wipe, scrubbing gently at the already dried come from earlier.  He rubbed Kylo’s chest before moving lower and holding one of Kylo’s legs.

Kylo felt him pick off several pieces of rice before rubbing lotion into his knee as well.  He did the same with the other one.  Then he put Kylo’s pants back on him as well as the shoes.  He buttoned up Kylo’s shirt and helped him stand on unsteady feet.

“Let’s get you back to class, Mr. Ren,” the disciplinarian said. “I know you’re eager to show your teachers how well behaved you can be now that we’ve drained the disobedience from you.  I recommend you visit me weekly for progress reports,” he said helping Kylo to the door.  

When he opened the door, there was light in the antechamber.  He guided Kylo into the room that led to the elevator and shut door behind them.

“I want you to sit in the wheelchair,” his master said, changing his voice almost imperceptibly.  “You did remarkably well, Kylo.  It’s okay,” his master said, guiding him down into the chair that was waiting for them in the large room.  There was a thick pillow on the seat, and though nothing was going to feel good on his very sore ass, it felt like sitting on a cloud.

“I’m going to remove this uniform now,” his master told him, leaning over to unbutton the shirt.  He was halfway done when he reached into his back pocket and removed a handkerchief.  He pulled Kylo’s mask away from his face just enough to reach beneath it and dab at Kylo’s still leaking eyes.  Kylo hadn’t even realized he was still crying until his master wiped away his tears.

“It’s okay.  That was very intense.  You did so well that I let us take it that to that level.  You’re very strong, and you made me so proud with how much effort you gave,” his master said, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair.  

He finished stripping Kylo before wrapping him in a thick robe like the ones in their playroom.  “I’m going to bring you back up to the room and take care of where I used the ruler, okay?” his master asked, removing the vest and putting it with Kylo’s clothing.

Kylo nodded, not trusting his voice.  He didn’t even complain about being wheeled into the elevator, knowing he couldn’t make it on foot at the moment.  As the doors of the elevator closed, Kylo felt himself start to cry heavily again.

His master rubbed his shoulders and stomach, whispering praise.  He hit the stop switch before the doors could open and he knelt in front of Kylo in the spacious compartment.  

“Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable right now?” he asked, rubbing his hands over Kylo’s thighs.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo apologized.

“Shh, there is no reason to apologize.  You were exemplary. Tears are natural.  But, I need to know if there is anything I can do for you right now that I’m not already doing.”

Kylo tried to think, but he just wanted to be in the playroom.  He wanted to be on the bed or in the tub with Tige.  “Just take me back to the room.”

“As you wish,” his master said, pressing the button to open the doors.  He pushed Kylo to their door and unlocked it quickly.  Kylo was surprised when there was a massage table set up where his carpet square usually was.  

“Don’t worry.  No more play for this evening.  I just find that this makes it easier to address anything that needs tending,” his master promised, pushing him over to it and helping him onto it after removing the robe.

He laid a heavy blanket over Kylo’s legs, just below his ass.  Then he placed several warm stones beneath the blanket to bring heat to Kylo’s legs.  He placed another heavy blanket over Kylo’s back and shoulders.

“Let me know if you feel stifled or trapped.  It’s important to keep you warm right now.  I don’t want you going into shock after how hard we pushed your body.  If anything doesn’t feel good, I want to know.  Even if it’s just an odd feel that you don’t understand,” his master told him, rubbing his lower back gently right beneath the hem of the blanket.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed, still feeling tears in his eyes.

“You may call me Tige, Kylo.  I want you to.  I enjoy the way you say it,” Tige told him.

“You mean how I say it wrong,” Kylo mumbled, completely aware that he didn’t say it as well as his master did.

“Not wrong.  Endearingly.”

“You’d spank me if I said it that way in a scene.”

“But you’ll never call me such a thing in scene, so I’m afraid you’ll never have that pleasure,” Tige told him, playfully.  

He continued to talk soothingly as he turned to a smaller table that had also been set out.  He lifted a wipe out of the box and turned to Kylo.  “This may sting.  Some of the last hits may have broken the skin.  Try to take deep breaths,” Tige instructed.  He wiped Kylo’s bottom, and Kylo’s breath stuttered despite his best efforts.  He felt his body attempt to grow hard in response to the pain, but he was completely wrung out.

“It’s okay.  You’re still very sensitive,” Tige said, turning again and collecting the same lotion he’d used in the basement.  “This will help dull the tenderness a bit,” he promised as he spread it over Kylo’s cheeks.

Kylo shuddered, but the touch felt good.  Tige continued to tell him how well he did, bringing up specifics.  

Once Kylo’s ass was treated, Tige removed his own gloves and the blanket over Kylo’s back.  Kylo pressed his face into the U shaped cushion, and his master massaged the back of his neck and base of his skull.  

“I want you to let yourself feel whatever you’re feeling right now, Kylo.  Don’t push it down.  You’re with me right now, and you’re safe.  If you need to cry like you’ve been, that is okay.  If you feel happy or sad or overwhelmed, that is okay.  I don’t want you fighting to control yourself right now.  Now is about giving up control and accepting the natural order of your body.  Give in to whatever it needs to feel even if it feels like chaos.  And as you do that, try to focus on what I’m doing.  Know that I’m right here,” Tige explained, continuing to press his thumb into the tension in Kylo’s neck.

“If you need anything from me, please let me know,” he continued as he stepped back.  He was only gone a moment before warm, oil slicked hands began to massage his shoulders.  

Kylo shuddered, feeling his master rub the tension out of his body.  It wasn’t long before Kylo was crying again.  He could recognize Tige’s touch as soothing, but his body was still strung so tightly.  He tried to follow Tige’s directions and allow himself to feel, but he just cried harder.

His sobs didn’t prevent Tige from massaging him though.  He manipulated Kylo’s arms one at a time and even massaged each of his fingers and his palm.  Kylo didn’t realize how tightly he’d gripped the desk until Tige loosened his hands back up. It was as though he was slowly putting all of the pieces back together, and even Kylo's tears calmed eventually.

“You are incredibly good at following a scene deeply.  I could tell you let yourself fully submerge in our fantasy, just like our night on the bed.  Normally, that would take a great deal of time and training, but you have a very natural ability, Kylo.  And you trust me.  I can feel it every time you submit, and it gives me pleasure,” Tige said, moving down to work on Kylo’s lower back.

Kylo whimpered at the praise, feeling overwhelmed by his master’s pride in him.  

When Tige finished with his back, he replaced the blanket and moved down to Kylo’s legs.  By then Kylo’s crying had dissipated into intermittent hiccups and silent tears.

“Your legs are so powerful.  I can’t wait to have them wrapped around me.  Do you look forward to that Kylo?”

“Yes.”  Kylo sighed, lost in bliss from Tige's hands and soothing voice.

“Did you enjoy taking my cock tonight?  I want you to be honest, Kylo.  Evaluate yourself, and really examine whether it was pleasurable despite the pain I put you through.”

Kylo remembered being pressed against the desk and feeling every inch of his master.  He shuddered at the thought of it.  He hadn’t been as thick as the plug, but Kylo had still felt full perhaps just with the knowledge that he’d earned his master’s cock.

“It was everything,” Kylo said dramatically.

Tige chuckled softly.  “I’m glad you think so.  I found that taking you was extremely pleasurable as well.  You are magnificent.”

Kylo felt himself blush, embarrassed by Tige’s words.  He didn’t try to fight it though, allowing the tingle of his body’s flush to wash over him.

“What are you feeling, Kylo?”

“Embarrassed,” Kylo admitted.

“Why?”

Kylo had to think about it.  “Because no one’s ever called me that before.  It’s embarrassing…”

“Why?”

Kylo didn’t know why.

“Is it because you don’t believe me?”

Kylo bit his lip as he realized his master was correct. Normally, this was when he'd withdraw just like when he was with the psychologist. He hated examining his inner most feelings. They always came back to his inadequacies.

“I want you to know that I do not lie to my slaves, Kylo, nor do I pay them false compliments.  If I tell you that you are magnificent then I mean every word of it.  Let me help you onto your back.”

Kylo continued to blush as his master helped him roll over without hurting his ass more.  The lotion was wonderful, soothing the pain enough not to be distracting.  

Tige massaged his chest and legs and pet Kylo as he guided him through several exercises to evaluate himself and the scene.  When he finished, he placed the blanket over Kylo’s chest again. “When you're ready, you may come to bed with me,” Tige told him, cleaning up the area and heading to the bed.

Kylo didn't wait long before pushing the blanket off of him and sitting up. He walked slowly to the bed where Tige laid out on the covers. Kylo quickly crawled into his arms. He held Kylo and let Kylo cling to him when he would sometimes start to shake.

“I would like you to stay tonight,” Tige said after more than an hour of this.

“I can’t.  I need to get back.”

“I understand, but I don’t want you falling into sub drop because I’m not there to care for you,” Tige told him.

“I’m fine.  It was just intense sex.  I’ll take a shower and go to bed…”

“Kylo, I know you read and heard the section on the realities of sub drop even with proper care.”

“I’ll be fine.  I know myself,” Kylo insisted.

Tige sighed, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair.  “I can’t keep you here even if I think it is for the best, but I will be calling my driver for you, and I will be calling you as soon as he confirms that he drops you off.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We will be taking a step back tomorrow night.”

“ _What!_ ”

“It isn’t punishment, Kylo.  The body can’t be forced to give its all at all times without breaking down.”

“Okay.”

“Stay a little longer?”

“Yeah.”

\---

Kylo’s phone rang moments after he got through the front door.  He answered it immediately as he locked up.

“I’m home.”

“Good.  I want you to shower, apply the lotion I sent you with.”

“Okay,” Kylo said, removing his clothes.  

“Call me when you are cleaned up and in bed,” his master told him.

“I will.”

Kylo was still shaky as he cleaned up in the shower. He washed himself carefully, and kept the water from getting too hot.  He pressed his forehead to the shower wall about halfway through and just let the water wash over his abuse backside.  

They’d talked about the scene at length while they laid together and how it brought memories to the surface.  Kylo had immensely enjoyed the scene, but Tige wanted him to evaluate himself constantly because it had clearly affected him deeply.  Tige had assured him that such a deep connection and response to the scene was good, but needed to be monitored.  

When Kylo was clean, he stood with his ass to the full length mirror and applied lotion to the angry red bars across his cheeks.  The lotion soothed the pain as he attempted to get comfortable in his bed.  He closed his eyes and imagined his master massaging him.  When he was finally comfortable, he called Tige back.

“How are you feeling?” Tige asked.

“Tired but also wound up.”

“Not surprising.  Get yourself settled in and I will talk you through some relaxation exercises.”

Kylo pulled back the covers and got out his laptop to type up a report on the dungeon.  He listened to Tige speak soothingly to him for over an hour as he put together his report.  When he finally settled down, Tige was just talking about his day-to-day life, and Kylo listened carefully.

So much of Tige’s time went into training programs for the masters as well as running the operations of the facility like purchasing proper supplies.  Kylo was amazed by how well prepared the facility was for any and all needs of its clientele.

He fell asleep with his phone to his ear and his master’s voice in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Sadism/Masochism, discipline, pain play, Teacher/student roleplay, corporal punishment, rice torture, humiliation, collars, paddles, nipple clamps, comeplay, prostate milking, dry orgasm, come eating, boot licking, anal plugs, cages, subspace, aftercare, intense scene, intense emotional response to play


	8. Master and Slave

Ben woke feeling tired but somehow lighter the next morning.  When he noticed that his phone was almost dead, he checked and the call log said his master had been on the phone with his more than two hours.

Ben smiled as he got dressed for the office and quickly put together everything he’d learned the night before.  All of that paled in comparison to the fact that his master talked him to sleep then continuing to stay on the phone with him to make sure he was okay.  He wondered if his master fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing or snoring.  

Ordinarily, Ben would have hated such worrying from a partner, but his master was different.  He made sure Kylo knew he had legitimate concerns, and while he was protective he let Kylo make his own choices.  If only Ben’s mom would let him do the same.  Hell, he couldn’t even remember her having the time to read him a bedtime story.  Uncle Chewie used to be the one to do that.

Ben went to work with that smile still in place despite the pain in his ass.  His mood didn’t even crumble as several new agents were brought into the meeting that morning, two of which were the cause of one of Ben’s disciplinary marks.

“The basement of the facility is what my guy calls the dungeon.  He said that it has six rooms and each is used for different kinks...”

“Okay, enough of the dirty shit, Solo.  We’re here to take down pimps and hookers, not talk about weird things we do with our girlfriends,” one of the other agents butted in.  

Ben threw his pen at the man’s head, and it hit him right between the eyes.  The guy stood up and threw his pen right back at him, but Ben snatched it out of the air.  

“Is that the best you can do, Marino?” Ben asked, cocking his head to the side and giving the other agent a measured look.  “I seem to remember your lack of stealth got you into trouble the last time we crossed paths as well.”

“Fuck you, Solo—”

“Boys, enough.  Ben what else can you tell us about this dungeon area?  Do you think it would be a good point of entry?”  his boss asked him.

“No.  Each room is separate and kept locked.  There’s a main control area or antechamber where preparations take place.  From what I saw when I was leaving, it’s equipped to monitor all of the rooms.  When I exited the first room, which only has one entrance, there were items specifically for us waiting.”

“So the dungeon is a dead end,” Marino said, unimpressed.  Ben could feel his hostility from across the table.  Marino was the last person that Ben wanted on this case with them.

“Maybe not.  It’s so full of equipment and tools that it would be impossible to clear out.  I think we’ll find a lot of evidence down there when we go through,” Ben explained, stealing Poe’s pen out of his breast pocket and drawing the antechamber.

“The elevator is here.  I’ve been in this room.  Like I said one entrance and exit.  There are five other doors.  Two on each wall and the elevator on the front wall.  I believe there were two supply closets on the wall on either side of the elevator,” Ben said, pointing to each part of his drawing and labeling it as he went.

“This is good progress, Ben.  I want to know what is in each of these rooms as you see them,” his boss said, making notes on his own pad.

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, but it felt vile on his tongue.  That was a term only for his master.  It felt strangely like a betrayal to call someone else by the title now.

“Did you learn anything else yesterday?”

“I’m earning this guy’s trust.  I think I’m on the brink of something.”

“Excellent.  We’re thinking we may be able to smuggle in a bodycam.  You could wear it on a piece of jewelry…”

“No jewelry allowed,” Ben told them, knowing now was the time to bring up the collar.  They could easily fasten something to it that wouldn’t be seen, but it was dangerous.  If it was found, all of the work he’d put in would be ruined.  It wouldn’t matter though because he’d probably be dead.

“Ben, work with us.  We need eyes on you.  This is all on you.  We want other eyes seeing what you’re seeing.  We can’t expect you to see everything,” his boss told him.

“Or anything,” Marino added unhelpfully.

“I’ll see what I can do.  If I can…” he paused.  This was going to get him ribbed or worse.  “...if I can get a collar to swap out with the one they have us wear, I might be able to swing it.  But it might take a little time to track down what it is exactly,” Ben explained.  This would give him time to think about the collar situation, and if he was the one putting the camera on it then he wouldn’t have to show them the brand.  

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.  This guy has you wear a collar like a fuckin’ dog…”

“Shut up, Marino.  What the hell are you even doing in here?  What do you contribute?  The last time you butted into one of our cases, the assholes got away with it because you don’t fucking know how chain of custody works,” Poe said, slamming his palm down on the table.

Ben threw Poe’s pen at Marino as well, and he nailed him in the forehead again before he could retort.

“Dammit, Solo!”

Ben and Poe shared a look as their boss tried to get control of the meeting again.  Not much else got done, and Poe stole another pen to draw rude pictures of Marino on his copy of the itinerary.  

“Did you see his eyes bulge when he heard the word collar?  I think he might have shit himself,” Poe said, laughing as they walked back to his office.

“Man, I wish he was undercover.  I know just the master they’d give him, and she’d literally bust his balls until he stepped in line.  I’d like to see him try to gather evidence while she has his balls in a vice,” Ben told him.  Poe laughed, not put off by talk of what happened in the warehouse.

Ben smiled.  This was how it used to be when they first worked together.  Before Poe became the Bureau’s golden boy.  Before he met Han and Leia. Before...

“We should do something.  We never get to hang out anymore.  Let’s go to the range,” Poe suggested patting Ben on the back.

Ben thought about it.  They couldn’t go to the Bureau’s range, but there were others.  It would be good to fire a gun.  It would get his mind off the operation and his bosses.  It also didn’t require him to sit on his ass which had been extremely difficult during the meeting.  If it had been tender yesterday , today it might as well have been on fire.  It was fitting because he was definitely still lying to his bosses.

“I could go for an hour or two at the range,” Ben said.  

“Awesome.  You want to use one of mine, or are you going to be an asshole and make me go to your placed and get your gun out of the safe?” Poe asked.  

Ben gave him a look and Poe groaned.  

“Seriously?”  he whined.  “Fine, I’ll meet you there, you asshole.  You and that fucking gun.”

“The last person who insulted my gun got shot with it,” Ben reminded him.  They’d argued over his personal firearm for years.  He’d customized it himself, and while it was a little ungainly he was a crack shot with it.  One thing his father had actually taught him growing up was how to shoot.  Unfortunately, Ben hadn’t gotten really good at it until his father started teaching other kids at the range during the time he used to spend with Ben.  Han had trained two national champs while Ben had spent countless hours alone at his uncle’s farm, lining up the bottles and shooting them off the fence until he could outshoot even his dad.

“Yeah, yeah.  I’ll still kick your ass at the range,” Poe said, pulling on his jacket and adjusting his own gun in his hip holster.  

Ben made sure everything in his office was as it should be, and he got out before anyone could stop him to discuss anything further or before he ran into Marino.  He called a cab as he stood out front, and he gave them the address Poe sent him.

It didn’t take long for Poe to swing by Ben’s apartment and get his gun.  He handed it to him as he met Ben inside the facility.

“I got us a couple of lanes for an hour,” Ben said, handing Poe a pair of safety glasses.  Poe handed over Ben’s old rough-looking pair of noise canceling headphones.  He’d had them for years, and they’d seen a lot of use.  He just couldn’t see spending the money to buy new ones when these still worked.  

“Dude, I’m buying you a new pair for your birthday.  These are frankly disgusting,” Poe said, cringing as Ben put them around his neck until they got down to the range.

“Shut up.  I don’t say anything about that stupid leather jacket you get separation anxiety about.”

“I’ll have you know I don’t have it anymore,” Poe told him proudly as they walked down and got situated in their designated lanes.  

“Giving it to your boyfriend while he’s away doesn’t count.  It’ll be back in your closet soon enough,” Ben said knowingly.  He put his goggles on and his headphones as he put down the box of bullets Poe had brought him.

“Okay, fine, but I don’t have it right now,” Poe shouted at him.  Ben rolled his eyes.  It felt good to rib Poe even if he was still annoyed about the Finn situation.  

Ben loaded the massive revolver, loving the heaviness of it in his hand.  It was easier to remember who he was when he held this gun, when he laughed with Poe, and when he wasn’t stuck in a fake office getting grilled like he was one of the bad guys.

Poe was in a good mood too, and their unsteadiness from a few days ago disappeared as it always did.  Poe was family, whether Ben liked his family much or not.  Ben would still forgive a lot because he knew Poe had his back when it counted.  He could’ve risen in the ranks by now.  He could be Ben’s boss, but he stuck by Ben.

The first time Ben pulled the trigger it felt amazing, and he slipped into the zone quickly.  They shot in lanes beside each other—no chatter as they went through their own ammo.  Firing his personal weapon at a target was as close to a religious experience as Ben ever got.

It was just him and the hot metal in his hands.  He was all steadiness and calm, and it was such a rare state for Ben that it gave him a strange sort of high.  The gun had a serious kick, so he had to keep focused to keep his arm steady and hit the target where he wanted each time.  

He was about halfway through his box when he realized that he felt a lot like he did when his master took him out of himself, when he was so immersed in a scene that nothing but he and Tige mattered.

He tried to use the same techniques that his master insisted upon when they were together.  He focused on his hands and body, evaluating himself even as he stayed in the zone.  He made tiny adjustments and continued, maintaining his breathing and sight.

He finished what was in the box and took a moment to examine his shooting.  He was doing remarkably well, everything in tight clusters.  

“Nice shooting,” Poe said, slapping him on the back once their lanes weren’t hot anymore and their weapons were holstered.

Ben smiled, happy that they did this today.

“We need to do this more often.  It’s not good to keep all this stuff bottled up, and I know you aren’t telling the shrink shit,” Poe said once they were cleaned up and heading back to the lot.

“Yes, this would be a nice distraction,” Ben admitted, running his fingers over the butt of his gun which was nestled into his shoulder holster which Poe had also brought him.

“You’re not giving that back to me, are you?” Poe asked, not sounding mad at all.

“No, I am not,” Ben replied, pulling his jacket more tightly around it.  

“I’m not going to complain.  I think you need some protection in that swanky apartment of yours.  Frankly, you’re doorman sucks, but if the bossman finds out, I will punch you in that sore ass of yours.  Yeah, don’t think I haven’t noticed how gingerly you’ve been sitting down,” Poe warned him.

“I won’t get caught,” Ben told him, disliking that Poe was more observant than he gave him credit for.  They may have shared a good afternoon, but he wasn’t going to discuss the state of his ass with Poe, now or ever.

“Have a good night, man.  Stay safe,” Poe said, giving him a quick hug before getting into his own car.  He rolled down the window before he could pull away.  “Where’s your fancy car anyway?” he asked.

“Left it at the warehouse last night.  Got a cab,” Ben lied.  He didn’t want Poe prying about the personal driver.  

Poe rolled his eyes.  “Only you get given a pricey Benz and can’t be bothered to drive it,” he said before opening his passenger side door.  Ben got in without complaint.

“Sorry I don’t have a cushion for you.  You’ll have to do with the hard leather...but I’m sure you’re used to that,” Poe joked as he pulled out of the lot.

Ben punched him in the arm as hard as he could without putting them in jeopardy, but he wasn’t actually mad at him.

\---

Kylo stripped down in the same office as usual when he got there that night.  He wondered if everyone used this office or if they had as many offices as clients.  He glanced at his watch before removing it.  He was right on time.  There had been no instructions today, but that wasn’t really surprising since his master said they’d been taking a step back.

Kylo folded his clothes and placed them in the box before he went to pick up his mask.  A different one than usual was in its section of the box.  This was soft while the other had been structured.  Lifting it up, he realized it was made to only cover his eyes, sort of like a sleep mask.  The inside of it was very soft, but the outside was either leather or a faux leather.  It was impossible to see through once on.  

Kylo studied it for a couple minutes.  He didn’t know why the mask was being changed, but his mind was more than willing to come up with ideas.  All of those ideas focused around Kylo being murdered and left in a shallow grave.  Maybe it was how well things had gone today at work that made his suddenly distrustful of his master’s plan.

His phone began to ring in his pants pocket as he contemplated the mask.  He reached in, hoping it wasn’t Poe or his boss.  Now was not the time.

It was his master.

“Sir?” he answered.

“I would like you to wear the mask, Kylo,” his master said, sounding put upon.  

“Yes, sir,” Kylo responded, but he didn’t immediately follow the order.

His master sighed.  “I am sending for you in my personal quarters.  I don’t show anyone my quarters, hence the mask.  Now, I expect you to be wearing it by the time the Captain gets to you.  If not, I will not hesitate to reprimand you when you come to me,” his master told him.

Kylo looked around the small office, knowing that he was being watched but not seeing the camera.  He should have expected this.  It was right on the contract in bold letters, **the facility is constantly monitored by video surveillance for the safety of all participants and staff.**

“Do you understand, Kylo?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I will be very displeased if I have to discipline you for failure to follow preparations.  You have thirty seconds,” his master said, hanging up before Kylo could say anything else.  

Kylo looked at the screen for a moment.  The General had sounded tired, like Kylo’s disobedience was exhausting.  It created a knot in Kylo’s gut, and it wasn’t the pleasant variety that he’d been experiencing the last week.

Kylo put on the mask once his phone was back in his pants.  He felt unsteady as soon as he couldn’t see.  He gripped the box his belongings were in.  He had to remind himself that he knew the layout of the room.  He’d made sure to study it each night he came in, curious to see if anything changed and also as part of his mapping of the facility.

No one came in thirty seconds, and Kylo tried to loosen his grip on the box.  He needed to be standing proudly when they came for him.  This was a weakness he couldn’t let anyone exploit.

A voice at the back of his mind reminded him that he could just take the blindfold off, but he wouldn’t allow himself to do it.  He would see this through even if it ended bloody.  He always had.

When the door opened, he released the box as though he’d been burned, turning toward the intruder and straightening up.  He had to remind himself not to raise his arms defensively, but he listened carefully for footsteps so he was prepared if they came at him.

“I am pleased that you followed my directions.”  It was his master’s voice and not another’s that spoke to Kylo.  

Kylo’s shoulders lost some of their tension.

“Come, there is a clear path from you to me,” his master told him.

Kylo took a tentative step toward his master’s voice.  He visualized the room in his head and reassured himself that he wasn’t going to trip or run into anything.  He kept walking once he got his bearings.

“Very good,” his master praised him.  Kylo stopped when he felt his master’s bare fingers on his chest.  It sent a shiver down his spine as he tried not to melt into his master’s touch right in the front office.  He should have more composure than that, especially when moments ago he was imagining his own death.  It was funny how easily everything else faded away when his master was near.

The General ran his fingertips down Kylo’s chest before taking Kylo’s hand in his own and guiding him forward.  Kylo went obediently, feeling less out of sorts now.  

“Let’s get going,” his master said, positioning himself just behind Kylo with one hand at the small of Kylo’s back and the other clasping his own.  

Kylo started to walk as his master pressed gently against his back.  He tried to walk like he usually would, but he quickly found himself deferring to the General’s gait.  His master used his hands to guide Kylo through the facility to an elevator that Kylo hadn’t been aware of.  

Once they were in the elevator and standing still, his master began to run his hand up and down Kylo’s spine.  His fingertips brushed the nape of Kylo’s neck and followed the trail of tingles it created all the way back to the curve of his ass.

Kylo wasn’t expecting the soft press of lips against his shoulder blades as the elevator doors dinged out.  His breath caught as his master’s lips ghosted over his bare skin, no press of a mask between them.

Suddenly, the blindfold made more sense, but that realization was offset by the arousal his master’s lips incited.

Without a word of explanation, his master pressed against his back again to guide him out of the elevator.  They walked down several hallways which were impossible to map without some sort of reference.  This floor wasn’t set up like the main one, and Kylo had no idea if they had gone up or down; the elevator had been so smooth, and he’d been so distracted by his master’s kiss.

His master wrapped his arm around Kylo’s belly to bring him to a halt at the correct door.  He slipped his hand out of Kylo’s as he entered a code into a digital lock if Kylo’s ears weren’t deceiving him.  His master’s hand found its way under the waistband of Kylo’s briefs as he entered the code, and he massaged the area just above Kylo’s cock.  If Kylo was going to die, it was certainly going to be a pleasurable demise.

When the door slid open of its own power, the General brought his hand to the dip of Kylo’s back and guided him into the room.  Kylo’s bare feet immediately came into contact with very soft carpet, much like the square in their playroom.

“I have work to get done tonight.  I want you to sit with me while I do it.  You are not to speak unless directly spoken to.  The only exception is if you need to use the facility, and you must ask me and I will show you to it.  Is this understood?” his master asked, stepping away from Kylo once he was standing in the room.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him.  He didn’t understand how this was considered play, but he hadn’t understood how a lot of his master’s ideas could be either until they happened.

“How is your buttocks feeling today?” his master asked, his voice coming from somewhere across the room.

“It’s tender,” Kylo told him, knowing that his master would see through a lie and not be pleased with him.  He still didn’t want to emphasize it too much.

“Did you put anything on it today?”  Kylo could hear papers being moved around as his master did something.

“Just when I woke up.”

“Do you have aloe to put on it as well as the lotion I sent with you?” he asked, moving in Kylo’s direction again.

“No.”

“I will have some waiting in your container when you leave tonight.  Before you go to sleep, I want you to shower then dry yourself.  Don’t get dressed.  Go to your bed with the lotion I give you and lie on your stomach.  Prop your hips up on two pillows, so your buttocks is elevated.  Then I want you to apply the lotion and remain like that for at least twenty minutes,” his master ordered, returning to Kylo’s personal space to guide him again.  “In the morning, use aloe.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said as he was guided to kneel.  “Sit.  Is the pillow uncomfortable?” his master asked as Kylo felt a very plush cushion beneath himself.  

Kylo seated his tender ass on the cushion, but it didn’t hurt anymore than it already did.  “No, Sir,” Kylo told him.

“Good.  Stay,” his master said, leaving his side again and making noise around the room.  “Did you eat before you came tonight?” his master called from what seemed like another room.

“A little, sir.”  The truth was that it was hard to eat with the anticipation for the evening creating flutters in his belly.  He’d forced down an energy bar as usual, but it had been a struggle.

“Are you hungry?”

Kylo stopped to assess himself.  His belly had stopped doing flip flops at the thought of food since he arrived.  He wasn’t starving, but he could definitely eat.  “A little,” he admitted.

“A little what?” his master asked.

“Sir,” Kylo said.  It was the same tactic that his drill instructors had used when he would forget to add their title to a statement.  It was less grating when his master did it, possibly because food and pleasure were being offered.

“Do you enjoy hummus?  I’m afraid I haven’t had much time to prepare a meal today” his master said apologetically.

“I do enjoy hummus, sir,” Kylo said, adjusting himself to get more comfortable.

His master didn’t say anything else until he eventually returned.  Kylo could feel the air shift around him as his master came to sit in front of him.  Kylo realized he was in front of a couch or chair as he felt his master’s legs on either side of him, brushing against his arms and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Here,” his master said, taking Kylo’s chin in hand and resting his other hand on Kylo’s shoulder.  He guided Kylo to lean against his right leg and rest his head in his lap.  A shiver ran down Kylo’s back at how intimate the position was.  

His master took his hands back and began moving things around him, but after a minute he settled.  Kylo heard the telltale ‘pop pop’ of a touch screen keyboard as he became aware of something just above his head, perhaps a phone or tablet.  

Then his master’s fingers worked their way into Kylo’s hair, massaging and scratching gently.  Kylo hummed and closed his eyes behind the blindfold.  His master’s hands were a gift, and Kylo couldn’t help relaxing into the security of his position.

After a few minutes of silence, his master’s hand receded and came back with what smelled like hummus.  His master brought it to Kylo’s lips without a word, and Kylo opened his mouth to accept it.  

It  was delicious, smooth and creamy and offset by the crisp cracker it rested on.  Kylo took the bite sized piece and savored it as his master’s thumb caressed his jaw.  After a few minutes, his master brought another bite of food to his lips.  This time it was a carrot dipped in the hummus.  Kylo took this as well, chewing it carefully as he nuzzled against his master’s thigh.

This was relaxing.  There were no rules other than to sit together.  There were no elaborate plans and scenes.  It was just the two of them in his master’s private rooms, sharing a meal of sorts.  Even though Kylo had worried about not continuing their exploration, there was something enticing about this as well.  There was something that required even more trust to just sit together in silence with no action to fill the time.

Kylo was so relaxed that he didn't notice that his master had stopped feeding him and stroking his hair until he began to hear light snores coming from just above him. Kylo frowned as they continued for several minutes.

It was then that Kylo realized that his master had been feeding him or touching him at all times, so he couldn't have possibly eaten any of the food himself. He'd also stayed up talking to Kylo without any input from Kylo until at least four in the morning. He'd probably talked a while after Kylo had fallen asleep if the call log was anything to go by.

“You idiot,” Kylo mumbled as he began to rub his master's thigh gently.

Tige had likely stayed up most of the night in order to make sure that Kylo was alright—all because he’d been worried about Kylo, because Kylo hadn’t stayed with him.  Then he'd probably run trainings and meetings all day to ensure that his staff was ready for the evening.

Kylo still had trouble wrapping his head around how meticulously the warehouse was run. Hux ran it much better than Ben's office was run. When things needed to get done in a short time, Hux had it done and no one seemed to question him. At the Bureau, Ben had to jump through hoops every time he needed a new roll of toilet paper in the office bathroom, never mind when he needed something actually vital to a case.

His master sighed in his sleep as Kylo continued to rub his leg gently. This encouraged Kylo, and he nuzzled his cheek against his master's other thigh. A small moan escaped his master's lips as he shifted slightly.

Kylo knew he should take advantage of his master's negligence. He should take off the mask and snoop around, but he also didn't doubt that his master might have surveillance here as well if he had it in the office.  His master wasn’t a fool.  Kylo didn't want to snoop either though.  His master was allowed a private life, and while the Bureau would disagree Kylo didn’t want to risk alienating his bond of trust with his master.

He felt an overwhelming urge to care for his master because he had clearly run himself down in the attempt to care for Kylo while balancing his duties as “The General.”

Slowly, Kylo sat up. He didn't touch the blindfold, but he felt around to know exactly where the tray of food was as well as the tablet that his master had been reading was. Then he rubbed both of his master's thighs as he slowly rose from the cushion.

His master groaned softly as Kylo worked his way higher, running his hands up his sides and over his chest and shoulders. Kylo heard his master startle awake as Kylo settled himself in his lap, straddling his spread thighs.

“Kylo?” he asked, sounding completely disoriented. “What the hell are you doing?” he demanded as he seemed to pull himself together.  Kylo couldn’t see his face, but he knew the angry twist of his lips that his master likely wore.

“You didn't eat anything, and you're working yourself to death,” Kylo told him very softly, rubbing his hands over his master's upper arms.  He kept his tone gentle, knowing he could be intimidating especially with the upper hand.  He didn’t want to threaten his master, just care for him.

“Why are you on top of me?” the General asked, clearly not understanding Kylo's leap of logic.

“You were up all night taking care of me, and now you've run yourself into the ground. I didn't just read the section on _sub_ drop, sir. You aren't taking care of your own needs because you're so worried about keeping everything else together,” Kylo told him, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the crook of his master's neck.

Such a simple kiss felt exhilarating to Kylo. It was the first time he'd been able to press his lips to his master in such an innocent manner, and even though he'd taken it without explicit permission the way his master shuddered beneath his lips told him that it had been just as yearned for by him.

“It is my job to make sure everything runs smoothly, Kylo. Just as it is your job to follow my commands...”

“You haven't commanded me to get down yet,” Kylo told him shrewdly.

“ _Kylo_...”

“Let me take care of you, Master. Let me show you how well I can serve you. Let me give you something because you've given me everything,” Kylo begged softly, keeping his lips just beside his master's ear.

He could feel his master trembling, and Kylo reached down and felt around for a piece of carrot before dipping it in the hummus. He brought it up to his master's lips and waited.

His master did nothing for a long moment before Kylo felt him opened his lips and take a bite of the food.

“You will be punished for such insubordination,” he warned Kylo once he finished chewing.  He was too controlled to talk with his mouth full.  

“I'll take any punishment you give me, so long as you let me take care of you,” Kylo told him.

His master sighed, but he took Kylo's hand in his and brought it to his mouth, taking the last piece of carrot from his fingers and nipping gently at them.

“I asked you to stay last night,” he said softly, sounding almost sad.  It wasn’t an accusatory statement, more a slip of the lips because he was either still groggy or too relaxed.

“I didn't realize that you needed me.  I'm sorry,” Kylo told him, lifting his hand to run it through his master's hair. It was like burying his fingers in strands of silk, and he shamelessly touched his master because he couldn't get enough of it.

“You aren't paying me for that. It's my job to take care of you not the other way...”

“Maybe I need to feel like I can take care of someone too. You're always focused on what I need, but maybe I need _this_ just as much as I need to be put in my place or told you're proud of me. May I need to know that I can give you what you need too,” Kylo said, leaning forward and bumping his master with his nose twice before finding his lips and kissing him in earnest.  His master’s mouth was addicting.

“Kylo,” his master sighed as they parted.

“I need to know you're okay, and I don't think I can trust you to do that yourself. So, I will risk not being able to sit for a week for some peace of mind.”

“Okay,” Hux told him, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Kylo's.

“Good. Now, first you need to eat more than one bite of hummus and a baby carrot,” Kylo said with more authority.

“You get a little power, and now you're giving orders,” his master said, sounding both annoyed and amused. The man clearly didn't like to be on the receiving end of instructions. Kylo didn't care though. He had bigger concerns than his master's pride.  His master had plenty of pride to spare even if he gave some up tonight.

Kylo picked up another carrot and dipped it into the hummus before bringing it up to where he believed his master's lips were. His master was quicker at accepting it this time, and he kissed Kylo's shoulder when he was finished.  It was a pleasant reward, and they developed a rhythm.  They did this for a while, Kylo finding food to give him, and his master taking it before kissing Kylo softly.

“No more,” his master finally said after he'd eaten at least ten carrots all loaded with more hummus than was probably necessary.  Kylo was sure that the blindfold was doing a lot for how sexy he found this to be as he’d never considered hummus to be a sexy food.  However, he did find feeding his master to be a beautiful activity.

Kylo nodded, leaning in to press his lips to the crook of his master's neck again. “How are you feeling?” he asked, kissing the soft skin there and ignoring the stubble he felt along his master's jaw. Clearly his master hadn't had time or hadn't cared enough to shave that morning which was jarring as he was always clean shaven.

“I'm fine, Kylo.”

Kylo scoffed. “You aren’t, so consider it again. _Evaluate yourself_ , Master,” Kylo threw his own words at him, and he could tell immediately that his master didn't like that at all.  

He swatted Kylo on the ass before answering. “I am allowing you to show your concern, but I'm not about to let you disrespect me with cheeky remarks.”  Kylo couldn’t help it.  Even here with his master, he had the unfortunate Solo cheek.

“Then be honest with me.” It earned him a second slap on the ass, but his master ran his fingers up Kylo's back afterward.

“I feel exhausted, Kylo, but I am pleasantly full now. Is there anything else you would like to know?” His master sounded as tired as he admitted to being, and it worried Kylo deeply.

“What can I do to make you more comfortable?” Kylo asked, kissing his master's neck again.

His master grumbled, but he wrapped his arms around Kylo. “Your presence is a wonderful comfort, thank you.”

“May I continue to kiss you, Master?” Kylo asked, trying to hide the eagerness he felt under a tone of concern.  He wanted to map his master’s body with his lips now that he’d had a taste of him.

His master laughed softly. “You are a very demanding slave.”

“ _You_ are a stubborn master who doesn't take care of himself and expects me to just watch you work yourself to death.” Kylo stole a kiss anyway, and his master melted against him, moaning softly as Kylo kissed him just as firmly as his words.

Kylo wrapped his arms around his master's shoulders, pulling him forward and deepening the kiss. He gave up trying to argue with his master. There was no way of winning a battle of wills, but he didn't need to win with words if he just kept kissing him.

His master gripped his back, digging his nails in and holding him tightly.  He returned Kylo’s kisses with equal fervor.  

“I want to kiss you everywhere,” Kylo admitted, running his fingers down his master’s back and dipping them into the waistband of his pants.

“I suppose you want me naked too,” his master said dryly.  

“I’ve wanted you naked since our first night together,” Kylo said, tugging his master’s shirt out of his pants and slipping his fingers under the soft fabric.  

“Incorrigible,” his master chastised him, but he cupped his palms around Kylo’s jaw and kissed him more demandingly.  “What benefit to my health is nudity going to serve, _Dr. Ren_?” he asked.

“It will serve to better see that state of you,” Kylo told him, nipping his master’s full bottom lip.  This whole night was shaping up to be an interesting experiment.  

His master scoffed.  “I should put you over my knee right now and show you some respect…”

“But you aren’t.  You’re going to let me take off this uncomfortable shirt and worship you,” Kylo told him confidently.

His master sighed and pulled back.  “Go ahead, take it off,” he said.

Kylo wasted no time attacking the buttons down the front of his master’s shirt.  He fumbled with them, so eager to be able to touch his master’s chest.  

His master seemed to become tired of Kylo’s fumbling and took Kylo’s hands in his, steadying his fingers.  “I’m not going to take this away, Kylo.  You don’t have to rush.  What are you afraid of?” his master asked, pulling Kylo’s hands up and kissing his fingertips once all of the buttons were undone.

“I want you to enjoy this.”

“I assure you, you wouldn’t be doing it if I wasn’t.  Now, what are you afraid of?”

“I’m afraid I wasn’t here when you needed me,” Kylo admitted, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to his master’s.

“You’re here now.  I told you I couldn’t make you stay…”

“I should’ve.”

“I doubt we would’ve gotten much rest, and I still would’ve had to work early…”

“But I would’ve been there.”

“I am okay, Kylo.  I’m just tired.  I’ve been doing this a long time.  I know how to take care of myself.”

“And you choose not to.”

His master didn’t seem to have a response to that, and Kylo took the opening.  He moved the tray of food to the floor, shoving it away.  Then he pushed his master down onto the couch lengthwise.

Feeling around for his master’s arms, he grabbed him by the wrists and brought them around his neck.  His master arched up to kiss him, burying his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Kylo let his own hands rove over his master’s chest and stomach, loving the feeling of smooth skin beneath his fingers.  He ran his fingers over his master’s belly and felt the softness of it.  He wasn’t all hard plans the way Kylo’s stomach was, and it fascinated Kylo.

Moving lower, Kylo kissed over his master’s chest until he reached his belly.  He nuzzled him and kissed him, nipping gently at the softness.

He wasn’t expecting his master to moan.  In fact, he’d been expecting a firm slap for such a bold move.  His master’s pleasure encouraged him though, and he kissed him again.

“I love your body,” Kylo said, running his fingers down his master’s sides as he rubbed his cheek to his stomach.  It was a bold statement.  The word love probably shouldn’t have been used in such a place, but it was the best word to describe how he felt.

“I don’t see what is so fascinating about it,” his master retorted, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair eagerly.  He made no attempt to dislodge Kylo even though he sounded baffled by Kylo’s affection.

“It’s yours.  I love all of you,” Kylo admitted.

“Such a good slave,” his master said, wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist as Kylo continued to worship his stomach.  He pressed a kiss to one of his master’s soft hipbones, and he smiled as his master bucked his hips and moaned again, this time with more power behind it.

Kylo sucked hard at the flesh over his master’s hip, and he arched into it again.  His voice cracked as he cried out, gripping Kylo’s hair tightly but not pulling him away.  Moving to the other hip, Kylo gave it the same treatment, loving the way his master moved into his every touch.

“May I?” Kylo asked between kisses along the waistband of his master’s pants.

“Would you take no for an answer?” his master asked dryly.

“I would certainly try to make you reconsider, but yes if you really wanted them to stay on I wouldn’t argue,” Kylo told him, slipping his tongue beneath the waistband.  He could taste the light sweat on his master’s skin, and it was addictive.  He swiped his tongue again before biting softly just above his pants.

“Christ,” his master groaned.  “Take them off, taking them off already.  What are you waiting for?”

Kylo laughed as he gripped his master’s pants and roughly pulled them down his thighs as his master arched up.  He followed the line of his master’s legs and pulled off his loafers then pulled his pants off completely.  

Bending down again, he nuzzled against the underwear covering his master’s crotch.  He nipped gently at his soft cock through the material, and his master moved against him.

“Yes,” he gasped, pushing his own underwear lower to encourage Kylo and bunching it beneath Kylo’s lips.  

Kylo held his tongue, but he wanted to chastise his master’s impatience.  He knew it wouldn’t be a welcome statement, and he didn’t want to ruin the moment.  Instead, he tugged his master’s underwear off as well then laid himself over him.  He pressed his own clothed erection against his master’s cock.

“Kiss me,” his master demanded, pulling Kylo in and capturing his lips in a rough kiss.  Kylo met his demands, reaching between them and grabbing at his briefs.

His master gripped his arm.  “No contact,” he said.  

“I’m clean.”

“You don’t know that I am,” his master insisted.

“When was the last time you tested positive for anything?” Kylo asked.

“ _Kylo_.”

“When?”

His master sighed, rubbing against him again.  “Six years ago.”

“For what?”

“Gonorrhea. Treatable.”

“And do you have anything else that isn’t?”

“You can’t be certain.”

“I trust you.”

“That’s why I have to be the one to insist,” his master told him, squeezing Kylo’s hand gently.  

Kylo groaned.  “What can I do then?” he asked, rolling his hips and groaning at the friction.  

He felt his master cup his cheek, and it soothed his frustration immediately.  “Just keep doing what you’re doing. I didn’t take anything before you got here.”

“Take anything?” Kylo asked, moving his whole body against his master’s and loving the press of skin on skin.

“No pill, no erection, Kylo,” his master sighed, sounding completely comfortable with the answer.  Kylo didn’t know a single person who would comfortably tell him that they needed a pill to get it up.  His father had had the prescription for years, and he’d sooner shoot Kylo than let him mention it.  Poe prided himself on being able to pleasure his lovers for hours.  Guys in the academy boasted about their sex drives all the time.

Yet here was his master who regularly gave Kylo pleasure the likes of which he’d rarely if ever felt before,  admitting such a personal thing.  

Kylo smiled.  He couldn’t see his master’s face behind the blindfold, but he imagined he was wearing that haughty ‘not smile’ of his.  “Am I allowed to try to prove that wrong?” Kylo asked, using his thumb to rub against his master’s very sensitive hipbone.

“You may do anything you like, so long as you are safe about it,” his master told him, sealing the permission with a kiss.

Kylo pulled his master close kissing down his neck and across his right shoulder.  He ran his hand down his master’s opposite side wrapping his long fingers around his bicep.  He kissed down his arm, pausing where he thought his master’s tattoo was to nuzzle the skin.  All the while, his hips didn’t let up rubbing against his master.

He brought his master’s fingers to his lips, and he sucked them one by one.  He was rewarded with a long moan from his master, so he pressed his tongue against his middle finger, teasing it seductively.  

“Aren’t you a filthy little creature,” his master sighed, shifting beneath Kylo.  

Kylo could feel a little life in his master.  He wasn’t fully hard, but there was something there, a stirring.  He tried to ignore it.  Touting his minimal victory would only jeopardize what his master was feeling.  

“I want you on your belly,” Kylo said roughly, coming back up to kiss his master’s neck.  

“You’re going to have to put me there because I don’t just roll over for a disobedient slave,” his master challenged, even though he sounded breathless.

Kylo growled, wrapping his arms around his master’s waist and trying to turn him over.  His master put up a good fight, wiggling and gripping Kylo’s wrists.  Kylo couldn’t see what he was doing, so he didn’t notice how precariously balanced at the edge of the couch they were until his master pushed him and he tipped right over the side.

Hitting the plush carpet didn’t hurt at all, but his master followed him down, straddling Kylo and making quick grabs for his hands.  Kylo growled, bucking his hips to displace his master.  He was good at hanging on though.  He rode Kylo even as he bucked wildly.  

“You still have to earn it,” his master teased.

Kylo grunted in frustration and rolled them instead.  “Shit,” his master said as they upset the tray beside them, sending things in all directions.

Kylo used his master’s momentary distraction to free his hands and grab him around the waist, rolling his master under him.  He stayed on his knees and carried his master back near the couch. “You will put me down this instant,” his master insisted as Kylo tried to move them to safety without use of sight.  He ended up with a palm covered in hummus.

“As you wish,” Kylo said, dropping him onto the cushion Kylo had sat on at the start of the night.

“Loathsome brute,” his master said, slapping Kylo’s chest lightly, but then dragging his nails down it.

Kylo groaned.  “None of that.  I was being gentle until you started being contrary,” Kylo told him, gentling his touch again.

“I enjoy seeing just how strong you are.  It is incredibly appealing, knowing I have you at my service when you could easily take whatever you want,” his master replied, burying his fingers in Kylo’s hair and pulling him in for another long kiss.

“Are you feeling better?” Kylo asked, running his fingers down his side and cradling his master to him.  He didn’t think he’d ever felt anything so good as his master’s legs wrapped around him, even the orgasm he’d felt the night before paled in comparison.  They were long and powerful, and they held him just right.

“Yes, I think we needed this,” he admitted, rocking his body against Kylo’s gently.

“I do too,” Kylo said, pressing their cheeks together as they moved in tandem.  “Fuck, I love having you pressed against me.”

“I do as well,” his master whispered against the shell of his ear.

They rocked together, exploring each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths for what seemed like hours.  Every once in awhile, one of the would push things further, and they would rough house until they knocked against something.  

He finally did get his master onto his belly after some underhanded maneuvers, but his master quickly forgave him as Kylo pressed himself to his master’s back.  He kissed along his master’s shoulder blades as he rubbed his clothed erection against his master’s ass.

His master whimpered softly, pressing back against Kylo before thrusting forward and rubbing against the carpet.

Kylo moaned loudly just from the knowledge that he could have this effect on his master.  He kissed down his spine and pulled his master up so his hips were raised.  He slipped his hand around him and gently stroked his master’s almost full erection as he continued to kiss him.

His master let himself be pleasured for a while before changing their positions and pinning Kylo to the floor.  He rocked their hips together, kissing and nipping at Kylo hungrily.  

While neither of them got off, Kylo was fairly certain that his master’s private rooms were a mess by the time they gave in to exhaustion and relaxation and finally just laid in each other’s arms.  Even without climax, Kylo felt incredibly satisfied.  He understood why his master could say he enjoy their time even without orgasm.

“You’re endurance is staggering,” his master panted, running his fingers through Kylo’s sweaty hair as he rested against Kylo’s chest.

“You didn’t seem to have any trouble keeping up even if you were falling asleep before,” Kylo retorted.

“The incentive was quite powerful,” his master said, pressing a soft kiss to Kylo’s lips.  “I am even more exhausted now though.”

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Kylo asked, wrapping his master in a sweaty hug.

“Not here, but if you do not mind sleeping in the playroom, I would not be opposed to it,” his master told him.  

“I don’t mind.  I want to be close to you.  You worried me tonight,” Kylo said.

“I told you that I’ve been doing this for a long time and can take care of myself…”

“And I told you that I need to feel like I can give something back to you.”

“You give me so much already, Kylo.  You make every scene a pleasure.”

Kylo smiled, feeling truly valued, but he didn’t give in.  

“I have one rule if you stay the night,” Tige said, running his fingers up and down Kylo’s chest.

“Anything.”

“Not so hasty.  You must face your punishment for disobeying orders and destroying my living room,” his master told him.

“What will that be?” Kylo asked, not afraid of any physical punishment.  

“You must sleep on the floor, of course.  I cannot permit such a disobedient animal into my bed,” his master said, pressing one last kiss to Kylo’s cheek.

“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, lifting his head and hitting it against the carpet.  It was fair, but it worse than any sort of corporal punishment—to be so close yet unable to hold his master like this or share his warmth.  

“If you use such vulgar language again, I may be forced to clean your mouth out as well.”

“I’ll stay.  I can sleep on the floor,” Kylo agreed.

“I thought you might agree.”

Kylo sighed, letting his master get up and then help him to his own feet.  His master led him down to the playroom where he let Kylo change into an actual sleep mask before getting on the hard floor.  His master stripped him of his underwear and rubbed his ass with lotion before laying a blanket over him and telling his to sleep.

Kylo heard him get himself ready for bed before settling in as well.  It was hard to fall asleep with his master so close, but as he heard his master’s breathing begin to even out his own body began to relax.

“Thank you for caring for me tonight, Kylo,” his master whispered as Kylo was on the brink of sleep.  “You were right.  I needed you.”

Kylo could tell that his master felt obligated to admit it, but he was also hoping that Kylo had already fallen asleep.  So, Kylo didn’t respond, but he slept easily despite the hard floor beneath him.  

And when he woke the same time he did every morning, there was a second blanket over his body and his master was sleeping beside him.  He knew he shouldn’t, but he pulled his master to him.  He went easily, sighing against Kylo’s skin as he was held.

“You didn’t have to come down here.  This is my punishment,” Kylo said, worried that his master needed good rest on a real bed after yesterday.

“It is my choice whether I join you,” his master mumbled.

“You needed rest though.”

“Maybe I wanted to be close to my slave.”

Kylo sighed, kissing his master’s cheek and forehead.   “Must you always test the boundaries?” his master murmured, still mostly asleep from the sound of it.

“Always,” Kylo said, nuzzling against him and letting himself fall back to sleep.  His master was certainly worth sleeping in for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: implied dom drop, blindfolds, brief use of slurs, food/hand feeding, guns, discussion of STIs, anorgasmia/desensitization.


	9. Sensation Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry this took awhile. Real life was a grand slap in the face this week. I hope you enjoy a little slice of escapism.

Tige's phone went off at some point, and Kylo felt his master move away from him to answer it.

“I'm in the playroom,” he said in response to whoever was on the other end of the line. “No, he is here as well. I will remind you that I know what I am doing.” His master sounded annoyed as he spoke. “Yes, I am fine...That is none of your concern. I will be up in an hour...Have I ever been late in my life?” His master hung up without another word.

“Did I get you in trouble?” Kylo asked when his master returned and pulled back the covers.

“I do not get in trouble, Kylo. Some people just think they know what's best for me. _You_ are among them,” his master retorted, sounding very put upon.

Kylo ignored the bait. “How are you feeling?” Kylo asked, running his fingers over his mask, itching to take it off.

“Leave it and get on the bed,” his master told him.

“That doesn't answer my question,” Kylo said, still pushing the limits of his master's tolerance. It was easier to do in the morning. There was no precedent for how he should behave after waking up beside his master.

“I am growing tired of that question.”

“If you answered it the first time I asked, then you wouldn't hear it as often,” Kylo told him, climbing onto the bed.

His master wrapped his arms around Kylo and rested against him.

“I am feeling more rested and more sure...”

“So you were feeling a drop last night,” Kylo pressed.

His master sighed. “It isn't that simple, Kylo. I was feeling drained and psychologically fatigued yesterday, but it wasn’t overwhelming. It wasn’t crippling. I've learned to manage that kind of drop...”

“You shouldn't have to.”

“Kylo, it is as much a part of my job as taking care of my clients. Everyone makes compromises for their work. Some people put their children in childcare. Some eat fast food instead of a home cooked meal. Some see doctors or self medicate to cope with stress. Some put themselves in danger. I’m no different. My compromises fit the work I do,” his master told him.

Kylo balled his fists, but he didn't argue. It wasn't his place to argue. He knew he couldn't tell his master what to do with his life and livelihood.

“I appreciate your concern, Kylo.”

Kylo nodded, keeping his emotions in check but pulling his master closer to him.   Kylo knew that this side of their relationship was forbidden, perhaps for both of them. However, he couldn't fight it. Just like he couldn't take the blindfold off last night. He didn't want this to stop even though he had the power to end it.

“Do you have obligations today?” His master pointedly changed the subject.

It was the weekend, so technically Kylo shouldn't have had to be at his pretend office. He didn't have to go to the Bureau today either unless there was an important development.

“No.”

“Would you be inclined to staying the day? I have things that need handling that I believe you could assist me with,” his master said.

“Really? You want my help?” Kylo asked, disbelieving.

“You have done a fine job with every task I’ve laid out for you, and you showed remarkable initiative and understanding last night,” his master told him.

“Yes, sir. I’ll stay,” Kylo said, excited by the possibilities.  This could be his opportunity to scope the facility and create a plan.

“Very good. Let's get cleaned up then,” his master said, getting Kylo out of bed and leading him to the bathroom.

“I am leaving clothing and a mask for you on the bed, Kylo. I must go to my own rooms to prepare. When I return, I want you to be ready to go. We will eat breakfast then I will show you what you will be doing today while I run trainings,” his master explained once they were washed up.  His fingers had barely left Kylo’s body the entire time.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I will return shortly.” With that, his master left him in the playroom. As soon as the door shut behind him, Kylo pulled off the sleep mask went to the bed.

There were a pair of briefs that looked identical to the ones he often wore, and his master had gotten the size and brand correct.  Beside them was a beige sort of jumpsuit and a reflective vest.  Kylo cringed at the awful looking outfit, but he put it on anyway.  Finally, he picked up the mask his master had left for him.

It wasn't his usual mask, this one covered his entire face. It was an all black faceplate with a thick tie to hold it securely in place. Kylo knew immediately that he was not meant to speak today.

He lifted up the mask and held it over his face. The eye holes were narrow, but he could see out of them. His field of vision was just very diminished.

“It will be more practical for your day's activities,” his master's voice was just behind him.

Kylo whirled, barely holding the mask in place. His vision was narrowed to the point that all he could see was his master, who was wearing all black. Kylo looked him up and down, impressed that he got his tall boots on so fast.

The uniform fit his master precisely, and Kylo was a little jealous of how the fabric was allowed to cling to him when Kylo rarely could.

“Here, let me,” his master said, stepping forward and motioning for Kylo to turn his back again.

Kylo tipped his head back as his master took the ties and pulled them to secure the mask. He tied them tight enough that the mask wouldn't move, but not so tight as to be uncomfortable.

When he finished the knot, he ran his fingers through Kylo's hair to get it out from behind the tie.

“I had one of the others bring up your boots. They're beside the door. Would you like me to send for breakfast, or do you not mind going down to the dining room?” his master asked him.

Kylo wanted to eat alone with Tige before they had to face the day, but he knew that was selfish because this was a good opportunity to see another part of the facility.

“We can go down, sir,” Kylo told him.

“Excellent. You will eat at my feet,” his master warned.

Kylo turned, stepping right into his master's personal space. “As I did last night?” he asked, nuzzling his master's neck though the mask prevented any meaningful contact.

“If you get fresh at breakfast, I will discipline you right in front of all the masters.”

Kylo smiled behind the mask, but he realized his master couldn't see it. The full mask took away any playful expressions, and even changed his speech a bit as it limited his jaw movement.

“You will get used to the mask,” his master told him, patting his chest and turning away from him. Clearly, the barrier didn't stop him from knowing Kylo's mood. “Follow,” his master ordered, and Kylo let himself be led to the door where he put his boots on. Then they went to the elevator and to the first floor.

The kitchen was at the back of the facility, and it was massive. There were at least ten tables, and each had nearly ten people seated at it. Kylo couldn't help himself from looking around as they entered.

The whole room got quiet as they walked through the door. He could feel all of their eyes on he and his master. They watched as his master walked across the room with his chin up.

Some of the people wore masks while others didn't. There was no way for Kylo to memorize all of their faces especially with his limited vision, so he focused on his master instead.

They went into a kitchen area and his master took a tray. He didn't tell Kylo to take one, so Kylo assumed they would be sharing. He didn't dare take his own, not while they were being so scrutinized.

His master didn't speak as he walked down the food line. He piled some scrambled eggs onto his plate as well as some bacon. He ladled himself a bowl of oatmeal as well as some fresh fruit.

The food all smelled delicious as they passed it, and there were several people milling about behind the counter preparing things and making sure the trays were full. They all wore masks like Kylo's and they didn't make a sound as he and his master walked through.

There were pancakes and waffles at the end, and Kylo's mouth watered as he looked at the fruit baked into them. His master turned his nose up at that though and walked away. Kylo was forced to hurry to keep up.

His master led him to a table at the back of the dining room where the Captain sat with another one of the masters.

“You brought the slave to breakfast,” the Captain said, sounding displeased with this development.  Kylo didn’t know her well enough to know if she was always displeased, or she specifically had a distaste for him.

“He needs to eat,” Tige said, taking the open chair beside hers and pointing to the linoleum floor beside it.

Kylo sank to his knees on the hard floor. They were still sensitive from the rice, but he swallowed his pride and bowed his head.

“It is unprecedented,” she said, clearly measuring her words.

“He is unprecedented,” his master replied, running his fingers through Kylo's hair.

The Captain said nothing else, Kylo stayed still as his master ate his meal. Kylo could still feel eyes on him, but he ignored them. No one seemed bold enough to speak out against his master.

People came and went as his master ate, and after nearly a half an hour, his master put his tray on the floor.

“I expect you to finish it,” his master told him. “Head to the floor.”

Kylo bent forward, pushing his mask up just enough to free his mouth as he picked up a piece of bacon with his teeth. Pushing the mask up also made it impossible to see because the eye holes were around his forehead.

It should've been degrading. It should've been embarrassing. He could still feel everyone's eyes on him, but his master's hands had not left his back. They gently rubbed his shoulders through the thick jumpsuit, and Kylo knew that he was sending a message to those around them. Kylo was his.

No one at the table said anything, but his master had only eaten the oatmeal and part of the fruit. Kylo got to eat five pieces of bacon, the delicious scrambled eggs which had been seasoned perfectly and filled his stomach, and the sliced strawberries and pineapple—which he always at the most of when his master fed him after a scene.

The meal was clearly a reward even if he was forced to eat it like a dog. Kylo didn't doubt for a second that the Captain and the others around them noticed exactly what his master had done.

General Hux wasn't one for leaving things to interpretation. He sent a clear message when one was needed.

His master waited until Kylo was finished, then he put two fingers beneath Kylo's collar and pulled him up. He wiped Kylo's mouth clean with a napkin, and Kylo could feel the bits of food fall away. It hadn't been a neat way to eat, and he felt like a child whose mother had to rub their mouth before they ran back outside to play. The embarrassment was better than having it caked under the mask though.

“Stand,” his master commanded, rising from his own seat. Kylo rose, lifting the empty tray as well. “Put it on top of the trash bin,” his master ordered, and Kylo walked over to the nearest bin and threw away the garbage before putting the tray with the others.

His master met him in the center of the room, and Kylo silently followed him out of the dining room. He could hear the masters begin to gossip as soon as they stepped out of the room.

“Pay them no attention,” his master told him as they walked. “Today, I will have you help sort our shipment of supplies. Every Saturday we receive a shipment of goods for the week. You will unload them at the docking ramp, and you will sort them. There will be a list there with what goes where. One of the workers will show you where to take everything. I know I do not have to tell you this, but if you are told to take something to a specific playroom or office, you are to deliver the goods, leave them in the open or where the worker tells you, and you are to touch or look at nothing else. Playrooms are private. They are for a master and their slave, and you nor anyone else has any business snooping through it.  And don’t forget to listen Kylo.  I expect you’ll learn a lot today.”

His master led him down a long hallway that cut through the back of the facility. Kylo could see the river through the windows as well as the loading area.

“I have a training this morning. I will come for you for lunch, then after lunch you may take you leave or rest in the playroom,” his master told him as he pushed open the large doors into the loading docks.

There were people wearing masks like Kylo's own, carrying boxes and pushing carts and pallets. They all wore beige coveralls and safety vests. It looked like a regular warehouse.

“Eli,” his master called as they came to the center of the massive room.

A man with a safety vest with ELI written on the nameplate walked over to them.

“What can I do for you, General?” the man asked. Kylo gauged the man to be in his thirties or forties based on his hands and posture. He was old enough for his veins to be showing and to have a steady confidence, but not too old.

“This is Matt. He will be assisting down here today. Have him unload the trucks, sort, and bring the parcels up to the warehouse,” his master told him.

“Sure, thing, sir. It's always good to have another set of hands around here.”

Kylo said nothing about the name his master had chosen. He just kept his head up and followed Eli as he waved for him.  He couldn’t see whether his master watched him as he got settled because his mask prevented it.  However, he doubted his master had the time.  Still, he imagining his master watching.

It didn’t take very long for the other workers to start jibing him as he carried boxes off the truck.  Kylo couldn’t really tell if they were simply hazing the new guy or if they knew he belonged to the General.

“How’s the General’s bitch doing?” one of the workers asked as Kylo carried two heavy boxes over each of his shoulders.

Kylo didn’t respond, but he danced out of the path of Wally’s foot so as not to trip.  If he accidentally turned to whack the other man with the long box he carried it was only to avoid falling.

“Asshole,” Wally called after him.

“Don’t pay attention to him.  He was hoping to get a different job here, if you know what I mean,” another worker said.  

Kylo read Darlene on their vest.  “You’ll be with me.  I handle deliveries to the pleasure palace,” she said, with a hint of humor in her voice.

“The pleasure palace?” Kylo asked behind the mask.  

“Oh boy, honey.  You work deliveries and you see it all.  When masters need more juice to fit whatever the hell they’re sticking in their clients, they call me.  I’ve seen more holes being stuffed than anyone in this ‘establishment.’  Sex ain’t pretty, but the General sure does know how to give people what they want most,” she said, waving for Kylo to follow her.

Kylo tucked that information away, and followed Darlene.  “The first thing to know working around here is that masters and suppliers don’t mix.  Masters are touchy and irritable.  They make the big bucks, and they are completely intolerable about it.  The General is very selective about who he hires, but some well polished shit slips through.  Most of them have either been in the business for years and are looking for something secure and steady, or they are chosen by the General,” she said as they walked into another massive room where six other people stood opening boxes and checking the contents.

“How does one even go about applying here?” Kylo asked, realizing a second too late that he should know if he were actually a worker.

Darlene turned to him, and her posture said she was smiling behind that expressionless mask.  “Same way you did, no doubt.  The General has a way of finding you, not the other way around,” she said.

Kylo puzzled over that as she showed him to a station and handed him a clipboard.  “Make sure everything is in the boxes then check it off.  Once that’s done, you’ll get a list of demands from the palace.  Put the supplies in the empty boxes and line them up for delivery,” she explained.  “When that’s all done, you’ll go with the others on deliveries.  They’ll show you where to take things.  Good luck.  Don’t screw up.  The General doesn’t tolerate mistakes.”

Kylo nodded and got to work.  He could hear the others chattering around him, but they didn’t talk to him.  They ignored him for the most part, and that was fine with him.  This wasn’t the sort of help he’d imagined he’d give to his master, but it made the time pass.

Eventually the others began to gossip, and Kylo got an earful about the General and the Captain.  Evidently, the suppliers were split between them being lovers or ex-lovers.  

“The Captain was his master.  I’m telling you, she took his virginity,” one woman said as she quickly checked off items on her clipboard.

“Enough of that already.  You are _obsessed_ ,” another said.  “They’ve just worked together forever. Not to mention, it’s like thinking about your parents fucking.”

“She’s jealous that he took a new slave.  He hasn’t done so in five years.  They are totally lovers, and she is pissed,” a third person said from the back of the room.

“She takes a slave every session,” the second argued.

“Because she’s his master!  She makes the rules.  She probably makes him watch her fuck them on video feed up in his rooms,” the first cut in again.

Kylo’s head spun as he listened.  It wasn’t his business, but it certainly made things feel more complicated.

“Enough gossiping about the General.  He’d have your heads if he heard any of this.  Get those deliveries in order,” Darlene said loudly as she came back through the room.

The room quieted until Darlene was out of earshot again, and then another person added quietly, “I heard a rumor that the General is completely gone on this new slave.  Larry in security says he came down personally for this guy last night.”

There were titters and gasps from the others, and Kylo wondered just how far removed his master was from the other masters.  They spoke of him like some sort of king.

“That’s not all.  He said that the General fucked him in the dungeon.”

A collective gasp could be heard around the room even as Kylo’s face heated behind his mask.  He’d never been embarrassed by sex before.  He’d had plenty of semi-public sex in college.  It was almost impossible not to when one had a roommate.  He was even aware that their sessions were monitored.  It was just that Kylo wasn’t expecting them to be gossip fodder.

“He must be in love.  Isn’t that romantic?  This guy comes in here, and he gets chosen by the General...and they fall in love.”

“Who says this slave loves the General?” another asked, sounding protective of Hux.

“Who wouldn’t fall in love with him?”

“Honestly.”

“I’m in love with the General, and he doesn’t even know I exist.”

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, and Kylo just stood there with his clipboard forgotten.  His thoughts were a jumble, and his plan to extract information had well and truly gone to hell.

\---

Kylo’s body ached as he finally returned to the playroom late in the day.  Working in the supply warehouse had been exhausting, but listening to the gossip of the workers had been something else entirely.  

His master wasn’t too far behind him.  He’d sent Kylo up to the room to prepare himself while Hux tied up some loose ends.

Kylo stripped out of his clothes and barely had the energy to fold them before collapsing on the bed.  He should shower, but he didn’t really feel like standing up.  Instead, he laid there completely naked save for the thick collar around his neck. He brought his hand up to touch the leather as he stared up at the ceiling.  

_I heard a rumor that the General is completely gone of his new slave._

_He must be in love._

_Who wouldn’t fall in love with him?_

“Have I worn you out already?” his master asked when he finally joined Kylo.  Kylo startled, pushing his thoughts away as he looked up at his master.

“Sorry, sir.  I didn’t—”

“Don’t trouble yourself.  I’ll take care of everything, but first you need to bathe.  You smell like an old gym sock,” his master said, walking over to Kylo and pulling him up and out of bed.

Kylo shuffled after his master, and he happily watched as his master beginning to strip down as well.  His master removed his shoes and socks then began to unbuckle his belt before he looked up at Kylo and gave him a tight smile.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered.  Kylo wanted to growl in frustration at being denied the view of his master’s body yet again, but he knew complaining would change nothing.  He got only what his master was willing to give.  

Kylo closed his eyes dutifully and stood still.  After only a moment or two, he felt his master’s fingers on his neck.  Then he guided Kylo into the shower.

Kylo let his master clean him as the water washed over them.  “How was your day?” his master asked.

“Interesting,” Kylo replied, leaning into his master’s touch.

“Darlene said you were very efficient,” his master told him.

“I just did what I was told,” Kylo brushed off the praise.

“Did you not like what you were doing?”

“No, it was fine.”

“I will not tolerate lies, Kylo,” his master said, ceasing to massage the shampoo into Kylo’s scalp.

Kylo sighed.  “They gossip,” he admitted.

“Of course they do.  I discourage it, but there will always be talk…”

Kylo shook his head.  “They knew about you fucking me over the desk.  Someone in security told—”

“Who in security, Kylo?” his master asked, sounding like he might just find the man and strangle him himself.  It wasn’t a demand but perhaps a promise.

Kylo was silent for a minute, weighing whether he should admit to knowing.  If the man talked about what he saw in their session, he probably talked about others.  It was a danger to clients.  Perhaps they were taking part in illegal activities by purchasing a ticket to this place, but who knows what kind of danger they could be in if their identities were used against them.

“Larry.” Kylo said it with detachment.  It was unacceptable not only for the sake of Kylo’s pride but for the sake of everyone who put their safety in his master’s hands.  

“I will handle this.  Don’t worry,” his master promised.  “Thank you for telling me, Kylo.  I won’t have employees putting others in danger.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, wondering how exactly his master would handle such an infraction.

“I want to take care of you tonight, Kylo.  You were so good last night and so helpful today.  I’m going to take you to my favorite room in the dungeon as a reward.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed, feeling his chest constrict at the idea that his master wanted to reward him the entire night.  

“No surveillance, just us.  Just me and my prize,” his master told him, kissing his closed eyelids.  Kylo groaned as he leaned into his master’s touch.

_Who wouldn’t fall in love with him?_

\---

Kylo stood in the antechamber beside his master, once again blindfolded and unable to see a thing.  He knew his master was right beside him.  He’d hardly stopped touching Kylo since he handed him the blindfold again.

“Tonight, I want to explore sensation with you.  I will start by taking your senses and awareness from you.  You will not be able to see or hear me, and you will be held in place.  Once you are accustomed to that, I will begin to introduce different stimuli to your body,” his master explained, kissing Kylo’s shoulder before stepping away from him.  

Kylo’s whole body tingled from his master’s affection and anticipation for what was to come beyond whichever door his master chose.  Kylo had fooled around with sensation play a bit with former partners.  One girlfriend had loved to tickle him with a feather to watch the way his back would arch up off the bed.  One of the first men he’d slept with had enjoyed it if Kylo sucked on an ice cube before licking and mouthing at his nipples.  None of it had been particularly extreme, but it made Kylo very curious as to what his master had in store for him.

“Take my hand,” his master said, returning to his side.  Before Kylo could lift his arm, his master’s fingers were sliding against his own.  His master took his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing Kylo’s knuckles softly and rubbing his stubble over them.  Kylo shivered, wondering if the sudden appearance of stubble on his master’s face was entirely calculated.

His master led him to another door before Kylo could truly contemplate the meaning of his facial hair.  “Have you ever been in a sling before?” his master asked as they walked through the new room.

“I injured my arm a could years ago—” Kylo said without thinking about the question.

“Not that kind of sling,” his master told him patiently, but Kylo could sense the amusement behind it.   “One for sex.”

Kylo was once again reminded that this was the other side of the coin.  He was so used to being a step ahead, it was utterly strange to face someone so competent in their own field that he felt completely out of his depth.  Yet his master never sounded like explaining things to Kylo was a chore.  His master seemed to bask in expanding the competence of those around him.

“No, sir,” Kylo said, keeping the self-deprecating comment to himself.

“Like the sling you wore on your arm, it is designed you elevate you and secure you in place.  We have any number of designs for various activities, but the one I chose for tonight is very sturdy and will give you support everywhere you’ll need it.  It can hold up to six hundred pounds, so even if you feel like you might fall I promise that you won’t.  Now, stand here,” his master said, positioning Kylo where he wanted him.  “One step back.”

Something brushed the back of his thighs as he stepped back.  His master placed his hands on Kylo’s hips and guided him to rest his ass on the sling behind him.

“Now, I’m going to hold it in place, and you just need to sit and lie back,” his master told him, letting go of Kylo.  “I promise you won’t fall.”

Kylo trusted him without the promises, and he slowly bent as though to sit and began to lie back as soon as he was on the sling.  The sling rose up to meet him as he put more weight on the end of it, but once his back met the thick material it went back down with the weight of his upper body—embracing him as he laid there prone.

The contraption was definitely secure.  Unlike Han’s hammock in the yard growing up, Kylo didn’t feel like he might move wrong and fall right out of the sling.  It gave just enough to cradle his body without him feeling like he’d get lost in it, and there was a cushion at the top that fit perfectly into the curve of his neck.  It was surprisingly comfortable.

“How do you feel?” his master asked, running his gloved fingers over Kylo’s bare thighs.

“Secure, sir.”

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo answered.

“Good.  I am going to raise your legs and put them in restraints.  You need to tell me if you start to lose feeling or they begin to tingle,” his master told him, first taking Kylo’s left leg and lifting it.  Something slid under Kylo’ leg and stopped just under his knee.  It was well cushioned, and Kylo felt like his leg was resting on a cloud.  Then something else slipped under his leg and rested beneath his ankle.  This one went around his ankle and strapped it in place.

His master did the same with the other leg, so both of Kylo’s legs were comfortably secured just about level with the sling.  Then his master spread his legs apart, and they glided easily until he heard a click.  His master let go of them, and they stayed open about shoulder width apart.  Evidently, the apparatus had latches to secure the legs wherever his master wanted them.

“I am going to secure your hands as well, Kylo,” his master said before coming around and taking Kylo’s right hand in his own.  He brought it level with Kylo’s head and secured it in a very soft restraint.  Then he leaned over Kylo’s body and did the same with his left hand.

When he was finished he ran his fingers down Kylo’s cheek then through his hair, massaging his scalp.  “How are you feeling?” his master asked, continuing to run his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

“Okay, sir,” Kylo answered, not even having to think about it.  Even a few days earlier, he would’ve felt nervous and exposed without his sight while secured in such an exposed position.  Now though, he felt safe in the cradle of the sling.  

“You are okay with not being able to see?” his master asked.

“Yes.  You’re right here with me, sir,” Kylo replied.

“Yes, I am, and I’m not going anywhere.  Will you be okay if I put headphones on you?” his master asked, playing with the shell of Kylo’s ears.  Kylo bit his bottom lip, not wanting to give away how much he enjoyed his master touching his ears.

“Yes, sir,” he said when he got a hold of himself.

“You won’t be able to hear me, but I can hear you.  Don’t be afraid to tell me if you are uncomfortable with it or if you need a break.  I will be able to hear everything you say,” his master assured him, pulling away from Kylo for a moment.  

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said again, waiting for his master.

After a minute, he could feel his master’s presence again, and his master quickly brushed the hair from around his ears before placing two large headphones over them.  The rest of the world was quickly blocked out and replaced with the sound of the running water like a river.

Kylo felt his master’s fingers caress his temples and down the side of his face.  “I’m fine, sir,” Kylo assured him, and he was rewarded again as his master scratched lightly at his scalp though his movements were inhibited by the head gear.  

After a few minutes, his master stopped touching him, and Kylo couldn’t tell where he was.  He didn’t feel panic as a part of him thought he might.  He was already so relaxed.  He followed the sound of the water, imagining he was on the bank of some stream after a long hike.  He’d always loved exploring as a child, and even now he still loved to get lost in the woods once in awhile.  He imagined his master with him, sprawled out on a rock in the sun.  The rays of light glistened on his pale skin.

Kylo imagined joining him and stretching his body over his master’s, kissing up his chest and throat until their lips met...

Kylo was deep in his own imagination when cool, wet lips touched his own.  Kylo immediately met the kiss, licking gently at the cold lips against his own.  It sent a tremor of pleasure through him.

As the kiss deepened, he felt something wet and cold drip onto his chest.  He arched his back at the sudden sensation, but the sling kept him from going far.  He couldn’t hear if his master said anything, and he couldn’t see what was coming next.  He could only wait for the next sensation.

The nxt thing he felt was much colder.  It must have been a piece of ice, and it was placed directly on top of his left nipple.  He groaned as his body tightened up.  Everything was focused on that one point.

It began to move, making its way down to the valley of his chest and lower over his belly, leaving a trail of cold fire in its wake.  Kylo bucked into it, and moaned as it stopped right at his belly button.  He could feel the piece of ice fall into the dip and slowly melt there.  

Kylo shivered, feeling the ice straight through his gut.  He couldn’t hear anything but the water flowing, and he imagined sinking slowly into the chilly waters—his master right beside him.

Something soft brushed over the arch of his foot, and Kylo whimpered as it brushed back up again.  Kylo cried out when something prickly rolled over the sole of his other foot, like little needles poking him slowly.  

The touches stopped again after a moment, and Kylo was left with the sound of water and his own budding arousal.  The anticipation for each touch or torment only grew each time he felt something new.  He’d take anything his master had to give to him.  He wanted it all.  He wanted his master to fill all of the empty spaces inside him, to clear away the dust and must in the corners of his soul.  

_Who wouldn’t—_

Kylo’s thoughts vaporized, and he arched his back as he felt a tongue dip into his belly button, lapping at the melted ice.  He whimpered as the mouth retreated.  It was replaced by a featherlight caress that danced over his belly and down his ribs.  Kylo wasn’t ticklish, but he felt each brush of the feather so intensely that he couldn’t help moving with it.

A gloved finger brushed down his lips, catching on the bottom one.  Kylo moaned softly at the gentle praise.  The finger continued its descent down his chin and over his throat.  Kylo tipped his head back to present his neck to his master.  He was rewarded by a sucking kiss on the side of it.  His master nibbled and sucked deeply, and Kylo knew there would be a bruise just above the leather collar.

With a final nip to Kylo’s throat, his master retreated again.  Kylo laid there, breathing heavily as he craved _more_.  It was several minutes or maybe only several seconds, but Kylo wanted it so desperately every second felt like an eternity.  

This time the stimulus was heat.  It passed just beneath his feet, bathing them in warmth. Kylo flexed his toes as he felt the warmth pass even closer.  Then it disappeared again.  

The feather returned, caressing his inner thighs, and it was torture as he wanted— _needed_ —more.  His legs shook as the feather glided higher, teasing everything it touched.

“Please,” Kylo begged, no knowing how loud or soft his voice was.

He received a light slap on his belly for his begging, and he whimpered again.  He could practically hear his master’s voice in his head.   _Impatient creature_.  He really didn’t care what his master called him, so long as he gave him more.

His master stepped away for another minute, but when he came back, he ran his hands down Kylo’s chest.  They glided, helped by oil that he had clearly warmed in his hands before pressing them to Kylo’s body.

Kylo arched into the warm caresses as his master continued to run his hands over Kylo’s chest, stomach, and sides.  His motions sent sparks coursing through Kylo’s body.  He could focus on nothing but his master’s touch and the warmth it left in its wake, both on Kylo’s skin and inside him.

The hands retreated, and Kylo tried to focus on the fading sensation of his master’s hands.  He could still feel the trails as though his master continued to touch him.  

His master’s hands rubbed down Kylo’s thighs, then they moved back up to the juncture where his legs met his body.  He didn’t touch Kylo’s cock or even his testicles, and Kylo knew it was deliberate.  However, Kylo was so distracted by the way his master’s hands felt on his skin, he couldn’t articulate his desire for his master to touch him more intimately.

Kylo felt dizzy as his master’s hands continued to explore his body, warming his skin and leaving it tingling in his wake.

Once his skin was sensitized and slick from his master’s attentions, he felt the strange prickle of the instrument that had been used on his feet.  This time it rolled up his inner thighs, causing him to wiggle as much as the sling would allow him to, which wasn’t very much.  His movements just caused the prickle to go deeper into his skin, and he felt the goosebumps rise on his legs and arms.

The closer the instrument got to his crotch, the harder it was to hold still.  He felt every little needle-like end as it touched his skin marking a trail straight for his balls.  His cock twitched and his balls tightened as the instrument drew closer.

Kylo gasped as the device reached the tenderest part of his thigh, and his legs trembled as it rolled over the nerve rich flesh.  The prickles did not reach his cock though.  They disappeared and were replaced by wet lips that kissed away the discomfort.

Kylo shook as the sensations were at war with each other.  His master’s lips were incredible, soothing him and lighting up his body even more.  

Kylo trembled as his master’s lips reached the apex of his legs, not stopping like the instrument, but kissing along the crease of his leg and pubic area.  Nipping gently at the freshly shaved skin, and trailing wet kisses around Kylo’s full cock.

His back arched again against his permission, attempting to bring Kylo closer to his master’s brilliant touch.  However, just as every sensation before it, this one retreated as well.  Kylo was left to pant and pray that his master would take pity on him soon.

Kylo controlled his breathing as he waited.  He found his center and focused on the areas that his master had given attention so far.  He felt pleasantly aware of himself.

The cold sensation returned, dripping onto his right nipple before the ice cube was pressed to the taut bud and moved around in a counterclockwise circle.  Kylo whimpered, feeling the jolt of pleasure right to his gut as his master toyed with is very sensitive nipples.

When something hot dripped onto his left nipple, Kylo cried out.  It wasn’t quite painful, but the contrast of hot and cold on his chest was intense and dizzying.  He arched his back as his master continued to press the ice to his one nipple and drip what must have been wax onto the other.  

Kylo’s cock was as hard as a rock as his master teased and tested him.  Kylo humped the air, but the balance of the sling prevented any great movements.  

When his master pulled away again, Kylo thought he might go mad with desperation.  Each touch was tantalizing, but also maddening.  

Kylo squirmed when the headphones were removed.  The same track that had been playing in them played over a sound system in the room.  However, this track had soft classical music playing over it.  It was soothing.

His master’s gloveless fingers found their way into Kylo’s hair once the headphones were gone, and he felt his scalp immediately begin to tingle.  His master massaged his head, coaxing whimpers and moans from Kylo who would never admit out loud just how good it felt to have his head rubbed.  His master’s touch wasn’t fleeting as he scraped his fingernails over Kylo’s scalp, causing Kylo’s whole head to tingle pleasurably.  

“I don’t want you to fight these sensations, Kylo.  I want you to embrace them.  Let them enhance what you’re already feeling.  Let it build,” his master whispered into his ear as he began to massage Kylo’s ears.

Kylo gasped, unable to stop himself from vocalizing how much he enjoyed the way his master touched his ears.  The shivers that wracked his body felt wonderful, and he bucked up into nothing again.  

Instead, he focused on his master’s touch and the pleasure it brought with it as he rubbed Kylo’s lobes then back around the shell of his ear.  Kylo sighed as his master stepped away again.

Finally, his master wrapped slick fingers around Kylo’s cock, stroking him firmly.  Kylo rocked into the movement, and he groaned as his master circled his thumb around the head of his cock.  His whole body sang with pleasure as his master touched him.

“You always respond so well,” his master said softly, cupping Kylo’s testicles with his other hand.  He continued to stroke him lightly, just enough to put Kylo on edge but take him nowhere fast.  

Kylo didn’t say anything in response, but he tried to pull himself up to be closer to his master.  He needed to be close to him.  However, the restraints had other ideas, and Kylo could only pull his body up about a foot before his tethers held him in place.

“But you always want more,” his master said, sounding mildly disappointed.  “Is what I give you not enough, Kylo?” he asked, taking his hands away.  This made Kylo arch and struggle in earnest.  He needed his master’s touch.

“No, sir.  You give me…” his words faded into a long moan as something very cold and hard slid over his belly and up his chest, leaving him shaking.  

“Do you feel that, Kylo?  Do you know what it is?” his master asked, sliding the item over Kylo’s belly again.

“No, sir.  I don’t know,” Kylo admitted, shuddering as it trailed lower just over his pubic area.

“It’s a chain, Kylo.  Left in the freezer for long enough, it becomes a delightfully chilly stimulus, but if I must I will use it to keep you still.  Remember, I expect patience from my slaves,” his master said, pulling the chain down between Kylo’s legs so that it brushed against his straining cock.

Kylo groaned as the cold metal touched his sensitive skin, and the weight of it created a tantalizing pressure.  Soon it disappeared as well, and Kylo’s body was left in a state of blinding arousal.

When the tiny pricks rolled over the crease of his hip, Kylo’s eyes rolled back.  It was so intense, and his master held him in place so he couldn’t do anything but embrace it. Kylo arched his back and panted heavily as his master gave the same treatment to his other side.  Once again, Kylo felt tears in his eyes from how intensely his master made him feel.

Kylo moaned when his master came back and rubbed his chest and stomach with the oil again.  It was a bit like the massage from the other night, but this time it was clearly meant to bring him to the brink instead of bring him back from it.  Kylo was fascinated by how his master could expertly use the same tool for completely different purposes.  

His master’s hands were a thing of wonder to him, and they continued to bring sparks of pleasure and security as they moved over his skin.  

“My beautiful slave,” his master whispered, moving higher to Kylo’s shoulders and gently rubbing just beneath his jaw and earlobes.  Kylo whimpered, his body overcome by the continuous pleasure.  

“You did so well today,” his master praised him, raking his nails down Kylo’s chest which caused Kylo to rise into it.  “My shining star,” he whispered, kissing Kylo’s chest.  

His master’s hand returned to Kylo’s cock and stroked him quickly several times before letting go again.  Kylo whimpered, trying to move closer to his master and managing to brush his elbow against his master’s stomach. His master shushed him softly and stroked him again, reaching down to tease Kylo’s unprepped hole lightly.  

Kylo pulled himself up, leaning toward his master and shaking the whole sling as he desperately tried to get closer.  His master’s arm slipped beneath his shoulders, giving him support.  Kylo sighed as his master bent to kiss him even as he continued to stroke Kylo off.

His master lowered him back into the sling and stopped stroking him.  Kylo thrashed.  He was so close; he just needed his master to keep touching him.  

“Not so fast,” his master tutted.  “You want to see the reward I have in store for you, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo gasped, holding himself together with fraying self control.  

“That’s what I thought,” his master said, running his fingertips over Kylo’s cock.  Kylo folded up, and his master caught him around the shoulders again.  “Shh, do I have to use the chains?”

“No, sir.  I can behave,” Kylo told him.

“I know you can,” his master agreed, lowering Kylo again and kissing him softly.  “What are you feeling, Kylo?” his master asked, running his fingers down Kylo’s chest and over his belly.  

“Everything,” Kylo said, taking a slow breath and focusing on his body.  “I feel where your hands touched me like trails of fire.  I feel...tingles on my scalp and neck…”

“And what do you feel here?” his master asked, stroking him again.

Kylo moaned.  “So close,” Kylo told him, bucking his hips up into the touch.

His master stroked him again very lightly, before pulling his hand away.  Kylo gasped as he felt something feather light flutter around the head of his cock.  He bucked up, searching for more even as his whole body shuddered from the tease.

“Yes, I believe you are,” his master told him.  “But what do you _feel_ , my prize?”

“I feel…” Kylo panted, feeling the same flutter about his cock.  He could feel his erection twitch and pulse, searching for something to push him over the edge.  “I feel a feather...dancing, no _teasing_ my cock, sir.”  Kylo’s words were ragged but understandable.

“Very good guess.  Would you rather the pinwheel?” his master asked, sounding pleased himself.

“Whatever pleases you, sir,” Kylo said, giving himself over to his master’s expertise.  

“Whatever pleases me?” his master asked, stroking Kylo’s side gently.

“Yes, sir.  Anything,” Kylo told him.  “I want to please you.”  It wasn’t a lie, nor was it said to achieve any specific goal.  It was as true and sure as the restraints holding him in place.

“Hold still, and I will show you what pleases me,” his master said.

Kylo waited, and soon enough he felt his legs pushed further apart until the restraints caught the next latch.  Then they were raised about a foot.  He could feel his master step between them then his master’s lips kissed his inner thighs.

Kylo moaned, unable to move.  He was frozen by the pleasure of his master’s mouth.  His master kissed up and down his legs, rubbing them with oil as he went.  When he got to Kylo’s right foot, he massaged the bottom of it, rubbing deeply.

It felt too good, and Kylo arched his back and flexed his toes.  He could hear his master tut at his movement, but he didn’t stop touching Kylo.  He kissed the top of Kylo’s foot then he sucked Kylo’s big toe into his mouth.  He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked on it.

Kylo had never felt such an oddly erotic and utterly confusing sensation.  His cock twitched in interest, and his body writhed.  It encouraged his master, and he moved onto the next toe.  Kylo’s whole body arched up like a bow.

Kylo wasn’t sure if he’d ever breathe normally again when his master had given his complete attention to both of Kylo’s feet and began working his way back up Kylo’s legs.

“It pleases me to watch you experience pleasure, especially pleasure you haven’t known before,” his master told him, continuing to pay close attention to Kylo’s feet and legs.

The ice that rubbed against his feet felt like fire, and by the time the wax dripped onto him, Kylo was on another plane of existence.  He existed in a bubble of pleasure and pleasurable frustration.

His master stepped back, and Kylo could do little more than breathe.  

His master had his full attention though when he straddled Kylo’s torso.  Kylo felt his master tuck his feet just under Kylo’s hips as he steadied himself atop Kylo.

“What are you feeling, Kylo?” his master asked, leaning forward to catch Kylo’s lips in a cold kiss.  His master slipped the melting ice cube past Kylo’s lips, and Kylo bit it.  

“You’re hard against my chest,” Kylo said, gripping his restraints to get some leverage and pushing his chest up against his master’s cock.  

His master adjusted his position and seated himself higher up Kylo’s torso.  “Do you enjoy that?” he asked, using his hand to press his cock to the valley of Kylo’s chest.  

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said breathlessly.  He arched again, and his master rolled his hips.  He rubbed himself against Kylo’s chest, and the massage oil and lubricant eased the slide of his condom covered cock.  “Yes,” Kylo gasped.

His master put more weight behind his movements, and Kylo bucked and pushed toward him.  His master pressed his hand down making the space for his cock to slide through as tight as possible, and they both moaned loudly as he continued to fuck Kylo’s chest.

“I’m going to fuck you, Kylo.  I’m going to ride that beautiful cock of yours, and I want you to watch me do it,” his master told him, tearing the blindfold off Kylo’s mask.  

Kylo blinked to get his sight to sharpen and immediately his eyes found his master who was naked from the waist down and rolling his hips against Kylo’s chest like he was riding a mechanical bull.

His master stopped and shimmied back, working the mechanisms of the apparatus to adjust Kylo’s legs to better suit his needs.  Then he reaching into his shirt pocket and removed a large condom.  He tore it open and rolled it onto Kylo without ceremony, and he threw the wrapper away.  

Kylo’s eyes widened as he watched his master remove a small bottle of lubricant from his pocket as well and pour it onto his fingertips before rubbing it over them with his thumb.  Kylo’s mouth watered as he master reached between his own legs and pushed his fingers into himself.

“I was busy when I wasn’t playing with you tonight, my prize.  I’ve been working myself for days to prepare myself for you,” his master said, burying his fingers deep and groaning before removing them.  He reached up for a handle that hung from the top of the apparatus, and Kylo watched in awe as he used it to hold his body above Kylo’s.

His master used his other hand slick Kylo’s cock then to hold it in place, and Kylo watched with bated breath as his master slowly lowered himself onto his cock.  Kylo gasped as he felt the head of his erection push past his master’s rim.  His master was tight, not the kind of tight that meant one or both of them were going to be in pain, but the kind of tight that hugged Kylo’s cock wonderfully and stole his breath.

Kylo breathed raggedly feeling dizzy with appreciation for his master and his body.  His master didn’t sink down all the way.  Instead, he rose up and down in shallow movements, and it drove Kylo to distraction.  

He didn’t know where to look.  His master’s beautiful cock bounced with his movements, but his thighs were also a beautiful pink from his arousal and his black boots gleamed.  His mouth was opened slightly, gasping each time he sank a little further onto Kylo’s cock.  

His master was beautiful, and it was all too much.

“I can’t last, sir.  I...You’re…”

His master pulled off of him completely, and Kylo whimpered.  He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, and he’d just stumbled back a few steps to relative safety...if only he didn’t want to dive right off and fly.

“Stay with me, Kylo,” his master told him, reaching down to run his fingertips over Kylo’s chest.  Kylo closed his eyes tightly focusing on the touch, but he couldn’t stay that way for long.  He needed to see his master—like the sun, so brilliant as he knelt over Kylo.

“Are you with me?” his master asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent.”  He master gripped him and sank down onto him again.  

He never rode Kylo deeply, but he knew exactly how to move to make Kylo feel every movement completely.  He moved his hips with each rise and fall, rotating them, moving them back and forth, never the same twice.  

The sensation of being inside his master and completely at his mercy was intense enough, but his master held eye contact with him as he  rode him.  He could see the fire in his master’s cool eyes.  He could see the pleasure that burned there as Kylo filled him.

His master stopped every time Kylo got too close to the edge.  He’d lift himself up or go back to rubbing himself against Kylo’s chest until Kylo came down a little.  Then he’d start riding Kylo again, using his free hand to touch and tease Kylo’s body.

“You’re all mine, Kylo.  Every part of you,” his master told him, sinking just a little further—still not even halfway down his cock.  He used his muscles to tighten around Kylo, driving him crazy with lust.

“Yes, sir.”

“Such a good slave.  You give me everything so eagerly,” he said, rolling his hips forward which felt incredible on Kylo’s end.  Judging from the way his master’s back arched, he enjoyed it as well.

“Happily, sir,” Kylo gasped, wrapping his hands tightly around the chain that held his arms in place.  

“What do you feel, Kylo?” his master asked, and Kylo knew this was the last time.

“I feel whole, sir,” Kylo told him.  It wasn’t planned or thought out, but it was the truth.

“So do I, Kylo,” his master said, reaching forward to pinch Kylo’s nipple as he sank onto him again.  “Come for me,” he commanded, and Kylo was powerless to deny the command.  He felt his cock pulsed inside his master’s body and spilled into the latex barrier.  

Kylo groaned as the waves of pleasure rolled through his entire being even as his master continued to ride him, using his muscles to milk every last drop from Kylo’s body.  

Kylo panted as he watched his master continue to rise and fall on him, moaning and gasping as well.  He picked up speed as Kylo lost his steam and could do little more than watch his master pleasure himself.  

It was the most erotic thing Kylo had ever seen. His master rode him like a bull with his shirt wrinkled and askew, his thighs taut and powerful, his mouth open in ecstasy, and his cock bobbing with his every movement.  Kylo believed he could die a happy man right where he was for seeing this unreserved side of his master.

His master gasped as Kylo began to go soft inside him, whimpering as Kylo’s cock finally slid free and fell limply against his body.  His master let go of the handle and braced himself against Kylo’s chest.  He looked at Kylo as he panted, and Kylo could see he hadn’t expected that of himself.

Then he leaned in close and sucked a bruise into Kylo’s neck to mirror the one he’d given him earlier.  He continued to hump against Kylo’s chest as he bit him.

Kylo moaned, and slowly his master freed his arms.  He rubbed Kylo’s wrists as he continued to kneel over Kylo.  The sensation of blood coming back to his hands because of the attention felt nice as once again his master’s touch was used to sooth.

His master got off of him and freed his legs as well before using the mechanisms to raise the back of the sling, so Kylo could sit up but still have support.  

“Did you design this?” Kylo asked, as his master stood behind him again and massaged his scalp and ears.

“I did.”

“It’s interesting,” Kylo told him.

“It has many configurations depending of the sling being used.  Maybe one day I will show you,” he said, kissing the top of Kylo’s head and walking around him.  He knelt in front of Kylo and carefully removed his condom.

Kylo looked around as his master cleaned up.  The room was lit with red lamps and was draped in red tapestries as well.  It was a very sensual atmosphere, and in the center was this apparatus as well as tables of tools. From what Kylo could tell, his master hadn’t even used half of them.  

“There are a lot of things there,” Kylo said.

“Yes, just about anything can be used for sensation play.  It’s just where the mood and agreement takes you,” he said, wiping Kylo clean before taking care of himself.

“No...you know…” Kylo asked, pointing at his master’s flaccid cock.

“Orgasm?  No,” his master said, holding up the empty condom before disposing of it.

“Doesn’t that...frustrate you?”  It was a chancy thing to ask, especially before they were even out of the dungeon.  Kylo couldn’t help himself though.  His master had lulled him into such a feeling of security.

“Yes, Kylo.  Some days it frustrates me greatly.  Some days I couldn’t care less what my cock does.  And some nights, like tonight, I’m left breathless and shaking just the same, even without it.  Does it frustrate you that I can’t climax for you?” his master turned the tables.

“Yes,” Kylo said honestly.

“Does it make you feel like less of a man?”

“It has nothing to do with me.  I want to see you satisfied…”

“If that was true then you wouldn’t have asked the question because I was thoroughly satisfied tonight,” his master said, putting everything in its place.  Kylo tried to stand, thinking it was time to leave now that he’d stuck his foot in his mouth.

“No, sit.”  his master ordered, and he knelt in front of Kylo, rubbing his legs and feet.

“I’ve never had anyone suck my toes before,” Kylo said awkwardly as he watched Tige work on them, hoping to lessen the sudden tension in the room.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yes.  I enjoy everything you do to me,” Kylo admitted.  

Tige smiled up at him.  It was a small but powerful smile.  “You shouldn’t say things like that, Kylo.  They might just go to my head,” Tige said, rising and rubbing Kylo’s thighs.  Kylo could feel them heat up from the action.

“Try standing,” his master said, helping him up.

Kylo stood and looked into his master’s cold blue eyes.  “You didn’t need my help in shuffling around supplies today.” he said, the cogs sliding into place.  

“You may be all muscle, but I certainly have better uses for my slave than hard labor.”

“You wanted information.  You had suspicions.”

His master smiled at him.  It was almost frightening in its full state, but Kylo appreciated it.  “Like I told you, I had something I thought you would be very helpful with.  I know what happens in my warehouse.  I just don’t always know who’s behind it.”

Kylo smiled at him.  “So you need someone to extract the information.”

“In so many words,” his master said, kissing his cheek.

“I don’t want Larry in security to ever see us again,” he told his master.

“You don’t have to worry about Larry, Kylo.  I take care of what’s mine, and you are mine,” his master told him, running his fingers over Kylo’s collar.  

“I’m yours, sir,” Kylo told him.  “I want to help you.”

His master kissed him passionately, and took him by the hand to lead him out of the dungeon.  When they reached the playroom, there was a feast waiting for them and Kylo wondered if Darlene had been the one to bring it up to them.  

The more he learned about the warehouse, the deeper the rabbit hole seemed to go.  He knew he couldn’t keep his newest findings to himself, but the deeper he went the harder it became to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: pinwheel, edging, feathers, tickling, ice, wax play, sensation play, sensory deprivation, sling sex, mentions of voyeurism, shitty security personal, passing mention of needles, feeding like a dog, foot worship, toe sucking, tit fucking, collars, masks, bondage, immobilization


	10. Petplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it? I really didn't think it would take this long to update, and this isn't even the chapter I had planned for, but life happened in abundance and I just couldn't find the desire to touch this story. But I'm back, and this chapter is particularly long and 95% scene and aftercare, but I promise you that it actually does further the plot. You'll just have to wait to find out how, or figure it out on your own way ahead of time. I mean, I'm not writing classic literature here. I'm not nearly as subtle as I would like to be.
> 
> Warnings at the end and there are a bunch of them.

“Kylo?”

“Yes, sir?” Kylo mumbled, content to be lying on their bed with Hux resting against his side.

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” his master asked.

“I don’t have any.  Do you want me to come help you again?” Kylo asked, pulling his master a little closer.

“No, as much as I would love to have you here with me, I want you to maintain your life outside of the warehouse.  I want you to do something just for yourself tomorrow.”

“Like what?”

“Whatever brings you pleasure.  See a movie, read a book, go out to dinner, anything that pleases you,” his master said, kissing his chest.  Kylo shivered; his nipples were still extremely sensitive from their play.

“This pleases me,” Kylo said, stroking his fingers through Tige’s hair.

“It pleases me as well, but maintaining your own life and your own hobbies is vital.  It can be very tempting just to ride the emotional and physical highs of what we do together, but it can’t come at the expense of the rest of your life,” Tige told him, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair and letting him know this wasn’t a rejection.

“Maybe, I’ll see a movie?” Kylo said, thinking about what he could do with his weekend.  His mind didn’t even bother to remind him about work.  His master had given him permission to treat himself, and he wanted to enjoy it.

“That sounds pleasant.  Is there a restaurant you’ve been meaning to try?” Tige asked, sliding his body against Kylo’s.

“There are a couple places that opened recently which I’ve been meaning to try,” Kylo admitted, running his fingertips down his master’s spine gently.

“Are there any friends you haven’t had the chance to see recently?”

“Yeah, but he spends some weekends with his boyfriend.  I don’t like to interfere,” Kylo admitted.

“Perhaps he wouldn’t view it as interference.”

Kylo fidgeted.  Poe probably wouldn’t see it as interference, but it was still awkward.  Ben didn’t want to be the third wheel, and he really didn’t want Poe to set him up with someone for the sake of a double date.  He just wanted to be able to have a beer with his friend then go home and jerk off...or come back here and let his master take him apart.

His master sat up and straddled Kylo’s hips, pressing his palm to Kylo’s chest.  Kylo couldn’t help the immediate reaction his body had, tingling with excitement.  There was still food spread out on the sheets around them, and his master picked up a piece of pineapple.  He brought it his own lips and took a small bite of it before pressing it to Kylo’s lips.

Kylo opened his mouth and accepted the fruit, sucking the juices from Hux’s fingers as well.  His master smiled down at him as he patiently let Kylo suck his index finger.  Kylo’s cock filled as he tried to take the digit further into his mouth.

“Now, now,” his master said, finally pulling his finger back.  “I want you to get plenty of rest tonight, and I want you to do something just for yourself tomorrow.  Do you understand?” Hux asked him, maintaining eye contact.

“I understand,” Kylo agreed.  

“Very good.  Now, it is getting quite late.  Would you like me to call a driver or—”

“Can I stay?” Kylo asked.  It was out of line, and he really shouldn’t stay even if his master had been the one to offer, but he wanted to.  If Tige really wanted him to do something for himself, this was the first step.

His master frowned.  “I won’t be here when you wake.  I have much to get done tomorrow,” he told Kylo.  “I have a meeting early.”

“I don’t care.  I just want to sleep next to you,” Kylo told him.

His master sighed, reaching forward to run his fingers through Kylo’s hair.  “You may stay.  Go into the bathroom and run the bath.  I want you clean if you plan to share my bed,” his master told him.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo agreed.  He got off the bed once his master slid off of him.  He walked to the bathroom and filled the tub.  Once it was ready, he slipped into the water and began to vigorously clean himself.

His master did not join him, and when Kylo finally stepped back into the playroom he found that the food was gone and his master had changed the sheets on the bed.  His master wore a long, black dressing robe that reminded Kylo of old movies he’d watched as a child.  The voluminous fabric trailed behind his master as he fluffed the pillows on the bed.  The billowing sleeves made his slender hands look so elegant that Kylo wanted them all over his body again.

Kylo stood naked and only moderately dry as his master was completely covered.  His master smiled tightly when he looked up to where Kylo stood.

“You are clean?” he asked, pulling the covers back precisely.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo told him.

“Very good.  Kneel on your square,” Hux ordered, opening a drawer beside the bed.  “Nose to the floor, hindquarters raise,” he added without so much as looking to see if Kylo was doing it properly.

Kylo knelt for over a minute before he felt the light swish of Hux’s dressing gown as he stood behind Kylo.  There was little warning before one slick, gloved finger circled Ben’s hole once before gently pressing into him.  Kylo whimpered at the intrusion, but his master rubbed his back gently.

His master murmured softly as he carefully opened Kylo up.  Once Kylo was loose enough, his master’s fingers were removed and replaced by a smooth metal bulb.

“How does that feel?” his master asked as he carefully adjusted the plug then let it be.

“I can hardly feel it,” Kylo admitted.

“That is the aim,” his master told him, softly kneading Kylo’s ass.  It was just enough to shift the plug and keep him aware of it.  It was a strange form of torture, making him want more but giving him no satisfaction.  “Now, onto you back.  Lift your legs to your chest and hold them in place behind the knees.”

Kylo shifted onto his back, the movement driving him crazy as the tiny plug was not enough to give him much pleasure.  As he lifted his legs though, the change of angle made Kylo a little breathless as the plug shifted.

“So good for me,” his master praised, running his gloved fingers up and down Kylo’s spread thighs.  

After a moment, his master took his cock in hand and coaxed it into a metal cage.  The cage was quite large for his flaccid cock, but Kylo knew that if he got hard during the night the morning would be frustrating especially with the tease of the plug.

His master locked the cage and showed Kylo the key.

“Kneel,” his master said, moving back just enough to give Kylo space.  Kylo carefully rose to his knees, trying to avoid sitting on the plug as me moved.  Once he was kneeling, his master ran his gloved hands over Kylo’s chest and stomach.

“I have a harness that I would like you to wear to bed.  I have a scene I think would be good for the morning once I see to my duties, and the harness would help facilitate it.  Would you mind wearing it?” his master asked.  His tone left no doubt that the decision was entirely Kylo’s, and no punishment would come from refusing.  Still, Kylo’s curiosity and desire to challenge himself won over what one might call common sense or self preservation.

“I’ll wear it,” Kylo told him.

“You haven’t even seen it yet.”

“You wouldn’t ask me to do it if it would hurt me,” Kylo said, and he meant it.

“You’re putting too much trust in me.  I will put the harness on you, and then you will evaluate yourself.  Only then will you make a decision,” his master told him sharply, standing up and retrieving a strange looking harness.  The bottom of it almost looked like one that Kylo might wear to go rock climbing.  “Rise,” he ordered, offering his hand to Kylo.

Kylo took his hand and rose to his feet.  He spread his legs when his master bent to help him step into the harness.  The thing had more straps to it than Kylo could possibly figure out, but his master seemed to understand it perfectly.  

As his master pulled it up Kylo’s legs, Kylo felt how smooth and soft those straps were, like the finest leather.  Once it was up, his master secured one strap around Kylo’s waist, tightening it just enough that it felt secure but not restrictive.  The straps that went between his legs were tightened as well until they too were secure.  They fit right into the crease where his thighs met his body, and he could easily forget their presence.

“Good?” his master asked.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo replied.

“Very good,” his master said, running his fingers over Kylo’s chest again before proceeding.

Kylo slowly sank into the process, embracing his master’s touch and attention more than scrutinizing the contraption he’d be expected to sleep in.  Each strap that was secured over his chest and shoulders and down his arms made him feel secure instead of stifled.  It was almost like he was constantly being embraced by his master.

When his master was finished, there were four thick straps across Kylo’s stomach and chest.  There were two long straps that traversed the length of his body, holding the other four in place.  There was also the firm backbone of the harness that the four straps and the part that attached to his legs and arms were attached to.  There were two straps around his thighs and two around his biceps which attached to the backbone of the harness with very loose straps that dangled as he stood. Finally, the backbone attached to his collar.

Surprisingly, the harness did not inhibit Kylo’s range of motion.  He could move his head, arms, and legs with little trouble.  However, were his master to tighten the straps, he would be forced to maintain the position he was put in.

“How does it feel?” his master asked, walking around Kylo to survey his work.  His fingers grazed over Kylo’s skin, sometimes ensuring that things laid properly or were loose enough.

Kylo paused, considering himself.  The harness wasn’t uncomfortable.  It was a little strange on his naked skin, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  The plug and cage were more distracting than the harness, but even they weren’t enough to keep Kylo up all night.

“It feels fine, sir,” Kylo told him finally.

“You will wear it?” his master asked, rubbing Kylo’s shoulder blades beside the straps.  Kylo swaying back into the touch.

“Yes, sir,” he said, feeling completely relaxed.

“To bed with you then.”  Hux guided him down onto the sheets and brought the covers up over his body.  Then he held up the keys to the cage for Kylo to see.

“These won’t be released until I say so,” his master said, placing the keys into an electronic lock box and closing it.  Kylo’s cock gave a small twitch as the lid snapped shut.  “Now, put on your sleep mask while I wash up,” his master ordered, showing Kylo where the sleep mask rested.

He went into the bathroom and left Kylo to follow his orders and prepare for sleep.  Kylo quickly changed masks and laid on his back waiting for his master.  His heart beat heavily in his chest as he anticipated being able to share a bed with his master and also for what his master planned for him come morning.

Still, Kylo’s body was exhausted, and he was half asleep by the time the bed shifted and his master stretched out beside him.  

“If the plug or cage are too uncomfortable or you feel any pain, I want you to wake me,” Tige told him, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s temple.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo replied, shifting a little to be more comfortable.

Tige laid against his side, and Kylo could feel his naked body pressed against Kylo's skin where the harness didn't cover him. “When you wait, the scene will begin. I will leave directions for you for while I attend to my work. You will be alone, but I will have you monitored. If you need the scene to stop for any reason, you will use your safe word, and I will be with you in under a minute. If it is a medical emergency, personnel will enter the playroom but only if it is an emergency,” his master explained.

“I understand,” Kylo mumbled sleepily, wondering what his master had planned for him.

"Goodnight, my prize,” his master whispered against his ear before settling in. He wrapped his arm around Kylo, curled against his body.

Despite the harness, it felt intimate and perfect. Kylo had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

Kylo woke to the uncomfortable sensation of his cock being held in place by something unyielding.  Then he was made aware of the too small plug in his ass which was just enough to make sure his cock didn’t go down, but not enough to bring him any relief.

Kylo groaned, lifting his hand to try to relieve some of the pressure, but he realized that he was wearing some kind of gloves that prevented him from using his fingers.  Kylo pushed off his sleep mask to see what he was wearing, and he saw the black leather gloves that the puppies had been wearing at the most recent weekly maintenance.  

There was a note on the pillow beside Kylo when he turned over.

—Your breakfast is in the bowl by your square.  I expect it will be all gone when I return from my meeting.  Rules for my pups are as follows: no sitting on the furniture, no messing indoors, obedience is a must, and pups must eat all of their food before they can be walked. Pups do not speak unless saying their safe word.—  

Kylo felt his cock attempt to thicken even as he felt a significant jolt of shame for being turned on by this.  This was the scene his master had wanted?  He looked around the playroom and found several dog toys on the floor.  The shame built in his gut even as his cock felt like he was being strangled as it tried to expand beyond the cage.  

Looking down at his mat, he found a metal dog bowl with ‘Kylo’ etched into it.  He tried to stand up, but he quickly realized that the harness his master had helped him into the night before had been tightened to prevent him from standing up straight.

Kylo was forced to go down onto all fours and crawl over to the bowl.  It was humiliating even with no one else here.  He knew that his master could be monitoring him at anytime, and he felt the jolt of anticipation for whether Hux would find him pleasing.

Kneeling in front of the bowl, Kylo examined what had been left for him.  It looked like oatmeal, and Kylo sighed.  It was certainly not his first choice.  He squeezed his eyes closed and bowed his head to eat.  His nose went into the food as he tried to eat without being messy.  It only added to the humiliation and the ache in his cage.

Kylo eventually gave up being neat and just went for it.  The oatmeal was actually very tasty.  He ignored the mess on his face and licked and bit at the thick food in his bowl.

When he was finished, he felt full, and his cock had relaxed enough that he became very aware of his need to piss.  

“Fuck,” Kylo cursed, pressing his gloved hand or paw between his legs.  He crawled over to the bathroom, but the door was closed and the paws made it hard to open.  After multiple tries, he realized it was actually locked.

His master hadn’t said when his meeting would be finished or even that he’d be down right after it.  Kylo tried the door several more times before giving up and crawling back toward the bed.  

However, he remembered the rule was no climbing on the furniture.  Kylo cursed again, squatting on the floor beside the bed and looking around the room.  

It was much harder to get into a scene without his master there to guide him.  He knew that was probably part of why his master had decided upon this.  Kylo didn’t know if it was a test or a challenge to see how he was progressing.  Either way, Kylo wasn’t sure how he was supposed to proceed.

He groaned when he saw the toys that had clearly been left for him to use.  Crawling over to them, Kylo found they were actually sex toys made to look like dog toys.  

Kylo’s gut twisted with a strange combination of urgent need to piss, humiliation, and a heavy dose of arousal. Maybe it was harder to get into the scene without Hux, but his body still responded.  He gave in to the latter and used this mitts over his hands to move the toys around in an attempt to figure out what they did.

When he hit the one, it began to vibrate.  It was almost like a two-by-four.  It was a block, but it was textured and Kylo figured it was for rubbing against.  He squeezed his eyes closed as he knelt over it and pressed his body down.  

The vibrations and the texture sent pleasure through his balls and up through the plug in his ass.  Kylo began to rock against it, rubbing down to get as much from it as possible.  It changed vibrations every so often, and each time it sent a jolt of surprise through Kylo.

He tried to figure out the other toys as this one helped distract him.  The second one was definitely for his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what it did exactly.  

He lowered himself to try to get a bite of it, and the change in angle made the vibrations from the first toy even more intense.  Kylo actually whimpered as the cage around his cock vibrated, amping up his arousal.

Kylo tried to bite the second toy, but it slipped away.  He used his gloved hands to hold it in place and try to bite it.  As he pulled the extension of the ball toy with his teeth, it pulled away to reveal something inside the bulbous toy.  

It was a piece of chocolate...a treat.  Humiliation coursed through Kylo.  

He considered leaving it, but he wondered if that counted as part of his food.  He took it into his mouth and savored it as he continued to ride the toy.  The plug in his ass was maddening as the vibrations shook it, but he didn’t want it to stop.

He figured the third toy also had some sort of treat inside of it, and he tried to figure it out as he humped against the vibrating block.  He shamelessly pressed down on it, trying to get different sensations from the very simple toy.  

He whimpered as it got stronger, and alternated between pressing his ass to it and his cock and balls.  He began to lose himself in the search for pleasure.  His world narrowed slowly to the toys at his disposal, and with his belly full and body being pleasured, nothing else mattered.

Kylo was half distracted when the door to the playroom opened, and his master stood in his uniform.  Kylo’s head was down, hair hanging over his face as he concentrated on humping the toy between his legs.

“So good for me,” his master said, stepping inside. “Keep your head down,” he ordered before Kylo could move.  “You seem to be enjoying your toys,” his master said as he approached Kylo from behind and placed a mask over Kylo’s face.  Kylo hadn’t even thought about replacing the sleep mask once he’d taken it off, but his master was professional as always.

His master tied it in place then very gently moved Kylo’s long hair out of the way.  A kiss was placed to the top of Kylo’s head as his master guided his face up.  “Did you eat your breakfast?” his master asked, and Kylo nodded immediately.

His master scratched his scalp gently, and Kylo felt it as the reward it was.  He almost cried out when His master stood up.  He had a lead in his hands as well as his riding crop.  “Here,” he ordered, standing on the squared by the food bowl.

Kylo groaned as he rose from the toy and almost waddled over to the carpet square.  He was incredibly aroused and frustrated.  

“Sit,” his master told him, making a hand motion that Kylo had seen the K-9 handlers use at the office.  Humiliation shot to his gut as he knelt for his master, but it only seemed to make his cock ache more.  

“Very good,” Hux praised, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair.  Kylo felt the humiliation subside as the feeling of affection washed over him.

“You ate your breakfast, I see.  And you played with the toys I left you,” his master said, looking around the room.

“Do you need to take a walk?” Hux asked, kneeling in front of Kylo and rubbing his ears and his scalp.  

Kylo whimpered at how good that felt, and when his master kissed just below his right ear he almost fell back because of how wonderful he felt.

“Do you need to relieve yourself?” his master asked this time.

Kylo nodded, remembering he was not to speak other than his safe word.  The urge to obey his master’s commands only grew with each simple request his master laid out for him.  It was so easy to receive the praise of his master, and it was addictive.

“Thank you for letting me know and not just messing on the floor,” Hux told him, running his gloved fingers under Kylo’s collar and quickly hooking the lead to the loop. Kylo remembered the puppies that had to kneel over pads during maintenance and shuddered.  “Let me get you ready, and we’ll take a walk.  Lie down,” his master told him.

Kylo pretty much collapsed down onto his side, still unused to the harness he was in.  The humiliation of the scene began to wane as his master seemed to pass no judgment on Kylo’s situation, and Kylo was left with the dizzying pleasure of near constant positive reinforcement.  

“So good,” his master praised, running his hand down Kylo’s chest and over his belly.  Kylo whimpered, trying to press into the light touch.  “You like that?” Hux asked, scratching over Kylo’s chest.  Kylo moaned.  “Relax,” his master told him.

His master rose and went to the bathroom.  He unlocked the door, and Kylo felt relief.  However, his master didn’t bring him inside.  He went in and returned with a basket of items.  

He removed two knee pads from the basket and strapped them over Kylo’s bare knees, then he reached back into the basket.  His master then removed a rubber tail.  

“Roll onto your other side,” his master said, making another hand gesture.

Kylo considered refusing, but his bladder was aching and he wasn’t sure he could hold it through a punishment for disobedience.  He rolled, and his master’s hands immediately began to rub his back as he praised Kylo for following directions.  Kylo felt light with pride as his master rubbed his shoulders beneath the harness before kissing along his spine.

“Relax for me.  We’re almost done.  Just relax,” his master told him, continuing to rub his back until Kylo began to relax.

Kylo hardly noticed as his master removed the small plug from him.  He felt a moment of discomfort as the widest portion slid free, but that was all.  And once it was gone, he received more praise.

Kylo was half out of it from all of the affectionate touching and praise his master gave him.  Each stroke along his sides and back made him lightheaded and nothing else mattered. His whole body tingled with pleasure and anticipation.

“You make me so happy.  You’re so good for me, Kylo,” his master said, pressing a slick finger into Kylo’s ass even as he used his other hand to massage Kylo’s scalp.  He pressed the finger in and out several times, continuing to touch him affectionately all the while.  “That’s it, just relax.”

Kylo had stopped feeling humiliation, and now only felt dizzying pleasure as his master called him a good boy.  

“That’s right, open up for me.  You’re doing so well, my beautiful prize,” his master praised, as he pressed a second finger into Kylo and slowly opened him.

The pressure in Kylo’s bladder wasn’t nearly as distracting with his master’s hands all over him, and his master didn’t press deep enough to make it a problem. Kylo whimpered when his master removed his fingers from Kylo’s ass.  However, after only a moment, something took its place.  

The tail plug slid into place and was much harder to ignore than the original plug.  This one was thicker, heavier, and went much deeper.  There was no way to ignore it, especially as his master stroked down the rubber tail which shifted the plug inside Kylo.

“There we are,” his master said, guiding Kylo onto his back.  The harness forced his arms and legs up like a dog’s, and Kylo was completely vulnerable.  The tail plug pressed against his prostate and bladder, leaving Kylo shaking with pleasure and fear that he may not be able to hold it.

Then his master rubbed his stomach and pressed kisses to it.  Kylo whimpered and sighed as that same dizzying wave of pleasure overtook him.  Kylo had trouble controlling his panting breaths as he was overwhelmed by his master’s praise.  His arms shook as he brought them into his chest, so they weren’t up in the air.

“Let’s go,” his master said, rising to his feet and giving the lead a little tug to let Kylo know he wanted him up.  Kylo struggled to roll over and get onto his hands and knees.  He needed to though.  He wanted to please his master.  “There will be time for play after your walk,” his master told him, guiding him to the door.

It was strange to walk with the kneepads and the mitts, not to mention the tail that wagged as he moved.  Kylo followed his master’s lead though, panting as the plug drove him to the brink.

His master led him out of the room and down the corridor to the elevator.  Kylo didn’t even think about the possibility of running into other people.  He was completely focused on his master.  His master made him stop and sit before pressing the button for the elevator, and he ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair as they waited.

Once in the elevator, Kylo was asked to sit again, and his master knelt in front of him and rubbed his chest and belly. It was intoxicating to have his master’s arm around him as he also touched him gently.  Kylo realized it was because he was shaking slightly, and he forced himself to relax into his master’s touch.  His master wouldn’t let anything happen to him.  He was safe.

The elevator opened to a rooftop garden.  The part they were in was enclosed and pleasantly warm, but it extended beyond the greenhouse to other parts of the roof as well.  “Come, I’ll take you to the grass,” his master said, straightening up and guiding Kylo out into the warm greenhouse.  

Kylo tried to look around, but he had to piss so badly that he just hurried beside his master, tail wagging as he went.  

His master took him to the far side of the massive greenhouse where there was a huge patch of grass.  There were several objects on the grass including a fire hydrant, benches, and a column made to look like a telephone pole.  There was also a small shrub near the back portion.  

His master led him onto the grass and stopped.  “Sit,” he commanded.

Kylo sat back on his heels with his arms braced in front of him, but his body shook heavily.  He looked around for a place to piss, but there was no cover other than the small bush that would only come up to his shoulders if he was forced to kneel.

His master undid his lead and knelt to rub his head and back.  “Go on.  Take care of business,” his master told him.

Kylo looked around again, hoping that something would appear.  

“No one’s here.  Go ahead.  Wherever you like,” his master encouraged him, rubbing his shoulders and neck.

Kylo moaned, but he began to crawl away toward the small shrub.  He wasn't sure how to go about pissing, unable to stand and wearing the cage and gloves.  He ended up kneeling, but he was going to end up pissing on himself. Then he squatted, but he couldn’t relax.  He could feel himself shaking, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the desperate need to piss or fear of disappointing his master.

He looked around, but his master had walked over to one of the rows of growing plants. He had his nose pressed to a vibrantly colored flower, and his eyes were closed in a look of bliss.

Kylo relaxed.

He crawled out from behind the shrub once he had relieved himself, and he crawled toward his master, but he paused at the edge of the grass.

“Come,” his master said, not looking at him but motioning him forward. Kylo crawled to him and sat at his feet. His master's fingers found their way into Kylo's hair even as Hux still observed the flowers.

His master shook his head, but he rubbed Kylo’s head soothingly.  “That feels better doesn’t it?” he told Kylo. “Follow,” he said, walking through the rows of plants. He pointed out particular varieties to Kylo. He clipped one flower and brought it to Kylo's nose for him to smell.

It was a light and sweet smell, and Kylo sighed as he took a breath of it. “You like it?” his master asked him. Kylo nodded. “They are my favorites. I brought them with me when I moved here, and I've managed to keep the plant alive all this time. It is like a child to me at this point,” his master said.

He let Kylo take another sniff before placing the blossom in his breast pocket. He buried his fingers in Kylo's hair again, scratching lightly.

Kylo moaned, moving into each of his master’s touches.  “Needy,” his master chided, but he guided Kylo back onto the grassy play area.  “Lie down,” he ordered when they reached the center of the large area.

Kylo looked around him, hoping not to find any of the other pups had used the area the way he had.  He took too long to respond because he felt the sharp slap of the crop against his ass.  Kylo jerked, and the combination of the pain from the crop and the pressure from the plug was overwhelming.

“Down,” his master repeated, motioning for him to lie down.

Kylo obeyed his time, gingerly lowering himself to the soft grass.  His master laid behind him, pressing his chest to Kylo’s back and rubbing his belly and chest.

“So good,” he said, pressing his lips to the nape of Kylo's neck. Kylo relaxed, enjoying his master's presence. The stress of relieving himself out here faded, and the buzz of the scene pulled him in again. His master's touch left him drifting pleasantly.  “I think you deserve a treat,” his master said.  He kiss behind Kylo’s ear and held him close.  “Would you like a treat?” he asked after some time had passed just lying together.

Kylo nodded, wiggling in his master’s arms to get closer to him.  It was the strangest kind of high he’d ever felt.  It was different than their other scenes as though he was somehow outside himself as he rolled and moaned for his master’s attention.

“We’ll have to go back to the playroom,” his master said.  “Are you ready to go back inside?” he asked.

Kylo nodded, hoping his master could understand.  

His master let go of him and got up.  He reattached the lead and carefully guided Kylo off the grass. The walk back to the room wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable.  His master still knelt in the elevator, pressing kisses to Kylo’s face and neck and praising him for sitting still.

Kylo was drifting in a haze of pleasure and positive reinforcement as his master led him to the room.  He stopped when his master did and walked, or crawled, again with his master.  It was freeing to not have to think.  If his master gave a command, he followed it, otherwise he just went with instinct.  From the simple command of eat or sit to the more difficult of urinating while caged and harnessed, his master had praised him and cared for him.

When they entered the room again, Kylo went straight to his square.  His master took his time, closing the door then walking to a heavy looking armchair that had appeared while they were on their walk.  

His master sat, rolling up his sleeves once he was down.  Kylo knelt with his hindquarters raised just enough to give his tail some room.

“Come,” his master said, motioning then pointing to the floor in front of him.

Kylo moved immediately, crawling over to his master’s feet.  

“Good,” his master praised, sitting forward and running his gloved fingers over Kylo’s back.  “So good,” he added, bringing his other hand up to scratch at Kylo’s scalp.

Kylo didn’t fight the way his body shook with pleasure.

“Paws here,” his master ordered, patting his thighs lightly.  Kylo placed one hand on each of Hux’s thighs and rose as far as the harness would allow him.

His master leaned forward and reached for the cage covering Kylo’s cock.  He produced the key from his breast pocket, and when Kylo looked over at the lock box he found it open.  His master deftly unlocked the cage, and carefully removed it from Kylo’s cock.   He gave Kylo a few gently strokes once he was free, murmuring words of praise as he did so.  Kylo shivered from the combination.

“You may rub yourself,” his master told him, pulling his hand away and sitting back.

Kylo looked up at him in confusion.  He couldn’t touch himself between the harness and the mitts over his hands.  Hux tilted his head slightly, stretching his right leg forward as he did so.  He gently nudged Kylo’s testicles with the toe of his riding boot.

Kylo shuddered.

“Come now, don’t be shy,” his master told him, using the collar to gently guide Kylo forward.

Kylo went, rubbing himself against Hux’s shin at first.  The smooth boot felt good against his aching cock, and it took little more than the first touch to encourage Kylo to follow his master’s command.  He pressed his hips forward, rubbing his swelling cock to the boot.  

His mind was blank save for the physical pleasure he felt as he humped his master’s leg.  His master continued to pet his hair and rub his back as he restlessly jerked his hips seeking completion.

“That’s right,” his master told him, resting his palm over the back of Kylo’s neck and applying just enough pressure that Kylo couldn’t really move his face from where he’d buried it in Hux’s lap.  The show of power only urged Kylo on more, knowing he was being given a gift for pleasing his master.

His tail wagged jerkily with his movements, and the plug inside him shifted.  It created continuous pleasurable reinforcement as he found friction against Hux’s leg.

He felt his master loosen several of the straps and he immediately pressed the boundaries and rose higher to have more leverage.  His master didn’t scold him, and he even moved to the edge of the chair, allowing Kylo to practically straddle his thigh.

Kylo braced his gloved fists on the arms of the chair and rubbed frantically at his master’s satin covered thigh.  The softness of the fabric contrasted with the rough way Kylo moved.  He was dizzy and desperate to reach his peak.

“So good,” his master said, sitting back and watching him with a small smile.

Kylo moaned loudly, unable to control his voice as his body shook and twitched with each overwhelming sensation.  He looked up at his master as his legs cramped from the awkward stand-squat he was doing to press against his master’s thigh.

He grunted in frustration when it just wasn’t enough, no matter how aroused he was.  He felt too overcome with pleasure yet still not having quite enough as he ground his cock against his master’s leg.

His master grabbed him by the collar and pressed two fingers into his mouth deeply.  Kylo latched onto them immediately, sucking hard on the leather.  His master grabbed the back of his neck again with his other hand.  He squeezed and massaged it as he fucked Kylo’s mouth with his fingers.

“Always eager to please, my prize,” Hux said, spreading his fingers and forcing Kylo’s mouth open.  

Kylo panted, humping harder and feeling the plug continually put pressure against his prostate.

“I want you to come for me, Kylo,” his master ordered.

Kylo whimpered as he tried to get himself there.  His master added a third finger in his mouth before pulling them back at running his hand over Kylo’s chest and belly.  He rubbed him there as Kylo jerked, and as his master praised him again Kylo’s whole body tightened up.

He came with a loud cry all over his master’s leg.  The shake of his body caused the tail to continue stimulating his prostate even as he stopped rubbing on Hux.  Kylo whimpered as wave after wave of pleasure shook him, wringing him dry.  

His master kept rubbing the back of his neck as well as his chest as he orgasmed, praising him for following directions, and it only dragged it on.

Kylo didn’t know how long he was lost in the pleasurable haze of release, but he came out of it to his master’s voice.  Kylo blinked, realizing his was pressing his face to his master’s crotch and moaning incoherently.

“Kylo, I need you to breath slowly for me,” his master was ordering, running his fingers through Kylo’s damp hair and rubbing his shoulders.  His touch was firm, grounding.

Kylo groaned, trying to focus on the command, but his master was touching him and that took precedence.

“Kylo, I’m going to take you to bed,” his master said evenly. “I'll be able to properly assess you and care for you there,” he added. It didn't really make sense to Kylo, but he moaned again.

Kylo was surprised when his master gathered him under his armpits and lifted him enough to escape from beneath him.  Kylo collapsed against the chair once Hux was no longer supporting him.  He felt bereft without his master’s touch, but it quickly returned as his master leashed him and guided him to the bed. This made sense to Kylo, and he followed his master's lead.

Kylo wobbled with each step as he crawled to the bed.  He stopped at the bed, and Hux had to help him up onto it.  He reassured Kylo that he wanted him on there, and he wouldn’t be punished for going on the furniture.

Once he was on the bed and lying down, Kylo’s mind drifted in and out more.  He could feel his master touching him, and that was enough to make buzzing feeling return and block out everything else.

Kylo surfaced again as his master put him on his back.  “The harness has to come off,” his master was saying as he began to unbuckle the straps.  Kylo didn’t like the way it took some of his security away.  He felt exposed without it, but his master continued to touch him, and that soothed his anxiousness.  He rubbed Kylo’s chest and belly more, and it let Kylo's mind drift again.

“Kylo?” his master asked.

Kylo realized he wasn’t wearing the harness anymore, and he was confused because Hux had just been unbuckling the first buckle.

“I need you to tell me you understand me, Kylo.  Tell me your name,” his master ordered.

Kylo moaned at first, tongue feeling too thick to use.

“Okay, okay.  Make noise if you can hear me,” his master said instead.

Kylo moaned loudly, becoming anxious that he couldn’t pull himself together enough to do as his master asked.

“Good,” his master told him, cupping his face and kissing his forehead.  “I’m glad you’re with me, Kylo,” his master said, and Kylo hummed.  

Kylo began to drift again at his master’s positive tone.

“No, Kylo, stay...Kylo!”

Kylo moaned softly as he felt his master touching him.  His mind was a complete fog as his master’s touch became his only point of contact with the world.

“Vader!”

Kylo jolted at his master’s sharp tone.  It cut through the void between Kylo and everything around him, pulling him back to his master.  

“Vader... Kylo?  Can you hear me?  The scene is over.  I need you to listen to me,” his master said, forcing Kylo to look at him.  He held Kylo’s face firmly and slapped his cheek lightly.  “Did you hear me?  I used our safe word, and I need you to nod your head if you understand what I said.  

Kylo blinked up at his master, trying to understand why he was so upset when everything was so good.  

“Kylo, nod if you understand I’m speaking to you,” his master said, and Kylo nodded.  Who else would his master be speaking to?  It was just them.  Only they mattered; only they existed.

“Good.  Can you speak?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, but it sounded strange to his ears.  It didn’t sound like he remembered his voice.  It was slurred and too deep.

“I’m not Sir right now, Kylo.  I’m Tige.  Do you understand?” he asked.

“Tige,” Kylo repeated, but it came out as Tij with the short “ij” dragging on and on.

“Yes, Tige.  Are you comfortable?” Tige asked, still holding Kylo’s head steady.

“Yes,” he slurred again.

“Does anything hurt?” his master asked.

“No, sir—”

“Tige, not sir.  I said Vader.  I can’t continue the scene.  Do you understand?” Tige asked him, his red hair hanging over his mask like he’d torn it out of its perfect style.  

“Why?  Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” Kylo asked, feeling the anxiousness grow again.

“No.  You’ve done nothing wrong.  You were perfect.  I couldn’t keep going, not in good conscience,” his master said, but Kylo’s brain sluggishly corrected him.   _Tige_.  

His master...Tige’s eyes were red like he was holding back some kind of emotion, and Kylo raised his hand to try to comfort him.  His arm didn’t want to comply, and when he clumsily hit Tige in the side of the face with his hand, he realized he was no longer wearing the mitts either.  

“What do you need?” Tige asked, taking Kylo’s hand in his own and rubbing his fingers and palm.

“Why are you upset?” Kylo asked, touching Tige’s face more carefully this time.  He let Tige guide his hand gently over his face.

“I was worried about you.  I couldn’t get you to respond to me,” Tige told him.

“I was right here.”

“Yes, but you didn’t respond when I spoke to you,” Tige told him.

Kylo was confused.  He always responded when Tige spoke to him.  “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.  I let the scene go too far.  I didn’t stop and make sure you were self evaluating as often as I should’ve,” Tige told him.

“I messed—”

“You didn’t.  You experienced flying.  The combination of stimuli from our scene took you very deep, and it can make you unresponsive to commands and prevent you from self evaluating.  You did nothing wrong, and there is nothing wrong with you enjoying it. It can be a very intimate and pleasurable experience for a sub, but as a responsible dom I won’t continue a scene if you cannot articulate in some coherent manner that you are still able to participate.  I am not disappointed in you at all, Kylo. In fact, I am proud of how well you did in what was a challenging scene for you.  We will discuss this scene when we can both process it rationally, but right now I am concerned with your mental and physical well being,” Tige told him firmly, but he continued to touch Kylo.  It calmed some of his worries.

“I’m fine,” Kylo promised.

“I need to take the plug out of you.  You’ve been wearing one for too long.  It isn’t healthy.”

Kylo became aware that it was still inside him as Tige spoke, and he tried not to clench around it.  He was vaguely aware of how tender his ass was.  

“Please,” he said, knowing Tige would understand.

“It’s okay, calm breaths,” Tige said as he rolled him onto his back and coaxed his legs open.  Kylo moved feeling uncomfortable and exposed, but Tige kissed his bent knee, and that got Kylo’s attention.

“Focus on me, Kylo,” he told him.  “Tell me what you’re feeling,” he said, running his hands up and down Kylo’s thighs.

“I feel your hands.  They feel good.”

“Very good.  Keep telling me what you feel,” Tige urged as he kissed Kylo’s thighs.

“Your lips are soft.  I like it when you rub your cheek again my skin.  It’s a little rough, but mostly nice.”  Tige did just that as he continued to touch and kiss Kylo’s legs.

Kylo focused on Tige until he carefully began to pull the plug free.  Kylo groanedas the plug spread his tender ass wide before sliding out.

Tige began to rub his body almost roughly as he moved over him again, but it brought heat to Kylo’s skin instead of feeling uncomfortable.  “I want you to listen to me Kylo.  Focus on my voice.  The scene is over.  You did incredibly well,” Tige said, continuing to rub Kylo’s body.

He stopped only for a moment to pour some kind of oil onto his hand before rubbing Kylo down with that.  It was warm and it felt nice as Hux massaged it into his arms and over his chest and legs.

“We are going to take this very slowly,” Tige continued, voice steady and soothing.  Kylo didn’t say anything, not entirely sure what Tige meant by that, but his hands felt so nice that Kylo didn’t bother to question him.

“What are you feeling?” Tige asked, moving up to stroke Kylo’s hair once again.

“Dizzy, aroused, but also satisfied,” Kylo admitted.  

“Mentally, what are you feeling?” Tige pressed, but Kylo didn’t feel like he was being interrogated.

“Confused mostly.  The scene felt so good.  It was like I was watching parts of it, and I felt light and...I don’t know.  Sex has never felt like that,” Kylo admitted, trying to recall exactly what he’d felt but having no words for it.

“The scene was much more intense than I expected.  I knew that you craved positive reinforcement, but I wasn’t expecting how much it would affect you.  I used our safeword when you started drifting.  I was worried you were too deep to know your limits. I am sorry if it was jarring or frightening but given the nature of our arrangement, I must be very clear. Given your state of near incoherence, I needed to be certain you understood,” Tige explained.  

“I’m okay,” Kylo assured him.

“Perhaps, but we aren’t nearly done here,” Tige told him.  “I’m not risking you having a severe drop after that, especially with how much reinforcement you needed in that scene.  Taking that safety net away right now could be catastrophic,” he continued.

“You always sound like a technical manual when you start talking about us,” Kylo said, still lying on his back.

“Because there are many aspects of what I do that require attention to minute details.  I’m sorry if your health and well being are boring to you,” Tige told him, punching his shoulder lightly in rebuke.

“I’m pretty resilient,” Kylo told him, running his hands over Tige’s thighs and up his back.

“That’s what everyone says.  Our minds aren’t always so resilient,” he said, leaning in and kissing Kylo.  “You did incredibly well today,” he whispered.  

“I know you’re peppering your words with praise.  I’m not that far gone,” Kylo told him.  “Or that desperate for approval.”  His words were still not perfect.  His tongue was still heavy in his mouth, and his brain felt like he was in a fog.  However, he understood Tige, and he could even appreciate how careful he was being with him.

Kylo remembered the academy and how jarring so many things had been.  It was designed that way, but Ben had never been happy about it.  The adrenaline highs followed by the crashes then more highs were hell on the body and mind.  Tige was very careful about it all though.  Kylo felt like Tige knew exactly how high to bring him before easing him back down.

“Are you questioning my methods?” Tige asked, planting his palm in the center of Kylo’s chest.

“I’m just saying there are better methods to get your point across,” Kylo told him, reaching up to fix Tige’s mask which was askew from their play.

“And that would be?”

“Kissing me.  Or...well you feel hard, and I’m still loose,” Kylo suggested.  He wasn’t sure taking anything else right now was a good idea, but he liked the thought of slow sex with Tige.

“Is that so?”

“You said I should do something for myself today,” Kylo said.

“How is this something for you?  I meant a movie or buying yourself something.  Something that would remind you that you had a life outside of this room.”

“Is that a no?”

Tige sighed.  “Make your demands,” he said, bracing himself above Kylo.

“I want your hands on me.”

“Very well, but we will discuss the scene and why it affected you so strongly as I do it,” Tige told him sternly as he ran his hand down Kylo’s chest and over his belly.

Kylo wasn’t sure how long they bickered as they touched each other.  Tige never rushed him.  He didn’t even bring up the scene for nearly an hour, letting Kylo relax and reorient himself. He never took his hands off of Kylo for more than a moment, and eventually Kylo even coaxed him into having slow sex with him.  

“Are you comfortable with what we did today?” Hux finally asked as he braced himself over Kylo and pushed himself inside him.

“You mean with pissing on a piece of turf behind a bush?” Kylo asked, full of bravado.  In truth, he had a lot of questions about what they’d done and how it had made him feel.

“I mean the whole scene,” Tige told him in light exasperation.

“Not really,” Kylo admitted, adjusting his legs around Tige’s hips as he went deeper.  It was a little uncomfortable due to how sore Kylo was, but he really didn’t want to stop Tige.  The closeness was worth the discomfort.

“In a bad way or in a way that you just haven’t been able to process yet?” Tige asked, leaning in to kiss Kylo’s bare shoulder.

“I’m not sure I know how to process it.  I enjoyed it, and that’s fucking with me more than what I actually did.  At least if I hated it, I could chalk it off as a tried it once but not for me,” Kylo admitted, cringing as Tige pulled back and sank into him again.

“So you would like to avoid scenes like that in the future?” Tige asked like it was completely normal to discuss during sex.

Kylo grunted as Tige pulled back again.  “Can you not move for a minute?” he asked, trying to focus on Tige’s words.

Tige froze halfway out of Kylo.  He touched Kylo gently and ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair while Kylo took a moment for himself.

“I liked it.  I really liked you touching me...and praising me.  I don’t know how I feel about going to the roof or humping your leg.  It didn’t really feel humiliating in the scene or if it did it was good humiliation, but thinking back it makes my gut twist,” Kylo told him, nodding for him to move again.

Tige sank into him but made no move to pull back again.  “I’m not here to judge you.  It’s my job to bring you pleasure safely.  You enjoy humiliation in a controlled and safe environment.  Calling you a dirty boy constantly isn’t going to give you that authentic feeling of humiliation forever.  I push you out of your comfort zone, but it’s up to you how far I’m allowed to push…”

“You sound like a robot again.  I don’t think I want to piss on the rooftop prop fire hydrant again, but...yes, I like that kind of play,” Kylo admitted, feeling comfortable and safe with Tige on top of him.

“Very good.  Perhaps next time I will let some of the other doms see me walk my dog.  You were so good on the elevator and with taking nonverbal commands today,” Tige said, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair.

Kylo knew he had slipped in another reward for sharing, but he didn’t complain.  He was too distracted by the image Tige had put in his mind and how good his hands felt.

They talked for a while, still connected but neither moving.

“Were you okay with starting the scene on your own, or do you prefer constant guidance and support?” Tige asked, kissing Kylo’s collarbone.

“It was fine.  I like a challenge,” Kylo admitted.

“I know.  That’s why I chose that scene.  Your drive to succeed overpowers your inhibitions, and it helps you slip into a scene that you might have otherwise had difficulty finding traction in.”

“You’re doing it again.”

“I am allowed to be proud of my slaves.  I take great care in training them, and I take great pleasure in their success,” Hux rebutted, sounding completely stuck up.  Kylo found it endearing nonetheless.

Eventually, Hux softened to the point that he slipped free of Kylo naturally, but they continued to talk quietly until they both were ready to rest.  Kylo fell asleep cradled in Tige’s arms for a while.  Tige woke him periodically and made him drink water or juice, but he didn’t force him to leave, and he definitely didn’t leave Kylo’s side.

When Kylo finally woke again, he found Tige reclining against the headboard as he worked on his tablet.  His other hand was resting in Kylo’s hair.

“Keeping an eye on everyone?” Kylo asked, voice rough with sleep.

“Perhaps,” Tige said vaguely.  He leaned over to kiss Kylo before turning his tablet off.

“I should get going,” Kylo said, knowing he was keeping Tige from his duties.

“You are welcome to stay.  I don’t want you pushing yourself right now.”

“I’m okay,” Kylo promised, sitting up.  He wasn’t as steady as he would’ve liked to be, but he was functional.

“I want you to call if you feel any negative effects from today,” Tige told him as he walked Kylo down to the main office after they’d cleaned each other up.  

“I’ll be fine.”

“My driver will take you anywhere you want to go then bring you home afterward.  I don’t want you behind the wheel after that scene,” Tige told him.

“I said I was fine,” Kylo repeated, trying to step away from Tige and nearly stumbling.

“I will pretend I didn’t see you just trip over air, and instead will remind you that I worry.  I do not want to worry all afternoon that you’re reaction time is still sluggish or your head is still cloudy.  My driver is paid to be alert.  It will put my mind at ease,” Tige told him, walking shoulder to shoulder with Kylo again.

“Fine,” Kylo agreed.

“You still need to do something nice for yourself, but I also want you to self evaluate regularly.  If you feel hungry, eat.  If you feel the urge to touch yourself, do it.  If you need to call me, my phone is on and I will answer.  I do not want you playing with your anus.  Between sleeping with the small plug and wearing the tail, you need to give your body a rest.  You can touch your cock though, and there are no restrictions on orgasms today.  But if you do, I want you to hydrate and eat something healthy afterward,” Tige explained as they walked.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said sarcastically, and it earned him a swat on the ass.

“I take your well being seriously.  I would appreciate it if you did the same.  Now, do you plan to come tonight?”

“Of course,” Kylo said, worried that Tige might tell him to stay home.

“Then I will expect you promptly at eight.”  Kylo wasn’t expecting to soft kiss, but Tige lips pressed to his own before Tige turned on his heel and left Kylo to change into his street clothes.

Kylo felt lightheaded as he walked to the car, but he decided that Tige was right.  He deserved to do something just for him.  He asked the driver to bring him to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: puppy play, tail plug, restrictive harness, mitts/knee pads, humiliation, dog bowl feeding, sex toys, leash/lead, dog walking, outdoor urination (as part of a scene, but no piss play/watersports), **intense subspace, use of safe word,** disorientation, lengthy aftercare, cock cage, desperation, I think that covers it but there are three versions of the last third of this chapter at this point, and I'm so desensitized to it at this point I don't even know anymore.


	11. Maintenance/Exhibitionism/Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rough. I have about 5k of stuff from this chapter that I ended up reworking. I hope you like the end product, I think it's better than what I had originally.
> 
> Warnings at the end

Ben was sitting in the packed movie theater letting himself become engrossed in the winding story.  He’d bought Hux’s driver a ticket too, and the man was sitting next to him with tub of popcorn to match Ben’s own.  It was strange, and he wondered if Hux would approve, but Hux had never shown any indications of jealousy.  He was too professional for that, or at least too professional to let it show.

Ben hadn’t just sat and watched a movie in ages, and it felt good.  He’d gone for something with little plot and lots of action because his mind was still damnably sluggish from their scene.  

Blush came to his cheeks just thinking about the way he’d been led around like a dog and told to hump Hux’s leg.  Ben shook his head and grabbed another handful of popcorn.  He wasn’t ashamed of what he’d done, which was a testament to Hux’s skills.  He couldn’t imagine what his coworkers would say if they knew half of what went on between him and his master.  He’d certainly be taken off the case.  Ben couldn’t let that happen.  

His phone began vibrating in his pocket as the hero was taking down a whole army of bad guys.  Ben cursed to himself, but he excused himself to go to the bathroom.  He checked his phone as he stepped out of the theater and internally groaned.

“Ren,” he answered as he stepped outside, just in case the driver happened to follow.

“Where the hell are you?” Poe shouted over the line.  Ben had to hold the phone away from his ear as Poe laid into him.

“Are you finished?” Ben asked once Poe had called him everything he could possibly come up with, and Poe was quite creative.

“Where the hell are you, Ben?  You better say you’re in a goddamn ditch somewhere bleeding to death, or I’m going to kill you myself.”

“I’m in a goddamn ditch somewhere bleeding to death,” Ben deadpanned.

“Why didn’t you call?”

“I was busy.  I stayed the night again…” Ben made sure there was no one in the men’s room before continuing.  “Got a look at the roof of the facility.  If we had a helicopter, we could land right on it,” Ben told him, hoping to assuage his anger.  He was feeling no way sharp enough to traverse the minefield that was arguing with Poe.  The man knew him too well, and it would only lead to trouble.

“You should’ve called,” Poe repeated.  

Ben could tell he was just worried, and his anger was depleting rapidly.  “I don’t have my phone inside.  I’m undercover, Poe.  Checking in every night isn’t always possible,” Ben tried to reason.  It felt like everyone was trying to hold his hand sometimes, but all Ben wanted to do was stand without help.

“I know, I know.  Your mom’s been on my ass about you not calling or coming over for Sunday dinners,” Poe told him.

“That’s probably the best thing that’s come of this,” Ben joked.

Poe even laughed at that.  Poe had sat through plenty of tense Solo family dinners since becoming Ben’s partner.  He may have gotten along better with Ben’s parents than Ben did, but that didn’t make dinners any less awkward for him.

“You need to get to the office before the brass has a fit.  Where are you now?  I swung by your place, and you weren’t there,” Poe said.

Ben bit his lip, considering how angry Poe would be if he told him the truth.  Fuck it.  “I’m at the movies.  My master told me to do something for myself because the last few days were intense…”

“The movies? Are you kidding me right now?  I’m worried you’re dead or dying, and you’re at the movies?”  Evidently, the answer was very angry.  Ben could hear Poe breathing heavily into the phone as though he were about to blow a gasket.  

“I’ll get to the office as soon as I can…”

“Get here in twenty, or I’m telling the boss.  I spent all of last night going over the plans you’ve come up with, thinking I’d have to go in and find you,” Poe told him.

“I’ll see you soon,” Ben sighed.  He felt bad that he’d made Poe worry, but he couldn’t help the niggling thought that they worried because they thought he couldn’t handle this.

“I’m going to punch you when you get here.”

Ben knew it wasn’t an idle threat.  He’d probably get him right in the gut.  He could’ve kicked himself for being so stupid.  He wasn’t allowed to take time for himself.  He was still working whether or not he was at the warehouse.

Walking back into the theater, Ben found the driver easily.  “I’ve got to go to my office.  Some emergency with a big client,” Ben told the man.

“I’ll drive you,” the guy said, getting up.

“No, stay and watch.  I can catch a cab.  It’s only a few blocks.”

“The General isn’t paying me to watch movies,” the man insisted.  “He’ll be beside himself if I don’t make sure you get there safely.”

Ben sighed.  “Fine.” He led the way out of the theater again.  It wasn’t like the Bureau hadn’t taken the necessary precautions to make the office look like an ordinary business.  He just wouldn’t explain who drove him.

The drive to the office building was too short.  Ben wasn’t prepared to deal with all of the questions his coworkers would be asking.  He wasn’t prepared for the snide remarks either.  Ben put his head in his hands in the back of the car as they pulled up in front of the building.  He took several deep breaths before pushing his hair back and out of his face.

Ben didn't make it three whole steps out of the elevator before he was accosted by Poe, his supervisor, and about half a dozen other members of the operation.

Poe wasted no time going for Ben’s shoulder then bringing his knee up and getting Ben in the nuts instead.  Ben should’ve seen that coming, but he grunted and folded in half as he caught his breath.

“Thanks for that, Dameron.  As though I’m not getting my balls busted enough with this assignment,” Ben wheezed.  

“Remember that the next time you leave me wondering if you’re dead or alive,” Poe told him, unapologetically.

Ben straightened up again, adjusting himself in front of everyone pressing in to ask him questions.  Everyone seemed perfectly willing to ignore their violence, in favor of shouting questions at Ben.

It was too much—too much sound, too much anger and frustration, too much light in the the office, too much everything.  “Shut up,” Ben bellowed.  The office went dead silent as everyone looked at him warily, as though he might just explode and take them all with him.  “I’ve got a goddamn headache.  I’ve been undercover, working day and night, and now I have to listen to this bullshit in stereo.  Let’s go in the office, and I’ll explain what I’ve got,” Ben said, trying to hide the tremor in his hands.

“You sure you’re alright?” Poe asked as they followed the rest of the group toward the conference room.

“I’m tired.  I’m working nights there and days here.  It isn’t exactly ideal,” Ben told him quietly.

“I get that.  Maybe we can pull back to video conferencing for briefings,” Poe said, holding the door open for Ben.

Poe was always looking out for him.  Ben didn’t doubt that if it was in Poe’s power, he’d have a psychologist visiting Ben daily along with a masseuse and a nutritionist to make sure he was in the best hands during this.  Unfortunately, the government was not run that way, and Ben had to drive himself to work after experiencing extreme highs and lows.  Meals were often forgotten, and Ben was almost certain that at this point a massage would hurt more than it helped.

They all sat down around the table, and it was hard not to feel the room closing in on him.  Ben had done this a thousand times, but today was already testing him.

“You missed two nights of check ins,” his boss said.

Ben looked around the table, but he settled on his boss.  “The opportunity to stay at the facility arose, and I used my judgment and decided it would be in the best interest of the investigation if I stayed,” Ben told him directly.

“What did you learn?” his boss asked, folding his hands on the table in front of him.

Ben felt like he was in the principal’s office explaining why he kicked Bobby Doherty in the balls on the playground.  

“I’m getting an understanding of the building and the hierarchy.  I told Poe on the phone that they have a roof we could easily land a helicopter on.  From what I’ve been able to gather, the main floor is a mess hall, a central open area, private rooms, and supply rooms.  There is also the walkway and warehouse where they store and process supplies.  The second level houses the playrooms where the masters conduct the majority of their business.  The third floor is apartments.  I don’t know how many, but my partner has an apartment there.  The basement is referred to as the dungeon, and as I’ve told you before, there is a main chamber and multiple private rooms.

“Our best bet for entry would be through the supply warehouse, and probably the roof.  The main doors of the warehouse seem to be bolted closed if memory serves, so we would be funneled through a single door if we entered there,” Ben explained, pushing all knowledge of the building to the front of his mind and ignoring everything else.

“I don’t want to drag this out.  Times wasting.  We need to know who this Hux is.  We need to know if he’s in charge and if he’s on site and when.  We need to take this operation down in its entirety, or it’s not going to die.  Have you met Hux?” his boss asked him.

Ben felt his pulse beating into his brain as he headache only grew worse.  “Everyone uses titles.  There is the General, the Captain, and a bunch of Lieutenants.  If they aren’t an officer, they simply go by master,” Ben told him.

“This General, are they male or female?” another agent asked.

“The General is male.  He is greatly respected within the facility.  The other masters listen to him and follow his rules.  The same goes for the Captain.  She runs most of the group meetings.  She was the one that brought us in and gave us the rundown on the first night,” Ben explained, praying they wouldn’t ask where his master fell into it all.  He knew he could lie to them without them knowing, but he also knew that that was the point of no return.  He’d officially be out of the gray and in the black.

“Do you think you can get anything with their prints or DNA on it?” Poe asked.  If they could ID the main players, that could go a long way in cracking this place.  Known associates, spending habits, addresses could all be unearthed if they could just figure out who these people were.

That sent a tremor of dread down Ben’s spine.  “I can see what I can do.  It’s not like I can smuggle much out of the building.”

A few of the agents gave him looks like they thought he didn’t know pockets existed.  Ben tried not to roll his eyes.  “It’s not like I have the luxury of wearing pants in this place.”

Suddenly, everyone was particularly interested in the shoddy paint job on the walls and the stained carpet from three leases ago.  Ben wished his head wasn’t pounding, so he could at least appreciate how uncomfortable everyone was about this assignment.  He’d love to see any one of them walk into the warehouse and do what he was doing.

Hux wouldn’t let them stay the night.  He wouldn’t invite them into his private rooms.  He wouldn’t praise them for how well they did.  None of them would’ve lasted three days on this assignment.  

“I want a formal write up of everything you’ve gotten over the last few days, but first you need to see the shrink,” his boss told him.  Ben could tell that they just wanted him out of the room, so they could go back to pretending that they didn’t have a man undercover in a sex dungeon.  

Ben didn’t say a word as he got up and walked out of the room.  Poe followed him, punching his shoulder lightly once they were out of the conference room.

“You didn’t look good in there, man.  You sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine.  No one ever said working undercover was easy.  It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Ben told him.

“I know that, but I can help.  You aren’t doing this alone.  I’m here.  I can listen.  I can swing by your place if you need anything.  I keep filling your fridge, and it keeps going bad.”

“I eat when I’m at the warehouse…”

“Lunch too?  That’s pretty impressive if you’re eating breakfast and lunch at the place you're at from 9pm to 1am,” Poe pressed him.

Ben glared at him coming to a stop at the office reserved for his psychologist.  He pointed to the nameplate before walking in.  Poe glared at him right back, but he didn’t try to follow.

Ben almost checked the name on the door again when his psychologist greeted him.  

“You changed your hair,” he said, lacking any and all tact.  What used to be a bouncy blonde do was now a short black bob.  It brought out just how angular the doctor’s cheekbones were.

“Needed a change,” she said mildly.  “Do you ever just need a change, Ben?” she asked.

Ben looked at her as he took his seat.  “Yeah, I guess so,” he said, refusing to start talking about how this whole assignment was making him question everything.  Maybe he needed a change.  Maybe he needed to do something that didn’t leave him feeling completely empty most nights.

“What would you like to talk about today, Ben?” she asked, crossing her legs as she settled into her chair.

“Why’d you change your hair?” he asked.

“Do I need a reason?”

“Most people don’t completely change how they look over night.”

“Perhaps I just felt like it.  Have you ever done anything drastic just because you felt like it?”

The list was a long one.  There was the time that Ben stole his mother’s car thinking that he’d run away, but they found him an hour away using the lojack on the car.  There were multiple fights in high school.  There was an arrest in college that his mother _and_ father had pulled countless strings to make disappear.  That had been the incident that ended their last separation.  Needless to say, Ben was well acquainted with drastic for the sake of feeling like it.

Ben hardly even realized he was telling the doctor all of this.  He didn’t know how long he spoke or how many ill-advised events of his youth that he went through before he ran out of steam.  

“Ben, how would you describe your character?” she asked when it was clear that he had finished.

“I don’t know.  I’m being paid to be submissive in order to ingratiate myself to an organization that I intend to bring to the ground.”

“But how would you describe your personality?”

Ben paused, trying to think about that.  He knew she’d elaborate more if he asked, but he understood the question.  He just didn’t know how he’d describe himself.  

“You don’t need to answer right now, Ben.  I would like you to think about it though.  You’re under a great deal of stress right now, and I think that it is important to remember who you are or maybe even learn more about who you are.  Can you think about that for me before our next meeting?” she asked, and Ben realized that they’d been talking for over an hour.

Ben didn’t know where the time had gone, or what exactly he’d told her about his misspent youth.  He was pretty sure that they hadn’t spoken about the warehouse at least.  

“Yes, I can think about that,” he said, wanting to get out of there before he said anything else that might get him in trouble.

“Excellent.  I think we had a really great talk today.  I’m glad you felt comfortable opening up,” she said, giving him a small smile.

“I’ll see you,” Ben said, getting up and shaking her hand before walking out the door.

Poe was still waiting for him out there, sitting on the floor with his one leg stretched out and the other bent.  Ben wanted to roll his eyes.  Poe looked like he should be on the cover of some fashion magazine with his well tailored suit and good looks.

“Don’t think you can get away from me that easily,” Poe warned him.  “We’re getting dinner, and then I’ll help with your write up.”

Ben nodded.  He really didn’t have a choice.  He also didn’t have a car, so it was this or walk.

* * *

Poe and Ben had worked for hours on the write up, and afterward there had been another meeting.  Ben was completely wiped out by the time they broke for the night.  He didn’t have much time before he had to return to the warehouse, and after the grilling he’d gotten all day he wasn’t really in the mood for anything but sleep.

Ben was packing it in when his boss called him into his office.

“I just wanted to talk to you privately for a minute, Solo.  I know the guys are riding you hard about this case, but I want you to know you’re doing well.  You’ve gotten us more in a couple of weeks than these guys managed to get in a year of surveillance,” his supervisor said, leaning against his desk.

Ben stood in front of him, shoulders back ready for the “but” that was surely to follow.

“Stop giving me that look.  You’ve got this whole investigation on your shoulders, and you’re holding it together.  None of the guys in that room would’ve lasted in there.  They all think they’re tough shit, but they don’t want to get their hands dirty.  They just want the credit.  This case is yours though.  This case is going to make your career, Solo,” his boss said, sounding proud of him.

“Thank you, sir,” Ben said, for once showing the man the respect of acknowledging his position.

“Undercover work is lonely, Ben.  There are nights that you’re going to feel like you haven’t got a friend in the world, and there are nights when you aren’t sure who the bad guys are anymore…”

This was the but.  This was the warning he’d called Ben in to hear.

“...I’ve gone under myself, and even in white collar, they’re all smooth talkers.  I was face to face with our embezzler a dozen times before I realized it was him.  I thought he was the straightest shooter among them all, and the day I learned the truth, I just about quit.  How could it be?  This guy had everything—a beautiful wife, two great kids.  He coached little league.  He ran multiple community and professional organizations...and he was stealing from all of them.”

“But you went through with it,” Ben said.

“No.  I handed over everything that I had on the guy, and I waited at the office when they went and arrested him.  I couldn’t do it.  We were friends.  I couldn’t put cuffs on him, but I couldn’t let him get away either.  Maybe I’m a coward, but I spent the days leading up to the arrest feeling like a fraud, feeling alone, and feeling like I was in the wrong career.”

“What changed?” Ben asked, feeling his skin itch as he listened to his boss.

“That’s just it, Ben.  Nothing’s changed.  I didn’t have an epiphany.  I still come to work with the same doubts.”

“Then why did you stay?”

“Because doubt isn’t the worst thing to have.  Anyone who tries to tell you that doubting is bad is just seeking to brainwash you.  I know that when I make an arrest that it is because every bit of evidence I have points in that direction.  I know it’s not just because I’m trying to hit a certain closeout number.  I see that same quality in you.  You’re willing to go to the edge when you know it’s right, but you have doubts.  You don’t hang on every word your superiors tell you.  You don’t buy into the good versus evil crap.  I think you’re going to be a great agent, Ben, but it’s going to hurt.  It’s going to hurt because you’re going to know that justice doesn’t always serve anyone,” his boss said, picking up a mug from his desk and taking a sip. Ben had a feeling it wasn’t full of coffee.

“Why are you telling me this?” Ben asked, feeling grossly exposed.

“Because you deserve to hear it, and I don’t see anyone else doing it.  Your parents aren’t like us.  Poe isn’t either.  They believe that even when they’re alone, the law is on their side.  It’s bullshit, but it lets them sleep at night.  We aren’t the sort that get much sleep, but it’s still important to know you aren’t alone.  I know you’ll see this to the end, Ben, but don’t let it drag you down.  You’ve got so much more to give.”

Ben didn’t have a response for that.  He felt like his boss knew something he wasn’t aware of, and it didn’t sit well.  “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ben said, turning and walking out of the office feeling strange.  So many things weighed on his mind as he caught a cab back to the warehouse.

* * *

Kylo was exhausted as he stepped into the front office over an hour late.  He shed his clothes and removed the mask from the bin.  His collar was in there as well.  Hux had taken it off him after calling their scene.  Kylo had been too out of it to notice, but as soon as he put it back around his neck he felt a sense of calm wash over him.  Even his headache seemed more manageable now.

Kylo jumped when he heard the door to the office open as he was just folding his clothes to put them in the bin.

“Emergency averted?” His master’s voice wasn’t stern or cross.  He actually sounded quite relaxed.

“Crisis averted,” Kylo agreed.  

“I’m glad to hear it.  And how are you feeling?” his master asked, stepping behind him and rubbing Kylo’s bare shoulders.

“Tense,” Kylo admitted because it was impossible to lie when his master was touching him.

His master made a thoughtful sound behind him, running his hands down Kylo’s spine then back up again.  “The Captain is running maintenance tonight.  Are you up for going, or do you need me to take care of you tonight?” He didn’t give any indication that he preferred one over the other.  It was completely up to Kylo.

Still, Kylo didn’t want to miss maintenance.  It would look bad.  He was a reflection of his master and if he didn’t show up for the mandatory event, then it would undermine Hux’s authority.

“I’m ready for maintenance,” Kylo said, squaring his shoulders.

Hux spun him around so that they faced each other.  Their eyes met, and Kylo could tell Hux was not to be trifled with right now.  “It is my duty to take care of my slave, not the other way around. Don’t make a decision for my sake.  Make it for yours.  I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t think you would make an informed decision for your own health.  Now, are you prepared for maintenance, or do you need me to take you up to the playroom?”

“I’m prepared for maintenance,” Kylo assured him.  He looked down at what his master was wearing and bit his bottom lip.  

His master was wearing his usual knee-high boots, but his pants tonight looked almost as though they had been painted on.  That wasn’t what had Kylo’s mouth watering though.  Instead of his usual waistcoat, his master wore a black corset with red stitching on it.  It was laced tight enough that Kylo knew he could wrap his hands around his master’s waist completely.

Figure wasn’t something Kylo found to be the top of his turn-on list.  He enjoyed Hux’s body, but there were so many other things about Hux that drove Kylo wild like how firm he was and how competent he clearly was at what he did.  However, Kylo couldn’t deny how much his body was reacting to seeing Hux’s body bent to the will of the corset.

“Very well,” his master said, not questioning his self assessment again.  Kylo appreciated that.  His master was clearly worried about his health, but he wouldn’t undermine Kylo’s autonomy by making decisions against his self judgment.  It was the thing that upset him most about his superiors.  It didn’t matter how certain Ben was; he never got the final say if his bosses didn’t allow it, which they rarely did.  “Come,” his master said, motioning Kylo forward.

Kylo went to him, expecting his master to attach a lead to his collar.  Instead, he ran his gloved fingers down Kylo’s chest very lightly.  

“Is everything alright, sir?” Kylo asked, unable to lose the feeling that something was different tonight.  Beside the fact that his master had come to meet him in the office, Hux was acting very subdued.

“There’s nothing you need to worry about.  I’ve just been concerned for you after this morning, and you having to deal with stress at work...you know I worry even if I know you’re fine,” his master admitted, his voice even, despite how his hands seemed terrified of hurting Kylo.

Kylo lifted his arms without permission and wrapped them around his master’s waist where the corset pulled him in the furthest.  Hux moaned softly as Kylo’s hands touched, able to go all the way around his waist.  His master didn’t reprimand him for touching.

“I’m ready for tonight,” he promised.

“Good,” his master replied, leaning in for a moment before stepping past Kylo and going to the table where his bin was.  “You missed a few things,” Hux said, pulling a cage from another box beside Kylo’s personal one and setting it on the table.  It was followed by a small plug, the size of the one he’d slept in the night before.  Then there was the jewelry.  He removed cuffs and beaded chains.  

“What’s all this...sir?” Kylo asked, still watching his master remove things from the case.

“Maintenance isn’t just about punishing you for the week’s little indiscretions or relieving tension for us.  It’s a chance to show you off,” his master said, sounding very prim about it.  “Come here, and I will dress you,” he added.

Kylo went to him, standing naked in front of him, save for the collar and mask.  

“I picked things that I thought would highlight my favorite features,” he said, lifting a silver cuff.  It wasn’t just a thick metal cuff.  It looked handcrafted.  There were etchings in it, beautiful designs that went all around the surface.  The clasp itself was ornate as well, and the key that locked it over his wrist had the same etchings.  

“These look very expensive,” Kylo’s tongue slipped as he studied the first cuff while his master cuffed his other wrist.

“Did you think that all that money you paid just lined my pockets?” his master asked.  Kylo could tell he was being teased even if Hux’s voice was as serious as ever.

“Why spend so much money on me?” Kylo asked.

“Why are you so inquisitive tonight?  I can spoil my slave as I see fit.  I don’t answer to anyone, certainly not you,” his master said, locking the second cuff.

Kylo bit the inside of his cheek, reminding himself that he couldn’t go at his master the way he went at his coworkers.  It didn’t matter why Hux spent money on outfitting him.  

His master lifted the cage next, and Kylo realized it wasn’t like his previous one.  It matched the cuffs, or at least he could tell they were a set.  The cage was actually three rings attached to a bar.  The metal was etched with the same design as the cuffs, and his master carefully put it on him.

The bottom ring went around the base of his cock and behind his balls, and it immediately began to make his cock fill once he clasped it.  The second ring went around his cock about a third of the way down, and the last one clasped right beneath the head.  The rings were loose enough that they didn’t prevent him from getting completely hard.  There were a couple loops along the top bar and around the base ring.

The device just held his cock at attention instead of inhibiting it at all.  Kylo looked down at his cock pointing straight out as his master ran his gloved fingertip over the head of it.  

His master didn’t pause for long to appreciate his work.  He put cuffs around Kylo’s ankles as well.  Then he lifted the mass of beads and crystals.  Kylo forced himself not to question.  

Then his master produced a leather harness with a whole assortment of rings attached to it.  He helped Kylo into it.  The top portion created and X across his chest, and the bottom just strapped around his upper thighs, leaving his cock and ass untouched.

As soon as Kylo was strapped in, Hux began draping and twining the strands over his body.  Kylo didn’t follow his movements, but he followed the caress of his master’s fingers over his body.  

A sense of calm washed over him as his master fussed over him.  The growing weight of the strings felt like a blanket to him, hugging him close and protecting him.  Kylo’s breathing slowed as his eyes closed of their own volition.  The only things that existed were his master’s hands on his body and the weight that kept him anchored in safe harbor.

When his master guided him to the table and bent him over, Kylo went without a single thought.  He followed his master’s cues and moaned as he felt the slickness at his hole.  Kylo’s whole body was focused on that singular point of contact as his master slowly opened him.  His body shook with pleasure as the finger slid slowly past the muscle.  

“I’m going to show you off tonight.  What a fine slave you are,” his master praised him as his finger went deeper.

Kylo hung on his every word as that and his master’s touches were the only things he was aware of.  His head fell back as his master slowly worked in a second finger, and Kylo panted loudly in the quiet of the room.

“You’re already right there.  Aren’t you, my prize?” his master whispered in his ear.

Kylo shivered as his master wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close as he slid the slim plug right into him without fuss.  Kylo moaned as it settled into place.

His master guided him to stand again, and turned him to face him.  

Kylo opened his eyes again, and his master was watching him with a small upturn to his lips.  He lifted his hand to Kylo’s bead draped chest and ran his fingers down until the trailed over the cage covering his cock.

“Yes, I think this will do,” Hux said, stepping back.  “Turn for me,” he commanded.

Kylo turned slowly.  He could feel the strands moving as he did, and it felt interesting.  He held his arms out to give his master a full view, and he even looked down at the way the strands had been loosely woven through the loops in the harness, so the whole thing flowed freely over his form.  

“They’ve already begun, but we’ll be fashionably late,” his master said, offering his arm to Kylo instead of offering a lead.  

Kylo went to him and took his arm.  That was when Hux hooked a final chain of beading and crystals to one of the loops on the cage.  It looped around his wrist, but he didn’t lead Kylo by it.  Instead, they walked arm in arm out of the front office.

His master led him to the meeting area where he’d been the very first night.  Once again, slaves and masters were arranged around a center area.  Kylo noticed that each of the slaves was dressed up this time, but none of them wore what Kylo did.  

Some wore leather harnesses.  Others wore lingerie.  A few wore skimpy dresses or complete leather suits.  Everyone was dressed to impress.  However, none were draped in crystal and beading.  What Kylo wore left nothing to the imagination, but it also left no doubt that his master was making a point that he was number one.

All eyes were on them as the General led Kylo to a vacant spot.  “Please, continue,” his said, motioning to the Captain who was just beginning to give out room assignments for the evening’s events.

Kylo knelt once they were in position.  His master held onto the lead, and Kylo’s eyes were drawn to the way the crystals on the chain caught the light.  His master shook it gently, and Kylo looked up at him.

“Pay attention,” he admonished.

Kylo made sure to focus. The Captain stood at the center, shoulders broad and back straight. She looked every bit as intimidating as The General when he held court.

“Rooms are not the same as last maintenance, so you must pay attention to your room assignments. As you should know, maintenance is very important, and it should be taken just as seriously as private play. Remember that your behavior directly affects the experiences of others in the playroom...”

Kylo listened, but he let himself drift. He rested his hand on his master's boot just to have contact, but his master said nothing. Kylo felt a thrill of pleasure curl in his belly that his master would allow the subtle demand for contact.

The Captain gave out room assignments rapidly, and she did not pause to repeat if she wasn't heard. She said their room assignment last, though Kylo suspected that his master already knew and had made the assignments himself. It was the same room as last time, and Kylo wondered if the officers each had their own room.

“Come,” his master said, once they had been dismissed. Kylo looked up, and his master was offering his hand to him. Kylo took it without question, and his master pulled him to his feet before fussing over how his outfit lay. His whole body responded to his master's constant touching, getting everything to lay perfectly. However, he was the only one being fussed over, and others were watching them with thinly veiled jealousy.

“Don't mind them. They wish they were you, slaves and masters alike,” his master whispered, finally giving the lead a gentle tug.

A soft moan slipped from Kylo's lips as the lead pulled his cock. He followed his master without complaint, and his master offered his arm again.

They walked down one of the many corridors toward their assigned room. They walked in a sea of masters and slaves. It was not not a fast progress as many of the slaves were made to crawl. Kylo felt the thrum of pleasure through his body as he walked side by side with his master, shoulders brushing like equals. It was a powerful feeling, and Kylo was practically dizzy with it as his master held the door open for him once they got to their room.

There were five other pairs in the room once they stepped inside. Kylo recognized one of the slaves kneeling on a puppy pad from the last maintenance, but the rest were new. There was a muscular slave wearing a set of lingerie, their cock peeking out from beneath the fringe on the garter belt. There was a slim slave in a harness. Their full breasts were pierced as were their genitals. They rested against their master's leg, being petted near constantly by the willowy master who wore leather over their full figure. There was a female master wearing lingerie as well. The demi cups did little to hide her full breasts which spilled over the scant fabric. Her slave was latched onto her right breast, suckling at it. Their wrists were bound behind their back, and they stretched their neck to access the nipple. Lastly, there was a slave in a harness that sat silently beside their master. The master stood like a statue, watching the room as the rest got settled.

“Kneel,” the General said once Kylo was where he wanted him.

Kylo lowered himself to kneel on the ground and settled in, prepared to watch the others receive their weekly punishment. There was anticipation that was settling over the room. Kylo knew what was to come, and it thrilled him. He'd be disciplined in front of these people, and they would be disciplined in front of him. Kylo could feel the high he'd gotten from the last time, and he knew it would only be more intense this time.

“Good evening. Lieutenant, will you do the honors of getting us started,” the General said once everyone was settled in. He motioned to the master whose slave was nursing on them. She wasted no time tucking her breast back into her bra and rising. Her slave whimpered softly at being deprived, but she quickly quieted them before having them crawl to the front of the room.

Kylo's breathing was already affected by the humiliation the slave was to face. He watched as the master went to the display of instruments and lifted up a hair brush. She then went to the chair that was set up and took a seat. The slave whimpered as they draped their body over her legs.

“There has been quite a bit of fussiness this week,” the Lieutenant began, stroking the slave’s back as she spoke. “There has also been too much dependency on the breast,” she went on to say.

Kylo watched the flush of embarrassment come over the slave's body, and his own body hummed with excitement.

The slave wore a diaper which the master carefully lowered until their ass was revealed. Kylo's breath caught as the master circled the hair brush over the slave's cheeks several times before swatting them with it.

Kylo's body jerked at the sound of impact, feeling almost as though he was experiencing it himself. He could feel his nipples harden and his cock twitch as a second swat was delivered. He could feel his master's eyes on him, and after only a half a dozen swats, his master's fingers had found their way into his hair.

The touch was grounding. Kylo was easily overwhelmed by the group experience. He could feel everyone's anticipation and humiliation around him, and it drove him straight to the edge. While his master's touch was often tantilizing, here it was his lifeline.

The Lieutenant gave her slave plenty of swats before soothing the sobbing slave with her touch. When she was finished, she covered them again, and brought them to her breast. She shared what the slave had done well as they were allowed to suckle at her, and she rubbed their back until she guided them back into place.

“Come,” Hux commanded Kylo once the first pair was finished. Kylo was both grateful and terrified to be going so early. He didn't know if he could keep control of himself if he had to wait until the end, but it was nerve wracking to go early.

His master walked to the front and stood beside an apparatus. Kylo walked forward, feeling the beaded top moving with him. Everyone's eyes were on him as he carefully bent over the padded bar. He pretty much folded in half with his legs separated about shoulder width apart.

It was a particularly vulnerable position. His ass was displayed for the entire room to see, and Kylo felt the heat rise to his cheeks as his master walked over to the display table. Kylo braced his hands on the ground, but he didn't dare try to see what his master was doing.  He let his head hang and cleared his mind. He was in his master's capable hands. There was nothing to worry over.

Kylo's body stopped shaking with anticipation and that same calm he'd felt in the office washed over him as he waited. His master didn't rush, and that gave Kylo time to absorb the whole scene. There were ten sets of eyes focused on his plugged ass. His master was deciding how best to discipline him for his stumbles throughout the week. Kylo's felt outside himself as he heard his master approach him.

“This has been a very intense week for both of us,” his master began. He carefully lifted the beads up until they fell forward up Kylo's back, completely exposing his ass. “We’ve done scenes I would never consider for a novice, but my slave has put all of himself into our scenes. As such, we have both experienced intense responses from our play,” his master continued. He rubbed the small of Kylo's back with his fingers as he spoke.

Kylo's body relaxed automatically at his master's soothing touch. He felt like he was floating as his master massaged just above the crack of his ass.

“My slave has disobeyed orders this week. He has demanded that he be allowed to care for me when we've had intense scenes or I've overworked myself,” his master explained, finally swatting Kylo for his indiscretions. He didn't use a tool though. He only used his palm, smacking Kylo in a quick staccato.  He hadn’t removed the plug, and each swat had it shifting inside him.

His master didn't elaborate further on Kylo's indiscretions, but he continued to hit Kylo. Kylo responded to each slap, jolting and moaning as his ass felt like it was ablaze. He realized halfway through that he was not restrained or held in position. He could stand up if he decided to, but he didn't even consider it.

When his master finally stopped spanking him, Kylo was completely focused on his ass. Even the movement of air past it was enough to leave Kylo moaning. His master had not gone easy on him, reminding Kylo that there were consequences for his actions even if his master let him get away with them during scenes.

Kylo was expecting to be ordered to stand again and return to his spot, but his master didn't beckon him to rise. Instead, Kylo felt him slowly remove the plug. That left Kylo shaking again.

“Though he disobeyed my rules, my slave took very good care of me this week,” his master said.

Kylo opened his eyes to see his master knelt behind him. He was confused as he felt his master's breath on his ass while he spoke.

“Such loyalty is rare. Knowing that you will pay for your good deeds and still willing to do them. Truly exceptional,” his master said.

Kylo jolted as he felt the latex of a dental dam as well as his master's tongue as he pressed it to Kylo's aching hole. Kylo couldn't stop the long moan that fell from his lips. His arms and legs shook as his master pressed his tongue into him.

There were gasps and murmurs from the masters in the room as they watched the General kneel to pleasure his slave during maintenance. Kylo couldn't fathom the significance of his master kneeling to him, especially to give him pleasure in such a way.

And his master did not stray from the task at hand. Kylo could hardly breath for how enthusiastic his master was being. He used both tongue and fingers to leave Kylo shaking and crying as his body was overcome with pleasure. He could register nothing but his master's attentions, and his master seemed to have no intention of stopping. Every touch of his tongue was varied, some deep and some teasing.  He circled the tip of his tongue around Kylo’s rim when Kylo began to shake too much, giving him a momentary pause before delving in again.

Kylo couldn’t even appreciate most of what was happening around him.  His whole existed was focused down to his master’s tongue and the indefinable knowledge that this was something very big.

When his master did at last pull back from Kylo. The square of latex fell to the floor, and Kylo could hear his master wiping his mouth on his glove as he stood. Had the bar not been holding Kylo's body up, he would've been a pile of shaking limbs on the floor.

Kylo gasped for breath as his master ran his fingers over his back. “I have never had a slave willing to risk punishment for the sake of ensuring my well being or one willing to forsake play to simply rest with me,” his master said.

There was a low gasp through the room right before Kylo felt something blunt and slick press against his entrance.  His master gripped his hips as he entered him, and Kylo hiccuped as he realized his master was taking him in front of their group. He was laying claim to Kylo and showing the others just how pleased he was with him. Kylo didn’t know how he missed the sound of his master’s zipper or the sounds of him preparing a condom, but Kylo wasn’t sure about anything other than his master’s affection at the moment.

Kylo felt completely dizzy. His head swam with pleasure and an overwhelming feeling of belonging that he could hardly hold himself together. He hung there like a limp rag as his master thrust into him. His master wasn’t gentle, but he also wasn’t what Kylo would deem rough.  His thrusts were deep, and he adjusted his hips with each movement.  Kylo was aware of every inch of him that dragged in and out of his body.  

The only thing holding Kylo together was his master, but he was also what was tearing him open and setting him free.  Kylo’s mind was a fog as he swayed and jerked with every thrust he took.  He was completely unable to meet his master’s punishing pace, and he couldn’t even hold on for the ride.  Still, Kylo knew more than anything else that this was exactly what he wanted.  

Hux was claiming him.  He was putting aside his duties and his position and showing these masters and slaves that Kylo was his in a way deeper than their contract.

“You have permission to come,” his master told him, stroking Kylo's back. The touch moved the beads covering Kylo, and it was such a light sensation as they fluttered around him that it left him shivering even more. There was no hope of holding on for long. Kylo's whole body was tuned to his master's, and each thrust was pushing him further and further into the haze of pleasure.

Kylo felt an insistent tug at his collar, and he let his master guide him up even as they continued. Kylo gasped as the change of position buried his master deep inside him, stealing his breath and all coherent thought.

He didn't know how long he shook in his master's embrace, completely detached from reality and soaring somewhere in his most pleasant dreams.

When he came back to himself enough to recognized that his master was the only thing keeping him upright, and he'd spilled himself all over the floor, there wasn't even as sense of shame.

“My prize,” his master whispered over and over against his ear. He didn't rush Kylo to move or address the group. He just whispered into Kylo's ear until he could stumble back to the place on the floor he'd been stationed before.

No one spoke, or at least Kylo didn't hear anyone utter a word as he collapsed onto the small mat that had been set out. Kneeling was nearly impossible as his limbs didn't seem to want to work, and he didn't have the ability to care what they did as he continued to float somewhere above the occupants of the room.

His master helped prop him up, so he could lean against him. His fingers ran through Kylo's hair, and it was the only thing he was aware of as he sat there.

He didn't come down for another two presentations, or at least he thought it was two. He couldn't be sure. The next presentation he was aware of involved a paddle, and Kylo jolted with each smack as though it was he who was getting disciplined again.

His master didn't tell him to sit still. In fact, his touches became more insistent as Kylo responded powerfully. The master at the front didn't seem to go lightly on his slave just because the General had sung his own slave's praises.

“I need you to try to focus. I know it's difficult. You've just experienced something very powerful, but I need you present during group. It's not safe if you are incoherent,” his master whispered in his ear.

Kylo flinched having not realized that his master was kneeling beside him. The masters were switching up at the front, and the General was completely focused on Kylo.

“Sor—”

“Not your fault. Just focus on me,” his master said.

Kylo bowed his head.  It was hard to focus on anything other than his master.  He was the only one that mattered.  

When the final presentation was finished, several masked people entered the room carrying trays of food.  They set up a table at the front and placed all of the snacks on it before filing back out of the room.  

Hux went to the front with the other masters, and they each made up plates before returning to their slaves.  While they were up there, the people returned, stationing seats beside each slave.  When Hux returned to Kylo, he seated himself in the chair that had been left for him.

“You need to eat.  The night isn’t over yet, and I need you to keep your strength,” his master said, offering Kylo a spoonful of yogurt mixed with fruit.  

Kylo opened his mouth and let himself be fed.  His mind was still mostly static, but he was able to follow his master’s voice. The food was delicious, and Kylo leaned against his master, waiting for another spoonful.  He wasn’t left waiting for long before another bite was pressed to his lips.  His master used a napkin to wipe up what yogurt didn’t make it into his mouth, and he ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair praising him for eating.

Slowly, Kylo began to come back to his senses.  He was aware of the mat beneath him and the others around him eating.  He still was focused mostly on his master, but he began to feel his arms and legs and realize that he had control over them.

“How are you feeling?” his master asked, meeting his eyes and holding their gaze.

Kylo blinked a few times.  “Like I’ve been drugged,” he admitted, realizing that he still wasn’t in control enough to hold his tongue.

“You’re still feeling the effects of this morning.  You slipped into subspace faster than you ever had before tonight,” his master told him.

“Is that bad?” Kylo felt a panic wash over him, but his master scratched his scalp lightly.

“No.  It means you feel comfortable even to let yourself be drawn into a scene.  You had yourself halfway there before I even got to you in the office.  It’s powerful though, and I don’t want you dropping hard,” his master explained, bringing another spoonful to Kylo’s lips.

Kylo took the food then rested his head in his master’s lap.  “You fucked me...in front of everyone,” Kylo whispered after several minutes of just having his head pet.

“I did.  We’ve been working toward exploring your desire to be fucked in public.  Was it pleasurable?” his master asked, continuing to rub Kylo’s head.

“Yes.”

“I have another surprise for you, but I don’t know if you are prepared for it tonight.  It’s been a very long day,” his master told him.

“No.  I want—”

“Don’t argue.  Wanting has nothing to do with this.  You need to be mentally and physically prepared for all of our scenes, and three in one day would be incredibly taxing.  I will save it for when you’re fully able to enjoy it,” his master promised.

Kylo wanted to ask what it was, but he was rapidly becoming tired.  “Sir?”

His master looked down at him.  “Yes?”

“Can we go back to the room?” Kylo asked, surprising himself with the request.

“Yes, of course,” his master told him.  He didn’t rise immediately though.  Instead, he continued to pet Kylo.

Kylo realized why after only a minute.  One of the masked helpers rolled a wheelchair into the room and right over to the pair of them.  Kylo felt embarrassment as his master rose and helped him up.  

“I can walk,” Kylo promised.

“Don’t fight me on this,” his master warned him.  

Kylo bit his tongue, knowing that arguing with his master in front of others would not be tolerated.  He let his master help him into the seat, and he refused to admit that he had difficulty lifting his legs into the supports.  His master wheeled him out without saying a word, and Kylo could feel the others’ eyes on him.  Most were not benevolent looks.  They were jealous, both slaves and masters.  

It was a strange realization that they believed Hux valued him more than he valued them.  That could be the only reason for their jealousy.

“I am going to take you up to my apartment, Kylo,” his master told him as they got into the elevator.

Kylo didn’t say anything, but he wasn’t surprised when he felt his mask removed and quickly replaced with a blindfold.  By the time the elevator reached the third floor, his master had the blindfold secured.  

Kylo relaxed as they moved down the hall to his master’s apartment.  When they reached it, his master helped him inside and guided him out of the chair.  Kylo was wobbly on his feet, but he followed his master’s lead through the apartment.  He wasn’t expecting to be led into a bedroom, but he was guided down onto what could only be a bed.

“I don’t want you in the playroom tonight.  I don’t want you associating anything with a scene.  I want you to relax,” his master told him.  “Can I get you anything to eat?”

“No, just come to bed with me,” Kylo told him, settling into the blankets.  

“Help me with my laces?” his master asked.  Kylo could feel him settle onto the bed.  His master guided his hands to the strings of the corset.

Kylo sat up and shifted until his legs bracketed Hux’s.  He wrapped his hands around his master’s waist and pressed his lips to his neck.  “God, I love having my hands wrapped around you like this,” Kylo told him.

His master moaned softly as Kylo kissed up his neck to suckle at his earlobe, holding him securely the entire time.  He continued to kiss his master’s neck even as his fingers moved to begin untying the laces.  

“You aren’t making it any easier to breathe in this thing,” his master said, leaning into Kylo’s kisses.

“That’s the idea.”

Kylo tugged the laces open and slowly loosened then bit by bit.  He bit down on Hux’s neck each time he made the corset looser.  Finally, he reached around Hux’s front again and unfastened the first clasp on the corset.  His master whimpered as Kylo undid each one, never letting up in his attention to Hux’s neck.

When the last fastening popped open, the corset fell away, and Kylo tossed it away from them.  Then he carefully unbuttoned his master’s shirt before throwing that away as well.  His master’s breathing hadn’t gotten any deeper now that he was free, and Kylo knew he was responsible for that.  He pulled his master back onto the bed and laid with him.

Kylo helped him out of his pants and boots, and finally out of his underwear.  They didn’t have sex again.  Instead, they laid together, limbs entwined.  They kissed and petted for a long time before exhaustion consumed them both, and they simply stayed in each other’s arms.

Tige spoke soothingly into his ear about how well he’d done in their scenes today.  He showered Kylo in praise, but his boss’ words kept coming back to him.

“Tige?” Kylo asked long after he should’ve given in to sleep.

“Yes?” he responded quietly, rubbing Kylo’s back.

“How would you describe my character?” Kylo asked, remembering what his psychologist had asked of him.  If he was going to feel alone, he should at least feel confident in who he was.

“Your character?”

“Yes.”

Tige was silent for a moment, continuing to touch Kylo.  He rolled Kylo onto his back and straddled his hips.  Kylo was surprised when Tige removed his mask, allowing Kylo to look up at him even if the room was completely dark.  There was just enough light from the digital clock and from beneath the bathroom door to make out Tige’s outline and the whites of his eyes.

“You are strong.  You have empathy that you don’t quite understand.  You feel what the other slaves do in group, and it makes it all the more powerful to you.  You feel my exhaustion like it is your own.  You nurture.  You have an intelligence that allows you to function in our scenes even when you have never experienced anything like it before…”

“You make me sound like the perfect man,” Kylo laughed uncomfortably.

“You’re humble, mostly because you constantly question if you are capable,” His master said, running his bare fingers over Kylo’s cheek.  

“I shouldn’t have asked…”

“Why?  Have I lied to you before?  Or are you afraid of the truth?”

Kylo closed his eyes.  “I feel so alone sometimes.”

“The only way to stop feeling alone is to open yourself up.”

“I can’t.”

“You already have,” Tige said, leaning in and kissing Kylo softly.  His lips hardly moved, but he didn’t pull back for a long time.  “You’ve let me in,” he said, rolling back onto his side of the bed and spooning Kylo again.

_That’s the problem._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: sub drop, subspace, spanking, mentions of adult baby/age play (not kylux), hair brush spanking, rimming, exhibitionism, tight lacing (corsets), plugs


	12. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are not imagining this, another new chapter and it hasn't been two months.
> 
> End of chapter has chapter specific warnings:

Kylo rolled over in his sleep, groaning as he became conscious enough to realize he had to piss terribly.  He opened his eyes, and blinked at the unfamiliar clock on the side of the bed.  It read 3:48.

Kylo tried to lift his arm to rub at his eyes, but he realized someone was in bed with him and lying on his right arm.  Kylo turned his head and though it was dark in the windowless room, he realized he was in bed with Hux.  

“Fuck,” Kylo whispered, trying to decide if it was worth waking Hux in order to piss.  The man hadn’t been getting enough rest, and while he’d been concerned about Kylo’s well being, no one was taking care of him.

The only problem was that Kylo wasn’t making it to morning.  He probably should’ve thought of this before going right to bed with Hux instead of making any attempt to piss beforehand.

Kylo ran his fingertips down Hux’s bare back, hoping to wake him gently and ask to use the bathroom.  His touch garnered no response though.  Kylo attempted to kiss Hux’s shoulders, but the man slumbered on.

A soft snore broke the silence of the room, and Kylo bit his lip at how light it was.  Just a soft rumble with every even breath that Hux took. Kylo shook his head.  Hux had to be completely drained.  Gently, Kylo extricated his left arm from beneath Hux, and the man continued to slumber.

Kylo sat up and looked to the small bit of light pouring out from beneath what he assumed was the bathroom door.  It was in the same place that the bathroom was in the playroom, so it was a safe bet.

“Just really gotta piss, Tige,” Kylo said as he got up.  Still no response.

Kylo was a little worried as he gingerly walked across the carpeted floor to the bathroom.  He only opened the door enough to slip his body through, hoping not to disturb Hux now that he was definitely breaking a rule or dozen of them.

Once inside, it was like a switch flipped.  He remembered his training and his mission.  The bathroom was clean though rather spartan considering how nice the one in the playroom was.  Ben looked around, carefully closing the door and locking it.

He looked at the toilet then the tub and cursed as he slowly walked to the tub and pissed down the drain.  “I’m sorry, just can’t risk waking you,” he said as he stared down as his piss went into the drain.  No sound of flushing to wake Hux this way, no incriminating piss left in the toilet.  He still couldn’t help feeling like an asshole for doing it.

Ben stepped away from the tub with a relieved sigh and he went to the vanity.  He opened the medicine cabinet, but there was nothing particularly interesting in it.  There was enough Viagra to sustain a sex addict for about two life times, but Hux had admitted to using the stuff regularly.  Ben didn’t doubt that every single one of the masters had their own prescription.  

There was also a bottle of aspirin and several other mild pain relievers.  There were plenty of razors and grooming products, and some first aid materials.  It was better stocked than Ben’s own cabinet, but there was nothing of interest in it.  

Telling his superiors that the sexworker he was fucking several times a day was using prescriptions for ED would not exactly be a breakthrough.

Ben knelt down to peer into the cabinet beneath the vanity.  There were basic cleaning supplies and a box with an enema bag in it.  Again, Ben wasn’t exactly shocked by the findings.  

The whole room was so normal save for the lack of windows.  Ben wondered if Hux had even seen the sun in years.  It seemed like his whole life was dedicated to the warehouse and ensuring that it was run properly.  It was almost like Hux had no other aspects to his life.  

Ben looked around the room some more before deciding that he needed to see the rest of the apartment.  There needed to be some bit of personality in it.  

Slipping out of the bathroom, Ben went to check that Hux was still sleeping.  He needn’t have bothered as Hux’s soft snores still could be heard.

Ben went to the door and slipped out of the bedroom.  There wasn’t much light in the living area, but there were enough digital displays that it wasn’t completely pitch black in the room.  The time was close to four now, and Ben lit a small lamp to take a quick look around the apartment.

He told himself that if he got caught he’d just blame curiosity or something.  He was pretty sure that Poe, Leia, and Han were having palpitations just because he thought that.

Ben glanced around the room, knowing it to be the one they’d been in on his last journey to Hux’s private apartment.  He looked over the soft sofa and the plush carpet.  It was all nice stuff, but nothing luxurious as Ben would expect give the style of the playroom.

Ben found Hux’s office easily enough and he looked through what he could.  There wasn’t much in it, and Ben didn’t know if he should risk rifling through the desk.  He opened the top drawer and it was full of manuals and literature on BDSM.  The man clearly did his research.  

The next drawer was filled with samples.  There were condoms, cock rings, lubricants, dildos.  Everything imaginable was in that drawer, each with a post-it attached with a rating on it.  There was a book shelf with DVDs on it, and Ben was actually surprised to find most of them labeled like home videos.

“General’s Walk 10-3-12”

“Egg hunt 20-3-14”

The titles were endless.  Kylo was tempted to steal one or two, but he still didn’t have anywhere to hide anything.  

So, Kylo stepped away from the shelves and went back to the desk.  He hoped he could find something to be able to tell his bosses about, but he was rushed.  He was afraid Hux would walk in at any moment and catch him red handed.

Kylo was about to go back into the living room, when a small journal caught his eye.  It was resting on the corner of the desk as though it had been hastily put down then forgotten there.  Kylo carefully opened the leather bound book and read by the dim light.

_ October _

_Slaves: 26_

_Tiers:_

_Tier One: 8 slaves_

_Tier Two: 12 slaves_

_Bottom Tier: 2 slaves_

Kylo turned the page.  Each slave was given a code of letters and numbers.  The page after that listed preferences, hard nos, negotiable kinks, fantasies.  Each slave’s preferences were noted.  Then on the next page, slaves were paired with masters.

“Your ledger,” Kylo said softly.  Hux did all of this by hand while they had been kneeling in the warehouse.  He’d gone through everyone’s questionnaires and matched them specifically to different masters.

Kylo flipped a few more pages.  There were notes on different slaves.  Performance notes for slaves and masters, detailed scenes and revised scenes.

Biting his lip, Kylo sat down in the chair and read the scenes his master created for other slaves.  

—Slave is leashed in the preparation room and made to crawl to the elevator.  Slave is brought down to the dungeon and brought into Rm. 3.  Inspected, shaved.  Anal hook inserted and connected to the slaves collars—

Kylo turned the page to another scene without finishing the first.

—Drowning.  Tank set up in Rm. 5.  Duration: no more than 30min.  All masks and tanks are functional. Heart monitors a must! Slave tied and lowered into the tank.  Must depend on master for oxygen.  Slave is never in danger of passing out!  Must feel that way though...—

Kylo’s breath caught at the thought of being submerged and forced to depend on his master for air.  That seemed like the ultimate test of trust.  He continued reading.

—...Slowly incorporate sensation play.  Keep slave blindfolded (blackout goggles).  Use net and cloth to brush against slave.  Use tools to pinch at legs and feet.—

Kylo turned the page.  He was becoming too turned on to focus.  Just the thought of doing that scene with Hux was leaving him dizzy with need.

Continuing through the ledger, Kylo tried to pick up bits and pieces of what went on in the warehouse.  However, it was completely dedicated to this batch of slaves and what each needed.  It was almost as if Hux was every slave’s master.

Kylo was surprised that he wasn’t jealous because of that realization.  Hux may have developed most of the slaves’ experiences, but Kylo was the only one who felt his hands on him.  He was the only one that was brought to orgasm by him, the only one that served him.

He put the ledger back where he found it, promising himself to look for previous ones if he ever got the opportunity.  He wanted to know more.  

Once he was certain that everything was as he’d found it, he slipped back out of the office.  He took one last look around, but there was nothing personal inside the apartment.  It was almost like a staged living space.  Kylo wondered for a moment if this wasn’t just a secondary playroom made to feel like an apartment of their own.

Then something soft and fast as lightning slipped through Kylo’s legs toward the bedroom door.  Kylo’s eyes widened as he watched a very healthy looking ginger cat trot toward the barely opened bedroom door.

Kylo bolted for the animal.  If it got into the bedroom, Hux would know the door had been opened.  Kylo wasn’t about to be given up by a ball of fur and claws.

The cat was not happy to be lifted up, and it swiped at his shoulder as he carried it toward the kitchen.  Kylo dropped it on the floor and ran back to the bedroom.  Crisis averted.  A cat.  That was the sort of thing normal people had.  Maybe Hux did live in here, and maybe he had a life outside of the warehouse.  Kylo hoped he did, mainly because the alternative was incredibly sad.

Kylo slipped back into the bedroom, but Hux was still snoring.  Kylo smiled, carefully settling back beneath the covers.  Then he rolled until he was draped over Hux’s back as the man slept on his stomach.  

Kissing along his shoulders, Kylo began to hump lightly against Hux’s hip.

“Go to fucking sleep, Kylo,” Tige complained without moving.

“I’d prefer…”

“Sleep now, sex when I’m not exhausted,” Hux retorted, leaving no room for argument.

Kylo rolled his eyes, but he stopped as Hux asked.  “Come over here at least,” he negotiated.

“So you can snore in my ear?”

Clearly Hux wasn’t a fan of being woken from his beauty rest.  Kylo didn’t point out that Hux was the one snoring, but he did pull Hux to him as he rolled back to his own side of the bed.

Hux grumbled for all of a minute before his snores took over once again.  Kylo breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn’t been caught even as he stroked Hux’s hair.  However, as soon as Hux’s breathing evened out again, Kylo was inundated by questions about what he’d found.  

He didn’t know how to broach what he’d found with the Bureau.  He didn’t even know if it was useful.  Everything was becoming too complicated.

* * *

Kylo woke to the feeling of Hux replacing his blindfold.  He kissed Kylo softly once it was in place.

“Wake up.  I doubt you wish to explain to your coworkers why you are late for work,” Hux said, sounding amused by something.

“I might not mind as much if there was an orgasm in it for me,” Kylo replied, reaching under the covers to palm his erection.

“Not this morning.  I have a busy day scheduled.  I would like you to finger yourself on your lunch break though.  I want you to bring yourself to the edge but deny yourself release.  Remind yourself that you are mine,” his master said, kissing his cheek.

Kylo groaned, squeezing the base of his cock.  “Fingers in my ass at lunch, got it,” he replied, imagining himself in one of the stalls in the bathroom trying to keep quiet as people came in and out.

“Come now, you must get going,” his master said, helping him out of bed and into the bathroom.  Kylo felt bad as he relieved himself in the toilet this time as Hux started the shower.  Kylo let his master prepare him for the day.  His master even shaved him.

By the time Kylo stepped out of the front office, he felt prepared for the day.  If only it was to last.  

As soon as Ben reached the office, he was swamped with questions.  For hours, he sat and answered every question the team had as they put together a final plan for infiltration.  It was exhausting.  

Even fingering himself at lunch as he was told and trying not to get caught didn’t take the edge off.  He took a picture of himself and sent it to Hux before closing his phone and going back to work.  

* * *

Kylo was walking down to his car when his work phone rang. He cursed, not wanting to walk all the way back in for whatever else they'd forgotten. He'd been sitting in there planning an infiltration strategy for ten and a half hours.

He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep before they had him in the office and were grilling him on everything he knew about the warehouse.  They wanted everything he could tell them about this apartment he’d been in. It felt less like he was part of the team, and more like he was the computer they typed demands into.

Kylo didn't even check his caller ID as he answered gruffly. “What now?” he asked.

“Is that how you answer your phone these days?” It was his mother. Suddenly, he wished it was his bosses calling him back in.

“How did you get this number?” he asked.

“Ben, I ran the Bureau. Don't think I can't get any number I want. You have been avoiding us.”

“I've been busy,” he complained.

“Busy? I gave birth to you, Ben. You can't be too busy for me. You skipped Sunday dinner for two weeks. You know the rule. You're coming to dinner tonight,” she told him.

“Leia, I don't have time.”

“Don't you start on that again. It wasn't funny when you were thirteen, and it isn't funny now. I'm you're mother, and you will make time.”

Kylo stopped, and tried not to throw his phone at anything. He'd broken three phones this way, two of which the Bureau had made him pay for because they didn't have “mommy issues” insurance.  

“I expect you at the house at seven o'clock.”

“Mom, I really can't tonight,” he said even though he knew it was no use. No one said no to Leia. It was how she got to where she was. No one went against her and didn't regret it.

“Really, Ben. It's not like you have an important date. Poe told us that you still haven't found anyone, and you refuse to meet any of the nice women he would like you to,” Leia said.

“Fine, but I can only stay for dinner. No games, no drinks, no walks down memory lane. I have to be somewhere tonight, and I can't be late.” He hung up before she could argue, then he turned off his phone.

He punched the steering wheel of his car when he got into it and screamed before resting his head against it. He didn't need any more stress. He was already spending every ounce of energy holding himself together while he felt like he was being torn in half.

The Bureau was out for blood when it came to Hux and the First Order, and it was exhausting to have to hold himself together day and night. The constant questioning from his colleagues was frustrating.  Half of the time, he felt more like he was the criminal than the operative.  

Yet his time with Tige, though exhausting, was what was holding him together. Tige took all of those bottled up emotions that were suffocating Kylo and set them free. He helped Kylo to release it safely.

Ben swiped at his eyes and drove back to his apartment to shower before he saw Han and Leia.  he wasn’t mentally prepared to deal with their brand of parenting.  He just needed to decompress after too many hours of work.

Ben stripped out of his suit as soon as he got into his apartment, dropping clothing as he went. He stood in front of the mirror completely naked and just studied himself. He was covered in fading bruises, and he ran his fingers over them. He pressed on some of the more vibrant ones and sighed as he felt the dull pain blossom from them.

He shaved, knowing his mother would comment on his appearance, but more because he knew Hux liked him shaved. He even attempted to trim his hair because it was almost past his shoulders. He doubted he did a good job, but after the first snip he didn't really care anymore. He remembered what his psychologist had said about her own hair, and he considered just shaving his head. He didn't, but the thought was kind of settling. He could change something so drastically with no consequences.

When he was finished, Kylo walked into the bedroom. He saw the cage and plug on his nightstand, and even the thought of working himself open wasn't appealing. So, he went over the plans again. He made notes about possible weaknesses as well as areas to focus for evidence. With each mark he made on the papers, he felt more sick to his stomach.

\---

Ben adjusted his tie as he walked up to the building's doorman. He sighed internally as he recognized the man. He'd worked here when Ben had accidentally set the condo ablaze.

“Do Mr. and Mrs. Organa-Solo expect you?” he asked as though Ben would ever come by without them demanding it.

“If you don't want to let me in, Sherman, I'll go right back home and you can deal with Leia instead of me,” Ben told him, standing up straight and towering over the older man.

“I remember when you were just a boy, when you were still a good egg.”

“Senility must be setting in, Sherman, because I was never a good egg,” Ben retorted.

The older man allowed Ben into the building without a fight, and Ben walked straight to the elevator. He hated his parents' swanky complex. It made him feel uncomfortable because everyone here earned more than he did. Even Poe was making more than him with his years in the Air Force and his master’s degree. Ben didn't begrudge Poe his salary, but it would've been nice to have one that reflected his own capabilities.

Just as the doors were closing on the elevator a hand shot between them, and a woman slipped inside. “Sorry, I hate having to wait,” she said a little breathlessly.

“I didn't see you coming or I would've held it,” Ben told her, but in reality the opposite was true. He'd jammed the door closed button countless times when he didn't want to share with one of the other tenants.  That was just another reason that he wasn’t exactly welcome in the building.

“That's okay, I was coming from the mail room. I'm Amy. Are you a new resident? You look familiar, but I haven't seen you around here recently,” she said.

“No, I don't live here. I'm visiting,” Ben said, hating small talk more than anything. Amy seemed personable enough, but he didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't even want to be here.

“Oh, who are you visiting?” she asked, seemingly oblivious to his distaste for this.

“My parents,” he said, hoping that would be the end of it.

“Oh that's so nice. I don't get to see mine enough. They live out west,” she told him, pushing her hair off her shoulder and smiling at him. “Who are your parents?” she asked, sounding truly interested.

Ben bit the inside of his cheek. “Han and Leia,” he gritted out, trying not to spit the words out with as much animosity as he was feeling at the moment.

“Oh! You're Poe's brother. It's so good you're visiting. Leia's always saying how she wished you'd get the chance to visit more,” Amy said, and Kylo nearly took a step back.

“Poe and I aren't brothers,” he said more sharply than he probably should have.

“What?”

“Poe and I are not brothers. We're partners. Poe isn't even related to Han and Leia!”

“Oh! I thought he was with Finn though.”

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Ben cursed, pressing the button for the next floor and fleeing the elevator before she could continue her game of twenty questions. He went straight for the stairs and walked the last ten flights just to be alone.

When he got up to the penthouse floors, he was panting and was forced to call Han to let him in. His father met him at the door with his usual look of disdain. Ben was glad that some things never changed, even if they were things he hated.

“How's it going, Kiddo?” Han asked.

“Telling the neighbors that Poe's your son now, Han?” he asked, walking past his father without a hug or even a handshake.

“I don't know what you're talkin' about, Kid. You been smoking that shit you used to get in high school? Only you would buy oregano from a dealer and still act high,” Han laughed, following Ben into the condo.

“Yeah, Han. It was a riot,” Ben told him, taking off his coat and throwing it on the old sofa that Han and Leia had been arguing over for nearly as long as Ben had been alive.

Ben remembered Leia showing up to the party he'd snuck out to. She'd dragged him out of the kid's house by his ear, literally. She'd threatened to have all of the kids arrested for illegal drinking and drug use. She'd ruined his life.

Afterward, he'd been a social outcast. Even the kids he'd been close to growing up kept their distance. No one wanted to be friends with the kid of the crazy cop.

By the time Ben had pulled the cherry bomb stunt, he was just looking for a way out. He just wanted to be somewhere that he wasn't the FBI director's kid.

He didn't have many more friends in public school, but at least they didn't give a single fuck who his parents were. Half of their parents were cops too. Theirs just weren't making over inflated political salaries.

“Ben, take your coat off the sofa and hang it up like a civilized person.”

“Can't,” Ben said, sitting down in his father's favorite seat and changing the channel from the awful car show his dad was watching.

“I was watching that,” Han told him, not mentioning the chair. He'd clearly learned it would just encourage Ben to continue sitting in it.

“Tell Leia that forcing me to come to dinner is a shitty idea, and I'll consider letting you watch your show,” Ben retorted.

“You know I can't change her mind when she has her heart set on something, Kid...” and then as if Leia had caught his eye and threatened him via telepathy he added, “...it's good getting to see you. We miss having you around.”

It was a crock of shit. Han had been too busy with all his pet projects while Ben was growing up to ever pay him much attention. Leia was so involved at the Bureau that Ben spent more time at his uncle's house than his own. And then there were the years of separation between his parents. They were the worst. It was never said, but Ben definitely knew his parents felt he was responsible.

“Oh, it’s wonderful to be here.  It’s not like I worked over ten hours today before mom demanded I come hang out,” Ben told him, putting his feet up.  Han wasn’t getting the chair or the TV.

“If you didn’t want crazy hours, you should’ve kept your job at the pizza place,” Han told him.

“I couldn’t.  Mom got me fired when she tried to arrest my boss for paying me under the table.”

“It’s illegal.  And don’t try to tell me that he wasn’t selling drugs on the side.  I was on to him,” Leia called from the kitchen.

Ben rolled his eyes.  He just wanted to fall into bed with Hux and block out the day he’d had.  That realization only made everything harder to swallow.

Things were tense until they sat down to dinner. His mother wasn't a good cook. It was one of the few things that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't master. Eating her crap cooking had become satisfying in that he could gloat over her frustration.

“Why didn't you tell us that you were going undercover, Ben?” Leia asked.  So much for that tension melting away.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he responded. This operation was classified. She shouldn't have known this.

“Really, Ben? You think you can hide this from the former Director?” Han asked.

“I'm not hiding anything. I'm trying to do my job. You have no business poking into my life.”  He clenched his hands beneath the table.  He wanted to take his knife and stab it into the table his mouth had spent far too much money on.  This was _his_ case.  They had no right.

“We're your parents, Ben. We have every right.”

“No, no one else's parents steal classified information from their job to keep tabs on their adult son!”

“Ben, you need someone to look out for you. You can't do everything on your own. We know what's best—”

“No, you don't. You haven't known what's best since I was in diapers.”

“Don't talk to your mother like that, Ben. She’s looking out for you.”

“Ben, you are being naive. You can't just waltz into an undercover operation with three days notice. This whole thing is a mess. These operations take months to plan, years even. Do you even know who this person is that you're looking for?” Leia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kylo hated that position. It was what Han had called the Rock of Gibraltar position when Ben was growing up. When Leia crossed her arms and popped her hip, nothing could move her. She was as stubborn and steady as a rock. A war could be going on, and she wouldn't budge.

“Yes, I know who I'm looking for,” Ben retorted, “and you still don't have clearance to know any of this.”

“Ben, this isn't high school. This isn't some video game or movie. You aren't going to blow up this warehouse and go waltzing out like they do in the movies. You aren't James Bond, Ben.”

“You mean like you and dad used to do.”

“He's got you there...” Han stopped talking as Leia pursed her lips. He was definitely sleeping on the couch tonight. Ben wouldn't actually be surprised if Leia made Han sleep on the floor as punishment. She would never join him down there though.

“Don't you start, Han. Things aren't what they used to be. This isn't a joke, Ben. You could be killed if they find out that you're a mole. And a sex club! Do you have any idea the things you can catch? Not to mention the mark this is going to put in your file. Every promotion you go for, they're going to be reading about how you spent a month in a sex dungeon. Career suicide, Ben. But you never think about those things,” Leia told him.

“I'm going to crack this mom. This is going to _make_ my career.”

“Are you kidding me? You think the FBI is going to splash your face on the cover of the Post, saying how you went undercover in a sex dungeon? They'll bury your involvement so deep that even Poe won't remember you were in there, and if they have to they'll bury you with it. You think the public wants to know that their taxes paid for you to get nailed for a month? You are foolish, Ben. You'll be lucky if they let you push the mail cart after this.”

Ben felt like his chest might explode. He could feel every pounding beat of his heart. His hands shook beneath the table, and he was afraid to move for fear that she would see just how much her words cut. She'd latch on to that like a pitbull if he let her.

“I know you don't get this, Leia, but I'm not in high school anymore. You can't burst into my life and drag me out by my ear. You can try, but you already only see me for Sunday dinner. When I stop coming altogether, you can pretend Poe is your real son all alone, but that won't change the fact that your son hates you and refuses to visit,” Ben told her, going for the only advantage he had.

“Don't forget who got you into the Bureau, Ben.”

“I did. My scores were off the charts. My interviews were flawless. I finished the academy at the top of the class. Stop acting like you've had to hold my hand the whole way. They tortured me at Quantico. The instructors and the recruits, and still I succeeded. You think I just fly off the handle at nothing? I've been fighting an uphill battle since I was eight. I'm never going to fill your shoes, but that doesn't mean I haven't fought twice as hard just to get where I am. Fuck you, and fuck you too, Han. If this kills my career, at least it was on my terms,” Ben said, pushing away from the table and getting up.

“Ben sit back down,” Han told him, but Ben flipped him off.

He was halfway to the door when someone knocked on it. Ben growled as he wrenched it open. The woman from the elevator was standing there, holding a freshly baked apple pie.

“Ben, right?” she said, smiling like he hadn't fled her company about an hour before.

“Amy, I'm so glad you made it,” Leia said, stepping around Ben who just stood there dumbstruck. He wanted to storm out, but Amy was standing directly in his way.

“You can't be serious?” he muttered over his shoulder at Han who just shrugged.

“I hope you like pie,” Amy said, stepping into the apartment.

“I do—”

“Ben loves pie. Is it your apple?” Leia cut him off, glaring at him as Amy followed her into the kitchen.

“Oh, you haven't finished dinner yet. I'm early, I'm sorry,” she apologized.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Dinner's over,” he said, gritting his teeth as he watched Leia place the pie on the table. He couldn't eat another thing if they put a gun to his head, which he really wouldn't put past his mother at this point.

“Oh well, let me help you clean up.”

“No no, you and Ben go in the living room. Han and I have this,” Leia told her, pushing Amy toward the living room.

“We do?” Han asked, sounding offended by the thought of doing the dishes when Ben was around.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Ben, entertain Amy,” Leia ordered.  It wasn’t the kind of order Hux gave him.  He was not a part of this pact, and it made Ben’s skin itch.  He wanted to put his fist through the wall.

Ben looked between his mother and the woman she was clearly trying to set him up with. Of all of the underhanded things she could've done, she had to do this on the same night she destroyed all of his delusions about this assignment.

“I can't mom. I have to go ruin my career by licking a sex workers boots. Funny how when they make you do it in the Academy, they call it character building, but when you do it in your free time it's perversion,” Ben said, then he turned to their guest. “I don't know what Leia told you about me, but it isn't going to work out. I belong to someone else,” he said calmly before turning on his heel and walking out the door. He didn't even pause to grab his coat, knowing that he couldn't give Leia any time to recover from his outburst or she would pounce.

The shocked looks on everyone's face was enough to boost his mood slightly, but he was still shaking violently when he got into his car. He could see Han exiting the building as he put the thing into gear and peeled out before they could stop him.

Ben's heart raced as he headed back to his temporary apartment. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he tried not to let her words sink in. He was going to do well on this assignment. He had worked hard to get here.

Ben felt tears in his eyes as he pulled into his spot and killed the engine. He was going to be late to the warehouse. He fumbled for his phone, but it wasn't in his pocket.

“Shit,” he groaned as he realized it had to be in his jacket. He tried to remember Hux's number, but his brain was a fog. Everything felt wrong. His skin felt too tight. His heart wouldn't stop racing. His vision refused to focus properly.

Ben stumbled into his apartment and locked the door behind him. He got into the shower and let the hot water pour down on him.

“I am Ben Solo, FBI agent, twenty-nine years old,” he muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sat down after a while and just let the water hit him. He went over everything in his head. Leia was wrong. He was doing well. His boss had said as much.

When his mind went to Hux, everything calmed. He felt nervous that he was going to be late without warning, but he'd explain what happened and Hux would understand. Hux always understood.

Ben took a few steadying breaths, and he got up and out of the now cold shower. He spent close to an hour preparing to go to the warehouse even though he was late. His stomach was in knots, and he was afraid of what might happen if he didn't take his time getting ready.

By the time he was finished, he felt drained. He walked out into his bedroom and laid on the bed for several minutes before getting up and finding clothes to wear. He ended up in sweatpants and a henley because he just couldn't be bothered with putting on regular clothes.

The drive over to the warehouse felt like it took a century, and when he went to the office door, it was locked. Kylo pounded his fist on the door for nearly a minute, his heart beginning to race as he thought that they might not let him inside.

“Who's there?” a voice came through the speaker beside the door.

“Kylo, The General's slave,” Kylo told them.

“Safeword?” the person asked over the speaker.

“Vader.”

“Come in,” they said, and he could hear the lock disengage. Kylo breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped through the door. He went to get his bin immediately, and he quickly stripped. His body calmed as he put the mask on and carefully tied it. There was a small cage tonight, and Kylo had to work himself into it slowly. Beside it was a note.

\--Playroom, posthaste--

Kylo felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, but he quickly put his belongings in the bin and headed up to the playroom. When he got there, the door was locked. Once again, he was forced to knock. This time it disengaged without him having to identify himself.

When Kylo stepped inside, his master was sitting in the center of the playroom in a wingback chair. He had his legs crossed, and his arms rested on the ornately carved armrests.

“It is eleven twenty-seven,” his master said. His voice was unnaturally calm as he looked Kylo up and down.

“I meant to call, but I forgot my phone in my jacket,” Kylo told him.

“I thought you had my number memorized.”

“I forgot,” Kylo told him, feeling annoyed for some reason. He knew the rules. He'd agreed to them, and he always followed them, or he had since his fumbles at the start.

“You forgot,” his master repeated.

“I went to my parents' for dinner, it got later than I would've liked. It happens. Either punish me or let it go,” Kylo told him, biting his lip because he didn't know where the attitude was coming from.

“Are you telling me how to do my job?”

“No, but I've had a long day, and you're being needlessly dickish. I get it. I was late. I didn't follow the rules. Just punish me, so we can move on,” Kylo retorted.

“I don't punish you just to punish you, you know that. Punishment corrects behavior. You don't think you're wrong, so no amount of punishment is going to correct this behavior,” his master said.

“So what are you going to do?” Ben demanded.

“I'm going to sit here until you are ready,” Hux told him simply.

“Seriously?”

“Completely.”

“I'm going to the bathroom,” Kylo told him, stalking past Hux and into the bathroom. He sat on the toilet completely clothed, trying to get his head together. He didn't know why he expected Hux to be understanding. He didn't know why he should be any different than anyone else in Kylo's life.

Kylo put his head in his hands and tried not to fall apart. He thought about last night and how Hux hand claimed him in front of everyone. He thought about how he'd taken him up to his apartment and told him the kind of man he was.

“Don't fuck this up,” Kylo whispered, getting up and splashing water on his face.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and his master was still sitting in the chair. Kylo walked around it and knelt in front of him. Hux uncrossed his legs, and Kylo took it as an invitation to rest his head in Hux's lap.

“I'm sorry.”

His master didn't say anything. He also didn't run his fingers through Kylo's hair as he normally would. He just sat with Kylo draped over him like a misbehaving dog looking for forgiveness.

“The rules don't exist to make your life difficult. They exist so that we can function. If you can't follow rules of courtesy, how am I to know you can follow rules of necessity?” his master asked after a while. “I've been pushing us too hard. I think we need to dial back our play,” Hux said thoughtfully.

“No, I'm sorry. I can do better,” Kylo said, fearful that Hux would take away the only positive thing he had to look forward to.

“Sit on your square,” his master ordered.

Kylo stood quickly and walked over to the mat. He knelt down on the little bit of carpet and watched his master.

Hux didn't rise immediately, and Kylo wondered if he'd finally be punished for his misbehavior. He longed to have it behind him, so Hux would touch him tenderly again.

Eventually, Hux rose from his seat and walked around the room. He ignored Kylo's existence as he tidied up. He sat on the bed with a box of toys and carefully cleaned them all before placing them back inside.

Kylo continued to kneel without saying a word as his master did chores. This was the worst punishment possible. Having to suffer his master's disregard was painful. His master didn't let up though. He continued with the most tedious of chores. He even swept the floors instead of acknowledging Kylo.

“Face the bathroom door and do not turn around,” His master finally told him.

Kylo was relieved by the acknowledgement even if it was just a command to turn away from his master. Kylo followed the order. The room was quiet for a couple of minutes, and then Kylo heard the telltale sound of his master stroking himself. Kylo's heart clenched.

His master moaned softly as he pleasured himself, and Kylo's body responded to the sounds. It hurt though, every single sigh and grunt that fell from Hux's lips was like a dagger through Kylo's heart. He wasn't allowed to experience this or share in it.  He had to face the wall and know his master was punishing him by pleasuring himself.

Kylo's knees ached as his master slowly worked himself, seemingly in no hurry at all. Kylo couldn't tell if he used toys or just his hands, but the sounds he made were genuine.  The soft gasp or the uneven breaths were impossible to fake, at least not convincingly.  His master was enjoying himself.  His body was singing.

The room was silent save for the sounds coming from the bed, and Kylo could hardly sit still knowing what was happening behind him.

“I'm so close,” Hux whispered after what seemed like an eternity of torture.

Kylo thought perhaps Hux would invite him to help him finish, but he was mistaken.  There was no command to rise, no command to come to the bed, no command at all.  It was as though Hux was alone in the room, touching himself with no one around to stop him.

“Feels so good.  Yes...so tight,” his master mumbled.

Kylo could hear his hand speed up, and he clenched his own.  He wanted nothing more that to be touching his master.  He wanted to be the reason Hux was on the brink.

“I'm there,” Hux gasped, and then Kylo heard him moan long and low as he no doubt felt the pleasure roll through his body.

Kylo felt his master's orgasm like a bullet to the chest. For weeks he'd been hoping to get him off, and he'd failed. His master knew just how important that was to him, and he'd used it to punish him in the worst way possible.

Kylo wasn't expecting the sob that crawled up his throat, but he was helpless to stop it as it tore out of him.  He could still hear his master’s sounds of completion as he tried to control the wave of emotions that hit him.

His master quieted, and then the only sound in the room was Kylo’s sniffling.

“Clean me up,” his master ordered.

Kylo hesitated. He wasn't sure he could see his master's come spread over his hand and belly without cracking.

“Now.”

Kylo rose to his feet shakily. He squared his shoulders and turned to face his master.

Hux was laid out on the covers, limbs spread and looking completely undone. Kylo felt the tears continue to trail down his face as he walked to the bathroom and got a warm cloth to clean his master with. He wiped his eyes before returning.

There had been no faking of his master's pleasure. His pale belly bore the evidence of it, and Kylo bit the inside of his cheek as he cleaned it away. Then he cleaned his master's bare fingers. He berated himself internally the entire time he cleansed his master.

“I'm sorry. I'm sure that was unpleasant for you,” his master said, sounding lethargic post orgasm.

Kylo didn't speak. His master hadn't asked him a question, and he wasn't about to say it was okay that he'd gotten off behind him. Kylo understood that he deserved the punishment, but it smarted worse than any hit.

When Kylo was finished, he brought the cloth back to the bathroom and washed it. By the time he was finished cleaning it, his master was redressed and looking completely put together again.

“Sit on the bed, we need to talk,” his master said, pulling on his gloves again.

Kylo sat, giving a wide berth to the area his master had been lying on.

His master knelt in front of him and looked up into his eyes. “I sat here for over an hour wondering if you were coming. I questioned if I hadn't caught something before you left this morning. Were you dropping? Were you not feeling well? Were you not capable of driving? I sat here for over an hour texting you to see if you were alright, and not a single response. I want to be relieved that you're alright. I want to hold you and kiss you, and tell you how worried I was. But there is a contract for a reason, Kylo. It is there to protect both of us, and today you failed to protect me. That is why I had to punish you in a way that it would stick. Punishment needs to alter behavior, or else it is useless. I'm sorry,” his master told him, rubbing Kylo’s bare thighs.

The touch was bittersweet. It relieved some of the stress he felt, but there was no ignoring that his master had gotten off without him.

“Lie down,” his master told him.

Kylo did as he was commanded, and his master laid with him. “You don't have to tell me what happened tonight, but I would like to understand,” his master told him.

“I had dinner with my parents. They tried to set me up with another woman I have nothing in common with, and I stormed out and forgot my jacket. I took forever to get ready for tonight because I was still pissed at them,” Kylo told him without an ounce of feeling. He was afraid to feel anything.

“I see. I don't think we should do any further scenes tonight. I'm going to run a bath. I want you to relax and get some rest,” his master told him.

“I want to get you off,” Kylo said, shaking his head when he realized his slip.

“In due time. It isn't going to happen tonight.”

“But you think it will?”

Hux sighed. “I haven't orgasmed with a partner in years, Kylo. It's not something I'm withholding from you. It's not something I only give to slaves I prefer. It's not something I have all that much control over. I stopped taking slaves not long after I stopped experiencing orgasms with them. Maybe it's selfish of me to have taken you.”

“No. I don't want anyone but you,” Kylo told him, rolling to face him.

His master smiled at him, running his gloved thumb over Kylo’s full lips.  “You are the perfect slave,” his master said softly.  

Kylo felt his chest constrict at the praise.  His master was still affectionate even after Kylo had let him down today.  It eased the weight on his shoulders as he kissed his master’s fingers.

“Roll over, I want you like this,” his master said, reaching over the side of the bed and grabbing something from the box of toys.  Kylo’s eyes widened when he realized it was a strap-on and harness.

Kylo rolled over and waited as his master put the thing on.  The dildo itself hadn’t been particularly large.  He clearly wasn’t out to punish Kylo by making him take something too big for him.  

“Bring your knees up a little,” his master guided him, and Kylo soon felt the head of the strap-on at his entrance.  “Relax.  It isn’t going to hurt,” his master told him.

Kylo realized he was quite tense, and he tried to get his body to relax as his master spooned him from behind.  His master started by rocking the strap-on against Kylo, letting it slide along the crease of his ass and between his thighs.

Hux kissed Kylo’s shoulders and neck as he held him, and Kylo slowly began to sink into the calm he always felt around his master.  His breathing slowed, and his muscles relaxed, and when his master finally pressed into him he was ready for him.

“Sometimes I wake at night and wish I could just roll over and take you like this,” his master said, carefully working the dildo into Kylo.

“Not last night,” Kylo retorted.

“We both needed sleep more than sex last night, but it would be nice to always have you in my bed and be able to share stolen moments in the night,” Tige told him, shallowly rocking into him.

Kylo sighed.  The thought of that was pleasant.  If they spent their nights together as they had last night, there would be nothing stopping Hux from doing just that.  Nor would there be anything stopping Kylo from waking him up with his mouth around his master’s cock.

Their bodies were flush together as Hux rocked gently into him.  There didn’t seem to be a goal in mind as his master’s fingers trailed over his body.  

Kylo couldn’t get hard in the painfully small cage, and Hux wasn’t hard or getting stimulation from this while wearing the harness.  It was more that they were connected in some way.  

They both began to doze as their movements began to slack off.  Kylo hardly noticed that stretch around the dildo.

“We should wash off,” his master said after some time had passed.  “I’ll have them put a phone in your bin, so we can still contact each other until you get you regular one back,” his master told him, slowly pulling out of him.

Kylo watched his master walk around the bed toward the bathroom.  He didn’t bother to take the strap-on off, and he didn’t seem to notice its presence at all as he walked.  Kylo was still impressed by how few hangups his master had.  So long as something was useful, there was no shame to it.  Kylo didn’t know anyone else with that outlook, except perhaps Poe.

The sound of the tub running was enough to rouse Kylo from the bed, and he slowly made his way to the bathroom.  His master was still wearing the strap-on as he lowered himself into the rising water.

“Come here,” he said, holding up a key that Kylo knew would unlock the cage he wore.

Kylo went to him immediately, and knelt beside the tub, so his master could reach the cage easily.  It came off with little fuss, and his master placed it in a little basket beside the tub.  

“Mount up,” his master said, stretching his legs out in front of him and stroking the strap-on suggestively.

Kylo climbed into the tub, and lowered himself onto the dildo.  He knelt over Hux, facing away from him, and he braced his arms on the sides of the tub as he slowly sank onto the strap-on.

His master’s fingers massaged his back as Kylo seating himself completely.

“Take what you need.  I want to watch you come undone,” his master told him.

Kylo was aware enough to realize this still felt like punishment.  He wanted to see Kylo come undone when that was exactly what he’d denied Kylo from seeing him do.  Still, it was a concession.  Kylo doubted that another master would allow him to get off after what he’d done.

He pushed himself up and sank back down a few times.  “That’s good,” his master told him, holding Kylo’s hips as he moved.

Kylo pushed up completely and turned around to face his master.  “You said no more scenes tonight,” he said, feeling the power shift as he looked into Tige’s eyes.

“No more scenes.”

“Then I want to face you when we fuck.”

Tige smiled tightly at him, but he nodded just the same.  

“I want you to stroke me as I ride you…”

“Aren’t you demanding tonight,” Hux said, but he didn’t bring up that Kylo was not in a position to make demands.  He simply wrapped one hand around Kylo’s erection and started stroking him even before Kylo started moving again.

“How’s it feel to take orders?” Kylo asked as he rose only to sink down onto the dildo fully.

Tige laughed at that as he continued to stroke Kylo.  “You think that I don’t take orders? We all take orders, Kylo.  Doesn’t matter how high you climb, someone will still try to give you orders.”

Kylo fumbled for a second.  Did that mean that Hux wasn’t in charge?  Did that mean there was someone above him?

Had Tige not been very deftly stroking his cock, Kylo might have grown soft at the sudden influx of questions that raced through his mind.  However, Tige’s attentions were quick to clear his thoughts and worries.

Kylo bounced in Tige’s lap, causing the water to splash over the sides of the tub, but Tige didn’t seem to care.  His eyes were locked on Kylo’s, and he looked as breathless as Kylo was.

“Enjoying the show?” Kylo asked.

“Immensely.  Touch your chest,” Tige told him, squeezing his cock lightly.

Kylo didn’t argue.  He brought his hands to his chest and rubbed at his pecs then circled his nipples.  

“That’s it,” Tige said, letting go of Kylo’s cock in favor of gripping his hips tightly and grinding up into him.

Kylo cried out as he felt the dildo deeply, shifting according to the movement of Hux’s hips and driving the breath right out of him.

Kylo met the challenge and circled his hips, throwing his head back as that only sent more pleasure coursing up his spine.  He pinched his nipples as he arched his back.

He could hear Hux muttering as he came undone, still riding Hux sharply.  He spilled over Hux’s fingers. As the powerful orgasm faded, he felt Tige’s hands holding his hips steady.

Tige guided him off of the dildo and helped him lean forward until their chests were pressed together, and Kylo could rest his hazy head on Tige’s shoulder.

“Don’t leave me wondering if you’re alive or dead again, or I won’t be so lenient in your punishment,” Tige finally said as the water grew tepid.  

“What if I’m dead?” Kylo asked, nuzzling against Hux’s wet skin.

“Then I would like to know, so I can avenge you properly.”

Kylo smiled.  “Avenge me?  I’d like to watch that.  You all angry and sweaty…”

“You can’t.  You’ll be dead,” Hux said matter-of-fact.

Kylo grumbled but he couldn’t really argue with that logic.  That didn’t stop him from imagining Tige and Poe teaming up to avenge his death.  Poe wouldn’t let something like that rest either, and Kylo could see them arguing over who got to do the honors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: sub drop, punishment, butt plugs, cock cages, strap-on, urinating in inappropriate places (not sexual), mentions of anal hooks, mentions of breath play, mentions of a underwater/drowning play


	13. Mirrors/Figging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to kyluxtrashcompactor for betaing this chapter! 
> 
> Chapter specific warnings at the end.

Kylo drove right back to his parents’ building the next morning.  He knew his mother would be out all day, so he was hoping that Han wouldn’t decide today was the day he’d finally take an interest. He just wanted his phone and to get to work before he got reamed for being late again.

“Leia’s not happy,” Han said as soon as he opened the door.  He looked like shit.  He’d probably slept on the sofa, or worse, the balcony.  That wasn’t Ben’s problem though.

“No shit.  She’s never happy with me, but she had no fucking right,” Ben said, stepping into the apartment and immediately looking around for his jacket.

“She wants you to be—”

“If you say happy, I’m going to break something.  Parents who want their kids to be happy accept the decisions they make for themselves.  She wants me to fall in line,” Kylo cut in, zeroing in on his coat and walking over to it.

“She has trouble giving up control,” Han said, still standing next to the door.

“Well, she can learn just like the rest of us.  I’m not going to date the girl down the hall or the girl on the fifth floor or the girl from the gym.  I’m not going to become director of the Bureau, and I don’t even want to. I’m not you or her.  I’m not Uncle Luke.  I’m me, and she has to accept that,” Ben said, making sure his phones were in his pocket and pulling his jacket on.

“She knows that.  She just worries.”

Ben had a flash of Hux sitting in that chair last night waiting for him to show up, and texting him out of worry.  He saw himself kneeling in the corner while Hux got himself off not for his own pleasure but to make sure that Kylo never made him worry like that again.

Ben ran his hand through his hair to push it out of his face.  “I’ll try to call more, but I’m busy.  I’m working double time for this case, and it’s hard to make time for other things,” he told his father.

“Just be careful,” Han told him.

“I’m trying to be, but it only gets harder when I’m pulled in countless directions.”

“I’ll work on your mother.  Just take care of yourself.”

Ben snorted, walking right back out the door.  However, he paused before Han closed it behind him.  “Did she go through my phone?” he asked.

Han didn’t say anything.  There may have been a shrug, but Han was definitely avoiding the question.  How his father had been such a successful agent when the man had absolutely no poker face always amazed him.  

Ben shook his head.  “It’s a goddamn classified investigation.  Tell me she didn’t fuck this up for me.”

“I have no idea what your mother does,” Han shrugged again. That’s right, Leia had dragged him up the ranks with her.  She knew how to gloss over the trouble he caused, and highlight the few shining moments.  It only made it rankle more because Kylo wasn’t nearly the loose cannon that Han had been, but everyone seemed to think he was worse.  

Ben threw his hands up, praying that his mother hadn’t had the time to go snooping.  The last thing he needed was anyone sniffing around his communications to Hux.  It wasn’t anything that could get him in trouble.  He was undercover after all.  His job was to be convincing.  He just didn’t want Leia to see it.

The thought of his mom reading messages where Hux outlined exactly how he wanted Ben to give himself an enema before extended play or telling him exactly how many fingers to put in himself and for how long...  No, that was not anything he wanted his mother or anyone else reading.

* * *

Ben’s worries didn’t ease as he got into the office.  He wasn’t late for once, but the mood in the office was a dark, unstable thing.  Ben could feel it as soon as he stepped out of the elevator, or perhaps it was his own anxiousness that was getting to him.

Poe wasn’t in the conference room when Ben got there which only made Ben more nervous.  Poe always got to work before him.  

“Where’s Dameron?” he asked, taking his seat and immediately pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot on the table.  There were three pots in total, and they might as well have been filled with tar for how strong and disgusting the coffee inside them was.  He was fairly certain that they’d long ago switched the coffee grinds to water ratio, and no one had the common sense to rectify it.

“Dameron’s got the day off.  Man’s been working around the clock on this,” one of the brass said, taking his own seat at the large conference table.

The others were filing in and helping themselves to coffee and the box of donuts someone had provided.  Ben looked at the box, but he didn’t get up to get one.  His stomach was already twisting anxiously.  Food was not something he wanted right now.

“Alright Solo, what have you got for us?” his immediate boss asked as he turned his legal pad to a clean page.

Ben thought about the previous night.  He’d picked up nothing.  He couldn’t exactly tell them that his Dom wasn’t incapable of orgasming the way he’d originally thought.  He just couldn’t do it during sex with a partner, but he could masturbate to completion.

Ben wasn’t sure of the specifics on that either.  It wasn’t like his master had gotten off quickly.  There had been significant build up and focus.  Ben wondered what had pushed him over the edge.  What had his master’s thoughts been as he succumbed to pleasure?  Had it been a satisfying orgasm or just a tool of discipline?  Ben didn’t like the idea of his master orgasming for anything but pleasure.  The man gave Kylo so much pleasure, that he deserved his own without the taint of it being his job.

“Solo, I asked what you had for us,” his boss repeated himself as Ben’s mind wandered.

“Sorry,” Ben said, searching his brain for any details he could feed them to get them off his back.

“This is going nowhere,” someone down the table said, sounding completely done with the meeting already.  The clock over the door only read 9:32 AM.  

Ben looked down the table and made eye contact with the man who had spoken.  The man was wearing a stylish suit and an expensive watch.  His hair was styled perfectly, and his teeth were straight and white.  He’d never had to get his hands dirty; that much was crystal clear.  Ben glared at him until the man sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

“Last night was not particularly enlightening,” Ben said through gritted teeth.

“You aren’t going there to get your rocks off.  We need intel,” another man at the table told him.  He looked like the real deal, hardened and cynical.  He probably thought Ben had volunteered just for the sex.  It wasn’t like some of them weren’t seeing hookers themselves.  The government just wasn’t directly paying for theirs.

“What have I been giving you for weeks?  I’ve given you plans for the building.  I’ve given you entry and exit strategies.  I’ve given you numbers of employees, shipment schedules.  I give you plenty, and you’re acting like I never bring you anything,” Ben argued.

“Solo, calm down.”  He hated when his boss said that.  He wasn’t being unreasonable.  They were.

“Really?  I should calm down?  Maybe someone else wants to go undercover?  Maybe one of you wants to go see what it’s like? I don’t see anyone else jumping at the opportunity,” Ben said, gripping the edge of the table until he thought he might actually dent the wood...or break a finger.

His mother’s words swirled in his head, telling him that this was career suicide and they’d scrap him with any information about this operation.  Her voice echoed in his ear, reminding him that this wasn’t something anyone would touch with a ten foot pole if they had hopes of climbing the ladder.

“Ben.”  His boss sounded irritated, and Ben was right there with him.

“What?”

“We sent you in hoping for information on Hux.  We think that he’s the ringleader, and we need to build a profile.”

Ben took a steadying breath.  Of course, they needed to know about Hux.  Ben should’ve been giving them information about him the entire time.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t known early on who he’d been assigned to.  

“I don’t think that Hux is the ringleader.  I think there is someone above him.  Something my partner said the other night about everyone answering to someone above them.  It’s just a hunch, but I think there’s someone who isn’t in the warehouse that runs it from a distance,” Ben said, hoping he wasn’t giving himself away.

“A hunch?  You want us to run an operation based around a hunch of yours?” someone asked.  Their skepticism wasn’t even veiled.  

“You asked for what I had, and that’s what I have,” Ben shot back.

“We need evidence!  You have a hunch, so find us something to back it up.  We are not changing our entire operation because you think you have a fucking clue, Agent.”

“My cover doesn’t exactly allow me to move freely or access information within the compound.  I’m a client not an employee.  You want to bust them for selling sex, then I’m your man, but I can’t exactly infiltrate the upper hierarchy of the organization as a client, or didn’t you masterminds think of that?” Ben retorted.  His pulse was pounding in his ears as he tried not to show how frustrated he was.  He knew he was doing a poor job of it.  

“Everybody out,” his boss said, rising from his seat and motioning for everyone who wasn’t part of the brass to leave.

There were mutters and grumbles, but people gathered their things and left the room for now.  Ben was left his with boss and the liaison for the operation who they both answered to.  

“I need you to calm down,” his boss said once the room was cleared.  Ben’s breathing was labored as he tried to keep his temper under control.  It wasn’t exactly easy.  He didn’t feel like his own people had his back, and they constantly hammered home that Hux was not on his side.  Ben felt alone and attacked.  Dinner with his mother last night and Hux’s punishment weren’t helping matters either, but Ben refused to admit that his entire life was a fucking mess.  He could hold it together.

“I’m calm,” Ben told him, ignoring the way he was twisting a napkin in his hands and shredding it in his lap.

“Kid, you are a ball of nerves right now…”

“If you came in here everyday just to get grilled and accused of things, you’d be pissed too,” Ben gritted out.  He wasn’t exactly building a good defense for himself right now.  Where was Poe when he needed him?  Poe would smooth this all out if he were here.

“Look, Ben, you’re doing good work.  This operation has everyone’s nerves fraying.  We’re on your side.  I know how tough undercover can be.  I know how it can mess with your head.  When you walk into that warehouse, it’s their job to show you a good time whether or not you’re looking for intel.  These people are trained professionals.  They can spot your weaknesses a mile away.”

“You think I’m compromised.”   _Aren’t you?_ Ben wished his conscience didn’t have his mother’s voice.  It only irritated him more.

“No, Ben.  No one is saying that.  It’s just...these people are probably good to you…”

“When they aren’t crushing my testicles and flaying me,” Ben deadpanned.

His boss gulped.  “Uh, yes, um...I’m just saying that it might be easy to overlook key details because you have to let your guard down around them...to an extent.  When we push, it’s not because we think you’re doing a bad job.  We’re just trying to get you to think objectively,” his boss told him, sounding as though he imagined himself on egg shells.

Ben bit the inside of his cheek.  “Look, any time I even allude to what happens in the warehouse, everyone at the table goes pale.  None of you want to know _exactly_ what goes on, and you can’t have it both ways.  Either you want me to dish every little detail about my time in the warehouse, or you want me to give you the Cliffsnotes version that leaves out the part where I’m taking it up the ass for king and country,” Ben gritted out.

There was an uncomfortable silence for several seconds as his superiors looked at him then at each other, then back at him.  His boss looked completely uncomfortable, and the liaison looked like he had one of Hux’s dildoes perpetually up his ass.

“We need eyes on the inside,” the man said.

“I _am_ your eyes.”

“No, we need audio or video.”

“I’ve told you before.  I strip at the door.  I bring nothing in, and I can’t take anything out.  What are you going to do, shove a camera up my dick?” Ben argued, shredding the napkin again.

“We were thinking earrings or another type of piercing,” his boss said, sounding rather exhausted.  

Ben couldn’t believe his boss was in on this...agreeing to this.  What happened to Ben doing a great job?  What happened to this being his case and making his career?

“What?  You want to give me a cock piercing, so my dick can do the spying now?”

The looks he got from both men were incredulous.  Clearly, that had not been their line of thought.  Perhaps, Ben had been undercover too long.

“A piercing in your ear or nipple would allow us to either get audio or video of your surroundings.”

“So, not only would I have to worry about not being caught with a device on me, but you guys are going to record me having sex.  You do realize that that is what goes on when I go there.  You don’t pay them fifty grand to sit and have tea.  I can’t come up with excuses not to have sex and then expect to get any sort of intel…”

“We are aware of what you do in there.”  The man sounded disgusted by having to acknowledge it.

“You’re really considering this?” Ben asked his boss, turning to him with pleading eyes.

“We need more, Kid.  You’re doing your best, but we need solid evidence.  Your testimony isn’t going to cut it if we bring this all down.”

Ben cursed, turning away from his superiors and staring out the window.  Forget his mom snooping into his embarrassing texts.  This was definitely worse.

“Poe,” Ben said after several minutes of forcing himself to calm down.

“What about him?”

“He’s the only one that can monitor it.  He’s my partner, he’ll be my eyes,” Ben negotiated.  If someone was going to witness this, it had to be Poe.  He wouldn’t judge Kylo...at least not too harshly.  Poe wouldn’t use it against him, wouldn’t use it to hurt him.

“I don—”

“It’s Poe, or you can shove this entire investigation up your ass.  Half the men on this operation have it out for me for some fuckin’ reason.  I know Poe has my back.  You do too.  That’s why you gave him the day off, right?  You knew this wouldn’t fly if he was here,” Ben said, rising from his seat, and ignoring the flutter of shredded paper that fell from his lap.

“Okay, we’ll talk to Poe about it,” his boss placated him.

“And when does this start?  Should I be booking an appointment at Claire’s in the mall?” Ben asked, walking toward the door.

“We’ll order the equipment and let you know when it’s ready,” his boss told him.

“Where are you going?” the other asked as though they still had more to discuss.

“I’m going to see my shrink,” Ben said, walking out the door before either could reply.

* * *

Kylo walked into the psychologist's office without knocking. She was behind her desk, talking on her phone quietly as he pushed into the room.

“I have to go. No...nothing's wrong. I have a patient...yes, yes...I'll speak to you later,” she said, quickly putting down her phone and facing Kylo with a strained smile. “You aren't scheduled for an appointment today, Agent Solo,” she said, sounding surprised to see him.

He really shouldn't have been surprised by that. He came to see her because he was ordered to, not because he wanted to. Life was full of surprises. He actually wanted to speak to her.

“I had a rough night,” Kylo told her, taking his usual seat instead of asking if she had time to meet with him. As far as he knew, he was her only client in this improvised office, and the Bureau had her on retainer for things like this.

“I'm glad that you feel comfortable coming to me, Ben,” she said, rising from her desk to come over to the pair of chairs she had set up for their meetings.

“I don't, but I can't talk to anyone else,” he admitted. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but he needed to get this out. It was too much to keep inside.

“Well, I'm glad you came, regardless.” She gave him a pleasant smile as she sat down again, smoothing her conservative skirt as she crossed her legs at the ankle. “What would you like to talk about?” She slipped right into doctor mode as Ben struggled with what to actually say.

Ben put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. He was here to escape his bosses. He was here to escape his mother's interference. He was here to escape the regret he felt for disappointing Hux. He was running, plain and simple, and it felt demoralizing to know he couldn't face anything right now. He was torn in too many directions, and he didn't know how to handle any of it.

That was wrong. He knew how to fix things with Hux. He just couldn't do anything about it until he saw him again...or could he?

“Can I just send a text?” he asked, knowing that she hated him using his phone while he was with her.

“Of course. Is everything alright?” she asked, motioning for him to do whatever he needed.

“Yes, I'm just...it's been a long few days,” Ben said, opening the phone he used with Hux and composing a message.

—I got my phone back. I just wanted to check in—

Ben paused, looking down at his message. He wanted to say more. He wanted tell Hux that he was sorry for worrying him. He wanted to apologize for disappointing him.

He hit send before he could start to overthink it.

“Thanks. This job...it's not the operation that's the problem. It's everything else,” Ben said, dropping the phone in his lap and looking up at his doctor. She didn't try to say anything, so Ben elaborated. “I'm good when I'm working. I keep my eyes open. I meet my objectives. I'm on my game. I just...when I come back here, I get attacked. Nothing's good enough even though I've gotten them everything they ask for. They act like I'm the bad guy, like I somehow forced them to send me in when it was the other way around. And then my mother feels she needs to meddle in my affairs...I'm an excellent agent, but I feel like no one sees that,” Ben explained, running his fingers through his hair roughly and tugging at it.

The psychologist was quiet for several moments as she studied him. “I can see that you are working very hard on this case, Ben. I understand that it means a lot to you. Agents rarely sit with me willingly, but you come to every session and put in your time, and you even share with me. That shows me dedication.”

Ben shrugged. He had to come to her or they'd take him off the case. It wasn't by choice that he came here, it was for the case...

“This is my chance,” Ben admitted. “I've always been Poe's partner, and more often than not it's been Poe's screw up of a partner. I've never taken lead on a case. They've never given me a chance to prove myself...my parents either. And now that they have, they still aren't giving me a chance. I'm still the screw up even if I'm doing everything right.”

Kylo looked up at the ceiling instead of at his doctor.  She wasn’t going to give him any answers.  Just like everybody else, she said she had his back, but she didn’t do anything.

“I just want someone to have my goddamn back for once.  I want someone to ask what _I_ need.  I give and give, and no one cares at all.  I want someone to want me to succeed instead of waiting for me to go down in flames,” Kylo spat, pushing himself out of his chair.  His phone vibrated as he gripped it tightly in his hand.

“Where are you going, Ben?” she asked, somehow surprised by his sudden need to exit.

“To do my job,” he said, walking out of the room and out of the building before they could corner him and put him up to something else he didn’t agree with.  He only opened the message once he was alone in his car again.

—I am pleased to hear that, and to hear from you.  How are you this morning, Kylo?  Last night was quite emotional for you, and I want to be certain you are well.—

Ben hit his head against the headrest, gritting his teeth as he stared up at the office building.

* * *

Kylo’s head was a mess as he stepped into the front office.  He stripped out of his clothes and looked in his bin.  He removed the plug that was in there waiting for him, and he slowly worked it into his already loose hole.  He tipped his head back as he waited for the door to unlock, so he could go to his room.

He pushed his worries about work and his mother out of his mind.  This might be his last night alone with his master without anyone looking over his shoulder as they fucked.  He was going to enjoy this.  He was going to savor every moment he had Hux all to himself.  That would ease the knot in his stomach.

He heard the door unlock, and when he turned his master was standing there holding a lead.  Kylo felt his shoulders relax as he looked at his master.  

His master held out the lead, and Kylo immediately walked to him.  His master attached it to Kylo’s collar and pulled Kylo in for a searing kiss.  His tongue slipped between Kylo’s lips, teasing even as he pulled back to smirk at Kylo.

“I see you are on time this evening.  You even texted me throughout the day.” His master sounded very happy with him, and Kylo melted at the affection in his tone.  “Come, I have a new private room for us to play in,” his master said, guiding him out of the office and down the corridor toward the open gathering area.

Kylo followed him, just a step behind him.  His master held the lead, but it wasn’t taut.  There was no doubt that Kylo would follow him wherever he took them.  They walked to the elevator and rode it to the third floor.  Kylo was rather surprised.  He thought that apartments were on the third floor.  Perhaps Hux was bringing him to his apartment first.

However, they walked past the room that he knew had to be Hux’s.  Beside the door was a nameplate that read A. Hux.  Immediately, Kylo’s mind stored away the information that Hux’s first name presumably began with an A.  That meant that Tige wasn’t his full name.

“Here we are,” his master said as they came to the end of the hallway.  His master opened the door and stepped aside for Kylo to enter first.

No sooner did Kylo step into the room than his master turned the light on.  Kylo blinked as he looked around the large play room.  The room was split in half by a dividing wall.  However, the wall was clearly a two-way mirror.  There was a bed and two couches on this side of the divider.

On the other side, the room was well lit, and the walls were all covered in mirrors.  In the center of the room was a tantra chair.  It was an impressive setup, and Kylo felt his body tingle in anticipation of what his master had in store for him.

“Usually this room is used for viewing parties.  The officers will come view one with their slaves or view each other.  The mirror allows the participants in the scene to act freely and immerse themselves in the scene without being distracted,” his master told him, guiding him to the bed to sit.  

“That isn’t to say things don’t get a bit heated out here as well,” Hux added, walking over to one of the large chests around the room.  “The divider also has a slot for toys to be passed through...and several slots for glory holes.”

Kylo licked his lips.  All of that sounded interesting.  

“I thought we might enjoy watching ourselves,” Hux said.  He removed several toys from the box as he kept an eye on Kylo.  He lifted up a set of beads as well as a plug.  

Kylo waited patiently, knowing his master would make this enjoyable.  

Eventually, Hux returned to his side and pulled him forward into a soft kiss.  Hux nipped at his bottom lip and sucked it between his own.  

“I want you to see yourself as I do when we play,” Hux told him, pulling back.  “I want you to see yourself flying, and I want you to know who takes you there.”

“Please, sir,” Kylo murmured against Hux’s lips.  He could feel more than he could see Hux smile at his response.

“Rise,” Hux ordered, pulling Kylo to his feet and guiding him into the room adjoining room.  

Kylo blinked as they walked into the brightly lit room.  His master led him over to the tantra chair and guided him to lie back on it.  He had Kylo lie with his back arched with the curve of the chair.  Then he had him stretch one leg out while bending the other.

Kylo could see his reflection all around him, and it was seductive when Hux positioned him just so.  

“Look at yourself.  Don’t be shy,” Hux told him, walking around him as though to study him.  “I could just watch you for hours.”

Somehow, his master managed to utter that sentence without it coming off as supremely creepy.  Kylo smiled as Hux ran his fingertips over his chest and across his shoulders.  He watched Hux’s every move in the mirrors around them, even tipping his head back to watch Hux’s fingers play with his nipples in the mirror on the ceiling.

“Onto your chest,” Hux ordered, showing him how he wanted him to kneel on the chair and stretch over the hump of it.  His master sat down on the smaller hump and ran his gloved hand over Kylo’s ass.  

Kylo watched his master give him his complete focus as he slowly removed the plug from Kylo and replace it was his mouth.  Kylo saw him remove the thin barrier from where he’d tucked several supplies into his breast pocket.  He stretched it out over Kylo’s ass, and he pressed his face forward.

The moan that passed Kylo’s lips as his master pressed his tongue into him was long and thready.  He chewed his bottom lip as he watched through the mirror as his master’s face pressed to his ass.  His master was so intent, he hardly pulled back for breath before delving in again.

“You’re perfect like this, responsive...appreciative,” his master praised him, pulling back just far enough to meet Kylo’s eyes in the mirror.  “You enjoy this so much.”

His master wasn’t wrong.  Kylo had a weakness for his master’s mouth on his ass.  His master always made him feel good like this, even when Kylo was a mess.

“I have some toys for us to play with too, but before I use them, I have a challenge for you,” his master said, pulling the dental dam away and spanking Kylo once.

“Anything you ask, sir,” Kylo offered, gripping the chair to keep himself grounded.

“I want you to pleasure yourself.  I want you to watch yourself as you do it.  I want you to see what I see when I look at you.  Any toy you want.  You aren’t allowed to come.  I want you to see yourself come on my cock, but I want you to get yourself ready,” his master explained, setting out the toys he’d brought on a small table.

Kylo rose from the chair to look at them.  He picked up the beads, remembering the look in his master’s eyes when selecting them earlier.

“Where will you be as I do this?” Kylo asked, testing one of the beads with his fingers.  

“In the viewing room.  If you speak, I will be able to hear you, and I can communicate with you as well.  I’ll be watching the whole time,” his master assured him, leading him back to the chair.  He placed a bottle of lubricant beside the red leather chair.  He placed a box of tissues there as well.

“The beads are new, of course, but if you prefer a condom I can leave you those as well.”

“No, this is fine,” Kylo told him, taking a seat again and getting comfortable.

“I want you to enjoy yourself,” his master said, leaning in for one last kiss before walking out of the room.

Kylo sat there, watching the two-way mirror for several moments.  His master was behind it, watching his every move.  It sent a thrill up his spine as he ran his fingers over the beads almost as though he were moving through a rosary.

Looking around himself, he tried to figure out a good angle to watch himself from, but it all depended on how he positioned himself.  He started by spreading his legs and using the lube to work himself open again.  He didn’t need to do much work, but he pressed his fingers in and out of his ass watching the two-way mirror and only seeing himself.

He watched his fingers disappear inside of him, and he watched his face as he crooked them forward.  He gasped, seeing the flush grow over his chest and cheeks.  He didn’t find himself particularly arousing, but the idea that this is what his master saw and that it turned him on was arousing.  

Kylo pulled his fingers free and lifted the string of beads.  He carefully covered them in lubricant and brought them down between his legs.  He pressed the first one against his hole, letting it slide past the muscle and pop inside of him.

He tipped his head back as he pushed a second one into himself, this one slightly larger.  He watching himself through the mirror on the ceiling as his chest rose and fell at the sensation of being filled by the beads.

Adjusting himself on the seat to take a third, Kylo gasped.  The beads shifted inside of him and left him breathless for a moment.  He placed the third at his hole and breathed slowly as he nudged it into himself. He laid there, breathing hard as the third bead slid into place.  His chest heaved as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Lovely,” his master’s voice crackled over the PA system.  

Kylo bit his lip and pushed himself up so that he could kneel on the chair again.  He rested his chest over the hump and presented his ass to the two-way mirror.

“You’re teasing me,” his master’s voice broke the quiet again as Kylo moved his ass back and forth slowly.  Each shift of his hips made him completely aware of the beads inside of him, and it only further labored his breathing.

“Tell me what you want to see,” Kylo said, rotating his hips again.

There was a silence for a long moment as his master undoubtedly decided whether he was going to let Kylo change the rules.  

“Arch your back more, and look back over your shoulder.”

Kylo followed the order, quickly slipping into the calm that came with having his master’s guidance.  

“Very good.  Now, I want you to take another bead, but do it very slowly.  I want to see it sink into you,” his master’s voice was as steady as ever.

Kylo reached back and rolled the next bead around between his fingers. He made a show of using one finger to press it against himself, so his master could watch it as it slowly sank into him. He had to ease up as it stretched

him slightly, and as he did the bead popped back out of him. Breathing slowly, he pressed it against his hole again. He nudged it in and sighed as the widest part entered him and the rest followed through.

“Excellent,” his master praised.

It made Kylo moan, knowing he'd done well. His master always let him know he did well. He appreciated his efforts and celebrated in his successes.

“Now, wag that tail hanging between your legs for me,” his master added.

Kylo could feel the rest of the string of beads hanging out of him, and he slowly shifted his hips back and forth like he'd done earlier to tease his master. The movement was overwhelming as the ones inside him made him feel full while the string of beads hanging from his ass teased his rim.

“Pull them back out, one at a time,” his master's voice interrupted again.

Kylo stopped his hips shaking as he grabbed the string again and pulled. He moaned as he felt the pressure of the bead stretch him again. He watched himself in the mirror, back arching as he pulled the bead out slowly using the string.

The PA system crackled to life, but his master said nothing. Instead, Kylo could hear him breathing raggedly through the speakers. It lulled him into the mist, and he felt everything more intensely as his master moaned along with him.

Kylo was shaking as the final bead fell between his leg as he continued to hold the string.

“Again. Take them all this time,” his master ordered. He sounded out of breath, and Kylo moaned as he imagined his master being so affected by watching him.

Moving to sit again, Kylo spread his legs and watched himself in the mirror as he fed the beads into his ass again. Kylo followed the path of each bead as he slowly felt fuller and fuller as they rested inside of him.

Kylo was shaking as he got to the fifth, and final, bead. He whimpered as the widest bead began to stretch him as he pushed it against himself.

“That's right. Take it slow,” his master encouraged him, and it was all that Kylo needed to hear in order to steady his hand and press the final one against his hole.

He watched the mirror as he spread around the thick bead and slowly swallowed it until just a thin string with a loop at the end hung out of him. It took several minutes of steady breaths to calm down.

Kylo's cock stood proud and thick as he tried to adjust to feeling completely full. Every tiny movement sent the beads shifting inside of him, and it put an overwhelming pressure on his prostate that left him shaking.

“I want you to stand up and walk to the mirror,” his master ordered.

Kylo rose as though his master's voice actually had the power to control his body without his say so.  He walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection.  He studied his broad shoulders and strong core.  He turned and looked at his profile and ran his hand over his stomach where he could feel the pressure of the beads.

“That’s right.  Look at yourself.  Really look,” his master’s voice had a hint of awe in it as Kylo turned his back to the mirror and glanced over his shoulder.  “Place your hands on the mirror and spread your legs.”  The order was clipped, and Kylo immediately complied.

Kylo stared at himself in the mirror, trying to see what his master was seeing.  He was floating somewhere in the haze of pleasure when his eyes were drawn to the old bullet wound he’d gotten what seemed like ages ago.  Once they locked on to the faded pucker of a scar, he couldn’t tear them away.

He’d been impulsive.  He’d broken protocol and gone after the guy without proper back up.  He was lucky this was the worst of the damage, but it served as a reminder.  He was Poe’s screw up.  

Kylo jerked as his master’s hands wrapped around his waist.  He hadn’t noticed him enter the room, nor had he noticed the lights dim to a less sterile level.  

“You’re not looking at yourself.  You’re staring into the abyss,” his master whispered into his ear.

Kylo couldn’t help the way he sagged into his master’s embrace.  “What are you seeing that has you so melancholy?”  His master’s fingers trailed up his chest until they reached his chin, and he held Kylo’s jaw to force him to look at Hux in the mirror.  

“Nothing, sir,” Kylo told him.

“Let me tell you want I am seeing then,” his master said, kissing his shoulder.

“What do you see, sir?”

“I see someone powerful.  I see muscles that require constant honing.  I see passion burning in those eyes of yours when you hear how broken my voice is.  I see fearlessness every time you follow my orders…” His master paused, biting his bottom lip as he looked Kylo up and down in the mirror.  “There is so much power in you...and yet you rest your head in my lap. You make me feel like a god,” his master whispered, pressing his lips to Kylo’s neck while still maintaining eye contact.

Kylo shuddered, his body recalling the pleasure he’d felt only minutes earlier.

“I can’t take my eyes off of you,” Hux said, pressing his body to Kylo’s and moving against him slowly.  

Kylo moaned as the beads shifted with his master’s deliberate movements.  

“That’s it.  Come back to me,” his master continued to speak softly as he touched Kylo’s body and forced him to watch them in the mirror.  They moved as one, his master hardly having to guide him in the seductive dance.

Kylo’s legs felt weak as his master’s fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked it.  His master latched onto his neck again as he jerked him, and Kylo whimpered as he watched himself respond.

“Beautiful.”  

“I want you to see yourself come.  The way your mouth hangs open like you’ve discovered paradise.”

His master slid a hand between them, and Kylo felt the pressure against his ass as his master tugged the string attached to the beads.  Kylo’s mouth formed a perfect “o” as his master pulled the first one out slowly.  It stretched him, and the shift of the others left him seeing stars at the edges of his vision.

The second left him shaking in his master’s arms.  Hux never stopped stroking his cock, nor did he stop telling Kylo what he found beautiful about him.

Kylo was practically in a trance when he heard the beads fall to the floor with a wet set of thuds.  He swayed, but his master didn’t let him move.  He pressed Kylo to the mirror, and almost immediately, Kylo felt his master’s cock against his ass.  He’d clearly come back inside prepared to deliver on the promise of making Kylo watch himself come.

“Brace yourself,” his master said, letting go of Kylo in order to guide his cock into him.

Kylo held himself steady against the mirror.  There was nowhere to look but at himself.  His whole body trembled as his master entered him, and Kylo ended up meeting his own eyes in the mirror.

His mouth hung open on a sigh as his master filled him, and his eyes were so serene as his master’s hand came around his waist to hold him close. His master’s head came to rest on Kylo’s shoulder as he began to develop a rhythm, and Kylo watched his master’s calm features as he began to fuck him in earnest.  

“I love to watch you like this.  You can’t see yourself when we play.  You don’t get to see how beautiful you are,” his master told him, gritting his teeth as he rocked his hips forward.  

Kylo watched the flush spread over his chest and cheeks at his master’s words.  He made Kylo sound like a work of art, something to cherish even as it left the viewer in a state of awe.  No one had ever spoken about him in such a way.  

His whole body seemed to be tuned perfectly for his master’s touch because everything his master did left him humming with pleasure.  Kylo looked down at where his master stroked him, but his eyes went to the way his belly fluttered between the strokes and his master filling him.  He moaned, watching the effect his master had on every bit of him.

Without saying a word, his master pulled out of him and took his hand.  He guided Kylo to the chair again, and he sat down in the crook of it facing the larger hump before guiding Kylo to sit in his lap facing him.  

“Feet here.” He guided Kylo to rest his feet on either side of Hux’s hips to give him leverage.  This way Kylo could lower himself onto Hux at his own pace as he laid back against the larger hump of the chair.

As Kylo settled into his master’s lap, they held each other close.  They didn’t take their eyes off one another as Kylo slowly began to ride his master.  He didn’t need to be told to take his pleasure as his master was giving the power to him freely.

His master’s hands wrapped around his hips and held him steady as he balanced on the chair.  His master stretched up to kiss him as he slowly built his own rhythm.  The kiss was tender, and Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off his master as he pulled back.

“Lie back,” his master commanded.  

Kylo bit his lip, but he stretched out over the arch of the chair as he continued to ride Hux.  He looked up at the mirror on the ceiling once he was fully laid out over the chair, and he gasped because he could see them both completely as well as where their bodies met.  He could also see his master’s masked face as he too had laid back over the smaller arch.

Neither of them went fast.  His master rocked up into him steadily, rotating his hips every so often.  Kylo didn’t rush it either, completely taken by the reflection he watched.

His master massaged his legs as they rocked closer to the edge.  Kylo watched his gloved fingers work over his tense muscles, bringing relief with them as though he knew Kylo’s every need even before Kylo did.

Kylo gasped as he realized how close he was.  His whole body vibrated as he tried to hold off, not wanting this to end.

“Come for me, Kylo.  See what I do,” his master told him softly, kissing his ankle.

Kylo moaned, feeling the pleasure begin to roll through him.  His reflection hid nothing.  He watched his mouth hang open just as his master had told him.  His eyes were soft and he looked like he’d ascended.  His body arched and rocked with the overwhelming pleasure he felt.

All the while, his master stared up at him as well, an expression of satisfaction on his lips.  Even in the reflection, Kylo could read the warmth in his eyes.  

Kylo felt another wave wash through him, and he cried out as he truly saw himself.  He saw the wonder and love in his features as his body collapsed back to the chair.  His chest heaved, but he was unable to look away from the horror above him.   _Love_.

Kylo watched as his master sat up then leaned forward.  His cock still sent tremors through Kylo’s body as he bent in and kissed his stomach then his chest.  His still hard cock slipped out of Kylo as he moved high to kiss Kylo’s neck.

All the while, Kylo watched the reflection of them as his master seemed to devour him, consume his pain and doubts and leaving only peace behind.

Kylo felt tears prick at his eyes, but he closed them tight as his master’s lips finally found his own, and his master blocked out the unwavering reflection.

“Do you understand why I can’t take my eyes off of you now?” his master asked as he nuzzled Kylo’s jaw.  “Do you understand why I can’t breathe when I don’t know you’re alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

* * *

Kylo sat on the bed, trying to focus on Tige’s words, but he kept seeing his own face in the mirror.  He couldn’t describe what he’d seen as anything other than love.  It was unfiltered, and powerful. It was nothing he’d ever seen in himself before.  It was nothing he’d ever shown anyone before.  It was dangerous, but he couldn’t say he wanted to hide it from Hux.

But it was dangerous.  He wasn’t here to fall in love.  Even if he was just here for pleasure and not an operation, love would never factor into this arrangement. Hux was a very skilled sex worker, but this was his job, nothing more.

Then there was his own job. There was no way he could hide that kind of emotion from a camera. He was disgustingly deep when it came to Hux.  They’d see it for sure, and they’d take this away.  They’d put someone else on the case or move in without him.

“Kylo, are you with me?”  Hux asked, walking past him to fetch something.  He was always in motion, always taking care of Kylo.  

Kylo remembered his words to his psychologist that morning, how he’d wished someone would worry about him for once.  He hadn’t meant he wanted it to be Hux.  In fact, he wished it was _anyone_ else.  It would’ve made things easier.  It would have made his head clearer.  Instead, his thoughts were a jumble, and he needed something to anchor him.  He needed someone to steady him.

Kylo reached for Hux, needing to feel him close, wanting to be held.  He was fucking everything up, and he just wanted someone to quiet the noise in his head for a bit.  His hand closed around Hux’s wrist and pulled him toward the bed.

“Do _not_ grab me,” his master said firmly, pulling his arm away.  “I allow this time to be very casual because I want you to be comfortable, but boundaries still exist.  You do not make demands physical unless I ask you to, especially when I don’t know where your head is.  Do you understand?” his master corrected him sharply.

Kylo felt like he’d been burned, and he looked down at his hand like it had betrayed him.  He blinked a few times, reminding himself that he still had a job to do.  “I just wanted you to sit with me.”  It slipped out.

“How could you have accomplished that?”  Hux was firm, but he’d moved closer to Kylo, taking up most of his vision.  It was a tactic he used when Kylo was too deep or disoriented.  Still, Kylo couldn’t clear his thoughts.

“I wanted to pull you to me,” Kylo said, sitting up straighter.  His body was going tense.  He could feel the fight or flight response coming even as he tried to fight it back.  

“Have I allowed you to make physical demands of me?” His master asked, voice soft and too gentle.  There wasn’t anger in his voice, but it still felt like he was being scolded like a child.  His master treating him like an unruly child, just like his bosses did.  Just one step away from throwing a tantrum or breaking something.  Kylo’s hands twitched.

“I just wanted you to—”

“You could have asked.  What do I always emphasize?”  

“I don’t know, I just—”

“Kylo look at me,” his master ordered, and Kylo obeyed.  His master’s eyes weren’t angry.  His posture wasn’t angry, but Kylo still felt like his master was angry.  Everyone was angry with him.  Everyone found him wanting in some way.  

His master knelt in front of him and rested his hands on Kylo’s bare thighs, rubbing them.  “I’ve been having you verbally tell me what you need to be comfortable.  If you need me to sit with you, I need you to articulate it.  If you can’t articulate what you need that is a sign for me that something is wrong.  And it is _my_ boundary that you don’t grab me unless I make it explicitly clear that I want you to.”

“Okay.  I think I should get going,”  Kylo said, but Tige stopped him.  He needed to get out of here.  He needed to regroup.  He needed to get away from everyone.  He couldn’t be the perfect son.  He couldn’t be the perfect agent, and it was only a matter of time before Hux realized he couldn’t be the perfect slave.  It wouldn’t matter how much love was in Kylo’s eyes.  Hux would reject him.

“I’m not angry, Kylo.  I don’t want you to think I’m angry with you.  We still have boundaries to establish, we always will. That is part of a relationship. Not everything can be set out in one night.  We have to continue to communicate like we’ve been doing all night.   If I ever do anything that crosses yours, I want you to be just as firm with me.  I promise I won’t take it to heart, and I will not cross that boundary again.”  

“Stop being so fucking held together.  We’re fucking.  This isn’t rocket science.  I feel like I need a PhD just to have sex with you,” Kylo shouted.  He was falling into that dreaded emotional response that made his mother and superiors treat him like a loose cannon.  It was only a matter of time before Tige got a front row seat to one of his outbursts.  Kylo hated being talked down to, but more than that he hated being wrong and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had screwed up even if he didn’t understand how.

Tige just knelt there looking at him, not saying anything.  That only made Kylo’s temper flare more.  He stood up, towering over his master with his fists clenched.

Tige scrambled to his feet and held his hand out in front of him.  “Do not come closer to me, Kylo.  I will not be physically intimidated by you.”  His voice had changed.  The tenderness was gone.

“You think you’re better than me.”

“I do not.  I have now issued you three verbal reprimands, Kylo.”

Kylo took another step forward, nearly stepping right into his master’s personal space.

“Fuck you and—”

“You will kneel and apologize,” his master said with such fire in his words that Kylo froze.  He watched his master stand to his full height and throw every bit of authority he had into his voice.  “You will kneel and apologize, and when I am finished disciplining you, you will apologize again.”  Kylo didn’t know how a man smaller than him could project so much power, but Tige’s words hit him like a punch to the gut.

Kylo’s fury still burned, but he realized where he was and what he was doing.  He unclenched his hands and took a step back.  He didn’t want to hurt Tige.  

“You will kneel and apologize, or your punishment will be much more severe,” his master repeated, keeping his tone just as firm as the previous times.

Kylo knelt.  His body obeyed the order even if Kylo’s mind couldn’t properly process anything.

His master didn’t speak. He just stood there with his hands in fists at his sides.  Kylo could see the anger in him now, it made the correction before seem like a kiss.  His master was frightening.

“I’m sorry.  I—”

“I do not want excuses or explanations.  I gave you direct orders that you disobeyed. I will not continue if you show blatant disregard for my rules.  You signed the contract.  You verbally agreed.  Now, kiss the floor and do not move until I tell you to.”

Kylo bent forward until his face touched the floor.  His master’s hand clamped around the back of his neck, holding his head in place.  “I do not accept intimidation from my slaves or anyone,” his master said, squeezing the back of Kylo’s neck to hold his attention.  

Kylo bit his tongue, knowing he was not allowed to speak.  He wanted to apologize.  He didn’t want to disappoint his master.

Kylo shivered as his master’s gloved fingers slipped between his thighs to coax his testicles back between them.  He felt something close around them, and suddenly they were secured back behind his thighs.

“A humbler, to ensure you maintain position,” his master said, and Kylo could feel the cold instrument against the back of his legs, literally holding him by the balls.  Kylo shook at the implications of the tool, and what could possibly be in store for him.  He shouldn’t have done what he had.  He shouldn’t have grabbed Hux or threatened him.  

“Hold your cheeks apart,” Hux order sharply.  “You will not move from this position, or you will suffer the consequences,” he added before letting go of Kylo’s neck.

Kylo reached back and spread his cheeks.  It was a humiliating position.  His nose pressed to the ground and his ass up in the air, spread open.  Kylo couldn’t tell what Hux was doing, but he heard the refrigerator open and close.

“I understand that what you saw tonight was powerful.  I understand truly seeing yourself can be disorienting.  However, we can’t continue this contract if you think that you can physically intimidate me or make physical demands without my permission,” his master said from somewhere behind him.  “Do you understand that, Kylo?”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said dutifully.  It was hard not to agree when one’s balls were essentially in a vice.  However, he also didn’t want to disagree.  He didn’t want to intimidate Hux or make demands.  Sometimes he wanted to make demands, but not the sort he had tonight.  He wanted Hux to wear that satisfied smile he’d worn when Kylo climaxed.  He didn’t want him to practically tremble with fury.

“Yes, sir isn’t good enough, Kylo.  Tell me what you will not be doing,” Hux ordered.  The words weren’t followed by a soft caress as many of Hux’s orders had been accompanied with lately.  It made the punishment that much harder.

“I won’t touch you without permission,” Kylo told him dutifully.

He could hear his master doing something behind him, but he had no idea what.  He thought maybe Hux would use ice on his testicles or something because he’d opened the fridge, but nothing was forthcoming.  The anticipation alone was driving him right back into subspace.  He felt his whole being become attuned to his master as he sat with his nose pressed to the ground and his ass held opened.  He’d fucked up; it shouldn’t have this effect on him.  He needed to be punished.

“You will not come into our playroom with that poison in you,” Hux said.  Kylo could feel him step close to him again.  He could feel his master’s boot barely touching his feet.  “The reason I explain myself to you is so you do not need a degree to fuck me.  You came in here ignorant of everything in our contracts and play, and you think you don’t need explanations,” his master scoffed.

“I’m s—”

“You will not speak unless you are asked a direct question or are using your safeword.  I have clearly been too relaxed about the rules with you.” His master was firm, but the anger had faded from his voice.  Kylo was going to be punished, but he knew it wasn’t for his master’s revenge.  

Kylo felt his master’s gloved hand brush over the top of his bare ass.  It was gentle as it rubbed soothing circles over his exposed body.  

“Push out for me.  Not hard, but how I taught you to take a plug,” his master explained, bringing his fingers down to where Kylo held his cheeks apart.  He ran his thumb over Kylo’s rim, waiting for Kylo to comply.

Kylo pressed outward, engaging his tender muscles.  It only furthered his humiliation as there was no hiding his body from his master’s sharp eyes.  Only a brief while ago, his master’s eyes on him had been a pleasure, but now Kylo felt ashamed.

Still, he felt his master’s thumb rubbing at his hole.  “That’s very good,” his master told him as he slipped something wet and cool into Kylo’s ass.  It didn’t feel like an ordinary plug, somehow rougher and more rigid, though it wasn’t abrasive or uncomfortable.

“That’s it, now hold it in place,” his master told him, rubbing his cheeks once more.  

Kylo relaxed, holding the plug inside of him without any difficulty.  It went deep enough that it anchored itself in place.  

“Eyes on me, but do not move,” his master said, standing up again and walking past Kylo toward one of the large chests that lined the wall.  

Kylo lifted his head to watch what his master was doing, but the rest of his body remained stock still.  His master had the chest open and was studying the different implements displayed inside of it.  It was not unlike the beginning of the night, but the tone had clearly changed.  

There were crops, paddles, canes, brushes, and all sorts of other tools for impact play.  Kylo swallowed thickly, knowing he would not be sitting easily for days after this. He didn’t deserve to.

His master took his time lifting a paddle and studying it before slapping it lightly against his palm.  He hung it back in the display and lifted up a crop.  It was clearly custom made for him as the head of the thing had the same brand as Hux’s tattoo.  The inverted sun was embedded in the crop to leave that print on the slave.

Kylo slowly became aware of his ass as his master continued to test different tools.  He put a few aside while putting others back.  Meanwhile, Kylo began to feel a strange warming sensation in his ass where the plug was.  At first, he assumed it was just from the stretch and tension in his body.  However, the warmth only grew inside him until it began to tingle.

Shifting only spread the heat, and Kylo coughed as he realized whatever Hux had put inside of him was causing his sudden discomfort.

“Gingerroot,” Hux said, slapping a two inch wide paddle against his palm.  “The Greeks and Romans used it to punish slaves.  When skinned and inserted into the anus, it causes a terrible burning sensation as the oils inside of it are absorbed by the lining of the rectum,” Hux said, never taking his eyes off his paddles.

His master was completely calm as Kylo began to feel sweat prick at his skin.  The burning was only getting worse, and he didn’t know how to get relief.

“The effects can last thirty minutes to an hour, depending on different factors.  That time can easily be lengthened by removing it and skinning it further, so don’t think that you’ll be let off the hook if you can just last thirty minutes,” Hux continued, gathering the tools that he had selected.  

Kylo let out a shuddering breath as the intensity of the ginger left him feeling like we was burning from the inside out.  He’d never experienced anything like this.  It wasn’t the burn of taking a toy with too little preparation.  It wasn’t the burn of running low on lubricant.  It wasn’t even the burn of the worst intestinal distress.

The heat was impossible to ignore, focusing Kylo down to his ass.  Nothing else mattered.  Even the anticipation of his master spanking him with the paddles and crops wasn’t enough to distract him from the ache that was twisting him inside out.  

Suddenly nothing else mattered.  Work, family, his own confusion all seemed to fade into the ether as the fire began to consume him.  There was a strange freedom in his discomfort.

“It’s perfectly safe, though truly intense especially if wrapped tightly and refrigerated for several days before being used,” his master assured him, crouching down before Kylo.  He dangled a pair of restraints in front of him and smiled solemnly.  “So you aren’t tempted to remove it,” he said, taking Kylo’s hands one by one and securing them in the cuffs.  

When Kylo was resting on his elbows with his hands held together by the thick leather cuffs, his master stood again.  Kylo felt the sweat begin to form on his back as his master ran the tip of one of the crop down his spine.  

“Remember why you are experiencing this, Kylo.  Remember as you are consumed that the rules exist for our safety, and our boundaries are not to be ignored,” Hux said softly, touching Kylo’s hips and guiding them upward until his ass was on display.  Once again, this wasn’t the pleasant exhibitionism of before.  This was all to further his punishment.

Kylo couldn’t really think about anything other than how hot he was feeling.  He could hardly breathe without shuddering from the overwhelming heat that was engulfing his most intimate parts.

“You have two choices Kylo,” his master told him, running his palm soothingly over Kylo’s cheeks again.

Kylo couldn’t fight the moan that slipped from his lips at the contrast of the gentle contact.  Kylo couldn’t tell if he was overwhelmed by pain or some strange sort of pleasure because his cock was undeniably hard despite the sensation that continued to build in his ass.

“If you clench while I spank you, that will cause the sensation of the ginger to increase.  If you do not clench, the sting of the paddle will be more intense on your skin.  Now, take a deep breath,” his master told him, removing his hands from Kylo.

Kylo gulped in air, but it was difficult to breath without his breath hitching.  

His master did not hit him right away, but waited for Kylo to get his breathing under control.  When the first smack of the paddle hit his ass, Kylo nearly bit through his tongue as his ass clenched involuntarily, and the burn of the ginger made his whole ass tingle painfully.

Kylo’s cock grew thicker as his body tried to sort out pain from pleasure as his master hit him again.  Kylo had trouble preventing his body from clamping down on the root, and stars danced in his vision near constantly on those first few spanks.

His master paused after the first ten.  Kylo’s whole body was covered in sweat even from the relatively small number of hits.  His cock was leaking between his legs, and his head was dipping into the fog.

He was still acutely aware of his ass, and it was just this side of unbearable, but Kylo was flying high in a strange way.  Each hit of the paddle seemed to exorcise some of the pressure in Kylo’s chest.  It relieved some of the acid that had been burning in him each time he was pulled in two opposing directions.  

“Why are you being punished Kylo?” his master’s voice cut through the haze.

“I grabbed you without permission.  I threatened you,” Kylo told him.  It didn’t hurt to admit it now like it had when they were arguing.  He had been wrong, but his master would wash it away and leave him pure again.

“Yes, you did,” his master said, and his words were followed by the sharp slap of a riding crop.  

Kylo cried out as the burn in his ass blossomed at the sharp hit.  Kylo tried to relax his ass, but the anticipation of the next swat left him clenching involuntarily, even though it made lights dance in the corners of Kylo’s vision.

“What do you feel, Kylo?” his master asked, swatting him again.

“Consumed,” Kylo panted, feeling the sweat running down his forehead beneath his mask.  He was almost certain that he would combust at any moment.  His balls ached, his cock wept in arousal, his ass burned, and his entire body was firing on all cylinders.  

“Tell me what you are feeling,” his master told him, and Kylo had a vague memory of Hux keeping him present through describing what he felt.  It all felt so far away though as his entire body throbbed.

“Fire,” Kylo told him, feeling the sting of the crop on his cheek again and jerking as his body absorbed the pain and twisted it into a strange pleasure that left him shaking.

“Where?”

“Everywhere.  My ass tingles and burns.  My spine...feels like needles are climbing it…”

His master hit him again, and if not for the humbler and restraints, Kylo would have rolled on the floor from the power of the sensations.  There was something addicting about how intense everything was in that moment, like the world was cranked up to eleven and somehow Kylo was still alive.

“Can you feel your fingers and toes?” Hux asked, his voice steady and soft.

“Yes,” Kylo said, rubbing his fingers together.  “They’re rough,” Kylo told him.

“Very good, and why are you being punished, Kylo?” his master asked him.

“I ignored your boundaries,” Kylo told him, feeling lighter with every time he admitted it.  

“Are you sorry for what you have done?” his master asked, kneeling down beside him.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.  I never want to hurt you,” Kylo babbled, not knowing how to best apologize.

“You didn’t hurt me, Kylo, but you could’ve.  You could have hurt us both,” his master told him, running his gloved palm over Kylo’s ass once again.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Kylo moaned, losing focus as the ginger continued to burn inside him with a fury.

“Only speak when asked a question,” his master reminded him, and then he began to spank Kylo with his hand.  Kylo’s voice cracked as he screamed.

His world was fire.  His entire body consumed by the burn, and his master’s touch only drew him deeper into the cleansing flames.

The swats to his ass rained down in rapid succession, and Kylo felt as though his body, his entire existence was shaking apart.  This was it.  This was the end.

“You will never threaten me again.  You will not touch me without permission.  You will be an exemplary slave, or you will face the consequences of your continued disobedience,” his master’s voice was firm.  He was the rock in the storm, and Kylo clung to his words even as his body washed away.

The spanking only grew in intensity as Kylo felt his body tipping on the edge, and then suddenly it stopped.  Kylo’s whole body continued to shake, but the hits no longer came.  His master’s fingers instead combed through Kylo’s incredibly sweaty hair.

Kylo was still floating on the surface of the sun, but as the rain of blows ceased it was as though a cool bubble formed around his body.

His master’s gloved hands ran down his still tingling spine and over his flanks.  Kylo’s breathing was erratic, but each breath he managed felt cool as it filled his lungs.

The fire in his ass had not subsided, and his master made no motion to remove it.  In fact, he wiggled it with his fingertip and swatted it gently to cause Kylo to clench down on it.  Kylo whimpered as his confused cock leaked at the agonizing sensation.

“You will stay like this until the ginger wears off,” his master told him, standing up once again.  “Then I will determine whether or not you require a second figging.  Find your center and remember to self monitor,” his master said before stepping away.  “I am here if you need me.”

Kylo continued to kneel, watching his master walk over to the bed and sit down.  He watched Kylo carefully, and Kylo knew he was a mess.  Even in the haze, he could feel the tear tracks on his cheeks and the flush covering his entire body.  The sensation of the ginger had not subsided, nor had it gotten any easier to handle.  And his master just watched him with sharp eyes.

He didn’t know how long he knelt there on the soft rug with his ass in the air, but time began to bend as he lost himself in the waves.  He became one with the heat, and he wasn’t aware of falling to his side or the dulling of the heat.

Kylo blinked blearily as he felt something cool and damp on his neck.  He jerked, realizing his was lying down with little recollection of getting into that position.

“Be calm.  I have you.  I removed the root.  It’s been nearly an hour.  You’ve been very deep.  I was bringing you up slowly,” his master told him, moving the cool cloth over Kylo’s heated skin.

“Do I deserve a second round?” Kylo asked, realizing after he asked that he was breaking a rule.

“We will see once you are feeling like yourself,” his master told him.  “I’m going to remove the humbler and help you onto the bed,” his master explained, reaching behind Kylo to unlock the device that held his balls.

Kylo groaned as they were freed, and his now free hands immediately went to massage them.  His master didn’t give him long to touch himself before helping him to his feet and guiding him the few steps to the bed.

“What are you feeling?” Hux asked, and Kylo moaned as he was aware of how soft the covers were against his feverish skin.

“Everything,” Kylo told him.

“Tell me if anything is uncomfortable or painful.  Your punishment is over, Kylo.  I want this to feel soothing.”

Kylo nodded, but his eyes were already sliding shut.  Soon his master’s hands took his feet and rubbed at the arches, then massaged them entirely.  His hands felt wonderful as they moved over his skin, engaging the nerves that still hadn’t completely calmed from punishment.

His master worked up each leg, digging deep to massage the muscles that had been strained during their play.  He rubbed Kylo’s hips, ignoring his still throbbing cock, and he pressed kisses to Kylo’s belly.

He asked Kylo what he’d learned, and Kylo could do little more than ramble.  He was so incredibly tired as the fire inside of him slowly faded.

Kylo was hardly aware as his master rolled him onto his stomach and straddled his thighs to apply a balm to his ass.  He could feel the cool ointment as his master spread it over each of the welts on his ass.  It felt almost like ice on his heated skin.

Kylo was still flying high as Hux laid down beside him, running his now bare fingers over Kylo’s skin.  “How are you feeling?”

“Lighter,” Kylo admitted.

“May I ask what happened today that caused you to react to me that way? You were so responsive during our play, and then we came in here and you were spiralling,” His master didn’t sound angry, and his touch continued to be reassuring.

“Stress.”  Kylo couldn’t exactly say he felt like he was being torn in half by his responsibility to his job and realizing his feelings for Hux had only made everything harder to handle.  God, his shrink would have a field day with this.  What did it say about him that having ginger shoved up his ass relieved some of that stress?

“That had to be a great deal of stress,” his master said, leaning in and kissing Kylo’s shoulder.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.  I just do not let anyone grab me without permission.  It brings back old memories that I don’t care to revisit while I work,” Hux told him.

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too.  I don’t usually introduce figging as a punishment.  I usually try to make the pain play more pleasurable,” he admitted.  “You just seemed like you needed something to draw your focus.”

Kylo blushed, realizing how well his master knew his needs, then remembering how hard he had been almost from the start.  He hadn’t gotten off as far as he could tell even in the time he couldn’t really account for, however, he had been aroused.  

“I could’ve gotten off on that,” Kylo admitted.

“Ginger has aphrodisiac qualities.  It can be very intense to mix the sensations of pain and pleasure, especially with the psychological element of where it is inserted.  I have enjoyed it myself many times.”

Kylo’s dick twitched in interest from that admission, and he imagined his master laid out and slowly inserting the ginger root into his own ass.  He knew that he couldn’t ask to see that, especially after just being punished for making unwelcome demands, but he would give anything to watch that...to participate.

“You are an open book when you’re aroused,” Hux said, smiling at Kylo. Kylo cringed because their scene had certainly proven that. “Perhaps if you show that you have learned your lesson and follow directions, we can play with it again.”

“And who would be on the receiving end?” Kylo asked, hoping he could pass the disobedience off as still being loopy.

“I think we could both receive.  Perhaps frot against each other as it works, or we could both pleasure each other orally as we experience it,” Hux told him.

“Fuck.”  The word was drawn out as Kylo lost himself in the fantasy of rubbing against Hux as he was consumed by fire.  He squeezed his eyes closed, and moaned softly.  God, he should feel humiliation just for enjoying that idea, but he couldn’t as Hux laid beside him.

“Are you feeling better now that you have been punished?”

This time Kylo did feel embarrassment.  “Yes,” he admitted, though his skin felt hot and it had nothing to do with the ginger.  It was incredible how Hux could clear away the darkness for a while.  Kylo knew he would need to face his conflicted thoughts once he went back to his apartment, but for now the punishment had eased some of his burden.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed.  Punishment can often be a relief.”

Kylo didn’t argue with Hux about it.  Perhaps he shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but Hux didn’t know Kylo’s circumstances.  He didn’t know his long history of struggling with discipline or the pressure on him to fall in line and be the perfect agent without need of discipline.  Hux approached discipline so differently than anyone else in Kylo’s life.  It was something that was treated as a tool for success instead of a reminder of failure.  Kylo could never see his superiors treating mistakes as teaching moments, yet that’s exactly what Hux did.  And somehow, he did it without condescension.  

Kylo felt shaky as he got dressed later in the night.  He didn’t even fight with Hux when he offered to have his driver take Kylo home.  Kylo’s thoughts were burdened, and even Hux’s soft kiss goodnight did nothing to ease them.

“Let me know you get home safely,” Tige said, kissing him one last time before disappearing back into the warehouse.  Kylo just nodded before taking off his mask and dropping it in the bin.  What use was a mask when his face was still an open book?

Hux’s understanding and support only made the knot in Kylo’s stomach tighter as he walked out to the car.  His bosses needed something.  They were getting antsy, and Kylo had to deliver.  However, delivering what they wanted came at a high cost, especially after tonight.

Kylo sat in the back of the town car, trying to come to terms with all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.  It felt like he’d been thrown into the river with bricks sewn into his pockets.  He didn’t know if he had the strength to stay afloat.

Doing the job he’d sworn to do meant betraying Hux.  Falling for Hux meant betraying the oath he’d taken, the people he worked with, his family.   _None of whom have ever seen what Hux saw in you tonight._ Thankfully, the voice didn’t sound like his mother this time, but it did sound like a serpent, aching to tempt away from his path.

Kylo stepped onto the curb at the massive high rise that the Bureau was renting an apartment for him in.  It was even nicer than the one his parents lived in, but it was a lie.  Ben could never afford such a place.  Perhaps Kylo was rich and connected, but Kylo was a lie...at least the version of him that the Bureau had created.

The elevator ride up to his floor felt as though it took ages as Ben tried to tell himself that tonight changed nothing.  However, he couldn’t lie to himself.  Tonight changed everything.

He was in love with Hux, but there was no outcome that could end happily for them.  He was lying to Hux, and even if Hux felt something for Kylo, he wouldn’t feel a damn thing for Ben Solo, who was trying to destroy him.  Maybe Hux always caught Kylo when he fell, but he’d be quick to put Ben down if he ever knew the truth.

Ben paced his apartment, fists clenched as he thought about the mess he was in.  He should turn the case over to someone else.  He should tell them he got too close.  He should hand in his damn badge and find a different career, one where he wouldn’t have to live up to anyone else’s legacy.  He should let Hux go because Hux would never wear the face that Kylo had tonight.  He couldn’t even bring himself to climax with Kylo, never mind display unadulterated love for him.

Stripping out of his clothes, Ben took a long cold shower.  It didn’t clear his head.  The longer Ben tried to make sense of everything, the harder it got to think.  His brain felt like molasses, and his body felt like lead, and Ben wasn’t even sure where he collapsed when he finally gave in to exhaustion.

However, sleep wasn’t freedom.  His sleep was haunted by nightmares of Hux abandoning him when he needed him most.  He dreamed that he reached for Hux as he hung from the edge of a cliff, but Hux stepped back unwilling to help.  Poe stood behind him shaking his head, calling Ben a traitor.

In his dream, he screamed his throat raw as he fell down into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Figging (ginger root butt plug if you are not familiar), anal beads, mirrors everywhere during sex, tantra chair, rimming, spanking, paddling, riding crops, feelings, sub drop, dissociation, subspace


	14. Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings at the end

His head was throbbing, and he couldn’t swallow without feeling like he’d gargled razor blades.  His back ached, and everything from his scalp down to his feet was tender.

Ben groped around on the nightstand for his work phone.  He knocked several things off of it including his cock cage and butt plug, but he was in too much pain to care that there was going to be dust bunnies all over them.  When he finally got him phone, the brightness of the screen made his eyes hurt, but he quickly dialed Poe.

“Cover for me.  I need to go to the doctor today,” Ben rasped as soon as he heard Poe pick up.  At least he hoped it was Poe and not his boyfriend.  Maybe he should’ve waited for actual words.

“Shit are you okay? Are you hurt?  Nothing got stuck...you know where, right?” Poe asked in rapid succession.  Ben took it back; he wished it was Poe’s boyfriend.  If Ben was feeling even a little better than he was, he would’ve given Poe shit for not being able to say in his ass when he knew damn well that Poe had taken plenty of things up his own.

“No, I feel like death warmed over, and I think I have a fever,” Ben explained, though every syllable hurt as he forced it out.

“Oh, thank god.  I was thinking like that internet thing with the vibrator and the x-rays…”

“Fuck you, Poe.  I wish that was the worst of my problems.  Shitting a hospital bed has to be better than this,” Ben complained.  His indignation was met with laughter.  Ben was going to kill him just as soon as he could lift his arms without them shaking, or stand up.  Standing would be a good start.

“Okay, buddy.  Take it easy.  I’ll handle the wolves.  Just get some antibiotics and get yourself healthy.  We need you on this,” Poe encouraged him.

“Thanks.”  Ben hung up and laid there, staring at the ceiling.  He didn’t have a doctor.  He did, but it was all on paper.  He didn’t even know how to contact the guy or if he was even real or just a rented office with a plaque on the door.  Ben closed his eyes tightly and opted to text Tige instead.

—I can’t come tonight.  I’m sick—

He didn’t even have to wait a minute for a response.

— _What are you feeling?  Are you at home?  I can send a car if you’re out.  I don’t want you driving if you’re unwell.—_

—Sore throat, congested, fever, can’t stop sweating.  It’s disgusting.  I thought I fucking wet myself, but it’s all sweat—

Ben was too sick to care that he was oversharing.  Hux had made him pee behind a bush like a dog.  He’d cleaned between his cheeks more times than Ben could count after they had finished play.  He man could handle this.

— _May I call you?—_

—Talking hurts, but I won’t say no—

Ben’s phone rang almost immediately, and Tige started talking before he could even greet him.

“You don’t need to speak.  Just listen to me.  I want you to get a large glass of water and drink it all within the next hour.  I want you to keep hydrated even if it hurts to swallow.  I also want you to shower.  No baths.  I don’t want you passing out in the tub.  You may sit in the shower if you can’t stand.  Once you’ve showered, I want you out of that bedding.  Either lie on the sofa or change your sheets…”

Ben tried to get up, but he was unsteady. Stars danced in his vision as he walked to the kitchen.  He wanted to punch something.  He hated feeling weak, and he really hated having to depend on others.

“Fuck,” he rasped as he clumsily knocked over the cups around the one he was reaching for.

“What’s wrong?” Tige asked, sounding alarmed.

“Nothing.  Just clumsy as shit,” Ben told him.  He didn’t bother trying to put everything back in its place, and he certainly didn’t bother cleaning the shards of the one that shattered off the floor.

“I’m sending our doctor,” Tige said with finality.  

“What?”  Ben was confused.  People didn’t just have doctors to send for house calls, and Ben did not need to see one that just played a doctor in scenes.

“I am sending our in-house physician.  You do not sound well at all, and I will not sit here fretting while you suffer.”

Ben didn’t know what to say, but that could’ve been the fever that was making his brain feel like it was stuffed with cotton.  It could also be the barbed wire that felt like it was wrapped tightly around his vocal cords, so any attempts at speech would make them dig in and cause agony.  It was best to just accept Tige’s words.

“Wrap yourself in a blanket and wait for him to arrive.”

“Yes, sir,” Ben said automatically, though he didn’t really recognize his own voice.

“Rest.  A doctor will be there soon.” Tige sounded so calm that it eased some of the tension in Ben’s body.  He didn’t have to worry about finding a doctor.  One was coming to him.  Hux had taken care of it.

Ben sat down on the couch in nothing but his boxers and a blanket.  He stared at the blank television screen, willing his body to cast out the fever because he couldn’t afford to be sick.  He had things to do and important decisions to make.

However, each time Ben thought about the decisions he would be forced to make, doubts began to seep into his mind.  He told himself it was just the fever, but he heard Poe’s disappointed voice telling him he was a traitor over and over.  He heard Hux telling him he could never love such a foul creature.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long for the doctor to arrive.  The buzzing at the door jarred him from his thoughts, and he staggered to the entryway.

“Who’s there?” he asked, pressing the intercom.  

“Dr. Thannison.  General Hux sent me,” the man said.

“Come up,” Ben said, pressing the button to unlock the door.  He went to his own door and opened it a crack, so he wouldn’t have to get up again in order to let the doctor in.  As it was, he barely made it back to the couch without stumbling.

Within minutes, a man in black slacks and a black button up walked into the living room carrying a bag, like something out of an old movie.  

“Doctors really have those for house calls?” Ben asked, forgetting to introduce himself.

“I can’t exactly carry everything in my hands,” the doctor said, speaking calmly.

Ben grunted, but that quickly became a moan as it irritated his throat.  The doctor tutted, opening his bag and removing a pair of gloves and a tongue depressor.  

“Would you open your mouth for me,” the man said.  Ben complied, and he followed the man’s directions as he checked Ben’s throat.  

When he was finished looking inside his mouth, he felt Ben’s glands and wrote down little notes on a pad he had in his bag.  

Ben answered the questions that the doctor asked as best he could.  No, he was not seeing anyone but the General in a sexual way.  No. he hadn’t been in contact with anyone who was sick recently.  No, he was not aware of any bleeding after he’d had sex.

“What does that have to do with my throat?” Ben asked, pulling the blanket around himself more securely.

“I want to be sure that you aren’t septic,” the doctor said.  

Ben blushed.  He wasn’t sure he’d blushed for anyone but Hux in years, but this was definitely one of those exceptions.

“I think that the General checks after we’re done,” he told the doctor.  His cheeks were definitely pink.  Ben Solo, son of legends, agent at the top of his class in the academy, and brought back down to earth by questions about whether he’d torn ass during vigorous sex.  

“So, no bleeding.  Do you have any discomfort either when relaxed or when passing a bowel movement?” the doctor asked, still taking notes.

“No more than usual,” Ben answered, wishing this would move back to being about his throat.  

“Good, good.  Your chart says you’ve had Chlamydia before.  You saw a doctor and took the proper medication and finished the prescription?”

“Yes,” Ben agreed.  Going through his sexual history was worse than attending his high school reunion.  

“Did you go back for a follow up?”

“Hell no.”

The doctor nodded and more scribbling happened.  “I’m going to take some specimens just to be sure that your throat infection isn’t strep and that nothing else is at play here.  The General informed me that you’ve done some fairly intense scenes lately.  He is concerned that you are in drop, and I would have to agree with that assessment,” the doctor told him, removing several things from his bag at once.

“The General says he constantly deals with drop.  How bad can it be?” Ben asked, watching the doctor remove a swab from a new package.

“It can range from a minor nuisance to very dangerous.  Open up,” the doctor said, taking Ben’s jaw in hand and swabbing under his tongue and along the inside of his cheeks once he opened his mouth.  “The General is trained to take care of himself through it.  He still comes to me or our psychologist if he feels it is too much for him to handle,” the doctor explained, removing the swab and putting it in a container.

“What do I do for this then?”

“I’ll give you some vitamins to help balance out any deficiencies.  Sleep is important as is nutrition.  Eat at regular intervals, don’t skip meals.  Don’t overextend yourself, and don’t hesitate to communicate with the General.  The physical symptoms are linked to the psychological ones.”

Ben’s brain was too hazy to follow the longer explanation, and he actually flinched when the doctor took hold of his arm.  

“Did you hear me, Kylo?  I’m going to take some blood,” the doctor said.

Ben just nodded and watched as the doctor took a sample before storing it.  

“I’m going to need urine too,” the doctor said once everything was squared away.  

Ben squeezed his eyes closed as he scooted to the edge of the couch and pissed into the container the doctor handed to him.  

“You’re a better patient than the General,” the doctor said as he wrote out Ben’s prescription.  “I can have this filled for you and dropped off so you don’t have to worry about leaving the house.”

“Thank you,”  Ben’s voice hadn’t gotten any better.

“So you belong to the General?” the doctor said as he finished up.

“Excuse me?” Ben snapped.  He blamed it on the fever, but he really didn’t like the look the man had right now.

“You belong to General Hux,” the doctor repeated.  It wasn’t a question this time.

Ben kept his emotions in check, but it was difficult with a fever of 102 degrees.  

“Yes,” Ben said, really not knowing how better to explain it or if talking back to his master’s doctor would be punishable.

“Man, that’s got to be crazy.  The General hasn’t taken a personal slave in years.  He’s a legend...I’ve only been at the warehouse for a couple years, but man _the stories_.”  The doctor seemed to have foregone all professionalism now that he’d finished the exam.

“He hasn’t?”  Sure, Ben had heard it plenty of times now, but he couldn’t understand what would make the General take him. He was more trouble than he was worth.  He didn’t really know what he was doing.  The General would’ve been better off staying solo.

“No, he runs everything so tightly that he doesn’t like to distract himself.  Usually, he observes sessions and gives pointers to the crew.  He has the whole viewing room right next to his office just so he can observe scenes then go back to work instead of having to go down to the dungeon.”  The doctor sounded in awe of Hux, and Ben couldn’t entirely blame him if Hux really did run the entire facility.

“Why would he take me?” Ben asked.  No one seemed to have that answer, least of all Ben.  Hux told him that he didn’t take other slaves.  He told him that he stopped being able to orgasm with them, but was that a cause or a symptom of why he stopped?

“I mean, I’m just the doctor, but even the other masters are jealous.  He and the Captain trian them all personally, and if some of them had the money, they’d be begging him to be their master...and most of them are hardened professionals.”

Ben’s head was reeling with the possibilities of exploiting that jealousy, but before he could give it much thought, the buzzer rang again.  Ben got to his feet and walked to the door to answer it.

“It’s Tige...I brought you soup,” his master’s voice crackled through the intercom.  Ben turned back to the doctor to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.  Why would Tige come to him?  It was just a sore throat and a fever.  

“I’d let him in,” the doctor said, staring at the intercom like he couldn’t really believe it either.

“And you shouldn’t be out of bed,” Hux added when Ben forgot to take his hand off the mic.  

Ben rolled his eyes, but he unlocked the door and leaned against the doorway to wait for his master, still wrapped up in a blanket.  He saw the elevator open and it was a moment before his master stepped out, but he looked in the other direction first.  Ben could tell that he wasn’t wearing a mask, and his breath hitched.  This had to be some sort of cruel fever dream, far worse than the ones where Hux abandoned him.

Had Ben had the energy to walk, he would have gone to his master, but he was forced to stay where he was.  He looked his master over.  He wore soft looking slacks with a button up and sweater.  His hair was refusing to stay in place, and Ben could see gentle waves to it.

His master finally turned in the right direction, and Ben was certain that his heart stopped.  His master’s face...Ben never wanted a mask between them again.  His master wore an expression of surprise, eyebrows rising as he realized who he was looking at.  His plump lips formed an “o” as he began to walk forward.

“Why are you up?  Dr. Thannison could have let me in,” Tige said, carrying his grocery bags over to Ben quickly.  Why he had grocery bags in the first place was lost on Ben.

“Sorry, sir.  I just wanted to be sure you were really here,” Ben told him, reaching to take one of the bags from his master’s arms.  

Tige shook his head and slapped his hands away before shifting the bags to one arm and taking Ben’s hand in his own.  “Sit down.  I am perfectly capable of carrying groceries.  You’ll only wear yourself out,” Tige complained, but his gentle grip spoke of concern.

“Sorry, sir,” Ben repeated, shuffling over to the couch again and sitting down.

“Hush.  You don’t apologize when you’re ill,” Hux told him, dropping the groceries on the table and walking over to Ben to fuss with the blanket around his shoulders.  He tutted as he stood up and took another blanket off the chair across from the couch and draped it over Ben’s lap.  “Now, rest.  I’ll take care of everything,” his master said, leaning in and kissing Ben’s cheek.  

Tige stood back up and walked into the kitchen again.  “Doctor, what’s the diagnosis?” he asked, pulling groceries out of the bags and putting them away without any help.  Ben wouldn’t have been much use anyway.  He hadn’t really looked through the kitchen at all since moving in.

“Throat infection.  I’ll test for strep, but I wrote a script for him to start immediately,” Thannison told Tige without hesitation.  So much for doctor/patient privilege, not that Ben would’ve kept it from Tige.

“Directions?”

“Four times a day with water.”

“Thank you.  Did you give him anything for pain?”

“He refused.”

“I don’t appreciate your stubbornness, Kylo” Tige called to him.

Ben just shrugged.  He didn’t need anything for pain.  He was getting sleepy again anyway.  His head may have been pounding, but the pressure in his chest had lessened since Hux arrived.

Ben startled when he felt a gentle hand on his bare shoulder.  He blinked at his master who was pulling the blanket more securely around his shoulders.

“You were shaking,” Tige told him, pressing the back of his hand to Ben’s forehead.  ‘I don’t like how warm you are.  How about a bath?”

“You said no baths.”

“I’m here now,” TIge said with finality, as though his presence could stop anything bad from happening.

“But you have work to do…”

“I’m here now.  The warehouse is self sufficient.  This is why I work so hard, so things can function in my absence.”

“Oh…”

“Rest while I get a bath ready.”

“It’s messy.”

“I won’t be offended by the state of your bathroom.”  Tige patted him on the thigh and walked away.  

Ben sat there, head swimming, as he heard Tige showing himself around.  Ben tried to remember if he’d left anything from work out, but other than his phone the only thing was his Academy sweats, and he’d sweat right through them the night before, so they were in the laundry.

“You don’t need to do this, Tige.  This isn’t part of the contract,” Ben said as he rolled onto his side on the couch.  It hurt to speak, but he wanted to hear Hux’s voice.

“I’ve told you a dozen times now.  I take good care of what is mine,” Tige said, coming back out of the bathroom.

Tige lifted Ben to sit again, before sitting beside him and guiding his head into his lap  He pushed Ben’s sweaty hair out of his eyes and looked down at him with a soft smile.

“Are you pleased with what you see, sir?” Ben asked, looking up into Tige’s eyes.  He wasn’t certain this wasn’t just the fever, but Tige’s features were beautiful without the mask.

“Your features are quite striking,” Tige told him.  He ran his bare fingertips over Ben’s face.

“People say that when they think you’re ugly but don’t want to say it,” Ben retorted, though he didn’t get the impression that Tige was disappointed in him.

“Have I softened my words to spare your feelings before?” Tige asked.  “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said before Ben could reply.

Tige led him to the bathroom and helped him into the warm water of the tub.  It wasn’t hot, but at least it wasn’t ice.  Ben didn’t have much choice but to lie back against the wall of the tub.  His body just didn’t want to cooperate with his commands.  The water was good though.  He could be weightless for a bit.

Ben watched Tige pull his sweater over his head and place it on the vanity.  Then he rolled up his sleeve until his forearms were bare.  Ben’s body reacted to the sight, but it was a feeble reaction, considering how enthusiastic it could often be.

“Relax, I’ll handle everything,” Tige said, bringing a washcloth up to Ben’s forehead and cooling it.  He then ran the cloth over Ben’s chest and arms.

“Feels nice,” Ben told him, enjoying the cloth on his too warm skin.

“Good,” Tige said.  

Ben closed his eyes and let his master take over.  He was too tired and sore to fight him on it.  Not to mention, he felt particularly weak.  He felt water pour over his sweaty hair, but Tige must have blocked his face because none of it dribbled over his eyes and cheeks.

He felt his master massage shampoo into his hair, and his master’s nails against his scalp were hypnotizing.  Ben slipped further and further from reality as Tige lathered his unruly hair then carefully pulled him forward and supported his back with his arm.  

Cool water washed through his hair and soothed his warm head.  That felt even better than Tige’s fingers.  Tige poured the cooler water through his hair until it was free of shampoo, then he gently lowered Ben back to rest against the tub again.

Ben felt Tige lift his arm next.  He washed it carefully then poured cooler water over it.  He massaged Ben’s hands and up his arms one at a time before letting them fall back to the water.

Ben was hardly coherent when Tige finished, satisfied that his fever wasn’t anything to worry about.  

“I’m going to drain the tub and rinse you with the hose,” Tige’s voice echoed through the soothing bubble Ben found himself in.  There were no screams here, no betrayals and disappointments.  There was just the calm that Tige had built around him.

Ben made an agreeable sound in his mind, but the sound that came out wasn’t the same.  Still, Ben felt a cool hand on his cheek, and he pressed his face to it. 

The water drained slowly then all too quickly, leaving him exposed to the cold air of the bathroom.  And then he felt the spray of the hose over his legs as his master rinsed the residue of the bath off of him.  

Tige’s fingers ran over his skin as the water sprayed him.  His fingers moved up Ben’s legs and over his thighs, causing Ben to shiver and moan softly.  Ben’s eyes shot open as his master ran his hand over his soft cock and behind it, cupping his testicles as he rinsed him.  Ben’s stomach fluttered as Tige rubbed it gently, and his nipples tingled as he touched Ben’s chest.

“This is embarrassing,” Ben mumbled when it became impossible to deny that Tige’s touch was leaving him helplessly aroused.

“You’re sick, Kylo.  If you can’t control your hands or legs when trying to walk or pick things up, how are you supposed to control arousal?”  

“Is pointing out I’m completely incapacitated by a silly sore throat supposed to make me feel better?”  Ben was pretty sure that’s what he’d said, but half of the words came out either as a rasp or horribly timed, so he wasn’t sure it made sense.

“Everyone gets sick.  It’s hardly something to be dramatic about.  But you’re not only sick.  You’re dealing with the physical and psychological effects of our relationship.  A sore throat probably would not knock you on your ass usually, but you’re run down and you’re facing a low after several days of intense play.  It’s a perfect storm to make you feel weak and uncoordinated...but I’m here.”

“Does your dick cure cancer too?”

Ben could actually see the frown form on Tige’s face as he realized Ben wasn’t going to thank him for playing nursemaid.  Ben had been kissing his own booboos since his was seven.  He didn’t need the man he was paying—the man the Bureau was paying—to fuck him to do it for him now.

“Let’s get you out of the tub.”

Turns out that was the best possible combat that Tige could’ve used.  Ben nearly fell on his face when he insisted on standing without help.  Tige might have let him too if Ben hadn’t tipped in his direction.  As it was, Tige stumbled back a step as he caught Ben.

“Shut up,” Ben grumbled.

“I have said nothing.  You’re the one running your mouth like an overtired toddler,” Tige said, helping Ben out of the tub and over to the closed toilet lid.  Tige wrapped a towel around his waist before pushing him onto the seat.  Then he wrapped a second one around his shoulders.  “Now stay here while I ready the bed for you.”

Ben frowned as he watched Tige walk away.  “You don’t even know where my sheets are.”

“I brought sheets.”

Ben just blinked at the space that Tige had been standing in.  He’d brought sheets.  Who did that?  How did he even know what size bed Ben had?  Ben got to his feet.  He held onto the wall as a wave of dizziness passed then shuffled to the doorway that separated his room from the bathroom.

Hux had stripped the bed and somehow brought the correct sized sheets and remade the bed.  Ben may have been delirious, but he wasn’t sure he could get into that bed because of how tightly it was made.  

Ben glanced at Hux who had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow and his collar unbuttoned.  Tige looked like he was running on fumes too with how deep the circles beneath his eyes were.  However, he had a determined twist to his lips as he watched Ben collapse onto the covers.  

Just the walk from the bathroom to the bed was exhausting.  Despite the medicine, his throat was still on fire and his body could heat the apartment on its own. He knew that this feeling wouldn’t last, but it was painfully distracting at the moment.

Ben wanted to be able to enjoy this rare moment with Tige without masks and objectives and scenes.  Scenes were fantastic, and Ben wouldn’t deny that he’d discovered a lot about himself in his time with his master, but right now he wanted to discover Tige.

“Lie back on the pillows I’ve propped up, and I’ll bring you some soup,” Tige said when Ben did little more than run his palm over the comforter, enjoying the texture on his skin.  He was definitely sick.

“Yes, sir,” Ben said automatically.

“Kylo,” Tige whispered, crouching in front of him.  He cupped Ben’s face, and his hands were gloriously cool on his skin.

“Yes?”

“I’m Tige, not sir.  You’re sick, and you’re in drop, and I need you to know that I’m here because I care, not because I want you to follow directions,” he said, and even to Ben’s clogged ears, he sounded painfully earnest.

“Then why won’t you let me take care of you?” Ben asked, reaching up and cupping Tige’s face as well.  He ran his thumb over the sharp cut of his master’s cheek and down over the hollow below it.  The mask hid how severe his master looked, but it also hid how painfully expressive his master could be.  Ben could see every thread of distress in his master’s expression, every hint of pain behind his eyes. It washed away the fears that had been lingering since last night.

“I’m fine, Kylo…”

“You can hardly stand up.  You look like you’ve been punched.  I saw your hand shaking as you washed me.  Your hair...it looks very soft without the gel,” Ben said, letting his hand drift up to where Tige’s hair was not nearly as controlled as usual.  It was a good look, and the unintentional nature of it was especially endearing.  Even Hux was human.

“I’m managing,” Tige amended his evaluation.

“If I said that in the playroom, you’d say Vader,” Ben said.  His brain may have been stuffed with cotton, but this much he knew.  

Tige’s mouth became a thin line, and Ben smiled as his ran his fingers over it.  Tige didn’t push them away, but he closed his eyes as though searching for his center.

“Your mouth is your tell.  Sometimes, I can’t tell if you’re frowning or smiling, but it’s because you don’t know either.  You don’t need to play a role here,” Ben told him, swaying a bit as a wave of dizziness hit him.

“Your tongue is awfully loose today,” Tige said, pushing Ben back against the pillows as he’d originally asked.  

“All the better to lick you with…”

Ben didn’t know where that came from other than from his illness.  Hux’s bark of laughter was worth the awful comment though.  It was like music to Ben’s ears as Tige’s cool fingers settled over his forehead.

“You still have a fever.  Try to relax,” Tige told him, pulling a light sheet over Ben’s body despite the heat pouring off of him.  

“You should relax with me,” Ben wheedled.  

“I will.  Just let me tidy up first.”

Ben sighed, but he closed his eyes.  He was aware that he was being particularly needy, but his brain wouldn’t stop.  Before Hux arrived, Ben had only noticed that pervasive pain in his body, but now that he was here, Ben was also aware of a lingering need for Hux’s touch and closeness.  Ben couldn’t stop the fever, but he could reach out for Tige and pull him close to ease the ache. Drop, that’s what Tige had said.  Ben was not a fan.

* * *

Ben woke to something cool pressed against his forehead.  He opened his eyes slowly to find Tige spread out beside him, holding a damp cloth to his face.  

Ben’s mouth was on fire again, and he really wished that the antibiotics would start working soon.  He couldn’t afford to be laid up right now.

“How lo—” Ben’s voice cracked, and he couldn’t find it again.

Tige held a glass of water to his lips and helped him sip.  “Only about twenty minutes, but you were having a fever dream,” Tige said, taking the cup away when Ben couldn’t drink anymore.

Ben nodded, feeling useless.  

Hux pressed his lips to his sweaty hair, but he said nothing further.  Ben slowly drifted off again, feeling Hux’s presence beside him.

Ben woke on and off for what felt like days, and every time he woke, Tige was beside him and touching him in some way.  Either his fingers were in Ben’s hair or his hand on his chest measuring his breath and pulse.  Once his cheek was pressed to Ben’s shoulder, and he snored softly as he finally rested.

Once again the cool cloth rested on Ben’s forehead as he woke.  He could feel the sweat covering his body, and it was disgusting.  However, Hux’s touch was grounding and pleasant.  

“Fever broke,” Tige said, lips brushing Ben’s ear as he mopped up the sweat on his chest.

Ben sighed as Tige continued to clean away the sweat that clung to him.  Ben was vaguely aware of the stink of him, and he felt bad for Tige having to smell him, but Hux didn’t seem to care.  Ben felt too relaxed for the first time since he woke up sick to say anything about his stench.

“How are you feeling?” Tige asked, taking the cloth away from Ben’s skin and rinsing it off in a small bowl of water in his lap.  

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck, but better than before,” Ben told him.

Tige nodded, bringing the cloth back to Ben’s chest and running it down his abdomen and continuing all the way down to his crotch.  Ben cringed as he became aware of just how sweaty his balls were.  

“I can do it.  You shouldn’t have to deal with this,” he said, raising his hand to take the cloth, but his arm felt like it was made of lead.

Tige batted his clumsy fingers away as he gently ran the cloth over Ben’s soft cock and behind it to take care of the ball sweat situation.  It was equal parts awkward and relieving.  The cloth felt like heaven as it cleaned away the sticky sweat and cooled his skin as it hit the air.

“I take care of what’s mine,” Hux said, giving Ben’s balls a gentle squeeze.  

“You’re a horrible nurse,” Ben said, smiling at Hux’s stupid joke.  It warmed something in his chest, and he actually felt like his breathing was less constricted the longer Hux gave him another bath.

“Soup should be ready shortly.  I put it on the burner when the fever broke and I got this,” Hux said, motioning to the bowl resting in his lap.

Ben smiled, concentrating as he lifted his hand to touch Hux’s shoulder.  

“Don’t get all soppy on me, Kylo.  I wouldn’t leave you to deal with this alone.  My presence should be a fact not something to get tearful over,” Tige told him, but Ben could hear the emotion behind his words.

“You came to my apartment without your mask because I had a sore throat,” Ben said, making sure he added emphasis to how trivial his illness was in the scheme of things.

“You were dropping.  You’ve been dropping for a week, and I didn’t realize it until you called because you are remarkably good at compartmentalizing your troubles.  For a whole week, I simply thought you were having a busy time at work, but here we are because I was adding to that stress,” Tige said, shaking his head.

“Is this rock bottom?” Ben asked.  He knew his head was a mess, but he really didn’t know if subdrop was actually the cause.

Tige laughed sharply.  “Not even close.  However, I have no intention of letting you hit the bottom.  It is bad enough that I let it get this far, and I can assure you that it won’t happen again.”  Tige reached up and pushed Ben’s sweaty hair out of his face.

“It’s not your fault that I’m sick,” Ben told him, rolling toward Hux until he could rest his head in Hux’s lap, and Hux was quick to move the bowl of water before it got everywhere.

“I promised to take care of you,” Tige said, running his fingers through Ben’s hair and massaging his scalp.

“You do...you are.  You aren’t a machine,” Ben told him.

“Some days I wish I was.  Now, sit up against the pillows again, and I’ll actually bring you some soup this time,” Hux told him.

Ben slowly pulled himself to the head of the bed and rested against the fluffed up pillows. Tige got off the bed and carried the bowl of water to the bathroom.  When he returned, he opened Ben’ top drawer and removed a pair of boxers.

“Underwear?  I thought you preferred me naked.”  Ben wasn’t terribly offended, but the idea amused him.  He wasn’t even sure that Tige would recognize him in ordinary clothes.

“Seeing as neither of us have steady hands right now, and the soup is currently boiling, I thought you might want any barrier available between it and your penis,” Tige told him matter-of-fact.

Ben smiled at him as Hux helped him into the boxers.  It should’ve been humiliating to be dressed by another man when he should’ve been completely capable on his own, but Hux’s touch was intoxicating.  Ben blamed it in his brain’s faulty wiring.

Hux wasn’t gone long before returning with a tray that Ben didn’t know he owned.  On it was a bowl of steaming soup, a glass of water, and a heel of bread.  Hux placed the tray on Ben’s lap before sitting down on the bed beside him and picking up the spoon.  

“Going to feed me?” Ben questioned.

Hux’s lips barely upturned as he dipped the spoon into the soup.  “I won’t abide you making a mess,” Hux told him, lifting the spoonful of broth and blowing on it to cool it before bringing it to Ben’s lips.

Ben’s own mother had never spoon fed him once he was coordinated enough to do it himself.  Ben ignored that voice in his head and enjoyed the broth as it soothed his throat.

Tige didn’t say anything as he continued to feed Ben, pausing only to dab at his chin with a napkin once in awhile.  It was strange but soothing to be cared for.  It took the weight off his own shoulders.  There was no need to worry about contacting doctors or getting himself to the clinic.  There was no worry about stumbling across the apartment just for a drink of water.  Ben could clear his head and just focus on breathing and existing.  Tige would handle the rest.

Ben was halfway through his soup when he heard someone burst into his apartment.  Hux immediately stiffened at his made sure the tray didn’t topple.

“Benny boy!  I came to see if you’re alive.  Evidently, Randy's sick as a dog too, so it's goin' around,” Poe’s voice broke the silence of the apartment.

Ben sagged in relief for only a moment before realizing that Poe was about to walk right in to find Hux in his bed. _Fuck_.

“Coworker and best friend,” Ben said, when Hux didn’t relax.

“I brought that awful soda you like and everything.  Best par—” Poe’s voice faded as he walked right into the bedroom to find Ben almost naked and being spoon fed by Hux.  “I didn’t realize you had company,” Poe said, looking back and forth between Ben and Hux.

Ben felt his heart begin to race.  How was he going to handle this?  How was he supposed to do anything like this?  Ben gritted his teeth and looked straight at Poe.

“I didn’t lie.  I’m actually sick.  Doctor wrote me a script and everything,” he said, ignoring the elephant in the room.

“If this is your doctor, I need to start using the company medical benefits more often.  Did you have to order this guy special, or does he come with the health plan?” Poe asked, placing the bottle of soda on the dresser and placing his hands on his hips.

“I’m not a doctor, simply a friend of Kylo’s,” Hux said, sounding territorial.  

Both Hux and Poe looked about ten seconds away from taking their cocks out to compare, and if that didn’t work out to their advantage, they might just pee on Ben to claim him.  

“Really good friends it seems,” Poe said, sounding both chipper and insulted.

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Ben said, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I’m your best friend.  You called me to say cover for you because you might be dying of the plague, of course I was going to check on you.”  Poe was definitely pissed, but Ben couldn’t actually decipher the nuances of his anger.  Was he mad that Hux was there?  Was he mad that Ben didn’t mention him coming?  Was he mad that he didn’t get here first?  Ben was too tired to parse it out.

“Do you want to finish this?” Hux asked softly, ignoring Poe’s presence.

“I’m okay for now,” Ben said, looking at Hux’s face again, and wondering if this would be the last time he saw it like this.  He hoped not.  He wasn’t sure he could forgive Poe if he took this from Ben.

“I’ll just take the tray back to the kitchen then,” Hux told him, getting off the bed and taking the tray out of the room.

Poe was on him as soon as Hux was out the door.

“Is that him?” Poe whispered, coming to Ben’s side.

“I didn’t know he was going to show up, I swear.  I was seriously delirious this morning, and he showed up at my door.  I could hardly walk from here to the—”

“Whatever, I’m not blaming you.  This is our chance,” Poe said, glancing back at the doorway.  

“Chance at what?” Ben asked, still feeling foggy enough that following Poe’s line of thought was difficult.

“To find out who this guy is.  You stay in bed and distract him,” Poe said, stepping away and walking out of the bedroom.

Ben struggled to get up.  There was no way that he was leaving the two of them unsupervised.  He staggered as a wave of dizziness hit him once he was standing, but he moved through it.  He walked to the door and down the hall toward the kitchen where he heard Poe asking about Ben’s condition.

“Throat infection.  The doctor gave him antibiotics and told him to rest...Kylo, what are you doing?” Hux was on him faster than Ben could hobble into the room.  Hux guided him to one of the kitchen chairs and made sure he was steady before pulling a throw blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around Ben’s shoulders.

Poe’s expression was definitely one of surprise as he watched Hux fuss over Ben.  Hux didn’t stop either.  He pushed Ben’s hair out of his face, and rubbed his shoulder as he stayed close in case Ben couldn’t handle sitting up on his own.

Ben tried not to sway into Hux, but it was impossible.  The man was a magnet, and Ben was helpless to stop the attraction.  He rested his head against Hux’s side and he worked to control his breathing.  He prayed that he got his strength back soon, because this physical exhaustion was making him want to break something.

Ben pushed Hux away when Poe didn’t stop staring at him like he’d lost his mind.  Hux stepped away, frowning down at him before going to the cupboard and getting himself a glass.  Ben watched him fill it with water and take a sip of it even as his hand shook at his side.

He could’ve kicked himself. Hux’s hair still looked like he run his hands through it too many times, and his eyes were still showing his exhaustion for all to see.  Ben remembered how Hux spoke about his own drop and how it was something he always had to deal with in his situation.  He never had someone there to feed him soup when he was rundown.

“Tige, can I talk to you for a minute?” Ben asked, standing up again as Hux took another gulp of water.

“Of course.” Hux sounded stuffy and rejected, but he followed Ben down the hall to the bedroom again.  “What’s wrong?”

“You look like shit.  Why don’t you lie down for a bit with me.  You’ve been taking care—”

“Stop it.  I’m fine, and you have a guest, so I’m not going to be rude and demand your attention.  Go, let your friend fuss over you,” Hux said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Ben watched him for a minute before walking forward and pushing him flat on his back, so Ben could lie on top of him.  “You suck at taking care of yourself.”

“You should know.”

“We aren’t in the warehouse right now.  You don’t get to boss me around, so listen to me.  You may not have a fever, but you’re not much better than I am right now.  I know you’re beating yourself up for me getting sick, and that’s only making you feel worse. You are going to rest with me until we’re both feeling better.”

“And your friend?”

“Fuck him.  He’ll entertain himself.  Poe’s not as sick as a dog.  He’ll get over it,” Ben insisted, unbuttoning Hux’s shirt completely.

“Kylo,” Hux warned.  It was the voice he used when Kylo was pushing too far in a scene, and Hux didn’t want to issue a formal verbal warning, but he wanted Kylo to know he was on thin ice.

“Fuck you, Hux,” Ben spat, pinning Hux to the bed and holding his wrists captive.  He was careful to telegraph his every move, not that he had much control over how clumsy he currently was.  He was moving slow enough that Hux had plenty of forewarning.  “I don’t roll over when given orders.  What we do at the warehouse is not what happens out here.  You came here because you’re in as deep as I am, so you need to let go for a minute and let me help you too.  We need each other right now.  Isn’t that would you’ve been telling me?” Ben whispered in Hux’s ear.

He wished he could’ve been more eloquent.  He wished that his nuzzling wasn’t more like clumsily rubbing his runny nose against Hux’s shoulder.  He wished a lot of things, but Hux seemed to understand.

Ben heard Hux sigh, but no words followed.  “Good, don’t say anything.  Let me get you out of this, and then we’re going to actually rest.”

“You would make a good dom with the right sub,” Hux said, watching Ben pull his pants down his legs.  It wasn’t as sexy as when Hux stripped him in scenes.  In fact, it involved a lot of struggling and wiggling, but eventually he pulled them free of Hux’s legs.

“With you?” Ben asked, folding the pants neatly and placing them on the dresser.  He came back and collapsed onto the bed, completely winded from the minor exertion.

“I’m afraid not.  You’d need a sub that needed you.  I’m afraid I’m not particularly needy.”

“What are you then...when you sub...do you sub?” Ben asked, forgetting Poe and everything else and simply wanting to know everything about Hux that he could.

“I have, and I won’t say I never will again.  I hadn’t dommed in over a year before you, so anything is possible,” Hux told him, stretching out on the bed.

Ben’s eyes trailed over Hux’s body.  He was so pale, but there were scars on his flesh.  There were marks that Ben had never seen, either because Hux rarely removed his clothing during their scenes or because the lighting was hardly enough to make out the marks.  Even in the bright bedroom, Ben had trouble distinguishing them from Hux’s naturally pale skin.

“You didn’t say what kind of sub you were,” Ben noted, continuing to study Hux’s body as he approached the bed again.  His legs were long and shapely, considering the rest of him wasn’t particularly muscled.  Perhaps he’d been a runner.

“I was the kind of sub that wants to see how far they can go.”

“How so?” Ben asked, kneeling on the bed and lying over Hux once again.  He was still unsteady, and he rolled to lie beside Hux instead.  It was easy to forget his limits with Hux, and while he knew it was dangerous, he was helpless to stop it.

“I thought you wanted to rest.”  Hux sounded tired as he clumsily evaded the question.

“I want to know you too,” Ben admitted, running his fingers through Hux’s hair and feeling just how soft it was between his fingers.  It was addicting.

“Shut up.  I was worried and nothing but your health seemed important,” Hux grumbled.

“You could fix it in the bathroom.  I think I have gel somewhere in there.”

“This is why you could never be my master, Kylo.  You’ve told me we are going to rest, then you wanted my sexual history, and now you’re suggesting I go fix my hair, which will likely lead to the suggestion that we have sex in the tub while I’m in there.”

“We aren’t in a damn scene,” Ben argued.

“You’re right, that wasn’t fair.  We can discuss my history later, but right now I’m not up for it,” Hux told him.

“We’ve been off for days,” Ben said, pressing his face to Hux’s neck.

“Our communication has certainly been lacking.  We will need to correct it going forward,” Hux told him, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders.  

Ben wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist and held him close.  “I need more...I don’t know.  I need reassurance, I guess.”  It was hard to admit.  He never asked for reassurance, not from his parents, partners, or superiors.  Asking for reassurance was admitting weakness.

“I know.  I try to stimulate you by pushing you out of your comfort zone, but clearly I’m failing to meet other needs.”

“I haven’t exactly let you know what I needed despite you constantly telling me to.”

Hux rolled to face him, and the laid together with their legs twined.  “When you called...I couldn’t do anything but worry about you.  It was truly pathetic...but I needed to make sure you were okay.  I needed to see for myself, and that is terrifying. I imagined you hardly able to move from bed.  I imagined you running a fever so high that there would be little a doctor could do.  I imagined losing you...and I couldn’t cope.”

“Why?”

“Because in thirteen days, you’ll go back to your life and put this behind you.  Years from now, you’ll tell your friends about your experimental years and how you had this adventure with a guy whose name you can’t remember and whose face is a blur, but it was a ride…no matter what I will lose you.”

Ben was shocked.  Had he been standing up, Hux’s confession would have knocked him clean off his feet.  Was Hux actually saying he’d be broken when this ended?  Did he actually think Ben wouldn’t be as well?

A voice in Ben’s head reminded him that this wasn’t a relationship.  This wasn’t even a hooker/client relationship.  Ben had a job to do, and it was to see that Hux was put in prison.  Poe was out there right now probably trying to lift Hux’s prints off the glass or get his DNA from it.  Whether he liked it or not, right now he was playing the distraction.

“I’ll never forget your name,” Ben promised, not knowing what else to say.

Hux laughed softly.  “You can’t forget something you don’t know.”

“What?”

“I’ve never given you my full name.”

“Oh.”

“Rest, Kylo” Hux reminded him.

Ben didn’t have to wait particularly long for Hux to begin snoring softly. Ben’s own body was far too achy to rest right now.  The sleep he’d gotten before his fever had broken was just enough to keep him awake now.  Instead, Ben studied Hux as he slept, wanting to memorize every inch of him.  Hux’s words left a hole in Ben’s chest, desperate to be filled with reassurances.

Slowly, Ben extricated himself from their tangle of limbs and walked out of the bedroom on unsteady feet.

Poe was there to meet him in the hallway and help him over to the couch.  “Holy shit, man.  He came to you?” Poe asked.  “That’s your master, isn’t it?  Like shit, I can’t believe he left the warehouse for this.  How sick were you?”

Ben told himself to get a grip and screw his head on right while he spoke to Poe.  He couldn’t give his feelings for Hux away, especially when they were so close to the surface, and he wasn’t sure that he could mentally handle any blows.

“I guess I sounded pretty bad,” he said, shrugging.

“No shit.  I didn’t realize it was you at first.  You still sound like shit by the way, and you smell like it too,” Poe said, making a face as he looked Ben over.

“Fuck you.  He sent a doctor, and then he just showed up,” Ben admitted.

“Talk about luck.  I swiped that glass.  Take note of anything he touches, we’re going to sweep the apartment as soon as he leaves,” Poe whispered, sounding like it was Christmas and he’d just been handed the largest gift beneath the tree.

“Going to search me for prints too?” Ben asked.  

Poe laughed, but Ben hadn’t been joking.  Hux had thrown himself into the fire because he couldn’t let Kylo suffer alone.

“Do you need anything?” Poe asked.

“I’m fine.”

“Dude, you seriously are not fine.  That stink is all kinds of unpleasant.  That guy must be a serious masochist to share a bed with you like this.  Take a shower and get some sleep.  I’ll stop by in the morning,” Poe told him, getting up and offering Ben a hand up.

“I’m just going to sit for a bit,” Ben told him.

“Suit yourself.  Good luck man.  You may have just inadvertently broken this case wide open for us,” Poe said, slapping Ben on the shoulder.

“Thanks, couldn’t do it without you,” Ben said.  The words were ash in his mouth, and the heaviness in his chest reappeared.

“Damn right.”

Ben watched Poe take the glass in a plastic bag and leave the apartment.  He didn’t move from the couch as he tried to slow his breathing.  Whether he liked it or not, things were beginning to collide, and he couldn’t stop them.

* * *

Ben woke to kisses being placed over his chest.  He blinked up and realized that he’d fallen asleep on the couch.  “I’m sorry. I came out to say goodbye, and I guess I didn’t have it in me to make it back to bed.  What time is it?” Ben asked.

“It’s close to ten.  How are you feeling?” Hux asked, sitting down in Ben’s lap.  His legs were bare, but he was wearing one of Ben’s t-shirts.  He looked better rested than before, but he still looked tired.

“Like I’ve been sleeping on the couch for five hours,” Ben told him, wrapping his hands around Hux’s hips.

“We need to talk.”

“You could not have started that in a more anxiety inducing fashion,” Ben retorted.

Hux shook his head, amused.  “Drop is natural.  It happens to all of us.  You can’t possibly be flying high all the time, and eventually you come back down. Sometimes it is just a little thing that is easily dealt with.  Sometimes you dip low before coming back up to normal again.  I don’t know anyone who’s done this for a long time and not experienced drops at some point.  However, drops shouldn’t reach this point.  You shouldn’t be at risk of becoming sick because of our play.”

“Okay.”

“No, it is not.  We need to amend the contract to account for this,” Hux told him, running his hands over Ben’s bare skin.

“Okay, so add that we won’t let each other get sick in the future,” Ben said, feeling horribly groggy.

“That isn’t how amending a contract works.  We need to have discussions, bring forth ideas, work out what will be beneficial to both of us…”

“This sounds complicated.  Can’t we just shake hands and…”

The sound Hux made was not a pleased one, and he got off of Ben’s lap to begin pacing back and forth between the television and coffee table.

“I spend hours planning every scene we do.  I go over our contract.  I go over your entry questionnaire.  I go over data that I keep on ever previous scene we’ve done.  I take your pleasure very seriously.  When something like this happens, I need to completely rework everything we do.  This could’ve been building from our first scene.  I am going back to the proverbial drawing board.  I need to know that we have an understanding and there mechanisms in place so that this won’t happen again because it could be much more serious next time.”  Tige opened and closed his fists as he walked, each step more of a scurry than a stride.

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize how much time each scene takes you…”

“That is the point!  You are a customer.  You don’t walk into a department store and ask how long a suit took to be made.  You try it on, and if you like it you buy it and never once think about what went into making it.  But when the suit starts coming apart at the seams after one wearing, you ask who the hell made this piece of shit, and you go and get it fixed.  Or do you keep wearing a suit that is unraveling?”

Ben rolled his eyes.  “Fine, what do we do to make sure we fix this?”

“First, we determine what caused it.” Tige walked back over and sat in Ben’s lap again.

“A throat infection.  Next question.”

The look Hux gave him should’ve been lethal, but it was followed by a tired sigh.  Ben almost felt bad for being the cause of such weariness.  “Perhaps we will deal with the symptoms until you are feeling up to discussing everything,” Tige said, running his fingers through Ben’s hair again.  

Ben realized that it was as much a positive reinforcement for himself as it was for Ben.  He always seemed to seek out Ben’s hair when they had important discussions.  

“How can we deal with the symptoms?” Ben asked, running his hands up and down Tige’s bare thighs.  Ben’s t-shirt was quite large on him, and seeing him swallowed up by it did something to the primitive part of Ben’s brain. Ben pushed his fingers beneath the hem and squeezed Hux’s thighs.  

Hux hummed softly.  “Sub drop—drop of any kind…” he corrected himself, rocking gently in Ben’s lap.  This encouraged Ben to knead his thighs.  “It can have psychological effects that are undesirable.”

“Like what?” Ben asked, gently guiding Hux closer to him.

“It can cause feelings of isolation, humiliation, exhaustion, depression, anxiousness, and countless other symptoms.  It depends on the person and whether they have the tools to mitigate it or the relationship with their partner or partners to combat it.”

“That’s why you’re here.”

“I told you, my presence and support should be a fact in your mind.  If you ever feel you need me, you are to tell me at once.”

“And if you need me?” Ben fired back, needing to be allowed to care for Hux as well.

“I know how to reach you.”

“But I didn’t answer the other night,” Ben said, feeling the pressure build in his chest again as he realized he hadn’t been there for Tige.

“And you were punished, and I believe it will not happen again.  As I’ve always told you, punishments have to have a purpose.” Tige didn’t sound angry or disappointed, but Ben still felt bad about it.  He should’ve done better.  Hux was always giving everything, and Ben only gave what he wanted.  He was selfish...

“Kylo.”  Hux’s voice was firm, leaving no room to ignore it.  Ben looked him in the eyes and kept his mouth shut.  “I punished you.  You will not make that mistake again.  You will forgive yourself for it.  We cannot be perfect at all times.  What you are feeling is being magnified by what your body and mind are going through. I am not telling you this so that you can compare us and feel bad.  I want you to evaluate yourself because I can’t know what you’re feeling unless you tell me.”

“My throat hurts.  My body aches.”

“And your mind?”

This time it was Ben’s turn to sigh.  He wrapped his hands around Hux’s back and cupped his ass.  “Unsteady.  There’s this weight in my chest.  I guess I’ve been feeling isolated, here and at work…”

“Thank you. I don’t know if it will help, but I brought some videos with me,” Hux said, running his fingers through Ben’s hair.

“Videos?”

“You asked about what kind of sub I was.  I have recordings...I thought...they might help combat how the drop makes you feel alone and humiliated.  It can tatter the trust we’ve built.  I thought that perhaps seeing me in a familiar situation would...ease some of the uncertainty,” Hux explained.

Ben’s mind immediately when to the bookshelf in Hux’s office.  Were these the DVDs that he’d seen in there?  Could he possibly be so lucky.

“You’re going to let me watch you...with another dom?” Ben asked.  He wanted to see, but he wasn’t sure how he would react to seeing Hux with another partner.

“Not exactly. They are with the Captain.  They are more experimental than for our own pleasure.  We’ve tested scenes on each other for years,” Hux told him.

“So most of what I’ve gone through, you’ve gone through…”

“Like I said, I thought it might help you see that you aren’t alone,” Hux told him.  “I adapt our scenes to suit us, but as for the tools and toys, I prefer to know exactly what they do before I use them on a slave,” Hux said, leaning back and picking a bag off the coffee table.  He placed it in Ben’s lap and motioned for him to open it.

Ben knew how Poe had felt earlier because he felt like he’d hit the lottery as he removed the DVDs from the brown paper bag.  There were ten of them, and Ben had no idea how he was going to choose what to watch.

“Here,” Hux said, taking the pile.  “This one is temperature play.  This one is grooming and inspection like we did that first night.  This has bondage and various toys.  Petplay, ponyplay, rope bondage, double penetration, medical play, humiliation and punishment, and this one is a compilation of all different punishments.”

“Wow.”

“Are there any that jump out at you?”

“All of them?”

Hux shook his head.  “Some of them are quite lengthy.  Pick one for tonight, then maybe tomorrow or the next day we can watch some more.”

“Do you climax in any of them?” Ben asked.

Hux gave him a long look before picking several DVDs out of the bunch.  “If you watch these, I don’t want you comparing us to what happens in them.  These were years ago.  The circumstances were not the same.  Just because you see—”

“I want to see what you look like when you do.  I don’t care how it happens.  I just want to see,” Ben told him.  

“I would suggest this one then,” Hux said, pulling one DVD from the smaller pile.  

“Then let’s watch it,” Ben agreed, watching as Hux got off his lap and walked over to the massive entertainment system that Ben had never used.  Ben groaned as Hux bent over to reach the DVD player.  The t-shirt rode up just enough to reveal the bottom of Hux’s ass.  It may have been covered in underwear, but the effect was still powerful.

“I’ll forgive your lack of control because you are sick, but really I am just putting a DVD on.  There is no need to get hot and bothered by it,” Hux said, straightening back up. He walked over to the recliner as the DVD loaded, and pulled several blankets off the chair for them.  “I’m making tea if you’d like.”

“I am going to be too turned on not to spill it all over myself,” Ben said, waiting for the video to load.

“Pathetic,” Hux sighed.

Ben smiled at him.  Hux’s hair was a mess now.  Half of it was stuck to his skull, but the rest had become messy and uncooperative as he slept, and the one side stuck up wildly.  

The video started before Ben could retort.  The title card read: The General and the Double Offensive.  

“No.  It even has an awful porn title,” Ben said, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

“That was Phasma’s doing.  The woman’s sense of humor is ghastly,” Hux said, going back into the kitchen to pour his tea as the kettle whistled.  Ben couldn’t say whether or not he even owned a kettle.  Hux had probably brought it with the sheets and soup.

Ben’s eyes were glued to the screen as the video came into focus on a play room much like one of the dungeon rooms.  Hux stepped into the room wearing slacks and a button up much as he’d worn today.  He also wore the mask, signature of the warehouse.  

The Captain followed him into the room.  She wore a black leather skirt and a leather corset.  She also had opera length gloves over her hands and her own mask.

Ben adjusted himself on the seat as Hux came to sit down beside him.  “You’re okay with watching this?” he asked as Hux leaned into him.

“I’m not ashamed of who I am, Kylo.  Years ago, perhaps I was uncomfortable, but not now.”

“Okay.”

The Captain pushed Hux against the wall, standing taller than him in high heeled boots.  

“My pet,” she practically purred as she spun him around to face the wall and guided his wrists into a pair of restraints attached to it.  

Ben bit his lip as he watched Hux be manhandled.  The Captain, put Hux’s legs in a spreader as he stood there.  She ran her gloved fingers up his covered legs and then reaching through his legs and gripping his crotch.

Hux sat beside Ben, sipping the steaming cup of tea like he was watching Downton Abby or something equally benign.  

The Captain spoke to Hux for a bit, still gripping him through his legs.  Telling him that she had plenty in store for her little pet.

Ben may have been recovering from an illness, but his cock was not feeling shy at all.  Hux’s fingers brushed over the tent in the blanket, and he snorted.  

“If I thought that bad dirty talk was all it took, I would’ve saved myself the trouble of planning us elaborate scenes,” he teased.  He nudged Ben with his shoulder affectionately despite his words.

“Not the dirty talk.  Seeing you chained up... _fuck_.”

“Articulate,” Hux retorted, giving Ben’s erection a small squeeze.

“Shut up.”

On the screen, Phasma ran her hands down Hux’s back until she got to his waist.  Ben watched in awe as she took a knife off a nearby table and actually cut the pants off of Hux.  Her technique was precise, opening the seams and tearing the fabric away roughly.  Hux was left in just a pair of skimpy panties that only cover the top half of his ass cheeks.

Phasma slapped his ass , and Ben watched as it moved with the impact and immediately began to redden.  She didn’t waste any time soothing the area.  Instead, she roughly pulled the panties to the side to reveal a black plug nestled between his cheeks.  

“Can’t get enough of having something up your ass, pet?  Don’t worry.  I’ll take care of that for you,” she said, gripping the base of the plug and slowly pulling it out before letting it slide back in.

Ben could clearly hear Hux’s moans as she fucked him slowly with the thickest part of the toy.  Hux whole body shook each time the plug sank back into him, and Ben was mesmerized by every tremble.

“You just love being stretched wide.  Always wanting more,” she commented, removing the toy completely.

Hux’s stretched hole was displayed for all to see as she used the knife to cut away the panties as well.  The scrap of cloth fluttered to the ground between Hux’s spread feet.  The Captain’s handprint was visible on Hux’s small ass, and lubricant leaked slowly out of his hole, making the insides of his thighs glisten.

The Captain stepped away from Hux and went to a table covered in a black cloth.  She pulled it away to reveal supplies, and she quickly lifted up a thick dildo attached to a harness.  Ben watched as she stepped into the harness and tightened it around her waist.  Memories of the other night when Hux had worn one of his own came to mind.

Phasma also lifted up a smaller dildo and covered it in lube before returning to Hux.  She didn’t say anything as she slowly pressed in into him.  “That feels nice, doesn’t it?” she asked, pushing it in and out of him several times.  

Ben was painfully hard by the time that she guided the strapon into Hux, and from the sound of the video, Hux was awfully aroused as well.  Phasma fucked him hard, using the wall to steady herself as she pistoned her hips.  Hux’s voice cracked on several moans as she fucked him.

Ben’s eyes widened when another man entered the room and laid down on the bed.  He stroked his cock as he watched Phasma fuck Hux senseless.  He had dark hair and a lithe build.  He didn’t look as tall as either Hux or Phasma, but he had an authority about him as he reclined there and studied them.

Phasma didn’t stop right away.  She ran her hands over Hux’s body and pinched his nipples and made him suck her fingers as she fucked him deeply.  Hux sounded completely undone as she finally pulled out of him and stepped away, stroking the thick strapon like it was actually a part of her.  

Hux sagged in the restraints, lubricant now dripping freely from his ass.  He hung there limply as though he’d lost all control of himself as she fucked him.

The Captain walked over to the newcomer and straddled his hips, kissing him hungrily as Hux’s head lolled back.  He was clearly watching them even if he could hardly hold himself upright.

The other man slowly cut the sides of her skirt until she could spread her legs wide, and he began to finger her roughly as she continued to kiss him.  Ben wasn’t sure where to look when the man slowly pushed into her and let her ride him even as they both watched Hux.  

“Who’s he?” Ben asked, rubbing himself through the blanket.

“A former Dom from the warehouse.  He...is no longer in the business,” Hux said, slipping his hand beneath the blanket and into Ben’s underwear.  His tea was in his other hand, steady as if he wasn’t giving Ben a hand job to porn of himself.

“He’s big,” Ben commented, watching where the man’s cock slid in and out of the Captain.

“He was, but not as big as you.  He’s just lean, so comparatively, it looks larger,” Hux said, rubbing over Ben’s head with his thumb.

“I’m not insecure about my dick.”

“I wasn’t reassuring you, just pointing out a fact.”

Ben still smiled.  

The Captain rotated her hips as she rode the man, crying out in pleasure as he roughly palmed her breasts, dipping his hands into the cups of the corset.  Hux continued to remain tied up and practically drooling beside the bed.  Phasma even reached out and smacked his ass hard as she continued to take pleasure from the man.

Hux moaned as Phasma climaxed, and the man held her steady on top of him.  She braced herself for only a moment before getting up and releasing Hux completely.

Ben gasped as she actually lifted Hux into her arms and carried him to the bed before sitting him on the man where she’d just been seated.  She held him up as the man leaned forward and took Hux’s cock in his mouth.  

Hux whimpered as the man gently sucked him, sliding a hand up Hux’s thigh then beginning to finger him with the same hand that he’d used on Phasma.

“No condoms,” Ben said without really meaning to.

“There were several rounds of tests before we did this series of videos.  None of us were taking clients at the time,” Hux said, giving Ben several rough strokes.  Ben was so close to the edge that he wasn’t sure he was going to make it through the whole video, but Hux kept easing off when he got too close.

Phasma’s fingers joined the man’s and eventually, Hux was laid out on the man’s chest as they both fingered him for the camera.  Ben actually whimpered as he watched the man hold him open with spread fingers as Phasma pressed two into him and crooked them to reach his prostate.  Hux had a palm print on his ass from how often one of them would pause to slap or grab it.  He looked thoroughly used, and it had Ben panting.

Hux looked absolutely debauched as they used his body while they talked and teased each other.  Then Phasma lifted him again and the man guided his cock into Hux.  Phasma knelt behind him and no sooner had the man fully sheathed himself than Phasma was guiding the strapon in beside him.

“Holy shit,” Ben gasped, watching as the camera focused for a moment at Hux’s ridiculously stretched hole before moving to focus on Hux himself.  

Ben wasn’t even listening to what they said to him as they both moved inside of Hux.  Hux’s back was arched, and he was making incredibly breathy sounds as he shook with each move they made.

The man wasn’t fairing much better as he grunted and groaned as he fucked Hux alongside Phasma.

Ben was teetering on the edge, shocked by how long both men were lasting.  

Phasma’s gloved hand stroked Hux’s cock between them even as she told him how pathetic it was compared to hers and the man’s.  Hux moaned as she verbally belittled him.  

“Ask for it,” she ordered as Hux swayed and cried.

“Please may I come, mistress,” he begged.

“Ask him as well,” she said sharply, squeezing his balls as she thrust into him sharply.

“Please, master…”  Hux’s voice broke as they both moved at once.  “May I come, sir?”

“You may.”

Hux lasted another moment or two before he began to shake between them and spilled over himself and the man beneath him.  The combine sounds of the three of them were shockingly erotic and Ben felt himself come in his own pants and over Hux’s fingers.

Hux was gorgeous as his back arched and his head tipped back.  His pale skin was flushed, and his breath came in erratic flutters.  His elegant fingers gripped the man’s shoulder and his own thigh as he nearly collapsed forward, until Phasma wrapped her arms around him and held him steady.

Ben cursed, still unable to look away even as Hux pushed a napkin into his boxers and did a very basic clean up.

The video didn’t end there either.  Ben watched as Phasma rubbed Hux’s chest for several minutes, kissing his shoulders as the man rubbed his thighs.  They didn’t stop touching him at any point, and they took turns taking lead.

Phasma carefully pulled out of him as the man held him steadily and calmed him as he started to whimper.  Then Phasma held him up and carefully lifted him off the man before they both guided him down onto the bed.

They laid him on his stomach and the man massaged him while Phasma covered his red ass in ointment before pressing a thick ointment between his cheeks.  Hux panted for several seconds before moaning softly and relaxing.

“Numbing agent,” Hux said when Ben glanced over at him.

“Numbing?”

“I was very deep in subspace.  We knew I could take both, but when you are that out of control, there’s really no telling if you’ve done damage.  So, we’d numb me while I came down, so I didn’t possibly hurt myself further.  They kept me immobile until they thoroughly checked me.”

“Did they ever hurt you?”

“I’ve had a few injuries.  Nothing particularly serious,” Hux said, pointing to the screen as the pair sandwiched him in between them and kissed and pet him as they all laid together completely naked.  

“That’s...that’s really gorgeous,” Ben admitted, watching their limbs tangle even as they began to share kisses and touches.

“Now you’ve seen me orgasm,” Hux said.

“That was definitely the best part,” Ben insisted.

Hux smiled at him.  “I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“Were you and the Captain a couple?” Ben asked, completely avoiding the topic.  He would get Hux to orgasm one of these days.  He knew it.

Hux laughed, sipping his tea before looking over at Ben again.  “The Captain hasn’t slept with a man for anything but work for as long as I’ve known her.  We’ve worked together frequently, but it is not like that.”

“She treats you like you were.”

“When you’ve been through as much as we have, there isn’t much pretence left.  How are you feeling?  You’re looking a bit better,” Hux said.

“I still feel a like shit, but better than I did this morning.  My chest isn’t as tight. I liked watching you sub...is that what I’m like when I’m in subspace?” Ben asked, resting his head back against the couch.  

“You are spectacular when you are in subspace.  You are so far away yet completely focused.  You give yourself over to the tumult, yet more than any other sub I have worked with, you have a control over it.  Having someone so strong laid before me willingly, it is the ultimate high,” Hux told him, running his fingers over Ben’s chest.

“I’d like to experience that,” Ben admitted.   

“Now you are getting ahead of yourself.  You need rest.  When you are feeling better we can address your desires to be dominant,” Hux said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“You need rest too.”

“Is that your invitation for me to stay?” Hux asked.

“You were going to leave?”

“Of course not, but I was going to wait for an invitation before I let you know that.  Now, let’s go,” Hux said, pulling Ben up and guiding him to the bedroom again.  Hux changed the sheets again while Ben washed up, and he made sure Ben took his antibiotics before getting into bed.

Hux laid down beside him with no mask, wearing nothing but Ben’s black t-shirt.  Ben pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  “Thank you for coming today.”

“Go to sleep, Kylo.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Sick Ben, sub drop, doctor's visits (not the sexy kind), feverish Ben, sub Hux, MFM scene (Hux/Phasma/Unnamed Man), spanking, dildos, strapons, double penetration


	15. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to kyluxtrashcompactor for betaing this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Chapter warnings at the end

Ben woke with hair in his mouth the following morning.  He turned his face away, but the mass followed him and settled over his face again.  Ben groaned, trying to push whatever it was off of him, but when he touched the fuzzy mass it hissed at him.

Grabbing the offending creature, Ben held an orange cat over his head and frowned.  “I don’t own a cat,” he said, wondering if the fever had come back and this was another hallucination.

“I should hope not.  Millicent is territorial,” Hux’s voice came from beside him.  His arm snaked around Ben’s waist and pulled him close.

“How did _Millicent_ get in my apartment?”  Ben looked around to make sure he was actually in his apartment and not elsewhere.

“I had the Captain bring her over.  She gets anxious when I don’t come home at night,” Hux said.  “She’s going to attack you if you don’t put her down soon.”

Ben put the cat back on his chest, more concerned that he hadn’t heard the buzzer or anyone entering the apartment.  The cat jumped off the bed and darted out of the room.  “People don’t usually bring their pets to sleep at other people’s apartments,” Ben said, completely puzzled.

Hux sighed, running his hand over Ben’s chest.  “I haven’t slept outside the warehouse in years.  I’m there every night, and even if I don’t sleep in my own apartment, I am in and out of it frequently.”

Ben tried to store that information, but he still wasn’t feeling fantastic.  “So you spent your first night out of the warehouse in bed with me?”

“Don’t make it sound so unbelievable.  You were ill.  Who else was going to take care of you?  That friend of yours who brought you a bottle of soda when you were running a fever?  You are lucky you’re alive with people like that looking out for you…”

“Don’t say anything about Poe.  He’s been with me through a lot.”  He felt bad admonishing Tige since Poe was probably running his prints and DNA through every database available.

“I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe I’m waking up with you here,” Ben changed the subject, turning over so that he could look at Hux in the morning light.  Ben cursed under his breath as he took a good look at him.  His hair was a mess, and there was a crease from the blanket on his face.  His lips were a gorgeous pink that just demanded Ben taste them, and his eyes were so clear.

Ben leaned in and pressed his lips to Hux’s, and Hux returned the soft kiss.  Slowly, the kiss became more heated.  Ben cupped Tige’s face as he pressed his tongue between his lips, teasing him playfully.

“Shit, I shouldn’t be kissing you,” Ben said as he pulled back.  “I don’t want to get you sick…”

“Shut up, and get back here.  You’re on antibiotics...which you need to take as soon as I finish with you,” Hux said, rolling to straddle Ben’s hips.  

Ben didn’t mention that he could still be contagious up to twenty-four hours after taking them.  Hux felt too good to tell him to stop, not that he thought Hux would listen anyway.

Hux kissed him slow, like they had all the time in the world.  He pulled Ben’s bottom lip between his own and suckled on it before teasing Ben with his tongue.  

Ben was too overwhelmed to do much other than hold Hux steady.  His body was in a strange state of aches and exhaustion mixed with tingling arousal.  

“You need to eat something to get your strength up,” Hux said, sitting up and placing his hand firmly on Ben’s bare chest.

Ben smirked.

“Your mind is a terribly base place I am sure, but that is not what I was implying,” Hux said, sounding completely exasperated.

Ben laughed.  “I could go for an omelet.  You going to cook me breakfast?” he asked, shifting his hips and enjoying the way Hux had to shift his own to keep his balance.

“I will have it brought to us…”

“You can’t cook.”  It wasn’t a question but a realization.

“I have many skills, but no, cooking is not one of them.  I can boil things and toast things, but that is the extent of my culinary expertise,” Hux said, scratching his nails over Ben’s chest.  “Employing cooks is much easier, especially with the number of people we feed daily.”

“I’ll cook us breakfast.”

“You most certainly will not.  You are still ill, and you must reserve your strength,” Hux insisted, pressing his palm against Ben’s right pec more firmly.

“I’m feeling better, and omelets aren’t exactly difficult to make...but you should probably do something for me in return.  It would only be fair.”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“No, just bargaining.”

“I know exactly the sort of bargaining you do, and I would prefer you to make fun of me.”

Ben smiled.  “Is a blowjob really that much to ask?  I promise my egg making skills are superior.”

Hux rolled his eyes.  “I should forbid you from orgasming until you are healthy enough to have sex again.”

Ben pushed Hux back just enough that his erection pressed against Hux’s ass.  “Trust me, I’m healthy enough.”

“Congratulations, you’ve got an erection when you wake up just like any overgrown man-child does in the morning.”  Hux was not quick enough to avoid the pinch to his inner thigh for such an insult, and he scowled at Ben as he continued.  “You are feeling much better, I’m sure, but…”

“Drop.  I know.  You’re going to tell me it can still be affecting me or hit me hard again.  I’m not asking you to tie me up and spank me.  Normal couples give each other BJs without any doms and subs and masters and slaves.”

“We aren’t a normal couple.”

“We’ll let’s roleplay that this morning then.  You give me a wake up blowjob, and I’ll cook you breakfast.”

Hux snorted.  “You are already awake.”

“We could always make it shower sex…”

“Your negotiation skills are cringeworthy.  Fine, but if I fellate you now, you will not be permitted to orgasm or even touch yourself until you are completely healthy again.”

“Deal.”

Hux narrowed his eyes.  Ben knew he thought Ben was agreeing too easily, but Ben wasn’t about to show his cards just yet.  

“Very well.  Where do you keep your condoms?” Hux asked, crawling off of Ben’s hips and settling between them instead.  

“Drawer,” Ben said, pointing to the nightstand that was littered with lube bottles, his cage, his phone and antibiotics.  

Hux got up and walked to the drawer, removing the massive box of condoms Ben had bought when this all began.  The Bureau had informed him that they drew the line at purchasing his condoms for him.  Ben still intended to put it in his expense report because fuck them.

“Underwear off,” Hux ordered, placing the box on the bedspread and walking into the bathroom.  

Ben could hear him washing his hands as he shimmied out of his boxers and kicked them off the side of the bed.  Hux didn’t immediately come out of the bathroom, and Ben couldn’t help feeling exposed lying spread eagle on the bed.  He ended up cupping himself as he waited for Hux to finish up whatever the hell he was doing.  

“Are you gelling your hair in there?  I like it better messy,” Ben called to him just to fill the silence.  He realized this was probably what Hux had been trying to get at since Ben had never really been shy before.

“I am not gelling my hair. I am taking care of my morning ritual.  Your idea of hair gel is appalling, by the way,” Hux called back.

“Are you taking a dump with the door wide open?”

“Your choice of language is also appalling.”

“You’re taking a shit while I lie here with a boner you’re supposed to be sucking.  If anything is appalling…”

Ben heard the toilet flush and the water turn on again.  Hux wouldn’t be able to hear him over the sound of it.  

Hux stepped out of the bathroom wiping his hands on a small towel. His hair fell over his face partially, and he was still wearing Ben’s t-shirt.  The only word Ben could think of was soft.  “I like to keep things regular,” he said.

“You are equal parts sex god and grandfather,” Ben said, bending his knees to make space on the bed for Hux.

“Digestive health is not just for the elderly.  Take your hands away from your cock.  I just took a _dump_ with the door open; you have nothing to be shy about,” Hux said, slapping gently at Ben’s hands as he knelt between his knees.

Ben laughed as he pulled his hands back and rested them on his thighs.  “Don’t say dump again.”

Hux huffed, but he let his hands smooth over Ben’s inner thighs.  Ben sighed, biting his bottom lip as he felt goose bumps raise where Hux’s hands touched.  

“How do you want this, Kylo?” Hux asked, scratching his nails over the tops of Ben’s thighs.

“This is good,” Ben groaned.

“I’m not doing anything but touching your thighs.”

“It feels nice.”

Hux clicked his tongue, but he didn’t stop touching Ben.  Ben slipped deeper and deeper into the sensation as Hux rubbed the apex of his thighs, scraping his nail down the crease where they met his crotch.  

Kylo arched off the bed, moaning softly as Hux rubbed his thumb over one of his hipbones while using his other hand to gently rub between his belly button and cock.  Kylo humped up against the air as Hux continued to touch him there.

Hux slipped one hand beneath Kylo’s ass, and the other gripped his hip gently.  He guided Kylo back down onto the comforter.

“Just relax,” Hux encouraged softly.

“That’s not exactly easy when you’re teasing me,” Kylo said through gritted teeth.  He wanted Hux’s hands everywhere, but he was afraid to ask.  

Hux slid his hand out from beneath Kylo and rubbed where his ass met his thigh, patting it gently like one might a fussy baby.  Embarrassingly, it had a similar soothing effect on Kylo.  Hux continued to pat his bottom as he used his other hand to rub Kylo’s stomach.  

Kylo settled, letting his legs fall open completely.  Hux smiled at him when their eyes met.  “That’s better,” Hux said, leaning over Kylo and kissing him as he braced himself.

Kylo kissed back slowly, enjoying how unhurried Hux was being.  His body hummed with anticipation as Hux ran his fingers over Kylo’s ribs and down to his hip.  Kylo gasped as Hux rocked his hips forward to press his underwear covered cock to Kylo’s erection.  He rocked gently against Kylo as he continued to kiss and touch him.  

This was what Kylo wanted.  He wanted to feel Hux everywhere.

“Control your breathing,” Hux reminded him, and Kylo realized his was panting like he’d run a race.  

“This is pathetic,” Kylo groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re sick.  You can’t expect your body to behave as it usually would.”

“Well my dick still feels like it’s made of granite.”

“I have a feeling that you could get an erection while bleeding out, so this is hardly surprising.”

“Is that your way of saying I’m always horny?”

“You have a voracious libido.”  Hux prevented any further banter by moving down to take one of Kylo’s nipples in his mouth and suckling it.  Kylo moaned, arching into Hux’s body again, desperate for contact.  Hux didn’t falter though.  He moved to the other and rolled it between his teeth until he had to remind Kylo to focus on his breathing again.  That was a pointless reminder because as soon as Hux moved to roll the condom onto Kylo’s cock, Kylo nearly hyperventilated.  

“You’re only going to make yourself ill,” Hux chided as he expertly put the condom onto Kylo and gave him a few strokes.

Kylo tried to calm down, afraid that Hux would stop if he couldn’t control himself.  He couldn’t risk that, not with how intensely he was feeling this.  He needed release, and he needed Hux’s mouth on him.

Hux pressed his hand to Kylo’s chest again, using enough pressure to keep Kylo’s attention.  “Breathe in for me...and out,” he walked Kylo through the exercise several times before wrapping his other hand around Kylo’s cock again.  He continued to coach Kylo on his breathing even as he stroked him firmly.  “Do you think you can continue to do that?” he asked once Kylo’s breathing had levelled off.

“Yes.”  It was a lie, but he would combust if he didn’t feel Hux’s lips on him soon.

Hux didn’t say anything as he bent to replace his hand with his lips.  He only took the head of Kylo’s cock into his mouth at first, but even that left Kylo seeing stars at the edges of his vision.  

Kylo’s body tingled with arousal as Hux licked at the head of his cock then slowly took him deeply into his mouth.  Kylo wasn’t entirely sure what being able to breathe even felt like as Hux took him into his throat without any fuss.

Kylo was vaguely aware of the stream of profanity pouring from his lips, but he was unable to control it as Hux’s nose brushed his pubic hair.

Hux pulled back for breath, and Kylo actually felt tears in his eyes as he breathed raggedly.  

“You need a trim.  I haven’t inspected you recently, but this is a mess,” Hux said, running his fingertips through the patch of hair above Kylo’s cock.  Kylo shivered from the touch, knowing Hux would probably do the trimming for him, and despite the embarrassment that produced, Kylo wanted it.

“Perhaps after breakfast, I will clean you up properly.  It’ll help you feel better,” Hux continued, stroking Kylo’s cock with his hand until Kylo’s breathing had slowed again.

Hux once again wrapped his lips around Kylo’s cock and took him deep.  It had to take years of practice to do what Hux was doing to him, and Kylo knew that Hux wasn’t above practicing his technique on a thick dildo.  He just hoped that Hux also wasn’t above filming it because Kylo would love to see that video.  

Kylo knew the face he was making as Hux practically nuzzled at his pubes while opening his throat to Kylo’s cock.  His hands buried themselves in Hux’s hair, and he couldn’t control the way his hips bucked slightly to fuck Hux’s face.

Kylo cursed as his world seemed to swim on a tide of pleasure.  His body felt weightless as Hux cradled his testicles without ever pulling back.

It was too much, and Kylo didn’t have the strength to hold back.  He gripped Hux’s hair more tightly as he felt his whole body fall into sea of pleasure.  He rocked with it and felt completely unmoored as he let go.

Hux’s touch was ever present though.  He didn’t pull away, instead allowing Kylo to spill into his throat even if the condom caught it all.  He let Kylo feel his throat constrict around him and milked him dry before pulling back slowly.  He didn’t take his mouth completely off of Kylo even then.  He breathed through his nose as he continued to lap at Kylo’s cock.

Kylo’s hands fell to the mattress, and he panted as he stared up at the ceiling, not seeing much of anything.

“See.  Not well enough for sex,” Hux said, wiping his mouth with his hand and patting Kylo’s butt again.  Kylo’s only response was for his legs to flop down on the bed.  “I’ll call the warehouse and have someone bring breakfast over.”

“No, I’ll make it.  I just need a minute.”

“You’re covered in sweat and breathing like you’ve run a marathon.”

“I recover quickly.  I haven’t been deep throated...ever?  You’re it, and—” Kylo moaned as Hux gripped the base of his flagging erection and removed the condom.  

“Just relax,” Hux reminded him before going to throw the used condom away.  “And no touching yourself.  That was the deal,” Hux called over his shoulder.

Kylo let his hand fall back to the bed.  “How am I supposed to piss then?”

“The same way more than half of the population does.”  Hux smiled as he stepped out of the bathroom again.

“Really?”

“Is sitting to piss truly the breaking point?  You can hardly stand up as it is.”

“Shut up.” Kylo couldn’t tell if Hux was kidding.  He was always so serious, and his sense of humor tended to be dry.

Hux walked back to the bed and rolled Kylo onto his stomach.  “If you fall asleep, I’m ordering food,” he told him, straddling Kylo’s hips and massaging the tension out of Kylo’s back.

It was everything Kylo needed.  The feeling of Hux’s hands on his skin was addicting, and Kylo groaned as his muscles relaxed.  

Kylo didn’t doze off, and he did bounce back faster than even he expected.  After only a couple of minutes, he bounced Hux off of him and slid off the bed before Hux could grab him again.  He picked up his boxers from the floor and walked out into the kitchen.

Hux didn’t follow right away. Ben plucked a half dozen eggs out of the refrigerator.  Then he went digging for anything to put in the omelets.  Ben didn’t often cook just for himself, but he did know how.  He never bothered just for himself because work ran him ragged and wasting his energy on dinner for one was pointless.  For Hux though, Ben would cook him the best omelet he’d ever eaten.  

Ben found peppers and onions and broccoli and spinach in the fridge, and he had to wonder why Hux brought so much food if he couldn’t cook.  Maybe he’d planned to make Kylo eat raw onions until he was healthy again...or maybe they were for sex.  Ben found himself googling whether broccoli had any aphrodisiac qualities, but all he found was a man who shoved a whole head of it up his ass.  Ben considered that a hard pass.

Ben played music on his phone as he searched for a frying pan to cook in.  He was embarrassed by how long it took him to find, and relieved that Hux didn’t see him lost in his own kitchen.

Ben was chopping up the vegetables when Hux stepped into the kitchen.  His hair was damp and curling at the ends, and he was wearing another one of Ben’s t-shirts.  

“You’re not wearing underwear,” Ben pointed to the bottom of his shirt where he could just catch a hint of Hux’s cock.

“Yours don’t exactly fit me,” he said, crossing his arms.  This only gave Ben a better view of his dick as it pulled the shirt up just a little.  Hux quickly dropped his hands when he caught Ben staring.  

“You brought sheets for my bed and enough food to feed six of me, but you forgot underwear,” Ben said, continuing to dice up the vegetables for their breakfast.

“I’ve already told you that I was beside myself with worry.  Must you highlight it?” Hux snipped.

Ben put the knife down and stepped closer to Hux until Hux was backed against the counter.  “I’ll get you a pair of sweatpants,” Ben said, leaning in to nip at Hux’s lips.

Hux groaned softly.  “It’s hardly necessary.”

“I’m taking care of what’s mine,” Ben whispered, stepping back and walking to the bedroom.  “And Poe has a key and bad timing, so unless you want him seeing your dick, this is the best option,” he called over his shoulder.

“How long have you known Poe?” Hux asked when Ben came back with a pair of gray sweatpants which were still big on him, but they at least stayed up...mostly.

“Seems like forever, but the better part of a decade,” Ben answered, moving all of the vegetables into a bowl before turning the stove on.

Hux nodded as he adjusted the pants.  

“You and the Captain?” Ben asked, stepping around Hux and picking up the bowl of eggs.

“Fifteen years. A lifetime really,” Hux said, picking a piece of broccoli out of the bowl and eating it as Ben poured the eggs into the hot pan.  

Ben itched to ask more questions, but he remained quiet as he made sure that the eggs spread evenly over the bottom of the pan.  

“My mother used to listen to music when she cooked.  We didn’t have a lot of money, but the secondhand shops always had Sinatra and Martin records in the back.  You could hear it all the way down the alley when I’d come home from school.  She’d be in the kitchen with the window wide open and sometimes the door wide open, and she’d be standing there cooking me dinner,” Hux said, sounding a thousand miles away as he looked at Ben’s phone.  Halestorm was playing.  It wasn’t exactly Sinatra, but Hux didn’t seem to care.

“What did your mom do?” Ben asked, pouring the vegetables into the omelet and folding it over.

“She was a sex worker too.”

“Oh,” Ben didn’t know why that surprised him.  

“She wasn’t always a sex worker.  She was a chef for a very wealthy family before I was born, but the master of the house...he came on to her often.  His wife fired her.  Promised that she’d never work again.  Mother wasn’t one to let that keep her down.  She built a clientele of all the posh assholes that always frequented her old boss’ house,” Hux told him wistfully, as though he was quite proud of his mother for that touch of genius.  

“But she liked to cook for you?” Ben asked trying to move the subject back to what he thought were safer waters.

“Yes, she always cooked me supper before heading to work.  She had red hair like mine.  It was so long, and she’d braid it and pin it up, but wisps always fell out while she was cooking, so she’d have me tuck it back in because her hands were messy.”

“She sounds lovely.”

“She is.  I bought her a house as soon as I could afford it.  Let her retire and host dinner parties for her neighbors instead of worrying about anyone else,” Hux said, handing Ben a plate for the omelets.  Ben quickly slipped the first omelet onto the plate and poured the egg for the second.

“I don’t want you to think she was pimping me out or anything.  She never let it touch my life growing up.  She promised me that I could be whatever I wished when I was old enough,” he said softly, changing the song on Ben’s phone.  It wasn’t Sinatra or Martin, but it was old and romantic.

Kylo was surprised when Hux stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s chest and swayed his hips to the music.  “No one’s cooked for me in years...who wasn’t on my payroll,” Hux said, kissing Kylo’s neck.

Kylo didn’t know what to say, but before he could come up with anything, his phone started ringing.  He cursed, but he answered it.

“Kylo,” he said, plating the second omelet and handing it to Hux.

“We need to talk,” Poe’s voice was clear, but soft enough that it didn’t come booming out of the phone.

“If you want breakfast in bed, I’ll join you in a minute,” Ben said to Hux, plating the second omelet and handing them over.

“Don’t dawdle.  You’re still ill and shouldn’t be taking business calls,” Hux said, but he took their plates back to the bedroom.

“What’s up?” Ben asked, running his hand through his hair in frustration as he sat at the kitchen table.

“We need you in the office,” Poe said.  It sounded urgent, but Ben watched Hux retreating to his room wearing his clothing, and he couldn’t just leave.

“I can’t come in yet.  I can’t drive.  My master is still here…”

“Dude, I know.  We’ve got six guys in the apartment next to yours getting audio and visual set up on your bedroom,” Poe told him.

Ben made a fist.  They didn’t clear that with him, not that they could’ve.

“Then how am I supposed to come into the office?”

“We just have a lot to discuss, man.  As soon as he leaves, get your ass over here.  You’re going to want to know what’s going on,” Poe told him.  “Oh, and don’t do anything stupid that will show the boys next door exactly how fucking in love with this guy you are.  Seriously, Ben, our asses are on the line,” Poe hissed into the phone before hanging up.  The last part was said quietly like Poe was afraid of being overheard.

Ben looked down at his phone, but Poe had hung up, and the only thing on the screen was a picture of Ben and an actress paid to pose as a friend.  

Something brushed against his feet, and he looked down to see Hux’s cat weaving between them.  “You’re awfully friendly,” Ben said, reaching down to rub behind her ears.  She purred as she bunted against his fingers.  Ben smiled when she flopped over onto her back and showed her belly.  He bent down and gave her stomach as rub, only to find his hand attacked by claws and little fangs.

“Fuck, you’re pointy,” he cursed, undeterred by the attack.  He continued to rub even as she tried to gnaw on his massive hand.  Ben scooped her up and brought her to his chest.  She didn’t so much as wiggle as he carried her with him to the bedroom.

“I see you enjoy taking your life in your hands,” Hux said when he saw Ben holding Millicent.

“She’s hardly big enough to count as a threat,” Ben retorted, sitting on the bed beside Hux.

“You haven’t seen her hunting rats in the warehouse,” Hux told him, lifting a forkful of omelet to his mouth.

“You have rats at the warehouse?” Ben asked, feeling a shiver run down his spine.  Ben didn’t mind rats, but that seemed unsanitary.

Hux snorted.  “Of course not.  Millicent has made sure they think twice before coming inside,” Hux said, reaching out and running his hand over her back.  “My beautiful predator,” he cooed, pressing his nose to her fur.

Ben watched in surprise as he lavished love on the animal.  It wasn’t like how he showed affection to Kylo.  This was completely doting and seemingly out of character for the stoic man, but he gave it so naturally.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hux asked as he sat back again and continued eating his omelet.

“I am just having a hard time coming to terms with the cat thing,” Ben replied.

“Her name is Millicent, and she will not be disrespected by a man who had three bottles of expired milk in his refrigerator when we arrived,” Hux told him.

Ben cursed in his head.  That wasn’t suspicious at all.  Just a ton of expired food in the fridge.  He wasn’t even around often enough to notice if things started to smell.  Of all of the stupid slip ups...

“Not the cat itself, but you having one,” Ben corrected himself, “and don’t give me shit about forgetting I’ve already bought milk and eggs because you brought sheets for another man’s bed but forgot your own underwear,” Ben added smugly.

Hux narrowed his eyes, lifting his forkful of omelet toward this mouth, but at the last moment flicking it at Ben.  Ben was shocked even as he reflexively snatched the bite of food out of the air.  Hux just gave him a tight lipped smile as suddenly Millicent dove at Ben’s fist.

“Shit,” Ben cursed as Millicent attacked the hand she knew held food.  “Tell her to let go.”

Hux huffed.  “She isn’t a dog.  You’re keeping her prey from her.  Either you’ll give it up, or you must die as far as she is concerned.”

Ben didn’t doubt the cat’s dedication as she gnawed on his knuckles, suspended in the air as she clung to his fist.

“Give it to her,” Hux told him, shaking his head like Ben was an idiot for not giving up already.

“Can she eat this?”

“I found her in a dumpster, Ben. She can eat what she wants, just no onions,” Hux told him.

“Seriously?,” Ben said, pulling his hand away and searching for onions in the morsel Hux had shot at him.  Millicent attempted to attack while he checked the piece, but it was mostly egg. Opening his hand,  he watched Millicent pounce on her reward.  “You found her in a dumpster?” Ben asked, looking up at Hux who  was once again smiling fondly at the small cat.

“Yes, when she was just a kitten.  One of the cooks complained that the dumpster behind the warehouse was hissing.  He thought it might be a snake, so I went out to inspect.  I found her covered in garbage and quite put out that I hadn’t brought a snack for her.  I don’t know how she got into the thing because she was so tiny, but I fished her out and brought her up to my rooms.  Once she was cleaned up and fed, she settled down and decided my rooms were hers,” Hux explained, reaching over and scratching behind her ear as she curled up between them where she was most likely to snag another bit of omelet.

“You fished her out of the dumpster and kept her…”

“What would you expect me to do?  I’m not heartless, and she’s good company,” Hux retorted, sounding offended by Ben’s surprise.

“No, I just--”

“You know it is lonely watching people find pleasure when you know none of your own?  I would sit for hours in my rooms reviewing videos and contracts, putting together the best scenes I could. She...she reminds me to take a breath sometimes,” Hux admitted.

“You deserve that,” Ben said, finishing his own meal and pushing the plate aside.  Millicent wasn’t pleased when he surged forward to take Hux’s face in his hands and kiss him.  Hux made a startled sound, much like his cat, but he didn’t pull away.  Instead, he leaned into Ben’s touch and returned the searching kiss.  Ben shuffled forward, ignoring the plates that were knocked aside as he pushed Hux down onto the covers.  

“I want to make you feel that,” Ben whispered, stretching his body over Hux’s and letting their chests press comfortably against each other.

“Kylo,” Hux said in a warning tone, but Ben latched onto Hux’s neck and sucked softly at it.  

“Won’t touch my dick.  You can cage it up if you want.  I want to make you feel,” Ben told him.

“Kylo, you aren’t well.  You need to rest.”

“Those are tired excuses.  Are you afraid of what I can do to you?” Ben asked, biting Hux’s shoulder.

“I don’t fear you.”

“That’s not what I said,” Ben retorted, nipping Hux’s lips.

Hux growled and rolled Ben onto his back.  Ben let him, even though he could have held him in place.  He wouldn’t trap Hux.  Hux had to come to him.

“I do not fear pleasure, certainly not from you,” Hux insisted, straddling Ben’s hips and placing his hand firmly on Ben’s chest.

“Then let me give it to you.”

“You are--”

“I feel better.  My head’s clearer than it’s been in days. I’m not going to fuck you against the wall or anything, so I think I can handle it,” Ben insisted.

Hux was quiet as he looked down at him.  His mouth was set in a firm line.  “Why must you push? Why can’t you be satisfied with this being about you? Why must you challenge everything?” Hux asked.

“Because I don’t want to fuck a machine.  I want my partner to feel everything I do, and you’ve made me feel so much,” Ben told him, resting his hand over Hux’s where it pressed against his chest.

“You are incredibly sentimental for a man who pays for sex,” Hux told him, but he let Ben lace their fingers together.

“You’re deflecting,” Ben hit right back, refusing to take the bait.

“I’ve already told you my thoughts.  You are ill…”

“And your hands shake whenever you think I’m not looking.  Let me take care of you,” Ben begged.

“But you don’t know what I need.”

“Then tell me.  Talk to me about the things you want.  Tell me about the scenes you want to try.” Ben wasn’t giving up.  He needed this as much as Hux did.

“I want to satisfy _you_.  That is my job.”

“This...you coming to my apartment and taking care of me is not your job.  We’ve passed your responsibility the moment you showed up here without a mask to hide who you were.  This isn’t about the warehouse.  This is about us, and whether you like it or not, there is an us,” Ben said, bringing Hux’s hand to his lips and kissing it.  “I think about you at night.  I think about the things I want to do with you.  Do you?”

“I have crafted all of our scenes, Kylo…”

“No.  Do you sit up at night and let yourself want?”

Hux sighed, and Ben expected another evasion or denial.  He was surprised when Hux pulled their still clasped hands to his own lips and pressed his own kiss to them as well.

“I want to try rope bondage on you.  I think about tying you up and seeing all of this power bound in red rope,” Hux said, stroking Kylo’s chest and creating little designs against his skin with his fingertips.

“How would you tie me up?” Kylo asked, swallowing thickly at the thought.  That was a dangerous game.  No escape unless Hux untied him, completely at his mercy.

Hux smiled at him, all calculation.  “I would start right here,” he said, pressing his finger to Kylo’s chest.  “I would drag the rope over your chest and make you feel it before I started.  I’d brush it against your cheek,” he said, running the backs of his fingers over Kylo’s scruffy cheek.  Hux frowned.  

“I was going to give you a shave,” he said, taken out of his own fantasy.

Kylo frowned, watching Hux get off of him and walk to the bathroom.  Something as simple as the brush of his stubble thrust Hux back into his caretaker role. Kylo cursed to himself. He struggled out of bed, still not having the raw energy to bound after Hux, but unwilling to sit back and watch Hux wear himself thin for his sake.

“You were telling me about how you’d tie me up, not about what a close shave you want to give me,” Ben told him.

“Go lie down, I’ll be out in a minute,” Hux told him sharply.

“No.”  

Hux whipped around and gave him his most authoritative stare.

“Put it away, I’m not your sub right now,” Ben told him.

That only gave Hux’s glare more heat. He opened his mouth to retort, but Ben held up his hand.

“You know what’s worse for my health than a patchy beard?  Arguing with you constantly.”

Hux actually dropped the razor he was holding.  He looked as though Ben had struck him.

Ben didn’t leave it hanging between them.  He crossed to Hux and got in his space without grabbing him, forcing himself not to pull him into a tight embrace.  He did what Hux did in their scenes, making himself the only thing in Hux’s view.  

Hux didn’t step back, and his gaze didn’t immediately lose heat, but after several tense moments he sighed.  “I suppose I should be impressed by how much you’ve learned,” Hux said, opening his arms the barest amount, and Ben dove in, pulling him into a tight hug.  Hux rested his hands on Ben’s shoulders as Ben held him.

“This isn’t working,” Hux said so softly that Ben almost thought he’d imagined it.

“What?”

Hux pressed his nose to Ben’s neck as though seeking protection.  It was the most intimate thing Ben thought he’d ever done, shedding his persona for a moment of comfort.

“We’re both strong personalities vying for control.  I’m unused to having a sub or slave that challenges me when I’m being short sighted.  You are clearly unable to hold yourself back from challenging authority when you see it as illegitimate,” Hux said, reaching up to run his fingers through Ben’s hair.

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m trying to help.”

“I’ve told you what would help. Let me touch you.  Let me focus on you for a bit.”

Hux shook his head. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Then shave me,” Ben said, stepping back and sitting down on the vanity.  He spread his legs enough for Hux to stand between them, and he motioned for Hux to get on with it.

“Here?”

“Where better?”

Hux looked a little off balance as he picked the razor off the tile floor and stepped between Ben’s legs.

“It’s control,” Hux said softly as he lathered Ben’s cheeks.  Ben didn’t say anything or let on that he knew Hux would give in.  “It’s why I start by grooming my slaves.  Having someone else groom you is very personal and requires giving up control.  It’s a very simple exchange, but it’s powerful.  Grooming ourselves is one of the first things we take control of in our lives.  For me, the ritual is part of my own care…” Hux paused his explanation to drag the razor over Ben’s cheek.  

Ben didn’t so much as flinch as Hux carefully shaved him.  He let Hux tilt his head this way and that to get at where he was shaving.  Ben’s hands held Hux’s waist firmly, thumbs rubbing soothing circles against his sides.

“It is easy to feel out of control when you do what I do as frequently and for as long as I have.  I spend more of my life in scenes, or plotting scenes, or observing scenes than I do anything else.  Grooming is one of the things that keeps me grounded.  I keep my hair trimmed.  I style it just so.  I shave regularly.  I groom my pubic hair.  I keep my body regular,” Hux explained as he cleaned the razor thoroughly before bringing it back to Kylo’s face.

The drag of the razor was almost hypnotizing as Ben listened to Hux’s words.  He could see how the whole ritual could be calming.  

“So, right now, are you taking control of me, or are you grounding yourself?” Ben asked, running his hands up and down Hux’s sides.

“I would be lying if I didn’t say a bit of both,” Hux admitted, tipping Kylo’s chin up to shave beneath it.  Kylo would’ve nodded, but that was a dangerous gamble at the moment.

Hux finished and began cleaning Kylo’s face up with a damp towel.  It felt nice, but Kylo was focused on Hux.  

“You didn’t shave yet,” he said, realizing that going straight at Hux might not be the approach that would work.

“You were impatiently waiting to be fellated.”  Hux wasn’t finished though.  He pressed Kylo’s legs further apart and assessed the state of his crotch. Ben just nodded his head, not saying anything else about it as Hux produced a small pair of scissors from Ben’s shaving kit.  He didn’t ask permission as he carefully began to snip at the hair above Kylo’s penis.

Kylo rested his arms on Hux’s shoulders as Hux bent slightly to accommodate his work.  Ben played with the hair at the base of Hux’s neck, trusting him to do whatever he deemed necessary.  Ben had never really been one to worry about the state of his pubic hair before he met Hux, but he understood Hux’s stance on grooming.  It was a powerful tool.

Hux didn’t complain when Kylo leaned forward to kiss his cheek.  He didn’t even pause his snipping.  Kylo looked down to see Hux cleaning him up efficiently before carefully using the razor to clean up the lines.

Kylo was left with a decent sized diamond of hair, but everything was trimmed and neat.  It wasn’t the same as his first grooming or even the second, but Kylo thought he might have the patience to maintain this.  He was thankful that Hux didn’t shave him completely.  It made him feel weird to see nothing there.  Though when Hux shaved his balls, Kylo couldn’t help enjoying that.

Hux cleaned him up much as he did with his face, and Kylo hummed as Hux finished up.  “May I return the favor?” he asked as Hux put the towel down on the vanity.

Hux froze for a moment, clearly not expecting that request.  Ben didn’t know how he expected any differently, but perhaps he’d fooled himself into believing the power of the act. “You would like to?” he asked, holding up the razor.

“You’ve got this going,” Ben said, running his palm over Hux’s cheek and feeling the stubble there.  “You’ll feel better if I take care of it.”  Yes, he was throwing Hux’s arguments right back at him.  Perhaps it wasn’t mature, but it was Ben’s style.

“And where do you propose we do this?”

Ben slid off the vanity, right into Hux’s space.  He didn’t give Hux time to move before lifting him up and seating him on the vanity. Hux made a startled sound as he gripped Ben’s forearms tightly, but he didn’t complain that Ben had grabbed him and lifted him.  It was progress.

Hux sat with his hands on his thighs as Ben located another razor in his messy drawers.  The bathroom was the one room he’d really used since moving in here, and the drawers were constantly a mess from him being late and in a hurry. Ben was surprised when as he found the pack of razors, Hux hooked his legs around Ben’s hips and reeled him in.

“Looking for a close shave?” He couldn’t help the terrible joke.  He blamed his father’s awful influence on his formative years, but Hux actually smiled at the terrible pun.

“Thankfully you are not a comedian,” Hux said, tipping his head back slightly as Ben began to lather him up.

“I’ve had trouble with authority my whole life.  It was a constant struggle with my parents from the start, with teachers, at work.  I’m good at my job, but I get into trouble when I disagree with the higher ups,” Ben admitted as he smoothed the shaving cream over Hux’s cheeks.  “You’re the first person I’ve willingly given control to.  I still struggle with it. It’s not the humiliation or the shame that gets me.  It’s giving up the control I’ve struggled my whole life to gain.  I’ve always felt torn in different directions, but when we’re in scene I feel focused.  I feel calm.  It doesn’t solve anything.  Life is still waiting outside, but for the time we’re together it can’t hurt me.”

Hux ran his fingertips up Ben’s sides as Ben carefully shaved him.  He waited for Ben to clean the razor before responding.

“But you can’t just give up control is what you’re saying.”

Ben nodded, lifting the razor again.  “I get it.  I’m paying you.  Your job is to make me your slave. But here, outside of the warehouse, I need some control too.”

“I understand,” Hux said, running his fingers over Kylo’s chest and abs.  He continued to hold Ben in place with his legs as he gave up control to Ben’s decisions on his grooming.

Ben carefully gave him a shave and cleaned him up before leaning in and kissing him, then nuzzling at his smooth cheek.  Ben reached between them and thumbed the waistband of the sweatpants he was letting Hux borrow.

“Those too?”

“It’s only fair,” Ben told him, wrapping one arm around Hux’s waist and lifting him enough to slipped the sweats down to his thighs.

Hux took a shaking breath as he let Ben remove the pants completely.  Ben ran his fingers over the fairly neat triangle of hair above Hux’s cock.  He could feel Hux tremble as he raised the scissors.  

Ben could feel the power he held as he carefully snipped at the hairs, pinching them between his fingers before snipping the ends.  He could feel Hux’s eyes following every movement until, without warning, he leaned back against the mirror and stopped watching completely.

“I dreamed about us last night,” Ben said, trimming very close to Hux’s penis, and forcing himself to remain steady.  Hux hummed that he was listening though he didn’t move.  “I dreamed about being the one to have you under my control.”

“Did you now?  And how did you manage that?” Hux asked, sounding amused enough to let Ben continue the little game.

Ben smiled, putting the scissors down and picking up the box of condoms on the counter.  Hux wasn’t paying attention.  His head was tipped back and his eyes closed.  Ben snipped the end off the condom then bisected it with the scissors before stretching it out.

He ran his fingers through Hux’s pubes again as he sank to his knees.  He kissed Hux’s inner thigh and pulled Hux’s hips to the edge of the vanity.

That had Hux’s eyes on Ben, wide and surprised as Ben gave him a hungry look.  “There’s more than one way to control a man, _Master_ ,” he said, placing all of his emphasis on the title.

Hux gripped the edge of the vanity and actually spread his legs for Kylo. Kylo wasted no time taking him up on the invitation.  He pressed the improvised dental dam over Hux’s ass and began the slow process of taking Hux apart with his mouth.

Kylo ignored how the tile floor hurt his knees, or how he lost his breath easily.  All that mattered was the satisfying whimper Hux made as Ben ran his tongue over his hole.  Hux’s fingers pulled at his unwashed hair and beckoned him to do more.  Kylo took his time though.  He wanted to savor every moment that he had Hux at his mercy.

There was no real power exchange here, but that didn’t mean that Kylo didn’t have complete control.  Hux seemed particularly susceptible to getting his ass eaten.  His body jerked slightly every time Kylo pressed his tongue a little farther.  Kylo watched Tige carefully as he pressed his tongue past the muscle and stretched Hux open.  Tige’s head was thrown back, and he was once again groping at the edge of the counter with one hand. Kylo was a little worried he might fall right off.  Burying his face between Hux’s cheeks, he doubled his efforts to bring him to the edge.

Hux groaned as he brought his legs up to rest over Kylo’s back. Kylo loved the way Hux’s thighs squeezed his head, begging for more. Hux was fully hard, and precome beaded at the head.

Kylo could tell how close to the edge Hux was as his legs squeezed Kylo’s head like a vice.  Kylo gripped Hux’s cock in one hand as he held the dam with the other, and he began to stroke him firmly.  

Hux cursed, bucking his hips almost to the point of unseating himself on the vanity.  Hux was breathing raggedly as Kylo pulled back and rose to his feet again. He dropped the barrier and rubbed Hux’s ass with his thumb as he continued to stroke him.

“What do you need?” Kylo asked, pressing his thumb against Hux’s rim and teasing it.

“More,” Hux gasped.  

Kylo let go of Hux for only a moment to turn and grab the lube from the shower.  When he turned back, Hux was standing with his legs spread and belly flat on the vanity.  His legs quivered as he jerked himself roughly.

Kylo cursed, wanting to touch himself because of the gorgeous sight before him.  “You want me to fuck you?” he asked, pouring a bit of lube onto his fingers.

“No. One finger,” Hux said, reaching back between his legs and pressing three fingers to his ass and rubbing it firmly. He looked completely debauched as he wiggled against his own attention.

“One finger,” Kylo repeated.  He stood behind Hux and pressed one finger to his ass.  He didn’t press it into him immediately, but he rubbed Hux much as he’d done to himself.

Hux had his cheek pressed to the cool surface of the vanity as Kylo pushed his lubed finger inside of him.  Hux groaned and pushed back onto it.

Kylo braced one arm on the vanity as he slowly fucked Hux with his finger, watching it sink into Hux then slowly dragging it back out.  It was mesmerizing to watch Hux take it eagerly. There were beads of sweat forming all over Hux’s body, and Kylo felt accomplished for making Hux lose his cool for once.

Hux was once again gripping the vanity for dear life as Kylo pressed behind him, leaning over to place kisses down his spine.  

“What do you need?” Kylo asked again.

“Play with my ass.  No penetration, just…” Hux cut off mid thought with a ragged cry as Kylo curled his finger to drag it over Hux’s prostate on its retreat.

Hux was shaking as Kylo pulled back.  As much as he enjoyed watching Hux in the mirror behind the vanity, he wanted full access to him.  Kylo pulled Hux up and spun him so that they were face to face.  He kissed Hux roughly, gripping his hair as he pulled Hux against him.  

Hux didn’t so much as complain as Kylo gripped his ass and the top of his thighs and lifted him.  His legs immediately went around Kylo’s waist again, and Kylo held him firmly.  

Walking with Hux’s wrapped around him and rubbing against his belly was more difficult than he would’ve imagined, given how slight Hux was for his height.  However, Kylo was determined, and Hux seemed distracted enough by their kissing that he’d forgotten Kylo wasn’t completely healthy yet.

Hux pulled his hair as he guided Kylo’s head to the side in order to suck at his neck.  It was as though Hux had let go and the flood gates had just let everything free.  It was dizzying.  He couldn’t imagine how it felt for Hux.

They collapsed onto the messy bed, and Kylo rolled Hux onto his belly and grinded against Hux’s ass, pressing his own erection to Hux.  

“Hold me down,” Hux asked, and Kylo was surprised by the request after having been punished for so much as taking hold of his arm.  However, he did as instructed, gripping Hux’s wrists and holding them against the bedding, not allowing him to move them at all.  

Kylo rubbed against his ass harder, gritting his teeth as he held back his own reactions.  Hux was completely overcome as he bucked back against Kylo.

“Rub against the mattress,” Kylo ordered, pulling back and leaning toward the nightstand.

Hux panted, but he followed the direction, rocking his hips against the comforter.  Kylo had to stop himself from staring at Hux’s desperate movements.  Instead, he groped for the metal cage that he kept beside the bed.  He grabbed it and quickly secured it over his cock, forcing it into the confines and locking it in.  

It was painful, but he figured his cock would take the hint eventually.  Kylo quickly positioned himself behind Hux again, and took his wrists before pressing the cage against Hux’s ass.

Hux moaned loudly as Kylo grinded against him, using the metal to create more pressure against Hux’s ass than his cock could.

Hux’s hair was a disaster, and his mouth seemed to be in a permanent expression of bliss.  He was biting his bottom lip as Kylo rotated his hips and pinned him to the bed.

“Hold the back of my neck,” Hux commanded, and Kylo brought one hand up to pin him down by the back of the neck.  The sound Hux made was animalistic, and it shot right to Kylo’s cock.  He didn’t know this man beneath him.  He didn’t know that Hux could ever be so undone as he was now.  

“Your fingers,” Hux gasped against the sheets.

“Where?” Kylo asked.

“Mouth,” Hux said, opening for Kylo.

Kylo groaned as he used his other hand to press two fingers into Hux’s mouth.  Hux sucked them greedily as Kylo stretched over his back, pinning him.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this,” Kylo told him, pressing a kiss to Hux’s cheek.  

Hux didn’t seem to hear him, so desperate for each point of contact they shared.  Kylo pulled back a little to be able to really look at Hux writhing with pleasure beneath him.  He pulled his fingers from Hux’s mouth, and ran them through Hux’s hair to push it out of his face, to get a better view.

Hux froze.

Kylo froze as soon as he felt Hux go rigid and not in a mindblowing orgasm sort of way.  

“What do you need?” Kylo asked softly.

“Off,” Hux whispered.

Kylo got off of him carefully, not wanting to hurt or spook Hux.  Hux immediately rolled away from him and began to breathe again.  Kylo wanted to touch him, but he didn’t dare.

Hux sat up and got off the bed on shaky legs.  He ran his own fingers through his hair over and over as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door firmly.

Kylo sat on the bed just staring at the door for several minutes.  When Hux didn’t come back out, he went to the door. He knocked softly.

“It’s open,” Hux called from inside.

Kylo opened the door and found Hux bracing against the vanity he’d been sitting on not fifteen minutes early.

“I’m sor--”

“It had nothing to do with you, Kylo,” Hux said, splashing water on his face and pushing his hair back with wet fingers.

“What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You were close,” Kylo said.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Then break it down for me, dammit!”

“You act like this is easy for me.  That I choose to be like this,” Hux snapped, turning to face Kylo.  his eyes were bloodshot as though he’d been holding back tears, but there was fire in them.  He wasn’t going to give an inch.

“I just want to understand.  I want to know why one fucking second you’re writhing around in pleasure and the next you’re frozen like I’d suddenly stabbed you.”

Hux pounded his hand against the counter.  “You’re my client.  You don’t get the gory details of my history.  You get off and we go our separate ways.  It doesn’t matter that you’re the slave.  My job is to serve _you_ ,” Hux told him.

“Fuck that. If that’s all this is then go the hell back to your warehouse.  I don’t need another fucking person in my life keeping things from me and telling me what to do and that it’s best for me.  I’m sorry for whatever it is that I did, but I can’t fucking do this,” Kylo told him.

Kylo turned and walked out of the room.  He made it halfway to the kitchen before he turned around abruptly and marched right back into the bathroom and pulled Hux into his arms.

“I thought you were angry with me,” Hux said softly, letting himself be crushed to Kylo’s chest.

“I’m livid, but you didn’t walk away from me even when I threatened you the other day,” Kylo admitted.

Hux sighed and just held Kylo.  “I don’t know if I can come with someone else. It takes nothing more than a single touch to take me out of it…”

“I’ll let it go,” Kylo told him fiercely.

“Just like that?  After everything…”

“If it’s between letting it go and letting you go, and much rather let it go,” Kylo told him, leaning against the vanity and keeping Hux pressed to him.

“I’m sorry.  It’s clearly something you need from your partners, and I can’t give it to you. It was negligent of me to even take you.”

“I’ll live,” Kylo said, hoping that his words brooked no argument.

Hux snorted softly.  “I’m exhausted,” Hux said after several minutes just holding each other.  They walked back to the bed and laid back down.  Hux unlocked Kylo’s cage and placed it back on the nightstand then laid down on his side, facing away from Kylo.

Undeterred, Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist and rested his chin on Hux’s shoulder.  Their bodies pressed together snugly.  Millicent hopped onto the bed and curled into a ball in front of Hux.  Kylo watched the sleek cat wedge herself against Hux’s chest. Hux brought his arm up to rest his hand against her back.  Slowly, she began to purr.

“Going forward, I think it would be best to treat this as the business transaction that it is, instead of letting our feelings muddy the waters,” Hux said softly.

Kylo wanted to argue, but that was probably the best course of action for both of them.  Kylo had never been good at doing what was best for himself though.

“Pretending I’m not head over heels for you isn’t going to change the fact that I am, and trust me, I’m not good enough an actor to fool you into believing I don’t care,” Kylo told him honestly.

“Pretending that there is hope for this to continue after our contract is over isn’t going to change the fact that this will end.  It would only make it harder to cut ties,” Hux retorted.

“Tige?”

“Yes?”

“You’re a fucking coward.  You hide in your warehouse where you have all of the power, but you can’t hold it together forever like that. I may not know a lot about BDSM, but I know what a  man falling apart at the seams looks like.  I have to look at myself in the mirror every morning.  You are definitely falling apart at the seams, and you might not want to admit it, but you need support.  Closing me out is just going to make it worse,” Kylo said, thumbing Hux’s belly beneath the t-shirt he still wore.

“I’m just tired, Kylo.  A little rest and I’ll be right as rain,” Hux insisted softly.

“Sleep then.  I’ll still be here when you wake up,” Kylo told him.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  It was barely a whisper, but Kylo heard it. How the tables had turned in less than a day.  Kylo didn’t know how he was supposed to continue his objective, but he knew he had a secondary one as well, and that was to make sure that Hux didn’t wear himself down completely.

Kylo’s head throbbed as he held Hux until he fell asleep.  When he was certain that Hux wasn’t waking up, he got out of bed.  Millicent stirred, but she put her head back down when she saw Kylo walk to the bathroom.

After taking a piss, Kylo went to the living room and called Poe.  “Hit me with it.  I can’t leave, but he’s out cold,” he said when Poe answered.

“I’m fucking mad at you.  I told you to be careful.  Your little declaration of love may be fooling the bosses right now, but you aren’t fooling me.  You’re walking a thin line, Ben.  If they catch wind of this, they’ll lock you up with him,” Poe told him.

“Just give me the results,” Kylo told him.

“Dude, this guy is a ghost.  He isn’t in a single database.  He’s never been picked up.  No DNA match, no fingerprint match.  He doesn’t exist in the system.”

“So, he’s never been arrested.  That isn’t exactly shocking,” Kylo said, running his hand through his hair.

“The brass is furious.  They want to push ahead, shorten the timeline and pull everyone in before the end of the contract.  They need dirt.  They need something solid on this guy,” Poe told him, sounding as weary as Kylo felt.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kylo said, hanging up his phone.

“Tell him to check with Interpol.”

Kylo jolted, turning to see Hux standing in the kitchen holding Millicent.  Somehow he managed to look menacing without wearing any pants.  Kylo cursed, trying to go through what he’d said.  Maybe Hux was joking with him…

“What?  You thought you could infiltrate my organization without me knowing? That’s a fascinating brand of egotism,” Hux said, shaking his head like he pitied Kylo.

Kylo reached for the weapon he had planted in the living room, only to discover it was missing.

“You can thank the good Captain for that.  Guns make her anxious,” Hux said calmly.  “The one behind the television is gone too, so don’t bother bolting and rolling to retrieve it or something equally as embarrassing.  I don’t enjoy getting shot. I’m sure you can commiserate.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Kylo asked, wishing that he had pants on.  Hopefully Poe would put pants on him before he let anyone else enter the apartment to process his body.  It was the least he could do.

“Why would I tell you to tell your friend to check Interpol if I was going to kill you?” Hux asked.  

Ben just stared at him like he’d grown another head.  Actually, from this angle it sort of looking like Millicent could be a second, albeit fuzzy, head.  Still, it was frustrating how calm Hux was being.  Ben felt like his word was crumbling around him, and Hux was leaning against the island in the kitchen like they were discussing dinner plans.

“What will Interpol tell us?”

“That’s a very good question, one I’d like to know the answer to myself,” Hux told him, scratching behind Millicent’s ear before placing her down on the floor.  “I wonder if MI6 will own up to its part in this, its own wrongdoing.”

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asked, inching away from Hux even though they were ten feet apart and Hux wasn’t moving toward him at all.  Ben was trying to calculate escape routes if Hux pulled a gun.  If only the team next door could hear them in the living room...but Ben didn’t really want them to hurt Hux.

“Why should I hand over my shame just like that? Do your job, Ben.”

“Fuck you!”

“What? Did that sound too much like your mother?” Hux asked.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Ben asked, finally getting to his feet.  He wouldn’t take this sitting down.  If Hux was going to pull a gun or something, Ben was going to die facing him.  “What the hell? Why even come here? Why not just kill me?” he demanded.  His fists clenched and unclenched, itching to destroy something, to make something feel as broken as he did.

“Why do you immerse yourself in every scene like it isn’t your job to take me down? We all do things that are bad for us, Ben.  It’s what makes us human, flawed.”

“Fuck that. Why’d you let me in if this was it?  Did you want to humiliate me?  Did you want to break me?  Are you planning to blackmail me?” Ben asked, taking as step forward.  He wanted to grab Hux, shake him until he gave Ben answers.

“Why would I blackmail you?  Isn’t that what your own team is doing to you? Forcing the black sheep to do the dirty work.”

“You’re deflecting,” Ben said sharply.  Hux was a master at that, and Ben knew there was no hope of getting answers if he let himself follow Hux’s evasions.

“You said you love me.”  Hux practically spat the words out like they were poison.  “You don’t even know me. You’re in love with a man who devotes himself to your every need. You squall like a disappointed child when you face the realities of what I am, yet you say you love me without even knowing my name.  When you know who I am, when you know my name, we’ll see how good an actor you are,” Hux told him.

“What does that mean?”  Ben wanted to shake him even more.  Hux sounded bitter, and it only added to Ben’s confusion.

“It means, grow up.  This isn’t a fairytale.  I’m not pure of heart, and I’m not going to change because you care about me.”

“I’m not asking you to change.  I’m not asking you for anything,” Ben argued.

Hux let out a sharp bark of laughter. “What about the damn orgasm you want to wring out of me?  You want to change me, Ben.  You want me to be acceptable to your friends and family while still passing for your rebellion against them.  Own up to it, whether I’m righteous or wretched, you still want to see me behind bars.”

Ben did react that time.  He bent and shoved everything off the coffee table, sending DVDs and cups flying.  “That’s a lie,” he shouted.

“You can tell yourself whatever you like, Ben. I’m still the enemy, and they’ll destroy me whether you like it or not.”

“I could--”

“You’re welcome at the warehouse if you can still trust me,” Hux told him, emphasizing the last half of the sentence.

“I’m still welcome?” Ben blinked, standing in the mess he’d created.  His thoughts were at war, but the invitation touched something inside of him.

“Why not? You aren’t the first agent we’ve serviced.  My god, our clients are far more prestigious than you can even imagine.  I should get going. Leave you to your little coup.”

“You should probably put on some pants before you go,” Ben told him, reverting to snark when out of all other ideas. He wanted Hux to stay.  He wanted to strangle Hux for lying, which he was only vaguely aware he’d been doing all along as well.  He just wanted Hux.  Like a drug, he needed a fix whether it hurt him or not, and it was terrifying.

“Afraid I might get arrested for public indecency?” Hux retorted.

“I did a shoddy job trimming your pubes. Just trying to save you some embarrassment.”

Hux actually laughed, and it sounded genuine.  “Trust me, there is nothing you can do to me that will cause me embarrassment.  Feel better, Ben. For what it’s worth, I did come because I care.  I suppose that makes us both fools. You who fell in love with a man who doesn’t exist, and me who fell for the man sent to destroy him. Poetic, I’m sure...Let me know if you wish to continue our arrangement.  If not…” Hux didn’t finish the thought, he turned and walked back to the bedroom.

Ben stood there watching his pale ass retreat.  Ben ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at it until his scalp ached.  He wasn’t in much better shape when Hux returned, holding Millicent in a carrier and a small litter box under his other arm.

“You can keep the DVDs,” Hux said, looking at them scattered all around Ben’s feet.  He shook his head and sighed.  “Watch the grooming one. It might be informative,” he added before walking to the door in Ben’s t-shirt and sweatpants.  Ben didn’t even object.  

Ben stood frozen in place not knowing what to do.  Not even the sound of the door shutting jolted him out of his trance. Everything felt wrong.  Eventually, Ben collapsed back onto the couch and redialed Poe.  “Interpol.  Check with Interpol.  He’s British, Poe,” Ben told him.

“Ben, you okay?  You sound weird.  Did he say anything before he left?” Poe asked.

“No, he just said he had to get back.  I don’t think he takes much time off.”

“Control freak,” Poe said.

“Yeah,” Ben mumbled, getting on the floor and searching through the mess of DVDS.  when he found the one that described proper grooming, he opened it and put it into the player.  

“Get some rest.  Going to need you at the top of your game from here on out,” Poe told him.

“I’m good.”

“All that sex is giving you super powers, man.  I don’t know how you’re functioning on little sleep, tons of kinky sex, and a throat infection,” Poe teased him.

Ben laughed, but there was little humor in it.  The video on the TV had started and the camera was focused on Hux. He looked young in the video, much younger than he was now maybe by more than a decade. “I gotta go, Poe. I’ll call you later,” Ben told him, hanging up before Poe could question him.

Hux was wearing lingerie in the video.  There was a black lace corset over his ribs and waist, cinching it in so tightly that Ben could easily wrap his hands around it.  He wore garters that held up fishnet stockings.  The panties that barely covered his cock were lace, and he wore matching lace opera gloves.

“Turn for the camera,” a man’s voice said from off screen.

Hux did as he was told, turning slowly to show the camera how he looked.  Ben’s mouth went dry as he saw the thong back of the panties, barely holding a thick plug in place.

“Tige,” the man said in a distinctly French accent.  

“Why do you insist on calling me that butchery of my nickname?” Hux asked, sounding bemused instead of upset.  He swayed his hips and brought his arms up over his head to display himself.  Clearly, he was working the camera, but not for the man giving directions.

“You mean _Tige_ ,” the man asked, teasing dragging it out like Teeeeej.  

“Stop it, you pronounce it all wrong,” Hux insisted, color blooming in his cheeks and over his chest as he continued to be teased.

“I say it that way because it makes you blush so lovely. Clients will love that,” the man said.

That only made Hux blush more.  

Ben paused the video and replayed the interaction.  He was pretty sure the voice was the same as the man from the other video.  

“You are awful,” Hux said when the video caught back up.  

“Yet here you are,” the voice said not sounding offended at all.  “Now, show the camera how nicely you clean up. Let your potential clients see how beautiful you can be,” the man encouraged.

“What should I do?” Hux asked, sounding unsure.

“You should show them who _Tige_ is,” the voice encouraged.

Hux bit his plump lip.  Slowly, his demeanor transformed for the camera, standing more like the master Ben knew now.  His eyes became sharper behind the mask he wore, his shoulders straighter, stance wider.

Ben turned off the television.  He couldn’t watch it.  He couldn’t watch proof of Hux’s words.  Who was the man Ben believed he loved?  Did it even matter? He had a job to do.

Ben threw the remote across the room, not caring that it cracked the screen of the television.  He cursed loudly as he pounded his fist on the cushion.  

“Fuck,” he cursed, getting up and going to bedroom.  He dressed quickly and grabbed his keys.  If something was going to come of running the prints and DNA internationally, then he wanted to be there when they got the report.

Ben may not know who Hux really was, but he was going to find out.  Then he was going to prove Hux wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: deep throating, grooming, shaving, rimming, anorgasmia, Tige pronounced in a way no one is going to be happy about, fluff, cock cages


	16. Medical Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been months since the last update, but I got so little writing done over the summer. But now it's kinktober all over again, and maybe I'll be able to finally finish this.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Gefionne for coming to my rescue and betaing this chapter for me. 
> 
> As always, warnings at the end.

—It’s time for your antibiotic—

Ben blinked down at the text he’d just received from Hux. He looked up at the other people in the room, but none of them were paying him any attention. They were too focused on the information they were negotiating with INTERPOL.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was exactly six hours since his last dose of antibiotic, which he’d had before Hux had left his apartment.

Ben didn’t know what to think. Why was Hux concerning himself with Ben’s medicine schedule...other than knowing that Ben wouldn’t remember to take it if left to his own devices?

Checking his pockets, Ben quickly realized that he’d left the bottle in his apartment instead of bringing it with him. He cursed under his breath. He didn’t want to miss this. He needed to know who Hux was, and who he’d been before Ben met him. If anyone in this room deserved to know, it was Ben.

“Poe, can you drive me back to my place to grab my antibiotics? Forgot them when I left,” Ben said, giving in to the pressure in his chest that told him Hux was right; he needed to take care of himself.

“Right now?” Poe sounded a little annoyed by the request, but he grabbed his jacket off the table anyway.

“Yeah, have to take it every six hours,” Ben said, checking his phone one last time in case Hux had sent anything else, but there was nothing but the short reminder. All business, nothing else.

The drive back to the apartment was tense. It didn’t take a detective to figure out that Poe was pissed at him. Ben wasn’t exactly pleased with himself, either; so he just ignored the anger manifesting in the driver’s seat.

“You seriously told him you loved him when the room was miked,” Poe said, after a while.

“I was in character,” Ben told him.

“Who tells their prostitute that they love them?” Poe shouted, taking both hands off the wheel to gesture wildly.

“I’m sure it’s more common than you think.”

“I think that you’re in too deep. You know how this ends, right? This Hux character is going to prison for the foreseeable future. You’re going to be directly responsible for it. You think he’s ever going to want to see you again after you slap cuffs on him and testify against him in court? Trust me, Ben. You are nothing but a job to him. You’re a client he’s servicing, nothing more. And if you’re smart, you’ll treat him like a job, too,” Poe said, putting his hands on the wheel again and pulling into Ben’s lot.

“Got it,” Ben said, ignoring the urge to show Poe the text and tell him that Hux knew everything, and was still sending him reminders to take care of himself. Hux would agree with Poe, though. He’d say Ben was just a client, and they shouldn’t get so close for both their sakes. Unfortunately, it was a little late for that.

“Just get your medicine and get back here—scratch that, I’ll come with,” Poe said, getting out of the car and walking over to the elevator in the parking garage beneath the building.

Ben followed him, feeling exhausted but unwilling to show it in front of Poe right now.

* * *

“Dude, what the hell happened in here?” Poe called from the bathroom.

Ben could’ve kicked himself for letting Poe in there.

“Are these pubes? Did you trim each others’ pubes in here? What the hell, man?” Poe said, exiting the room. He was wearing the kind of latex glove they wore at crime scenes and holding up the hairs that Ben hadn’t cleaned up.

“Are you really holding my pubes? I know what they look like,” Ben retorted, opening the bottle of antibiotics and popping one into his mouth, before downing the water on his bedside table.

“Seriously, who leaves their pubes all over the floor? Who leaves other people’s pubes on the floor?” Poe looked disgusted, and Ben wasn’t about to burst his bubble by telling him that he’d sweated through three sets of sheets while he was sick. That had been far worse than a few stray hairs.

“Just throw them out, and let’s go,” Ben said, putting the bottle of pills into his pants pocket. He didn’t know how long he’d be at the office, and he didn’t want to have to keep coming back here.

Poe made a show of taking the glove off carefully, so the hairs were caught inside it when it flipped inside out. Ben shook his head and went to the kitchen to get an energy drink out of the refrigerator. That was one of the only things he stocked it with.

He opened the fridge and found an entire wall of all-natural fruit juices. There was a Post-It on one of them.

—Energy drinks only work for the short term. You need vitamins and fruit to sustain you through long play and prevent prolonged illness.—

Ben cursed.

“Dude has your number,” Poe said, looking over Ben’s shoulder.

“Asshole,” Ben grumbled, pulling out the carton of orange juice and drinking right from it. Poe gave him a mildly disgusted look as some of it dribbled down his chin, but Ben didn’t care. He was falling apart, and he had hours of work to do before he could just let himself collapse.

“We can stop at the convenience store on the way back,” Poe told him.

“No, I’m fine. Let’s just get back,” Ben said, once again choosing not to go against Hux’s judgment. He seethed the entire way back to the office, knowing that he shouldn’t be taking Hux’s advice. He needed to sever the connection he had to him. Hux had been playing him the entire time, and Ben needed to sort himself out or he was going to be the one who got fucked.

“You coming upstairs, or are you just going to glare at the windshield until it melts?” Poe asked, half out of the car already.

“I’m coming,” Kylo growled, pulling himself out of the front seat and following Poe to the elevator.

“So, why do you think INTERPOL has dirt on your guy? I’m thinking international sex assassin. He’s probably killed powerful men with his thighs.”

“His thighs aren’t that strong, and I definitely think he’d prefer to use a gun, if he was going to kill someone,” Kylo told him. It poured out of him without thought.

“He could still have sex with them first.”

“I suppose, if he thought it would be necessary to the mission, but he doesn’t really seek sex out for the sake of it.”

“Dude, this was supposed to be funny, and you’re making it depressing. Remember when we used to joke to lighten the mood?”

Ben shook his head. “Sorry. Just feeling tense.”

“Yeah, you’re looking tense, too. Look, man, I know this assignment is fucking with your head. I know you feel a connection with this guy, for whatever reason. Whatever we learn in there isn’t going to change that, so stop sweating it. We already suspect him of murder, fraud, blackmail, and a laundry list of other things. Whatever INTERPOL has to say really won’t be a game changer.”

Ben shrugged. Poe was right. He already knew that Hux wasn’t a good person, despite how he treated Kylo.

“Let’s just get this done,” Ben said, stepping out of the elevator and onto the bustling floor.

They walked side-by-side down the hallway to the conference room, which was serving as the command center. Their boss was standing just outside the door, looking frustrated.

“We get any news?” Poe asked him, slowing down beside Ben.

“This shit’s so tied up in red tape that we’re going to need a pair of scissors just to take a dump pretty soon,” he said. “Now MI6 is demanding a piece of the pie.”

“Your mixed metaphors are getting out of control,” Poe noted, and Ben had to agree.

“The prints and DNA pinged with INTERPOL because MI6 has him on a watchlist or something, but they aren’t willing to tell us the details until they know why we’re looking him up. So, now we have to bargain with whoever they send here, and hope that they even have the information we need,” their boss complained, scratching at the beard that was starting to come in.

Ben sighed. He’d have to wait longer to find out who Hux was. He walked into the room and found a corner to sit in while they waited. It could be hours or days before a secure connection was made, or worse, before someone was sent in person.

The other agents didn’t hold back their comments about the case just because Ben was sitting in the room. He could hear them discussing the things they’d confiscated from Kylo’s apartment. This included the DVDs, which Ben hadn’t gotten the chance to hide or watch completely.

Evidently, half of the unit had watched them by now, though. Ben gritted his teeth as he heard someone making a joke about Hux. He tried not to think about them being a private thing, just for him, but it was difficult. Hux had brought them for him, to help him with their scenes and his own emotional responses. They weren’t for the Bureau’s entertainment.

“I’m going to my appointment with the shrink,” Ben said, getting up abruptly when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’ll find you if anything changes,” Poe said, understanding Ben’s need for space.

Ben walked down the hall in a strange haze. It wasn’t like the drop he’d felt as he was getting sick, but it was frustrating. He knew he should be seeing things that he wasn’t; he wasn’t catching things, like how Hux had known about him from the start. Knowing that, he needed to change how he looked at everything, but he was still reeling. He couldn’t think clearly, and therefore he wasn’t making the connections he should have been.

Ben cursed as he stepped into the psychologist’s office.

“Agent Solo, how are you feeling?” his doctor asked, rising from her seat behind her desk.

Ben didn’t say anything. He simply went and took a seat in the pair of chairs she used for their sessions. He stared out the window at the parking lot as she came to sit in the other chair.

“Have you come to sit?” she asked, sounding as non-judgmental as usual. She reminded him of Hux in that way. She set things out and let him place his own judgment on them so as not to influence his decision.

“I’m waiting for bad news,” Ben told her, gripping the arms of the chair.

“That is the worst sort of news to have to wait for,” she said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“I should be excited. We have a break in the case.”

“There is no rule that states exactly what should and should not bring us joy or excitement. Anything you’re feeling right now is valid,” she told him, crossing her ankles as she sat.

Ben shook his head.

* * *

“Dameron, Solo, get in here,” their boss called across the office.

Both men ran for the conference room, dropping the papers they’d been holding.

“Secure conference in two minutes,” their boss said, closing the door behind them as they slipped into the conference room. “We need to handle this delicately. We need the information they have, so watch every word that comes out of your mouths.”

Poe nodded, and Ben found a seat near the screen. He watched the blank screen come to life as the connection was made, and a man about his parents’ age stood before the camera.

“Major Ematt, thank you for joining us,” one of the lead agents greeted the man.

“How did you come by the DNA and prints you sent us?” The man, Ematt, got straight down to business.

“Mr. Hux is part of an ongoing investigation, and that is all we are at liberty to say at this time.”

“He can’t be part of an investigation. He’s dead. He was killed in the line of duty twelve years ago. Now, I will repeat, how did you come by his prints and DNA?” the man asked sharply.

“I pulled it myself, from a glass he drank out of. Unless the British are designing zombies, he’s alive and well,” Poe said, stepping closer to Ben.

“That is impossible.”

“Is it more impossible that this man is alive, or that we somehow created a set of fingerprints and DNA that matched his after twelve years?” Ben asked.

The man was quiet for a moment as he frowned at something offscreen. Finally, he looked back at the camera.

“If what you’re saying is true, then it is of great interest to MI6.”

“We are willing to trade information,” one of the leads said.

Ben watched the man’s reactions. He looked as though he’d seen a ghost. Ben paid close attention to the man’s every twitch and blink while terms were hammered out. When the man finally delved into the information he was at liberty to share, he seemed as thought he had yet to come to terms with Hux’s resurrection.

“Armitage Hux was serving as an agent of the Crown when he was killed in an explosion at the building in which he was undercover. His remains were unearthed in the rubble, and he was laid to rest.”

“He’s a spy?” Poe asked incredulously.

Ben noted the way the man twitched at Poe’s words.

“He was serving as an agent at the time of his demise. He was...not a _traditional_ member of the organization,” the man spoke carefully.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Poe demanded. Their boss gave him a warning look, and Ben was happy that, for once, he wasn’t the one being chastised.

“It means that Hux was recruited specifically for this operation. Instead of training agents to go undercover, experts were brought in to gather information. Hux was one such expert. He proved to be invaluable to the operation, until the place went up in flames, killing him and two other agents.”

“What sort of expert was he?” Ben asked.

The man sighed. “He was a prostitute.”

There was silence in the room. Ben wasn’t sure if they were more shocked that Hux had been a spy or that he was a government-sanctioned prostitute. The rabbit hole just seemed to go deeper and deeper, and it left Ben’s head swimming.

“So you hired prostitutes to spy for you. What did they get in return?” Poe asked.

“Immunity. One of them actually became a full agent. Hux had shown interest in that prospect, as well. Now, how did you come by his prints...if they are, in fact, his?”

“Our agency has been investigating an extensive prostitution ring for over a year now. Our investigations have brought us to a warehouse that we now know houses an elaborate facility for those seeking more extreme sexual pleasures. We believe that Armitage Hux is the head of the facility and, possibly, the entire organization,” the lead explained.

“If that is the case, MI6 will want to be brought into the investigation. We will provide everything on our own investigation into a London ring, which Hux was investigating, but we will need access to yours, as this is of interest to us, as well.”

There was more tense negotiating, but Ben was silently reeling. Hux had been an agent. Hux had been undercover, just as he was. He knew the pressure Ben was under more than anyone.

* * *

“How are you taking the news?” Poe asked as they sat on the balcony of Ben’s apartment. They’d finally been sent home after hours and hours of going through everything that MI6 had provided. Ben had seen Hux’s mugshot. He’d been thin and pale in the picture, but there hadn’t been a hint of remorse in his eyes. He’d also read the police report that had led to him be recruited by the agency: he’d been arrested for soliciting a police officer.

“Honestly?”

“I already know you love him. What could possibly be worse than that?”

“I feel like I understand him. He was recruited to do their dirty work, but he would never get credit or respect for what he was doing. The only thing they offered him was the ability to continue selling his body to survive.”

“That’s not what they’re doing to you, Ben. This is big. This is going to make our careers,” Poe assured him.

“Maybe it’ll make yours, but there’s a reason they picked me, and it’s not because I’m headed for the top, like my mother,” Ben said, taking a sip of his beer.

“This case is getting to you, man.”

“This case is making me finally see the truth, Poe. To the Bureau, I’m no better than Hux. I’m a means to an end that they can write off when it’s over. I’ve gotten more respect inside that warehouse than inside the Bureau. How fucked up is that?”

“Ben.” Poe’s voice was soft, pleading.

“Don’t. My own parents prefer you. Don’t try to tell me that I haven’t been the odd one out since I was a kid. I don’t need you to spare my feelings.

“Ben, I’m your best friend. Fuck the Bureau, and your parents. I’ve stuck by you. Don’t go throwing everything you’ve worked for away because you’re feeling lost. I’ve got your back, and we’re going to close this case together,” Poe told him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

“Together,” Ben mumbled, looking out at the view he wouldn’t have in another week. He’d be back to his hole-in-the-wall apartment while Poe lived a floor away from his parents in a luxury condo. He sipped his beer, trying to relax because he doubted he’d get another night like this before going back to the warehouse. He hadn’t just sat down and had a beer with Poe in what felt like ages. They were always working, or Poe was with his mysterious new boyfriend, who everyone but Ben had met.

Ben tried not to think about how hollow Poe’s words felt these days. Poe had always had his back, and he needed to trust he’d have it now, even if he felt completely alone.

Ben’s phone vibrated in his pocket as he took a sip of his drink. He pulled it out and found a simple message:

—Take your medicine.—

* * *

Kylo’s bin was right where it always was when he got to the warehouse. He was feeling better than he had been, and the Bureau doctor had cleared him for duty after asking him all of two questions. He only had a few days left on his antibiotic.

The bin contained multiple items, but Kylo frowned as he removed them. First, there was a hospital gown. Kylo was almost amused that it was black, like everything else in the warehouse, but confusion was the more prominent reaction. Also in the bin was lubricant and a slim plug, as well as his collar. There was a medical bracelet that read: _Dr. Hux_.

Frowning, Kylo stripped down. It had been close to a week since he’d done any sort of anal play, and he stared at the lube a long time before be bent over the table and began preparing himself, right in the front office. He hadn’t been expecting to slip right back into play. He’d thought Hux would meet him and not let him out of his sight. Maybe he’d punish Kylo for being a spy.

Instead, it seemed to be business as usual.

Kylo poured some of the lubricant onto his fingers, and reached behind himself. He pressed the first finger inside and cringed at how much of a difference a week made. It didn’t help that it had been one of that most stressful weeks of his life.

Still, Kylo fell into the familiar rhythm of opening himself up. His knees were wobbly by the time he fit the small plug inside himself, and he actually gasped when he stood up straight again and felt it shift slightly. He took a couple measured breaths before pulling the medical gown on and the fastening the collar around his neck.

Despite all that had been revealed, the collar still had the same soothing quality to it. He ran his fingertips over it several times before putting on his mask again, at long last.

As Kylo opened the door to the warehouse, he was met by a master wearing a vinyl nurse’s outfit and a pair of intimidatingly high heels.

“This way,” she said, walking in front of Kylo. She walked past the gathering area and down the hall that they went to for group nights. Near the end of the hallway, she opened a door and guided him into a room that had several chairs against the wall, and another door on the other side of the room. “Another nurse will come show you to your room. Please wait on the second chair from the end,” she said, pointing to it.

Kylo didn’t say anything, falling back into following the rules without much thought. He took a seat on the chair and waited for the other nurse to get him. The waiting area was rather large, but it was mostly empty.

As promised, another “nurse” came through the other set of doors not long after he sat down. This one was a man who stood in a black vinyl fetish nurse’s uniform as well. He, too, was in high heels and held a clipboard in his gloved hand.

“This way,” he said in a clipped voice.

Kylo did as he was instructed. He walked behind the man’s clicking heels. He followed the sway of the man’s hips out of the waiting area and into a massive room much like the one all the masters and slaves all met in, from time to time. This one was set up like an old-fashioned infirmary, though. There were rows and rows of medical tables and cots separated by thin, gauzy dividers.

Some of the cubicle curtains were open as Kylo passed them, and he could see slaves receiving “treatments.” He felt his gut tighten as he caught a glimpse of a slave receiving a prostate exam. Other cubicles were curtained off, but the bright lighting allowed one to see shadows behind them and hear what was being said.

Kylo feel his pulse race as he realized that there wasn’t a bit of privacy in the entire infirmary. He’d hear exactly what happened to those around him, and they would hear what was done to him. Kylo tried to discretely squeeze his cock through the gown as he felt an intense rush of arousal. Unfortunately, the gown left little to the imagination.

Finally, the man stopped, and turned to his right. He opened a curtain and held it for Kylo. “Sit on the table, and he’ll be with you when he’s ready,” the nurse said, pulling a folder off the clipboard and placing it in the slot on the outside of the cubicle.

Kylo once again followed the direction and stepped into the examination room. He looked around as the curtain fell closed behind him.

The room was small, but it held a great deal. The equipment was sleek and modern. The table looked sturdy, though comfortable, and Kylo’s theory was proven right when he sat on it. Beside him was a cart that held many instruments. He tried not to study them too much.

Kylo breathed in and out, feeling the plug shift as he did. He tried to focus on being consumed by the scene, which was very deliberately executed, but his mind raced with the revelations of the recent days.

However, the longer he was left waiting, the more the plug demanded his attention; the more his mind strayed from heavy thoughts and was consumed by the situation at hand.

Kylo moved his hips, and a small moan escaped his lips. He focused on the pleasure the too-thin plug brought him. It was enough to demand his complete attention, but not enough to give him what he needed.

There was sweat forming on his brow as a sharp knock came on the divider. Before Kylo could summon a reply, the curtain parted and Hux walked inside. He held a clipboard of his own, with the chart on it.

Kylo’s breath caught as he took in what his master was wearing. He wore his usual mask, and his hair was pushed back in its ordinary fashion. A black lab coat rested over his body, but it was left open to reveal a vinyl uniform as well. Black vinyl covered him from the neck down. A tight leather corset pulled his waist in sharply.

Between the plug and the sight in front of him, all stray thoughts fled Kylo’s mind and left him completely focused on the present.

“A robust specimen,” his master—his doctor—said as he let the curtain fall closed behind himself. He looked between Kylo and the clipboard, then placed the clipboard on the table beside the divider. “I’d like to take your blood pressure to start things off,” he said, stepping beside Kylo and picking a cuff up off the stand beside the exam table.

Kylo watched as Hux wrapped the cuff around his thick bicep. Hux’s gloved fingers secured the cuff tightly before slipping the chest-piece of the stethoscope beneath the edge of it. He pumped it up with deliberate squeezes, until it hugged Kylo’s arm.

Kylo’s whole body tingled as his doctor released the valve slowly. His demeanor was so clinical that Kylo couldn’t help but feel like he was receiving the scrutiny of a real physician. Yet, there was also the anticipation of just what his master had in store for him.

“How are you feeling?” his doctor asked, after he’d gotten a reading.

“Better, sir,” Kylo responded, though he was feeling lightheaded. He knew that was the anticipation rather than his condition.

“You’re flushed,” the doctor noted, removing the cuff from his arm.

“Just a bit warm in here,” Kylo said.

His doctor gave him a disapproving look. “The thermostat is set to sixty-seven. I’d hardly call it toasty in here. Open your mouth.”

Kylo did as instructed, and Hux quickly placed a tongue depressor into his mouth. He gave it a look, then felt beneath Kylo’s jaw and ears. The thick gloves weren’t enough, now that Kylo knew what Hux’s bare hands felt like, but they lit up his body anyway.

“Did you finish your antibiotics?” Hux asked him, opening the front of Kylo’s gown to reveal his chest.

“I have three days left, but I haven’t missed a dose,” Kylo told him. Hux already knew this. He texted Kylo every six hours to remind him on the off chance he forgot. Truthfully, he would’ve missed several doses had Hux not set his alarms and insisted on texting him; he just wouldn’t admit it.

“And you’ve been getting sufficient rest?” Hux asked, running his hands over Kylo’s chest and beneath his armpits. He pressed down firmly and waited for any sort of reaction.

“I get what I can.” His whole body tingled as his doctor touched him.

“Of course,” Hux said, shaking his head before pushing Kylo down onto his back on the table. He pressed his hands to Kylo’s abdomen and palpated it carefully. His sure touch sent sparks right to Kylo’s cock, and Kylo flushed further as his gown tented.

“Have you touched yourself?” his doctor asked, scrutinizing the tented fabric.

“I haven’t.”

“No fingers? Plugs?” he asked, helping Kylo sit up again. Just his master’s touch was doing things to his body. It was so familiar and comforting that Kylo went with his non-verbal demands without a second thought.

“Nothing.”

“Have you cleaned yourself?”

“I’ve showered,” Kylo responded immediately, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Did he look or smell like he hadn’t bathed? He thought he’d looked okay before he drove over. He’d been so busy with work that maybe he’d neglected himself a little.

“I was referring to internally,” the doctor said, motioning for him to stand and face the table.

Kylo coughed softly as he realized what his doctor meant. He shook his head.

“What was that?” his master asked, forcing him to say it aloud.

“I haven’t, sir.”

“And your last bowel movement?”

Kylo felt like he was as red as his master’s hair as he turned away and braced his hands on the exam table. He could hear people just beyond the curtain—similar questions and hesitants answers. They could surely hear him as well. He bowed his head as his master had him spread his legs shoulder-width apart.

“I think I went this morning.”

“You think?”

Kylo sighed. “I haven’t exactly been paying attention to when I shit. I’ve been running back and forth from the office, and trying to remember to take my damn pills, and I haven’t exactly been eating regularly. I don’t even know if I’ve eaten today,” Kylo snapped. His whole body was acutely aware of this humiliation and just how aroused it made him.

“You haven’t. You blood pressure was abysmally low for someone in the shape you’re in.”

Kylo shook his head feeling, overwhelmed as he was faced with the state he was in, but also safe, in a strange way.

“Why am I not surprised you know what my blood pressure should be,” he said, shifting his weight from side to side.

“You had a physical before you came to us. I made sure I acquainted myself with the medical history you provided,” his master said, lifting the back of his gown and folding it up to rest over the small of his back. It was a submissive pose, presenting himself, and part of him questioned what would happen if he turned the tables. Would he be punished? Would his doctor let him do an exam of his own? He pushed the thoughts away, choosing to enjoy his doctor’s treatment.

“Of course. Is there anything about me that you don’t know?”

“You’ve never told me your favorite color.”

“I don’t have one,” Kylo said immediately.

“Relax for me,” Hux said, making no comment about Kylo’s answer.

Kylo relaxed his body, and he felt Hux’s slim finger spread his cheeks, then slowly slide the plug free. Kylo hardly felt the twinge of pressure as it was removed.

“I don’t let my slaves come back from illnesses until I’ve approved them. Tonight, I’ll determine if you’re clear for further scenes. Already, I’ll require that you eat before play, until I’m certain you’re remembering to feed yourself. I may also require you clean yourself in the playroom before we begin, if I don’t think you can handle it at home. Now, take a breath and relax,” his doctor told him, guiding him to bend forward just a little farther.

Kylo knew what to expect, but he still jolted when a lubed finger slid into him without further warning. He gasped as the finger pressed in deep.

“Cough,” his master said, and Kylo shuddered as he forced himself to cough. His master pulled the digit free without teasing or pleasuring him more, and it made the anticipation so much worse. He wanted more. He wanted his master to fuck him with his finger and taunt him for being remiss in his self-care.

Instead, his master’s insistence on remaining clinical drove Kylo crazy. His cock ached, and his ass clenched around nothing.

“Please sit on the table again,” his doctor said, turning to the small table beside Kylo’s.

Kylo followed the direction and sat with his legs dangling over the edge.

“On your back,” his doctor corrected, then once Kylo was in position, Hux pulled stirrups from beneath the table and positioned them for Kylo to brace his feet in them. He guided one leg then the other into them, then pushed them up and outward, so Kylo was completely on display.

Kylo had rarely felt so exposed in their scenes as when Hux pulled a light down to shine right on his bare body.

“I’ll start by taking your temperature. You were running a fever when I last saw you,” his doctor said, picking a thermometer off the table. Kylo watched him apply a small amount of lubricant to it, then, once again, he felt his cheeks being spread. “Relax,” his doctor reminded him.

Kylo’s whole body shook as he felt the thermometer slowly press inside of him. He was aware of every inch of it as it went in, and when it was in place his doctor gave it a gentle nudge to make sure it was secure. Kylo moaned as he squeezed around it.

“Please try to remain relaxed,” Hux reminded him.

Kylo didn’t know how he was supposed to do that when he needed more. He needed Hux’s touch and punishment. The small thermometer was just driving him to distraction, not fulfillment.

His master’s gloved hand rested over his forehead, and Kylo wasn’t even aware of when he’d come up there.

“It’s all right. I’ll take care of everything,” Hux said, though it wasn’t the soothing tone of a caretaker; rather the sure tone his master was known for.

While they waited on his temperature, his doctor examined his cock and testicles. Kylo practically writhed as Hux rolled his testicles in his palm and firmly felt them. He was leaking precome by the time Hux examined his cock, pressing his fingers between his testicles and shaft and feeling the head of the cock, as well.

Kylo felt delirious again as his master examined every inch of him. The entire time his master touched and pressed at him, he was aware of the tool still deep inside him, and it only enhanced what he felt.

Finally, his doctor returned to his spread legs and took hold of the thermometer. Instead of pulling it out like the plug, first he pushed it in just a hair further, and Kylo cried out at the unexpected move. His body jerked as his master teased him with the instrument.

It felt all the more scandalous that it was a thermometer that his master was fucking him with, rather than a real toy. Kylo gripped the table and panted as his master pulled the thermometer nearly free before gently pushing it back in again.

“You’re very tense,” his doctor said, finally removing the thermometer completely.

Kylo gasped and felt his chest rise and fall heavily as he tried to maintain control, even as his cock ached. There was silence in the cubicles around them, and Kylo knew they were being listened to.

“No fever. I would like to take a better look inside, but first you need to be cleaned out,” his doctor said.

Kylo felt his body tighten. His doctor wasn’t actually suggesting that. He wouldn’t.

“Don’t worry. It’s perfectly routine. I’ve administered hundreds,” his doctor told him, removing a large bag from the second tier of the supply cart. The bag had a thick hose attached to it, and at the end of the hose was a nozzle.

Kylo felt his pulse race as he stared at the contraption. He gripped the table as he tried to sit up, but his legs were so high and spread that he couldn’t really get seated.

“Don’t struggle. There is a private bathroom at the end of the hall. No one will see you do your business,” Hux assured him.

“You won’t make me…”

“Jesus, I’m not going to have you do it here on the table, if that’s what you’re thinking. Unless you want a mess when I examine you, this is unfortunately necessary,” his doctor told him.

Kylo took a breath and reminded himself that he’d done this plenty of times. Hux had watched him urinate. This really wasn’t any worse. Perhaps it was humiliating, but he’d enjoyed plenty of humiliating things since he’d come to the warehouse.

Nodding, he laid back down and tried to relax. However, his body hummed with anticipation as he watched his master carry the bag to the sink and run the water until he was satisfied with the temperature, then begin to fill the bag.

Kylo forced himself not to touch his cock as he took in the sight of his master’s cinched waist and thick gloves holding onto the bag. He bit his lip as he watched his master slowly walk toward him.

The process of preparing Kylo for his enema was hypnotizing. His doctor was very precise, making sure everything was just so. He adjusted Kylo’s legs again then he put a strap across Kylo’s chest, pulling it tightly so it held him securely. He spoke softly as he worked, telling Kylo exactly what he was doing and why. Kylo blushed as Hux explained where the water would go.

“The less movement you are tempted to make, the less chance of cramping,” his doctor told him, running his gloved fingers down Kylo’s abdomen to his cock. He caressed it briefly before standing between Kylo’s legs again and pressing one lubed finger to Kylo’s hole. Kylo moaned as he felt the pressure of the digit, but it didn’t press inside. Instead, it was removed after only a moment, leaving Kylo dizzy with need.

“Just breathe,” his master reminded him.

Kylo looked down between his spread legs to where Hux sat on a stool. He held up the nozzle and coated it with plenty of lubricant. Kylo could see the two expandable chambers on the nozzle, and he closed his eyes tightly when Hux lowered it to his ass.

“Breathe and relax,” his doctor told him as he began to slide the nozzle in. Kylo tried to arch his back, but the restraint prevent him. He felt the rubber move past his entrance and settle inside of him; then he felt it expand inside him.

Kylo gasped, feeling each pump of the valve. His doctor only gave it a few squeezes, but that was enough to leave Kylo feeling full. Then he felt the outer balloon begin to inflate. He moaned and wiggled as he felt the nozzle lock into place as the inner and outer balloons prevented any movement.

“Relax,” his doctor said one last time, before Kylo heard a soft click.

It was several seconds before the familiar gentle rush entered him. He tried to calm his breathing, but the fact that his master was right there inspecting him as a tube full of water rushed into him was overwhelming.

“You’re doing very well,” his doctor said, using a reassuring tone as he ran his gloved hands over Kylo’s thighs.

Kylo shivered, but he tried to relax. He tried to be good. He should’ve done this before he’d come, and this was the proper punishment for such behavior.

The feeling of being filled up only made him harder, as he felt the humiliation of the act.

His master reached forward and rubbed his belly gently, and it was too much. Kylo moaned loudly as he felt pressure both inside and out as his master’s caress turned into a firm press. Kylo felt breathless as Hux massaged his slowly expanding belly.

“Are you feeling full yet?” his doctor asked, still pressing his palm to Kylo’s abdomen.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo admitted, feeling like he might burst apart at the seams. The flow of water didn’t let up, and he felt it deeper in this position.

Kylo felt completely vulnerable with his legs up and locked into the stirrups and his chest strapped down. The water rushed past the balloons and into his body, filling him up and leaving the evidence in his belly.

He watched his cock twitch over the slowly rounding abdomen. He watched as bead after bead of precome slowly formed at the head, before Hux wiped them away with a bit of gauze.

“You’re doing very well,” his doctor assured him, even as he felt like he couldn’t take any more without bursting. “Almost there,” he assured Kylo, though Kylo could see the bag was still heavy. “Do you need a moment?” Hux asked as Kylo shook.

Kylo contemplated it. If his doctor stopped the flow to give him a moment, it would relieve the feeling of being filled, but it would only extend the torture. Kylo finally shook his head, determined to show Hux he could take it.

His doctor nodded, once again massaging his growing belly with gentle but firm hands. He continued to reassure Kylo even as he began to cramp up. He moved to stand beside the table and rubbed Kylo’s chest and shoulders as he moaned uncontrollably at the feeling of being completely full.

Kylo was hardly aware of the outside world when he finally heard the click of the valve again.

“You’re doing so well. Now, you need to hold this in for it to do its job,” his doctor told him, dabbing at his sweaty forehead.

“How long?”

“Twenty minutes,” his doctor told him.

Kylo groaned.

“Would you rather lie on your side?”

Kylo shook his head. He couldn’t imagine moving right now. He thought about walking down the hall to the bathroom, and he considered begging to do it here instead. Let everyone hear it. The humiliation couldn’t be worse than waddling down the hall like this. However, he couldn’t give in to that weakness.

His doctor continued to tend to him as he felt the cramps come in waves, leaving him shaking in pain and arousal. He was in no danger of losing control; the nozzle made sure of that. However, the longer he lay there, the more it affected him mentally. While he couldn’t physically lose control, he was constantly mentally teetering on the brink, afraid that at any second he would burst.

When Kylo didn’t think he could take another moment, he felt his master’s hand wrap around his cock. The world narrowed down to his master’s touch and the intense amount of pleasure that it brought him. Kylo shook with each stroke, feeling the pressure on his prostate from the enema inside of him.

Kylo humped up into his doctor’s gloved hand, needing just a little more. However, his master didn’t bring him to orgasm, instead keeping him hovering just on the edge.

“Time’s up. Let’s get you up,” his master said after what didn’t feel like that long.

Kylo was only aware of his master’s touch as he was freed from the restraint. Then his legs were carefully lowered and freed from the stirrups. Kylo moaned as he was helped to sit up and then get onto his feet.

The nozzle shifted just a hair inside of him, and Kylo’s legs wobbled dangerously.

“Hold this,” his master said, pushing the IV stand the bag hung from into Kylo’s grasp. “Step out of the curtain and turn right. Follow the row to the end, then turn left. The bathroom is the first door on the right.

Kylo nodded, taking slow steps toward the door. He felt each step through his entire body. The haze of discomfort, humiliation, and pleasure was a powerful cocktail.

However, as Kylo stepped out of the exam room and turned left, he found a line of patients holding IV stands waiting for the single bathroom.

Kylo felt the twist of humiliation as several nurses patrolled the hall.

“This way,” one said as Kylo stood frozen outside the cubicle. “Hurry or you’ll lose your place in line.” She ushered him along.

Kylo shuffled down the hall, feeling the full body flush of having someone see him in such a state. He looked at the other patients, all with distended bellies, shifting uncomfortably as they waited for their own turn.

He was completely aware of the tube connecting his ass to the empty bag. He was aware of how his belly pressed against the gown as he walked with a distinct waddle.

When he reached the line of patients waiting for their turn, he gripped the mobile stand tightly as a wave of cramps hit him. His eyes watered as he tried not to call attention to himself. He was in a full body sweat by the time the pain subsided. He noticed another patient watching him, and he felt his cock twitch at the flush of humiliation that washed over him.

Kylo watched as one of the doctors walked down the hall to their patient and began to inspect them in front of the others. Kylo panted as he watched them reach behind the patient and open the valve on their bag again. The patient whimpered as the flow opened. Kylo noticed a distinct wetness on the front of him gown where his cock pressed against it.

Thankfully, there was actually more than one bathroom. The hall was full of them, but each patient was assigned a specific one, and had to wait to be admitted.

While they waited, the nurses checked on them, asking questions and checking whether the bags were empty. The patients whose bags still held liquid were seen by their doctors, and by the time they were admitted to their bathroom, they had finished theirs as well. The humiliation only added to the roiling pleasure deep inside Kylo. His gown covered his chest, but it was clear that he was painfully aroused by all of this.

By the time he was admitted to his cubicle, he was shaking. When he got inside he sobbed with relief at making it this far.

Kylo was in the cubicle for a long time before there was a knock at the door. He jerked, expecting a nurse to open it and admit another patient. However, his doctor’s voice came through the door.

“How are you doing?”

Kylo grunted. He was hard as hell and completely uncomfortable, but he was feeling significantly better.

“May I come in?”

Kylo almost refused him, but the worst was really over. He was just being overly cautious at this point. “Yes,” he said, letting his head hang forward.

Hux came in and quickly shut the door, maintaining Kylo’s privacy.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still not one hundred percent,” Kylo admitted.

Hux hummed softly, stepping beside Kylo and rubbing his back. “Let’s get you back to the exam room then,” he said, kneeling down and guiding Kylo to sit back a little.

Kylo moaned as Hux pressed his hand to his belly again, massaging him firmly. When nothing embarrassing followed, Hux nodded and pressed the briefest kiss to Kylo’s shoulder. It practically knocked Kylo over. It was the first sign of affection, and Kylo wanted to chase it and beg for more. He wanted his master to keep massaging his belly to make sure he was finished, if he meant he could have another kiss.

“Would you like privacy to clean yourself up?”

“I’m good. Just didn’t want to be mistaken about whether I was finished with your contingent of nurses out there.”

Hux laughed softly. “Didn’t know you to be intimidated by anyone or anything.”

Kylo could hear the pride in Hux’s voice, and it gave him pause. Did Hux really think that of him, even after everything?

His master still gave him a moment to himself as he waited outside the door. Kylo joined him in the hallway, then he followed Hux back to their cubicle. He endured two more smaller enemas before Hux was convinced that he was completely empty—making the awkward trip from exam cubicle to bathroom each time.

By the last one, Kylo was exhausted and still so close to the edge that his entire body tingled. Hux just followed him into the bathroom the last time and alternated between rubbing Kylo’s shoulders and belly the whole time. Kylo was so focused on his master’s touch that he hardly registered what he was doing right in front of him. He was so deeply in his space that nothing but his master’s touch and the pleasure it brought him mattered.

“Do you need to rest?” Hux asked, kneeling in front of him and rubbing his thigh.

Kylo nodded, too tired to really speak. He could still feel that he was firmly planted in subspace, but his body was too tired to do anything with that.

“When we go back to the cubicle, you can rest for a bit,” Hux told him before giving him a moment to himself again.

Kylo was unsteady when he joined Hux in the hallway, but Hux linked his arm through Kylo’s and guided him back to their area. Hux said nothing as he helped Kylo down onto the bed and gently rolled him onto his side. Then he pulled a sheet up over Kylo and dimmed the lights.

Kylo could still hear the other slaves and their masters. He thought, at first, that he wouldn’t be able to rest while patients moaned loudly around him, but, after only minutes, he hardly noticed them at all.

Hux rubbed his back until he began to doze, and Kylo drifted off in a state of floating comfort that he hadn’t felt in nearly a week. If he were capable of deep thought at the moment, he would’ve contemplated why Hux made him feel safe even when they were both in this standoff of sorts. However, he was incapable of little more than lying still and basking in his master’s touch.

“Wake up, Kylo,” his master’s voice was soft and encouraging as Kylo slept.

Instead of waking, Kylo shifted toward the warm voice. He felt his master’s hands touching him, and he tried to bury himself in that feeling. It felt like every caress brought a wave of warmth with it, covering him and wrapping him up in its safety.

“You need to wake up now, Kylo,” his master whispered into his ear, lips brushing against his earlobe.

Kylo moaned softly as he rolled toward his master’s voice.

“Careful, Ren. I don’t want you to roll onto the floor,” Hux said, giving Kylo’s shoulder a squeeze.

Kylo opened his eyes and blinked up at Hux, who was still wearing the nurse’s outfit. “Best dream,” Kylo mumbled, looking at the way the vinyl hugged Hux’s body.

“Not a dream. I would like to finish your exam, if you’re ready,” Hux told him, pushing his hair out of his eyes with his gloved fingers.

“What are you going to do to me, doctor?” Kylo asked, licking his lips.

His doctor gave him a sly smile and leaned over to the table of tools, picking up an instrument and holding it up for Kylo to see. “I thought I’d take a look inside,” Hux said, holding the speculum up and turning the screw to open it wide.

Kylo’s mouth opened much like the instrument.

“May I help you into the stirrups again?” his master asked, and Kylo nodded dumbly as he thought about what his master planned to do to him. “Excellent,” he said, guiding Kylo’s hips to the edge of the cot. Then he guided his feet, one at a time, into the braces. Once again he adjusted them so that Kylo’s legs were high and spread wide.

His doctor stepped over to the makeshift table along the curtain that blocked off the cubicle. He picked up the lubricant and sat back on the stool between Kylo’s spread legs. He adjusted the bright light to shine onto Kylo again, and he pulled over a mirror that he positioned so that Kylo could see exactly what he was doing.

Kylo panted as he watched Hux spread his cheeks in the reflection of the mirror. His whole body quivered as Hux brought the speculum to his hole and pressed it against him.

“Relax for me,” he ordered, before pressing the cool metal deeply into Kylo.

The whole experience was only heightened by the minimal privacy afforded by the curtained-off cubicles. Kylo could see the shadows of their neighbors as they moved behind the gauzy barrier. He knew that they could see the same movements from their side as well. It added another layer of exposure that left Kylo’s pulse racing.

“I am going to start opening the apparatus,” his doctor told him, and Kylo immediately began to feel the speculum begin to stretch him open. “I can tell you haven’t been touching yourself,” his doctor said as he slowly turned the screw.

Kylo watched those black gloved fingers work him open with the help of the instrument. He couldn’t look away.

“How many fingers do you prefer when you touch yourself?” his doctor asked, pausing his movements.

“I usually use two,” Kylo said, letting his head fall back, so he was forced to looked up at the ceiling.

“I see, and how often do you perform this ritual?” his doctor asked as he continued to open him up. The stretch was starting to feel significant, and Kylo’s breath was coming in uneven pants.

“When I have the time.”

“And how often is that?” he asked, opening the speculum to the point that Kylo felt completely stretched .

Kylo looked down at the mirror as Hux gave the screw one more twist, stretching Kylo to the limit. He could see himself wide open for his doctor.

“Maybe a couple times a week?” Kylo replied, feel lightheaded with how much he was at Hux’s mercy.

“Very good. Take a breath for me,” Hux said, pressing two fingers into Kylo’s open hole.

Kylo did as he was commanded, but he was distracted by Hux’s fingers sliding inside of him and pressing firmly. When he dragged his fingers back out, he angled them to rub gently over Kylo’s prostate, and Kylo writhed in pleasure.

“You are being an exemplary patient this evening, Mr. Ren. And your reactions are most encouraging. I would like to further test your prostate’s reactions, though,” his doctor told him, removing his fingers from Kylo and swiveling on his stool to reach the cart of instruments.

Kylo watched him lift up a fairly thin instrument, which was long and blunt on the end. The other end had a handle.

“I want you to look up at the ceiling and count back from ten,” his doctor ordered.

Kylo did as he was told, and he counted out loud as he waited. He couldn’t see what his doctor was doing, and he couldn’t feel anything. However, when he got to one, he felt a pressure against his prostate again, followed by an intense vibration.

His back arched, but the restraint over his hips held him in place. The pressure and vibrations didn’t let up, and Kylo could feel his cock begin to leak over his belly. There was nothing he could do as Hux stimulated his prostate firmly.

Kylo moaned loudly as the subdued pleasure of a prostate orgasm slowly took over him, even as he felt overwhelmed by the contact itself. He couldn’t help himself from looking down at his own cock where it continued to dribble come over his belly.

Kylo was gasping by the time his doctor removed the instrument and placed it back on the table. He watched as Hux lifted up a small square of gauze and a small sample jar. He coaxed some of the fluid into the jar before wiping away what was smeared over Kylo’s belly.

“Healthy ejaculate production,” his doctor said, placing the sample on a small tray. “Steady breaths,” his doctor reminded him, slowly closing the speculum again.

Kylo moaned as he felt the instrument contract back to its smallest setting and leave him feeling empty.

His doctor didn’t say anything as he moved around the small examination room. He arranged instruments and set things out before slipping out of the curtain for just a moment. He then pushed a cart with some sort of machinery on it into the cubicle with them. It almost looked like a radio, with the dials and switches on it.

Hux picked up a metal wand and lubricated it before carefully sliding it into Kylo.

Kylo frowned as he realized that the wand was attached so several wires which connected to the apparatus Hux had wheeled in.

“What?” Kylo asked.

“A simple procedure to test your reaction to stimuli,” his doctor assured him before pulling the cart close and adjusting some of the dials. “We’ll start with a lower current,” he said before flipping a switch.

Kylo’s back arched against the restraint as he felt an electrical current flow through the instrument and into him. It left him gasping for breath even though it wasn’t exactly painful. It was something he’d never experienced before, and it went straight to his already stimulated prostate.

Kylo could see his cock give a small dribble as the current stopped.

After a few moments, the shock came again, and Kylo could feel his muscles contract. The shock only lasted a moment or two before subsiding again.

“How did that feel?” his doctor asked, picking up a pen and turning to the clipboard.

“Different.”

His doctor nodded, jotting something down in the file, then putting it back down. He adjusted the dials again, and this time when he flipped the switch, Kylo cried out.

His body convulsed with the slightly stronger current, and he felt his testicles tighten and release.

His doctor gripped his cock with his rubber gloves and stroked him as Kylo writhed in a mixture of overstimulation and odd pleasure.

Dribbles of semen came out of his cock as the wand sent pulses of electricity every couple of seconds, causing Kylo’s body to contract with each new wave.

Kylo was floating, as he often did when scenes became intense. Each electrical pulse gave him a distant sort of pleasure that he felt almost above his body.

“Breathe for me, Kylo.” His doctor’s voice was steady as the pulsing stopped with the flip of a switch. Hux carefully cleaned his stomach and genitals after removing the wand from him. “I’m going to attach some electrodes to you,” he informed Kylo, and he picked a small square off the cart and stuck in behind his testicles and in front of his ass.

Another was attached to his penis and several were attached to his chest, close to his nipples. Kylo watched in fascination as his doctor sent another pulse through him.

His whole body reacted to the shock, causing a violent yet pleasurable wave to pass through him. Kylo felt his cock dribble again, but he was quickly running out of any ejaculate to produce.

He squirmed as his doctor continued to stimulate him, until even without the pulses, Kylo’s body continued to twitch and shake.

“How are you feeling?” his doctor asked, carefully removing the electrodes from his sensitive nipples.

Kylo moaned as his doctor massaged an ointment over them. It left a cooling sensation that numbed them.

“I’m floating,” Kylo sighed, trying to press himself into Hux’s touch.

“Would you like a plug?” his doctor asked once electrodes were all removed, and he’d cleaned Kylo’s body up again.

“Yes, please,” Kylo admitted, feeling bereft without the stretch of something inside of him.

“I’ll use an inflatable. You can tell me what feels comfortable,” his doctor said, lubricating a black plug and sliding it into Kylo.

Kylo watched his body devour it, then he watched as his doctor gave the valve a small squeeze. He felt the plug expand within him, but it wasn’t enough.

“More,” he begged, needing to feel that fullness again.

His doctor gave it another squeeze, and this time he felt it grow much larger.

“More,” he said again.

A third squeeze left him full and breathless, and his doctor let go of the valve.

“We aren’t finished yet,” his doctor told him, opening a small case on the instrument table. Kylo saw several long instruments of varying widths as Hux got things settled.

Then Hux pushed his stool closer and adjusted the lamp again. “I need you to be very still during this procedure,” he told Kylo, lifting up one of the middle-sized tools and placing a drop of lubricant onto one end of it. Then he lifted Kylo’s cock, cleaned it with a wipe, and placed a drop of lube on the head of it.

Kylo panted as he watched his doctor bring the sleek metal instrument to the head of his penis.

“Some people prefer not to watch at first,” Hux told him, but Kylo couldn’t look away. He was breathless as Hux placed the tool to the opening of his cock and simply let gravity do all the work.

At first, he hardly felt a thing as the instrument entered his cock, but then he felt an odd pressure from the inside out.

“Let me know if you feel any pain at all,” his doctor told him, holding his cock with gentle fingers as he guided the tool into Kylo slowly.

“Fuck,” Kylo said as he watched the thing get swallowed up by his cock. The feeling of having his penis filled was far more intense than having his ass stretched, and he shook as the tool stopped sinking into him and bounced back up slightly.

Hux hummed softly before putting the lightest pressure on the instrument and sending it deeper into Kylo’s shaft.

Kylo gasped. It didn’t hurt, but it was very intense, and his head was swimming both from the mental trip of having his cock penetrated and the physical sensation.

“You’re doing very well. I’m going to switch to a slightly larger sound, then we’ll be just about finished,” his doctor told him, stroking from the base of Kylo’s cock to the head and bringing the sound all the way back up with the stroke. However, the action left Kylo shaking with pleasure, as well.

Kylo was mesmerized and terrified as Hux selected a thicker tool from the tray and once again cleaned Kylo’s cock before placing a drop of lube at the slit. Kylo felt tears at the corners of his eyes as he watched the sound slide into him, this time immediately making him feel the stretch.

His doctor didn’t guide the tool in right away this time. Inside he teased Kylo’s opening and applied more lubricant as he aroused Kylo further. Kylo’s whole body hummed as his doctor finally guided the thicker tool inside of him, and he arched his back as he felt it stretch him. The pressure he felt inside his cock was strange and powerful, and Kylo could hardly breathe, he was so aroused by it.

“Take slow breaths,” his doctor reminded him. “You’re doing so well,” he encouraged, guiding the sound with the gentlest pressure.

“It’s so tight,” Kylo mumbled, feeling like he might burst as he bore down on the inflated plug inside of him and tried to process what he was feeling.

“Your body is actually giving minimal resistance, so the fit is perfect,” his doctor told him, finally ceasing to guide the sound into Kylo. Only about an inch of the tool was visible as Kylo looked down at his erection. Just seeing the metal instrument sticking out of his cock left him feeling a familiar mix of humiliation and arousal.

He watched as his doctor wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke him. Kylo was quickly overwhelmed by the strong sensation of pressure both inside and out. His body contorted as his master continued to stroke him and tease him with the sound.

Kylo gasped and shook as he felt completely overwhelmed by the new sensations he was experiencing.

“Don’t hold back,” his doctor encouraged him.

Kylo couldn’t if he tried, and it wasn’t long at all before he felt a tightening in his testicles. He was amazed as his doctor removed the sound smoothly and quickly without a hint of pain just before Kylo came once again.

He cried out as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. He tightened around the plug still inside of him and that only dragged out the pleasure that seemed to overpower him. He barely saw the come that painted his chest in a forceful spurt or the pathetic dribbles that followed it.

Kylo felt as wrung out as his cock as he deflated on the table.

“Excellent,” his doctor said as he cleaned Kylo up. Wet towelettes cleaned Kylo’s belly and the head of his softening penis.

Kylo just moaned as he let his master’s hands take care of him.

“You’re clear for action,” his doctor told him, pressing a cool hand to Kylo’s feverish forehead. “Your bloodwork also came back clean. We will discuss that further when you are feeling more yourself, though. Now that your treatment is complete, I will transport you up to your recovery room.”

His doctor helped Kylo out of the stirrups and removed the restraints. Then he deflated the plug and replaced it with the slim one that Kylo had come in with. When that was finished, he helped Kylo back into his hospital gown and stepped out of the cubicle.

After only a moment, he returned with a wheelchair. Kylo could hardly stand as Hux transferred him from the table to the chair, then made sure he was secure. Kylo’s head lolled back as Hux pushed him out of the cubicle and down the rows of sectioned-off exam cubicles.

Kylo could still hear other slaves being examined and pleasured. It just heightened the hazy glow he was feeling. He remembered his doctor’s explorations and moaned softly as they entered the elevator.

Hux’s hand caressed his cheek as they traveled up to the second floor. When they got into their playroom, Hux wheeled Kylo to the bed, which was covered in healthy foods.

“You must eat,” Hux told him, picking up a carrot stick and eating it himself.

Kylo picked at the spread, but he wasn’t hungry. Unfortunately, Hux wasn’t willing to compromise on this. He ended up hand-feeding Kylo and rewarding him with kisses for every bite he took. He’d place a morsel of food at Kylo’s lips and wait until he wrapped his lips around it, then he’d press his own lips to Kylo’s.

It worked well because Hux’s lips were addictive. Kylo moaned and begged for more even when he tried to refused food, but Hux was firm.

When Hux was finally satisfied that Kylo had eaten enough, he cleared the spread and helped Kylo onto the mattress.

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he helped Kylo out of the gown and then cut off the hospital band on his wrist.

“Like I’m still really high,” Kylo said, rolling so that he could curl into Hux.

“What would you like me to do?” Hux asked.

“Tell me the truth.”

“The truth is only what we make it,” Hux said, pushing a piece of hair out of Kylo’s eyes.

“I know who you are.”

“You already knew who I was. You’ve spent the last three weeks with me,” Hux said.

“I know who you were before.”

“I stand by my last answer. You already knew who I was,” Hux said, gently rubbing Kylo’s chest. The constant touch was a reassurance he’d missed for the last few days without Hux.

“I have so many questions,” Kylo said, still feeling dizzy with all that had happened both in their scene and in the past week.

“You’re in no condition to have a discussion like this right now, Kylo. I don’t feel it is safe for you to try to sort out these feelings and questions after what we’ve just done,” Hux told him, continuing to touch him and soothe him.

“Can you answer one question for me?” he asked, needing an answer.

“One question, that’s all.”

“What made you betray them? What made you make the choice to sabotage the operation and do this?” Kylo asked, head still swimming, but not enough to stop him.

Hux pushed Kylo onto his back and stretched out over him. He pressed their bodies together, and pressed his face so close Kylo could hardly see him without going cross-eyed.

“It wasn’t a choice, Kylo. I’d never been one of them despite my best efforts to tell myself I was James Bond. I’ve always been who I am, and I’ve never betrayed that,” he whispered, nuzzling Kylo’s cheek.

“I’m not a prostitute,” Kylo said dejectedly. He’d been so sure they had a connection. They had both struggled to find where they belonged and what mattered. He’d been so sure that Tige had told him to find out his history because it brought them closer, but now…

“No, you aren’t,” Tige said, but his voice was soothing. It relieved some of the pain in Kylo’s chest.

“Touch me everywhere,” Kylo begged.

Hux obliged, having Kylo stretch out on the comforter. He slowly removed the plug from inside Kylo, and then moved to start at his feet. He kissed and touched every bit of Kylo as Kylo slowly regained some for his senses.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Kylo said hours later, still feeling drunk from their scene.

“Sleep then. I’ll wake you for work in the morning,” Tige promised, kissing Kylo’s forehead.

“How am I supposed to arrest you?” Kylo asked, half-asleep, with no control over his filter.

“Time will tell, my prize,” Tige said, kissing Kylo softly on the lips.

Kylo hardly felt it as he drifted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: medical kink, doctor/patient roleplay, enema play (no scat), electro-stimulation, sounding, speculum, rectal temperature, over stimulation, sub space, exhibitionism, group play


	17. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd apologize for this taking months again, but at this point you probably expect that. 
> 
> Thank you to kyluxtrashcompactor for betaing this chapter for me!
> 
> See end of chapter for chapter warnings

****“Kylo...Kylo, wake up,” his master’s voice whispered into his ear.

Kylo rolled onto his back, and he felt a weight on his chest. He sighed as he felt lips on his neck, sucking softly at his pulse point. Fingers weaved through his sleep-mussed hair, tugging gently at his scalp as they caught knots. It enticed him toward consciousness, but part of Kylo wanted to remain asleep.

Hux was nothing it not persistent.

“Kylo, don’t be difficult,” he whispered, taking Kylo’s earlobe between his teeth and nibbling it.

Kylo moaned, bringing his hands up to grip Hux’s hips which straddled his chest.

“I’d rather you continue this,” Kylo groaned, wiggling his hips.

“You will be late for work then,” Hux said, letting go of Kylo’s ear.

“Fuck work. I’d rather fuck you.”

“I have to do work of my own,” Hux said regretfully. He ran his fingertips over Kylo’s cheeks and down over his lips before giving him the softest kiss.

“Fuck it all. Run away with me,” Kylo said, opening his eyes and pulling Hux down to lie over him.

“Not an option.”

Kylo growled, pulling Hux in for another kiss. He didn’t care that his mouth was probably rank as hell. He just wanted Hux as close as possible. He wanted to forget who they were for just a moment.

“Ben.” Hux saying his name was jarring, and he pulled back from the kiss. “You will be missed if you do not go to work. I have business to attend to that I cannot put off.”

“So, this is just business?”

“That’s all it could ever be,” Hux insisted, sitting up again. He rested his palm over Kylo’s chest, but the touch wasn’t as comforting as Kylo usually found it. “This is a business transaction. I take care of you physically and emotionally before and after a scene, but this is not a relationship. It can’t be.”

Kylo pushed Hux off of him and rolled off the bed. His legs wobbled as he walked toward the bathroom. “You’re a hypocrite,” he snarled as he got to the doorway and looked back at Hux. “You let this get out of control. You felt it too. You’re cracking even now. I came here last night expecting you to punish me. I expected to be barred entry. I expected _this_ was over, but you let me right back in. You don’t know how to say no. You had your chance to get rid of me, and you let me sleep in your bed again, so excuse me for getting the wrong idea.”

“It is my job to provide the services you desire. You aren’t the first officer of the law to come here. You aren’t even one of the first dozen. I welcome everyone into the warehouse. Every client has the potential to be the one that takes us down,” Hux snapped right back.

“Bullshit. You don’t go running to other clients when they get a sore throat.”

“My other clients have had the common sense not to push themselves to the breaking point!”

“Your other clients can go to hell. This isn’t about them. This is about us,” Kylo said, stalking back into the room. “You can avoid it all you want, but this is different. This feels like fire in my veins. It keeps me going, but it’s always a moment away from consuming me. You can’t pretend you don’t feel it. I can see those little cracks. I may be out of it when we’re in scene, but I can still feel it. Those moments that your breath hitches unexpectedly. The way your hands shake after I get off like you’ve just witnessed a miracle. You think I haven’t had casual sex before? You don’t think I know how to walk away? I walk away from everything. You’re the first person I don’t want to walk away from,” Kylo insisted.

“But I’m the one asking you to do just that,” Hux said softly.

Kylo realized that he wasn’t wearing his mask. His red hair was falling into his face from sleeping on it, and his eyes looked tired. Hux was the embodiment of what Kylo was feeling, completely destroyed.

“You’re unbelievable. Do you even know what emotion feels like, or are you really as cold as you act during a scene?” Kylo demanded.

Hux’s lips formed a tense line. His eyes looked hard and cold as ice as he glared at Kylo. He knelt on the bed completely naked, but he was closed off. He might as well have been wearing a suit of armor.

“You don’t get to ask me those questions,” Hux said calmly.

“No wonder you don’t leave this fucking place. You’re nothing but a damn robot, Hux. You wouldn’t know what to do out there if you left,” Kylo said, walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

He walked over to the vanity and braced his arms on the edge of it. He stared into the mirror and studied his own unmasked face. He was breathing hard, and his eyes were watering as he tried to get a handle on his emotions. He felt out of control.

Kylo splashed water on his face. He scrubbed at the skin until it felt raw, and when he lifted his head again, he saw Hux standing in the doorway through the mirror’s reflection.

They made eye contact, but neither of them said anything for a moment. Hux had put clothes on, but his shirt was still unbuttoned.

“I killed the last person I cared for. It was him or me, and naively I thought I had too much to live for. I strangled him and used his corpse to make the authorities believe it was my own. So, please excuse me if I keep my distance. Friendship and love do not come without consequences to me, and perhaps I am already in too deep, but I would rather not have to kill you too,” Hux said softly, never taking his eyes off of Kylo’s in the mirror. When he was finished, he turned and walked out of the room.

Kylo stood up and went to follow him, but he’d already left the play room. Kylo’s street clothes were folded neatly on the bed.

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered, pulling on his underwear. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to process everything, but Hux’s confession only made the whirlwind in his head that much more powerful.

Like Poe had pointed out, they’d already suspected Hux of murder. It didn’t really change Kylo’s opinion of the man. He knew that that said a lot about him, but he’d killed men too. He knew those exact feelings that Hux had mentioned, knowing that it was either him or them. He couldn’t deny that he was glad it was Hux that lived.

However, the circumstances changed things. Kylo knew without Hux having to point it out that he was referring to the man in the videos.

Kylo rubbed at his eyes as he opened the door of the playroom and walked to the elevator. He stared at the buttons. He could go up to Hux’s floor, or he could go down to the main floor. Something inside of him told him that the elevator wouldn’t take him up to the third floor, but he pressed the button anyway.

The elevator began to move, and Kylo frowned as the bell dinged. It opened onto the floor, and a ginger cat sat outside as if waiting for him.

“You,” Kylo said, staring down at Millicent. The cat darted away from the elevator and into the room Kylo knew was Hux’s. The Captain stood outside the door shutting it once the cat was inside. Though she wore her mask, he could read the tension in her expression.

“You are leaving now...or you will be late for work.” She said the second part through gritted teeth, like Hux had forced her to add it.

Kylo didn’t say anything as she stepped inside the elevator with him and pressed the button for the first floor.

The Captain gave him a cold look in the mirrored elevator. “The General is not your boyfriend. If you cannot obey the rules of the contract, you aren’t welcome here. Remember that before you come back and demand his attentions,” she said darkly.

“Jealous?” Kylo asked, refusing to give an inch to her threats.

“I have nothing to be jealous of,” she said dismissively.

“Don’t you? You want his power, but he’s given his devotion to me instead.”

She laughed, but it sounded hollow and forced. Kylo had struck a nerve. He didn’t doubt that the Captain didn’t care for Hux intimately, but he had something she craved, and she was protective of it.

The elevator stopped and Kylo was escorted out of the warehouse. Phasma didn’t step outside, but she made sure he had no choice but to leave.

That didn’t stop Ben from slamming his palms down on the steering wheel as soon as he was in his car. He didn’t know what to make of the last week. Hux was clearly trying to push him away, but Ben could see the pain in his eyes as he told Ben that it couldn’t be anything more than an exchange of money for services.

“Bullshit,” Ben shouted inside the confines of his government issued vehicle. Ben knew what a lie was. He’d been living one for weeks. His apartment was a lie. His car was a lie. The suits he wore were a lie. What he felt when Hux touched him, when he spoke, when he punished him, none of that was a lie.

Ben turned the key in the ignition and peeled out of the warehouse parking lot. He considered going home to the apartment he was actually paying for while he was living in the place the Bureau was putting him up in. However, he didn’t. If he went back to Ben Solo now, he didn’t think he could come back. He’d wallow in his rage, and it would do no one any good.

He forced himself to drive to the fancy apartment that wasn’t his own to pick up a change of clothes.

“You stayed the night again,” Poe said, sitting at the kitchen island.

“What difference does it make?” Ben asked, walking past his partner and stripping out of yesterday’s clothes as he did.

“It wouldn’t if you weren’t completely compromised by this guy,” Poe whispered, getting into Ben’s space. Clearly, his apartment was still bugged. That was just great.

“Doesn’t matter. This’ll be over soon,” Ben said, feeling numb as the words left his lips. He couldn’t really imagine a life without Hux now that he’d discovered him.

Sure, Ben still had dreams of his own. He wanted to make a promotion. He wanted to be recognized for his achievements. He wanted to work with internal investigations, weeding out those who weren’t taking their oath seriously. Ben could sniff out a bad seed easily.

However, he wanted Hux just as much. He wanted Hux waiting for him when he got home, demanding he follow orders or risk punishment. He wanted to give up the tight control he needed over himself all day, and he wanted to give himself over to Hux’s capable hands.

“You’re on another planet, man. Let’s go to the range, clear our heads before we go to the office,” Poe said, studying him as Ben stared off into a future that wasn’t meant to be. “Come on, I’ll buy the rounds,” Poe said.

“And coffee,” Ben grunted.

“Now, you’re pushing it, but I’ve only had one cup this morning, so I guess I could go for another. Gonna be a long day,” Poe added, pulling his favorite leather jacket on as he walked toward the door. “Get dressed, and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Ben nodded, going through his drawers to find something suitable for work and the range.

* * *

Kylo breathed steadily as he unloaded the clip into the target. He aimed every shot before firing, but he wasn’t going slow. Every bullet that hit its mark relieved a tiny bit of the tension inside his body.

Poe was standing in the lane beside his, and he wasn’t going nearly as fast.

“So, I take it we’re either preparing for war, or you’re just feeling particularly murderous today,” Poe said, taking a moment as Kylo reloaded.

Kylo grunted before sending the cartridge home and lifting his weapon again.

“Dude, take a breath.”

“Fuck breathing.”

“Didn’t realize my partner had become a fish,” Poe shouted over the sound of Kylo shooting off several more rounds.

“You aren’t funny.”

“And you are being ridiculous. What the hell is wrong?”

“Nothing that shooting a hundred or so rounds won’t fix.”

“Something tells me that you’re full of shit,” Poe retorted.

Kylo stopped firing his weapon and flicked the safety on as he brought it down. “Have you ever felt like you were being torn in two? Have you ever wanted something so desperately even though you knew it might kill you?”

“I mean, it isn’t exactly easy dating a candidate,” Poe said.

Kylo tried not to roll his eyes. “Are you torn about this guy?”

“No, but he could get into deep shit if it came out. I could too,” Poe said.

Kylo sighed. He lifted his gun and emptied the last five rounds before checking that the gun was empty and placing it down on the shelf.

“You don’t get it. I’ve wanted to prove myself my entire fucking life. I’ve wanted to be the agent my parents were to prove I’m not useless. I’ve wanted to make my mark, but every time I push I get put right back at the start.”

“And this Hux guy makes you feel different. I get it, Ben. I know what love feels like, and I know how fucking stupid it can make you.”

“I’ve given everything to the Bureau, Poe. At the end of the day, all I have to show for it is a scar from getting shot and a shitty apartment, but Hux doesn’t care about stuff like that. He cares about me, not what I do.”

“Because he doesn’t know what you do! You think he’d love you if he knew you were a fed?”

Ben bit his tongue. It was easy to forget that he was undercover now that he knew Hux had known the entire time. “It’s just different,” he said when nothing else came to mind.

“You’re lucky God built you like a tank because he forgot to equip you with self preservation instincts,” Poe said, shaking his head.

“Shut up and finish shooting,” Ben said, reloading once more and putting more holes in the target.

* * *

They walked into the office, and Kylo still felt the itch he was beginning to identify as drop. He tried not to think about it all, but they were immediately called into the command center. Their bosses were briefing the team on something, and as usual Kylo felt like the odd man out.

“MI6 has provided us with enough intel for a warrant. With the information that Agent Solo has ascertained about the facility, we should be able to infiltrate the warehouse and take it down. All focus needs to be getting the ring leaders though. Key players are Armitage Hux…”

A photo of Hux appeared on the projection. He was wearing a suit that didn’t quite fit him, but he somehow still made it look like authoritative. He had a cigarette hanging between his lips and it was practically pornographic how good his lips looked wrapped around it. He was leaning against a brick wall with his leg bent and his foot propped up on the wall behind him. He couldn’t have been more than twenty or twenty-one. He looked like a hoodlum or like he belonged in one of those Rat Pack movies. Ben could see him going to rob a casino with Frank Sinatra.

It was a strange line of thought, and it died suddenly when the man from the videos appear on the projection next.

“Cardinal. We have no first or last name on file, just Cardinal. He was a higher up in the facility Hux infiltrated. It can be assumed that if Hux managed to survive then this man would have as well.”

Ben almost spoke up. He almost raised his hand and said that Cardinal was dead, but he couldn’t. They’d ask how he knew, and he couldn’t tell them that Hux had openly told him that...because then he’d have to tell them Hux knew he was a cop. And then, everything would go to shit—or more shit than it had already gone to.

Kylo felt the tug in opposite directions again as the Captain’s photo appeared on the screen. He’d never seen her face without the mask before now, but he knew immediately that it was her. She was standing on the balcony of an apartment or something. She had a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other, and the photographer had caught her mid exhale. Kylo’s mind immediately thought of a dragon exhaling smoke from its nostrils while it protected its hoard of treasures. The more he thought about it, the better it seemed to fit her.

“Rae Sloane,” one of the agents said as the slide changed again.

A woman with dark skin and thick natural hair was projected on the screen. There was a striking streak of gray in it, but she didn’t look that old. She stood at a parade rest at some sort of event. She was dressed in a sharp suit, but she looked like she was there for business rather than pleasure.

“I’ve never seen or heard of her before,” Ben said, scrutinizing the picture. Still, his brain came up empty as he tried to puzzle through whether he’d seen her around the compound.

“Rae Sloane was a Madam. She built a country club and several clubs that specialized in providing the wealthy with exactly the sort of entertainment they desired. She was a brilliant business woman, even managed to keep the place above board enough that the authorities couldn’t touch it.”

“How so?”

“People paid for a country club membership. They could pay to have a caddie go around with them, and what they did with the caddie was their own business, but the service fee wasn’t technically a sex fee. You could buy a drink, but really the drink was code for the person serving it to you, but that’s damn hard to prove in court. She was a genius.”

“Why do you think she’s involved?”

“She was Hux’s mentor. She took him under her wing. We can only assume they each had something the other wanted, but we never knew what it was...especially since we assumed he’d died in the explosion.”

“And her?”

“She disappeared. We didn’t have endless resources to track her, and she wasn’t exactly a great danger to the world. She provided sex. She wasn’t the first, and she certainly wasn’t the last. Our teams got moved to active targets.”

“So, you’re just hoping we’ll take care of this mess you made for you before anyone becomes privy to it?” Poe asked, and Ben was glad that Poe beat him to it because he didn’t want to ruffle feathers when he was making a mess of the current situation.

“It will benefit everyone if we can neutralize this situation as soon as possible.” Their boss spoke firmly, leaving no doubt that he expected Ben and Poe to fall in line and do exactly as instructed. This situation had the possibility of imploding and taking all of their careers with it if they didn’t handle it delicately.

“Got it, sir,” Poe said, giving Ben a look that told him exactly what Poe thought of them and their plan to cover up a botched operation.

“How are we going to ensure that all of these targets are in the warehouse? I can only confirm that I’ve seen Hux and Phasma,” Ben said, trying to sound reasonable, but actually feeling desperate to know the plan. His mind reeled at the thought of putting handcuffs on Hux. He wasn’t sure he could do it, but he also couldn’t let anyone else be the one to take him in.

“We’re going to hit them hard and fast, round up who we can, and interrogate them until they give up anyone who gets away. From what you’ve said, it sounds like the key players either live in the warehouse or spend the majority of their time there. We’ll hit in the early morning and hopefully round them up while they’re still half asleep,” their boss explained.

Ben almost snorted, but he schooled his features. The early hours of the morning were probably the worst hours to take the place. That was after aftercare had been administered and clients were sent home. That was when masters cleaned their playrooms completely to ensure that everything was sterile for the next session. Ben had watched Hux clean instruments in a sleepy haze on some of the nights he’d been allowed to stay. The warehouse was kept clean enough to eat off the floor which Ben had done in the past. That was all done before sunrise.

He held his tongue though, knowing his thoughts wouldn’t be taken seriously now that they had MI6 involved. It seemed that all of the observations Ben had made didn’t seem to matter at all anymore. They had experts on this group now—experts who had royally fucked up taking this group down the first time, but who was Ben to judge.

“When is this going down?” Poe asked, sounding antsy. Ben wasn’t sure what was making his usually collected partner tense, but he was feeling his own share of nerves.

“0500 tomorrow,” one of the agents told them, sounding grim.

“Tomorrow? We don’t even have a plan,” Poe argued.

“That should be your style, Dameron. How many situations have you gone into half-cocked?” his boss asked. He didn’t say it cruelly, more like he was beaming with pride at how Poe functioned under pressure.

Ben didn’t need to hear anyone say it, but he knew more than one person was thinking of the number of those same situations that Ben had nearly fucked up. The scar from the bullet wound in his shoulder itched just thinking about it.

“I don’t like this,” Poe said, but he sat down and went through every briefing they threw at them. Ben followed suit, but he was in a daze as he thought about his argument with Hux that morning. Would that be the last he ever saw of Hux?

Every minute they kept him there, going over tactical assignments and scenarios, Ben’s pulse quickened. Every time one of the agents in charge mentioned Hux as a key target, Ben felt his throat constrict a little more.

Suddenly, everything was too real. The end of Ben’s little fantasy was no longer some indefinite date in the future. It was 0500 tomorrow. It would be over before that sun that was hanging heavy in the sky had the chance to rise again.

“Need to piss,” he said, getting up from his seat mid-briefing.

Ben cursed under his breath as he splashed his face with water in the bathroom. They’d been in meetings for hours, and he was beyond tired after the night he’d had. He was also beyond done with the questions he’d had to endure throughout the briefings.

They’d wanted to know everything Ben had to tell. What were Hux’s habits when he was in a scene. Did he had any tells? Did he have rituals that he wouldn’t miss? Body type? Muscle mass? Weaknesses?

Ben had nearly screamed as question after question had been hurled at him, but he kept his composure. This was his job after all. It may have felt like a betrayal to Hux, but Hux knew what he was. He’d accepted that Ben would divulge his secrets. He expected it.

It didn’t make it any easier on Ben to knowingly betray that man who had brought him chicken soup when he’d been ill. His own mother hadn’t done that since he was a child. Not that he could blame Leia for that—her idea of cooking might just do him in if he was already ill.

Ben wasn’t delusional. He knew that he was flawed. He knew he was hard to love most of the time. He’d always had dark thoughts, and he could become a whirlwind of raw emotions when things weighed on him.

Hux hadn’t let that stop him from caring though. He could say that was his job, but Ben had never had anyone talk him down from his rages as easily and as naturally as Hux. He’d never felt safe enough to let all of those emotions out without fear of repercussions. Hux didn’t mind.

“Fuck,” Ben cursed, pulling his fist back and nearly driving it into the mirror. He stopped himself just inches away from the glass. He couldn’t. He couldn’t give them a reason to take him off this case. He had to see it through.

Ben walked out of the bathroom and headed for the elevator.

“Hey, where are you going?” Poe asked, running to catch up with him.

“I need to sleep if I’m going to be ready for tomorrow. I hardly got a wink last night,” Ben told him. It wasn’t a lie; he really did need sleep. He just wasn’t positive he planned to get any.

“You sure that you’re okay with all this?” Poe asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine, Poe. Case of our careers, right?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, buddy,” Poe said, giving him a small smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I need to get out of here. Cover for me?”

“You know I will,” Poe said, patting Ben on the back.

* * *

Ben drove like a maniac. Had he not been pretending to be undercover, he would’ve put on his lights and sirens as he drove for the warehouse.

He’d started driving back to the apartment that the Bureau was renting for “Kylo Ren,” but he’d aborted that plan as the tension in his body only got worse. He needed to see Hux even if it was just one last time. He just needed to be able to say goodbye. To tell him…

Ben shook his head to clear his thoughts, but it did nothing but make him dizzy. He was pretty sure that this was some sort of drop he was feeling. It wasn’t the same as previous ones. He didn’t feel sick in any conventional sort of way. Instead, he felt like he might crawl right out of his skin. He was almost certain that if he didn’t see Hux soon, he’d die: like Hux was the air he breathed and without a breath of him, Ben would perish.

It was terrifying, and suddenly every slow and steady lesson Hux had insisted on giving him felt like it hadn’t been a waste of time. Hux’s insistence on a certain amount of aftercare seemed vital, and like Ben needed it right then.

However, when he pulled into the lot of the warehouse, he didn’t let those thoughts guide him. Instead, he marched to the office door and slammed his fist against it repeatedly.

“Let me in. I need to speak to Hux,” He shouted. He didn’t care if the Bureau was keeping surveillance on the place. He didn’t care who inside heard his demands. He needed to see Hux.

The door didn’t unlock.

Ben kicked the door. He used his heavy boot as though to kick the damn thing in, but it didn’t budge.

“Hux!” Ben shouted at the top of his lungs. “Hux, open the damn door!”

No one came to the door. Ben felt completely unmoored, and he considered taking his car and driving it right through the door as he continued to beat his fists on the reinforced metal. He could feel his bones grate as he used too much force on the unyielding barrier.

“Hux,” Kylo called out in a hoarse cry.

The door clicked, and Ben knew the lock had disengaged. He lowered his shaking hands to turn the knob, and the door opened on silent hinges.

Hux stood in the center of the office, wearing a robe and looking completely rumpled. He’d been asleep. Of course, he had. It was only a few hours before they opened for the night. He was resting.

Kylo almost felt bad, but he was too relieved to be seeing Hux in front of him to apologize.

“Fuck,” he said, realizing he’d come to the end of his plan. He’d just needed to see Hux one more time, and he hadn’t thought about what happened when he did or what the consequences of his unannounced arrival would do.

“Can I help you?” Hux asked, sounding almost amused by Kylo’s bewilderment while also managing to sound completely put out by the behaviour.

“I needed to see you,” Kylo admitted.

“I deduced that,” Hux said, calmly unfolding his arms and letting them fall to his sides.

Kylo cursed again, suddenly needing to feel Hux’s skin against his own once more.

“I need to fuck you,” Kylo said, striding across the room and pushing Hux back until his back hit the wall. Kylo’s mouth descended on Hux’s, pulling him into a hungry kiss. It was brutal and demanding, but Hux didn’t shy away. In fact, he gripped Kylo’s shoulders and practically tore at the seams with the pressure of his fingers.

Kylo didn’t tell Hux again that he needed to fuck him. Hux clearly already knew what he needed, like he always did. He didn’t protest when Kylo ran his hands down Hux’s sides until they came down to cup his ass and lift him off the floor.

Hux immediately brought his legs up to wrap around Kylo’s waist, and he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck to steady himself.

“I feel like I’m going to crawl out of myself,” Ben panted, grinding his hips against Hux frantically.

“Let yourself go, Kylo. Let yourself free,” Hux commanded, scratching lightly at the nape of Kylo’s neck. It encouraged him enough to let go of some of the tension in his body, but not all of it.

“I need something rough,” Kylo admitted. “I need to feel.” He’d never really been able to admit to anyone that sometimes in all of those whirlwinds of emotion, Ben was left in the center feeling numb—like all of the rage around him never actually touched him as he pressed outward. Sometimes, he needed to remember how to feel again.

“Take what you need,” Hux gave him permission, pulling hard at the hair on the back of his head.

Kylo cried out as he felt his scalp tingle, and he quickly silenced himself by latching onto Hux’s neck and biting him. He bucked his hips forward, practically knocking Hux right through the drywall with how forceful he was being.

Hux took it all, spurring him on with his heel now and again or biting and clawing at every inch of exposed skin.

“I want to fuck you,” Kylo said as he tore open the front of Hux’s robe to reveal his pale, scarred skin.

“Take what you need,” Hux repeated himself.

Kylo cursed under his breath as he looked around for his bin. There was always lubricant in there. When he located it, he let Hux down to the floor again.

“Turn and face the wall,” Ben ordered. Hux did as he was told as Kylo stalked over to the bin and pulled out the lube. He was about to return to Hux when he saw his collar sitting in the bottom of the bin. With a growl, he grabbed it and stalked back to Hux.

“Face the wall,” Kylo demanded when he caught Hux watching him with interest.

As soon as Hux looked away, Kylo lifted the collar and wrapped it around Hux’s neck. He quickly secured it as he heard Hux gasp. “Right now, you’re mine,” Kylo whispered roughly in his ear as he stroked the skin around the collar. Something deep inside of him felt soothed by the way Hux looked wearing his collar, something primal.

“If you want me to stop…”

“I’ll say Vader, don’t worry,” Hux reassured him even as Kylo was demanding full control. Kylo wondered for a fleeting second if this was what their scenes could have been if he’d been even a little more knowledgeable or cooperative. Could Hux had simply thrown him against a wall and known without a shadow of a doubt that they could hit the ground running? It wasn’t worth contemplating now that it was too late.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk right for weeks,” Kylo promised.

“Just do it. Enough talk,” Hux retorted.

Kylo slammed his fist against the wall beside Hux’s head. It did the trick, and Hux’s mouth snapped shut. Kylo roughly grabbed his hips and rubbed his erection against Hux’s ass through the satin of his dressing robe. Hux pressed back against him and moaned as Kylo squeezed his ass.

Kylo tried to focus, but the only thing he could focus on was being inside Hux. He gripped the bottom of the robe and tore it all the way up to Hux’s waist. The two sides fell open to reveal Hux’s ass, and Kylo grinned as Hux cursed about this being custom made for him.

Opening the lube, Kylo slicked one finger and wasted no time teasing Hux open with it until he had it buried deep inside Hux’s ass. Hux’s breath was labored as he practically fucked himself on Kylo’s index finger.

“God, this...” Kylo trailed off as he slowly added a second finger as he opened Hux up for him. He was grateful that Hux was a master of relaxing his body because Kylo was too eager to spend too much time prepping him. By the time he had two fingers sliding in and out of Hux’s ass, he was beyond ready to get to the main event.

“Hold yourself open,” Kylo demanded as he leaned back to unbuckle his pants and released his erection. He shoved his pants down his hips to his mid-thighs, but he didn’t take them off completely. He didn’t even remove his shirt or jacket. He quickly stroked himself with a lube covered palm as he watched Hux’s slender fingers pull his own cheeks apart to reveal himself to Kylo.

Hux wasn’t shy at all. He held himself steady and waited patiently for Kylo to get his act together and take him.

Kylo cursed as he pressed himself to Hux’s entrance and felt Hux give way to allow his cock in. Kylo groaned as he sank into Hux slowly, bracing his palm against Hux’s back.

Hux was silent until Kylo was fully inside him, then he let out a shuddering moan as they both tried to get themselves under control. Hux may not have been terribly vocal, but Kylo could tell he was affected nonetheless. He’d even reached back to grip Kylo’s thigh as Kylo entered him.

Kylo had no control though, and he almost immediately began to slide back out before sinking in again. He built a punishing pace as he mouthed at the collar around Hux’s neck and the skin just below his hairline. He ran blunt nails down Hux’s spine and enjoyed the way Hux cried out when he angled his hips just so.

It wasn’t enough though. Kylo needed to see Hux fall apart. He needed to feel all of Hux wrapped around him.

“Turn around,” Kylo demanded again as he pulled out completely.

Hux did just that, and before he could lean back against the wall, Kylo was lifting him into his arms again. Hux quickly wrapped his legs around Kylo’s hips like before, and he braced his back against the wall as Kylo thrust into him again.

“Look at me,” Kylo demanded as he grabbed Hux’s arms and pinned them to the wall. He rocked his hips up into Hux forcefully as Hux gasped each time he sank back down onto Kylo’s cock.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered, struggling against Kylo’s strong hands, but Kylo easily held them in place.

“Only what I give you this time,” Kylo told him, bringing Hux’s arms over his head to hold his wrists in just one hand. “That’s what I need right now.”

“I know. Take it. Take what you need,” Hux told him, but Kylo’s mouth descended on his again, silencing him.

Kylo reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Hux’s soft cock. He felt a jolt of terror for a moment as he felt Hux’s lack of arousal, but Hux took command of the kiss and showed Kylo just how he was feeling about this with his mouth. They pulled back just enough to rest their foreheads against each others as they panted.

“What can I do?” Kylo asked.

“Exactly what you are,” Hux assured him, still struggling against Kylo’s hand, but Kylo could tell it was more to feel that Kylo was holding him in place than to escape it.

Kylo growled, letting go of Hux’s cock and bringing him arm around Hux’s back to give himself more leverage. He rotated his hips as he thrust up into Hux, and he smiled as Hux cried out—completely unable to hold himself in check for once.

Kylo was achingly close to losing control, but he didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want this to be goodbye. He didn’t want to have to really give Hux up. As long as they were here entwined, then the world couldn’t touch them. Kylo didn’t care if they were still like this come 5:00 AM. They could bring him in too, so long as he had every moment he could with Hux.

“It’s okay,” Hux’s words didn’t make sense until Kylo realized he had tears running down his cheeks as he continued to fuck Hux against the wall. His pace was rough, and Hux would probably be sore in the morning if not from the sex itself then from repeatedly knocking his back against the wall. Still, Hux remained composed enough to reassure Kylo as he lost control of his emotions.

“Shut up,” Kylo growled, slapping Hux’s ass as he said it.

Hux closed his mouth, but he leaned forward as much as he could with his arms pinned to the wall, and he kissed Kylo’s cheeks almost tenderly.

Kylo roared as he released Hux’s hands to wrap his arms around Hux and completely let himself go.

He completely lost himself in Hux’s embrace, pulling him close. He even turned them around, so he was leaning back against the wall as Hux managed to ride his cock. Hux’s hands scratched at his back and pulled his hair, keeping him present even if he had little control over his actions.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he lasted, but he fucked Hux with abandon, feeding off of every cry and moan Hux made until he was spilling inside of him and sinking to the floor as he legs gave out.

Fingers running through his hair brought him back to his senses at some point. Kylo didn’t know how long he’d been out, but Hux was still wearing that robe, which was looking a bit tattered now, and Kylo’s dick was still hanging out of his pants. Kylo felt himself blanch as he saw blood on his dick.

“Fuck, did I hurt you?” he asked, reaching for Hux who was laying beside him. He was stretched out, touching Kylo gently, as though they were in a bed instead of the middle of the floor.

“I’m fine. Just stretched me too fast. Nothing internal,” Hux told him. He sounded completely unconcerned, despite the obvious cause for alarm.

Kylo cursed, feeling a heaviness in his chest. Hux had let him take control, and this was what happened. Kylo had needed one more time, and he’d hurt Hux instead.

“Stop. I’ve had far worse. I’ve bled more masturbating,” Hux told him, pressing his palm to Kylo’s chest.

“Doesn’t change the fact that it shouldn’t have happened, not with me. Not because of me,” Kylo corrected himself.

“Don’t do that. Don’t disregard what I say because you think you’re the only one entitled to an opinion. If I needed you to stop, I would’ve stopped you. If I didn’t think you could handle this, I would’ve stopped you. Don’t pretend I lost all sense just because I let you stick your dick in me. I’ve taken more than that with less prep, so don’t go acting like your cock is some monstrous creature no one’s ever taken,” Hux ranted. Hux had stopped touching him, showing Kylo just how strongly he felt.

Kylo felt his throat closing up again. He wasn’t going to get to hear Hux chew him out for having no idea what he was doing despite insisting he had it under control anymore.

Hux sighed, reaching to wipe at Kylo’s tears. “What happened to you?” he asked softly, like that morning he wasn’t kicking Kylo out for becoming emotionally attached.

“Nothing, just dealing with all of this. Don’t know how I can go on without you. It’s just the drop. I’ll manage it,” Kylo told him, keeping the sting to himself. Half of him wanted to tell Hux everything, but part of him was still loyal to his old life and everything it stood for.

“It looks like something finally penetrated that thick skull of yours,” Hux said, running his fingertips over Kylo’s brow.

“What’s that?”

“You can recognize a drop. First step in easing or preventing one,” Hux told him, bringing his hand down to Kylo’s chest and resting his palm over his heart. It was a soothing gesture.

“I don’t feel like I can control it. Don’t feel like I can control anything.”

“You don’t control it. You take precautions. You do things that help alleviate it. You ask for help,” Hux emphasized the last part, taking Kylo’s face in his hands.

“I have trouble with that.”

“I’m aware. That’s why I command you to. Now, relax and breathe. Just feel me,” Hux ordered him, rolling on top of Kylo and unbuttoning his shirt.

Kylo closed his eyes and breathed slowly, allowing Hux to strip him and touch him wherever he chose. Hux massaged his chest and down over his stomach and thighs. He kissed Kylo’s skin and nuzzled his belly. Slowly, Kylo felt the knot in his stomach ease as Hux consumed his world.

Kylo wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Eventually, Hux had laid back down beside him and just clasped their hands over Kylo’s chest.

Hux seemed pensive as the time slipped by, but it was a long time before he spoke.

“Come with me,” Hux said, sitting up.

Kylo didn’t even catch a wince as Hux moved to stand. He followed him up, and he noticed that Hux was still wearing the collar. Kylo blushed. “You can take it off,” he said, motioning to Hux’s neck.

“Why would I do that?” Hux asked.

“You’re not my slave,” Kylo said, sounding unsure to his own ears.

Hux smiled subtly at him. “It goes both ways. If you are mine, then so too am I yours,” Hux told him.

Kylo didn’t say anything. He knew that that wasn’t necessarily true. In fact, just that morning Hux had been insisting it was impossible, but Kylo wasn’t about to argue. Just hearing those words eased something inside of Kylo that he hadn’t even known was in agony until that moment.

“Where are we going?” Kylo asked.

“Where isn’t important,” Hux said, leading him to the elevator and taking him to the basement. They entered one of the dungeon chambers, but it was almost completely empty, save for a little cart at the center and two chairs. “Take a seat,” Hux told him, pointing to the chairs.

Kylo walked to them, but he didn’t sit.

Hux shook his head, but he didn’t look annoyed.

“Are you going to kill me?” Kylo asked, studying the things on the cart.

Hux stood in front of him still shaking his head. “I wish I could,” he said, sounding completely serious. “I should’ve killed you the first day you stepped foot inside the warehouse. I should’ve killed you every night since. You were chosen because you were known to be a hot head. No one would’ve thought twice about you…” Hux didn’t finish the thought, instead sitting down in one of the two chairs.

“I was weak. I looked at you that first night in my room, how determined you were despite having no idea what you were in for. I’d expected you to balk as soon as I touched you. I expected a fight, but you gave yourself over freely. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take that razor and slit your throat like I should’ve. I’d never met a man so able to slip into a scene without any sort of training. At first, it was just fascination, but then I realized it was so much more.” Hux stopped again, rolling up his sleeves.

“You chose me?”

“We have access to the Bureau’s servers. It just takes a tiny algorithm to bring you to the top of any candidate search. Only takes a few calls to pass a name along. You were ideal.”

Kylo shook his head, but this wasn’t entirely new. “Why are you telling me this? Do you think that if you tell me you had Agent Stevens take a tumble down a flight of stairs and intended to kill me that I’ll stop feeling this way?” Kylo asked.

Hux actually laughed at that. “Most people would find that a compelling reason to kill any feelings for me, but no that isn’t why I’m telling you this,” he said.

“Then why?”

“Because you need to make a choice, Ben.”

Hux using his given name jarred him just as it had that morning, but it did clear his head as Hux likely intended it to.

“You need to understand exactly what I am before you hear the rest. I can’t walk away from this, Ben. If I could give this up for you, I would, but that’s not how it works. There is no way that the Bureau or MI6 will let me walk out of here a free man or even a breathing one. Even if I turned State’s Evidence, they’d find a way to eliminate me. I know too much. I know too many people’s darkest secrets. I’m too dangerous to keep alive. I don’t get to choose how this ends for me. I’m already on my path.

“You’re the one who has to choose, Ben. I’ve been watching it claw at you for weeks now. I’ve tried to push you away, but I can’t lie anymore. I’ve felt it, every minute of it. I’ve never felt that with another client or another lover. I shake for hours when I push you out for your own good. I shook in bed all day today, and when I heard you shouting over the security feed, I dragged myself out of bed because I needed you like a drug.”

Ben felt his heart in his throat as he listened to Hux speak.

“There can’t be a middle ground here, Ben. You have to decide whether you’re loyal to your life with the Bureau and your family or if you’re with me. Straddling the line between the two is just going to get us both killed. You need to decide if you want to be with me, or I need you to let me go,” Hux said.

Ben felt like he’d swallowed rocks. He looked at Hux, standing in a pleated satin robe with his hair a mess and a look of anguish on his face. Did he believe that Ben wouldn’t choose him, or was he afraid Ben would choose him?

“What’s on the cart?” Ben asked. “Are you going to shoot me if I make the wrong choice?” he asked, though he knew Hux wouldn’t kill him. If he couldn’t do it that first night, he knew he couldn’t do it now.

Hux stood and walked over to the cart. He lifted a metal rod with a brand attached to the end of it. Ben’s breath caught as he saw the symbol that Hux wore as a tattoo.

“You want to brand me?” Ben asked, pulse racing.

“When you choose this, there is not turning back,” Hux said, sounding almost sad.

“Did they force you to get that?” Ben asked, pointing to Hux’s arm where he knew the red ink was permanently fused into his skin.

“I took it willingly. I wanted it. It was the first time I felt like I was really a part of something.”

Ben shook his head. “I’ve never been good with ultimatums,” Ben admitted, feeling the itch under his skin again. He wanted Hux, but he wasn’t sure he could cut out his entire life. There was his job, Poe, his parents (despite their irritations). There was his shitty apartment, and his car which he’d just finished paying off. How could he just decide to throw all of that away without deep thought? For the first time in his life, he couldn’t dive in head first.

“Let me go, Ben,” Hux said, but his voice sounded shaky.

“How can you ask me to choose? How can you ask me to give up everything?”

“Because if I could give this up for you, I would,” Hux retorted explosively. “I haven’t wanted for anything since I came here, but I’d give it all away,every last cent. I can’t though because turning myself over doesn’t mean we get to be together.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Then this is goodbye, Ben.”

“This isn’t goodbye! I need to think. I need…” Ben tugged at his hair, but he shook his head. “I love you,” he whispered, like that could change the cogs already in motion.

“Love doesn’t conquer all, Ben. It just makes everything messier,” Hux said.

“Do you?” Ben asked, wanting to hear it even if it made things worse.

“Do I what?” He was clearly being dense on purpose.

“Do you love me, dammit?”

“Why would I offer you this? Why would I tell you I’d give it all up for you if I could if I didn’t love you? Words mean little, Ben. It’s what we do…” Hux shook his head. “My father used to say that right before he belittled me. God, have I become—”

Ben stepped into his space and stole a kiss. “I love you, but I can’t choose. I’m not ready to walk away from it all,” Ben told him, stepping back and walking out of the room. He didn’t look back at Hux as he went. He couldn’t. He couldn’t see the pain on his face without losing it.

No one stopped him, and he didn’t question it as he exited the warehouse and got into his car. For the second time that day, he hit the steering wheel with his palms as he cried out in agony.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: unprotected sex (both mentioned being tested and clean last chapter), rough sex, sub drop, dom drop, mentions of blood/bleeding post sex, poor coping skills, mentions of former partners (one sentence).
> 
> I feel compelled to say that I planned this chapter prior to TLJ coming out, and that the events of this chapter are not meant to romanticize the events of the movie or mirror them in any way. The sex in this chapter is completely consensual.


	18. Blood Letting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Just in time to finish out 2017, I finally finished this fic. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. The story will be one less chapter than expected because I combine 18 &19 into this chapter since they were shorter. 
> 
> Thank you to Gefionne for being awesome and betaing this for me, and they you everyone who have left amazing comments on here/tumblr/twitter. Everyone's enthusiasm for this fic has been the reason I actually finished it.
> 
> As always, chapter warnings are at the end

The drive back to his apartment was a blur. Kylo wasn’t sure if he obeyed any traffic laws, but he also didn’t care. He wasn’t entirely sure who he was. Ben? Kylo? Someone else entirely?

He pulled into his reserved spot and got out of the car. He got into the elevator and rode up to his floor. He stepped out of the metal box when it reached his floor, and by habit he walked to his door and let himself in. He functioned on autopilot as he toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket.

He barely realized there was a light on in his living room as he shuffled toward his room.

“I came to see you before it’s too late.” Leia’s voice carried down the hall from the living room.

Kylo stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look behind him. There, sitting on the recliner he never used, was his mother. She’d made herself at home, going so far as to drape her heavy coat over the couch.

“Is that so?” Kylo said, walking back toward the living room. He leaned against side of the archway between the kitchen and living room, watching her. It felt like she’d aged since he’d last seen her, but he knew it was just because he always thought of how she had been when he was a child, when she had been taking the world by storm. It was hard not to compare her to the woman she’d been. He knew she did it, too: staring at the woman in the mirror and wondering if she was still the same one. Han did it, too.

“Ben, you’re walking a dangerous line.”

“You went through my phone.” He didn’t try to deny anything; he’d never been able to lie to her. He’d made up for it by being brutally honest with her, never pulling a single punch.

“I didn’t need to to know you were throwing everything away on this case.”

“And you did anyway!” Kylo snapped back, feeling like he was sixteen all over again.

“I know you don’t see it this way, but everything I do is for you, Ben. I’ve always wanted the best for you. If I didn’t want you to be an agent, it’s because I know what this life is like. I know how lonely it is. I know how it tears away at you,” she said, slowly standing.

“But you don’t know me. You’ve never known me. It’s always been about the job for you, no time to waste on your son. The only time I got any of your attention was when I was fucking up,” Kylo told her, too worn out to hold the truth inside.

Leia looked down at the space between them for a long moment. “I know I wasn’t the mother you deserved, Ben. I married my career long before I married your father, and the Bureau became my child. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know you. That doesn’t mean I can’t see what’s best for you.”

“No, it means you don’t get to. You don’t get to spend my entire life making it hell and then suddenly ride in and say it’s for the best!”

“That’s what parenting is, Ben! I’m not one of your buddies. I don’t sit around making dick jokes with you and drinking beer. I worry, and I don’t sleep at night, knowing the kind of danger you put yourself in. I ask your father if he thinks you’ll be okay, and I force myself not to call my contacts to find out how you are.”

“How do you think I felt when you’d leave me with Uncle Luke for days when you and Dad worked? You didn’t even leave a number to call! Don’t act like I don’t know what worry is. I spent my entire childhood wondering if the parents I barely saw would even come back to pick me up. I imagined your funerals a thousand times. I imagined getting condolences from people who knew you far better than I ever would.”

Leia looked like she’d been struck. She gazed at him with such shock that it only spurred Kylo on. This was the only time he’d ever get to say it—the only time he’d have the courage.

“I spent my whole life trying to be someone you would notice. I wanted to be an agent so that maybe you could be proud of me, see me as someone worth your time. And still, every time I see you, you find me wanting. You set me up with women I have no interest in. You lecture me about the dangers of a job I’ve had for years. You tell me I’m not doing enough to save for retirement. Every single part of me is scrutinized and dissected, and determined to lack anything redeemable.

“I used to just stare at Poe for hours when we’d do a stakeout, wondering what it was that was so special about him. I hated him for how wonderful you thought he was. I hated that you got him into your building when I was barred. I hated that you invited him to dinners every week. I hated that you always accepted the men he brought to dinner. And then he saved me from bleeding out despite knowing I hated him—because I sucked at hiding it—and I realized it wasn’t Poe’s fault that you preferred him. You even tainted my fucking partner.

“So don’t try to tell me that you know what’s best, because every damn thing you’ve done for me has ruined my life.” Kylo gripped the back of the couch as he tried to rein himself in, but he was shaking.

“Ben…”

“My seventeenth birthday.”

“What about it?”

“You promised to take me to get my license. Said you’d take me out for a big dinner to celebrate.”

“You didn’t get your license ‘til you were eighteen, I thought. I don’t remember.”

“I do. You never picked me up from school; I had to take the bus. Then I had to call Luke because I couldn’t drive myself. I failed my test. I was so worried about you, I took out three damn cones before the instructor forced me to stop and told me I really needed to retake the driver’s safety courses.

“Luke took me to dinner and looked at me like he wasn’t sure who I was. He’d seen me flip out on the instructor when he refused to let me try again. I was devastated. I convinced myself that something terrible had happened to you, and you know what you said when you got home?”

Leia shook her head.

“Dad said, ’Sorry we missed dinner. Took the rookie out for drinks because he closed his first case.’ Some wet-behind-the-ears rookie got my birthday dinner, and you didn’t even notice.”

“Ben.”

“Don’t. I stopped letting myself compete for your attention a long time ago.”

“Ben, can’t you see that all of this clouds your judgment? He’s using you, just like you’re using him. It isn’t love.”

“It doesn’t need to be love to be the best fucking thing I’ve ever had in my life. I was sick last week. Couldn’t even roll out of bed, and I texted to cancel on him, and he didn’t hesitate to come make sure I was okay. Didn’t act like he had anywhere else in the world to be; he stayed until I was feeling better. Would you or Dad have done the same?”

“You’re nearly thirty, Ben.”

“Luke took me to the hospital when I had pneumonia when I was twelve.”

“We were in another state, Ben. We got home as soon as we could.”

“Yeah.” Kylo shrugged.

“Ben, listen to yourself. Do you really think you can make any hard decisions where he’s concerned? Maybe you love him. Maybe he even loves you. I don’t know, Ben. But at the end of the day, you have a job to do, and it’s not one you can shrug off with no consequences. Either you need to be able to do what’s necessary, or you need to step away. If you can’t, you’re going down with him. I don’t want our next conversation to be over a phone at the jail.”

“Why does everyone see in black and white? Why is everything ultimatums?”

“Because shades of gray get good people killed.”

“Good people die, no matter what.”

Leia walked toward him, reaching out and running her hand over his thick arm. She gave him that look she used to wear when she couldn’t make heads or tails of his behavior—like she was wondering whether to find a scrap metal sculpture of a middle finger impressive or insubordinate, or whether a poorly styled mohawk was endearing or an embarrassment right before a dinner to honor her.

Kylo hated that look.

“You’re a good man, Ben. You’re a good agent, and you’re a good person. You’re right. Good people die no matter what, but the difference is that when things are black and white, the system bears the burden of those deaths. When you wade into the gray, you bear the burden, and it’s one no one should have to live with. It’s why we have rules. It’s why we’re taught to follow them until they’re second nature: so when things go to shit you can tell yourself that you were following protocol.”

“Is that what you tell yourself at night?”

“I _was_ the system, Ben. I don’t get to sleep at night. I made the rules that got those good men killed.”

“Don’t make me your redemption, Mom. I don’t want saving. Now, I’ve got work in a few hours, and I need to get some sleep.”

“I love you, Ben, no matter who you are or what you do,” she said, picking up her coat. He helped her into it the way he used to watch Han do.

“I love you, too. And Dad,” Kylo admitted, following her to the door.

“Promise me you’ll come to dinner on Sunday. I’ll even order takeout,” she said, standing at the threshold.

“I’ll do my best,” Kylo said, holding the edge of the door.

Leia smiled sadly, reaching up and cupping his cheek before turning and leaving.

Kylo closed the door and leaned against it, squeezing his eyes closed. He hated that she had decided to be a mom now. He hated that no matter how many disappointments he’d experienced, he still wanted to please her. He hated that no matter what choice he made, he couldn’t really do that.

A roar ripped out of Kylo’s chest as he staggered through the apartment. He didn’t care if they still had the place wired. He didn’t care about anything but the pain that felt like a massive hole in his chest, and he was well aware of how it felt to have a hole punched through him by a bullet.

It felt like a sucking chest wound; every breath he took was futile and only caused more pain. Hux had asked him to let him go. He’d begged him to walk away, but Kylo couldn’t. He’d felt something with Hux he’d never felt before, and it was tortue to give it up. But his mother was right; he couldn’t make any sound decisions right now.

Kylo’s skin itched, and his gut churned, and he knew he was losing control. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to breathe, but every steadying breath reminded him of Hux. He could practically feel him standing there, reminding Kylo to focus on his breathing and to evaluate himself.

He slammed his fist down on the counter as he let out another shout. “Everything’s wrong,” he growled, hitting the granite again, as though he could somehow make it crumble. His already-sore fists screamed at the abuse, but he continued to beat at the surface, shouting his frustrations.

When nothing happened, Kylo grabbed the coffeemaker off the counter and threw it across the room. The crash was satisfying, but only for a moment. Soon enough the roaring in his head came rushing back, and he picked up another appliance and sent it flying as well.

Once he started, he didn’t know how to stop himself. He pulled things out of the fridge and threw them to the ground. He shattered the six pack Poe had left in there for him. He took the plates out of the cupboards and smashed them over the counter and on the floor. He slammed cup after cup onto the unforgiving counter, using the pain that blazed through his hand to center himself.

When there was nothing left in the kitchen to break, he pulled a knife from the block on the counter. He used his arm to push everything off of the counter and the laid his left arm down on it. He cut open his sleeve and stared at his skin for a moment before pressing the sharp knife into it and dragging it down, careful to avoid the vein.

Kylo gritted his teeth as he cut into himself, line after line. His vision faded at the edges as he focused solely on each cut he made. He didn’t wipe the blood that welled up with each slice. He let it trail down his arm and pool on the counter as he cut a sun into his skin, a sun that burn inward instead of out.

Tears streamed down his face as he made the last cut and dropped the paring knife. A sob tore from his throat as he stuck his arm under the tap and turned the water on. The blood dribbled away in a river of pink, but Hux’s brand remained, an indelible mark to remind him.

Kylo continued to cry as he reached into his pocket and removed the phone Hux had given him for emergencies. He dialed the only number programmed into it, but there was no answer. It rang several times before the machine picked up.

“Hux…” Kylo croaked into the line. “It’s you. Not the warehouse, not the Bureau. I want you.” He didn’t recognize his own voice as he said it, but the words rang true. “They’re coming for you. 0500.”

Kylo hung up, waiting to see if maybe Hux would call him back, but nothing came. His arm burned, and tears continue to fall from his eyes as he sank to the floor, surrounded by destruction.

It would figure that by the time he’d figured out what he wanted, it would be too late. But as he wiped his nose on his sleeve, he realized that it had always been too late for them; nothing could have changed the circumstances of their meeting.

Kylo let his head fall back against the cabinet, and he focused his breathing. He still felt like every breath was futile, but he focused until everything else fell away, until it was only breath and agony.

* * *

“You okay?” Poe asked, falling into step with Kylo as they walked down to the locker room.

It had been a while since Kylo had gotten completely turned out in his gear. He hoped that the process of strapping down his vest and securing his weapons would settle the churn of his gut, but he wasn’t so sure it would.

“I’m fine,” Kylo said, pushing open the doors to the stairwell and taking the steps two at a time.

Poe hurried along beside him, making no comment about Kylo’s sudden haste to get this over with.

“I’m not calling you a liar, but I’m just saying that that was the least convincing phrase to use if you were actually fine,” Poe told him, slapping him lightly on the arm as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m not trying to convince you. Either I’m fine or I’m not. Doesn’t really change anything whether you’re convinced or not.”

“Hold up. We’re about to walk into a building full of career criminals, who may or may not have detonated their previous base of operations to escape. These are guys wanted internationally. This isn’t small potatoes, Ben. Whether you’re fine or not, I want to know you have my back in there,” Poe told him, gripping both of his biceps and forcing Kylo to face him.

“I always have your back. Do you have mine?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? You know I do,” Poe said, frowning at Kylo.

Kylo shook his head. “Forget it. I just want this over with,” he said, turning out of Poe’s grasp and walking into the locker room.

The room was already filled with agents preparing for the raid and joking out all of the kinky shit they expected to find. However, as soon as Kylo entered, the friendly chatter died down. The other agents watched him like some exhibit at the zoo as he walked toward his locker.

“Eyes back in their sockets,” Poe snapped as he took a step toward one of the agents staring. They flinched and looked away.

“Don’t,” Kylo said, soft enough that only Poe would hear.

“Bunch of greenhorns have no idea what a fucking real agent looks like,” Poe said loudly.

“Fuck you, Dameron,” one of the agents said, and that broke the uncomfortable silence. “Your last assignment was so sloppy that people were just shocked it panned out.”

“All part of the plan, Donner,” Poe said, giving him that easy grin that had gotten him out of more than one sticky situation.

“Looking forward to fucking these guys, Solo?” one agent asked.

Kylo had his nose in his locker, pulling out his tactical pants, and he didn’t register that they were speaking to him until Poe subtly nudged him as he opened his own locker.

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed, hoping he didn’t sound completely noncommittal.

“If I had to go in there like you did, I’d be dying to force these assholes to eat my fuckin’ dick, man,” another agent said.

Kylo felt incredibly uncomfortable as more agents joined in, talking about the things they’d do to the people in the warehouse if they were in Kylo’s shoes. Poe gave him a sad look as one of the agents got incredibly graphic.

“We get the point, Anderson,” Poe said, just as Kylo spun around and stalked toward the cocky agent. “Ben!” Poe dove for Kylo, but one of the benches separated them, and it was just enough to keep Kylo out of his grasp.

Anderson wasn’t so fortunate because Kylo had him pinned to his locker before he even knew what hit him, a hand wrapped around his throat.

“Is this what you want to do?” Kylo asked darkly, squeezing the man’s throat as he leaned in.

“Solo, knock it off,” several agents yelled as Kylo continued to hold Anderson by his throat.

“You want to see that fear in their eyes as you stand over them, making them beg?” Kylo asked, not moving an inch despite several agents trying to pull him off. “You enjoying it, Anderson? You wondering what you did to deserve it?”

“Ben, enough!” Poe said, wrapping his arm around Kylo’s neck and putting him in a headlock.

“They’re doing their job. They aren’t forcing anyone to do anything, and you’re beyond pathetic if that threatens your manhood,” Kylo said, squeezing one last time as the man began to turn red. Then he dropped him and watched as Anderson crumpled to the ground, coughing violently.

“Anyone else have something to prove before we go?” Kylo demanded.

Several agents helped Anderson up as Kylo stood in the middle of the locker room, shirtless and breathing hard. The bandage around his forearm was saturated with new blood, but Kylo didn’t notice the sting.

“I think everyone got the idea,” Poe told him, pulling him back to his locker.

“Assholes,” Kylo muttered, dragging his tank top on, followed by his t-shirt. He fell into the old routine as he pulled on his bulletproof vest.

“You sure you can keep a clear head?” Poe asked once everyone had left.

“I’m—”

“If you say ‘fine,’ I’m going to slap you. You just choked another agent in front of a room full of people. And your arm is bleeding from god-knows-what. Seriously, what happened there?” Poe asked, reaching for his bandage.

Kylo gritted his teeth, but he didn’t stop Poe from peeling away the saturated bandage.

“Jesus Christ,” Poe said, looking at the cut-up flesh of Kylo’s forearm. “Did they do this to you?” he asked.

Kylo looked down at his own handiwork. Considering he’d done it with a paring knife and no painkillers, the lines were fairly straight and the design was distinguishable.

“I did it.”

“Fuck,” Poe sighed. “I’ll get another wrap and some disinfectant. Just...just don’t do anything more stupid than you’ve already done in the last 24 hours, okay?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but he sat down as Poe jogged out of the room to get a first-aid kit. He stared down at his arm and flexed it, watching the blood ooze of out the lines of the First Order symbol.

He didn’t regret doing it, no matter what came of today. It would serve as a reminder, good or bad, of who he was and what he’d done. It would ensure that he’d never forget—Hux, this operation, the way he felt safe and whole for the first time in his life.

“Here, take these,” Poe said, coming back and handing three pills to Kylo. “This might hurt.” He didn’t wait for Kylo to react before pouring alcohol directly onto the wound.

Kylo hissed; it stung like hell. He didn’t flinch, though. He let the pain ground him. He’d need his wits about him.

“You did a number on yourself, buddy. This ain’t going away,” Poe said, spreading antibacterial ointment over the wound with gloved fingers. Then he wrapped the wound tightly in gauze before wrapping it in an ace bandage. “How’s that?”

Kylo nodded. It was a little bulky, but he knew the wound would bleed through if it wasn’t packed tight.

“Let’s get going before they leave without us,” Poe said, winking at Kylo.

“Why aren’t you turning me in?” Kylo asked, securing his belt around his waist.

“Because you’re my partner, and I don’t trust anyone else to have my back. If something happened to you in there, that’s partially on me because I’ve got your back. So, either we’re doing this together, or we aren’t doing it at all,” Poe said, slamming his locker closed and tipping his head toward the door.

“Okay.”

* * *

“Solo, a word,” their boss said as they stood waiting for the go-ahead.

Kylo looked over at the man standing in front of his temporary office, motioning him to step inside.

“Be right back,” he said to Poe, who was looking as if he was about to follow him.

Poe gave him a tight nod and watched as Kylo walked into the office. His boss closed the door behind them and motioned for Kylo to take a seat.

“I’ll stand.”

“Suit yourself, Ben. I’m pulling you from the raid,” he said frankly.

“What? I’m on this case,” Kylo snapped.

“You’re too close to it,” he said.

“I went undercover, of course I’m close to it,” Kylo said.

“Ben, you’ve done a great job, but we need a fresh team in there. We need people who can be objective—”

“I’m a lot more objective than the assholes you’re sending in there!”

“Are you telling me how to do my job?”

“Someone has to because you’re doing a pretty incompetent job on your own.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just talk to a superior that way.”

“Is this because of Leia?” Kylo demanded.

“Your mother raised concerns, yes, but this isn’t just because of that. You’ve been through a lot, Ben. The psychologist explained the emotional ups and downs you could be going through, and I don’t think it’s safe for you, or for anyone else there, to put you in a situation where you might have to deal with those emotional...triggers.” He said the last word like it pained him, but he sounded sincere in his concern.

“I can handle this. What about your story about being the one to handcuff the guy you went undercover to take down?” Kylo asked.

“That was different, Ben. This isn’t just our case anymore. This guy you worked with...he knows your weaknesses. He’s seen you vulnerable. We can’t risk—”

“And I’ve seen his! I’ve seen his hands shake. I’ve seen his fears.”

“We don’t care what makes him weak. No one’s bulletproof, Ben. Either he goes willingly, or he’s leaving in a bodybag, and I don’t think you can make that decision without lasting effects,” his boss told him. “You can come, but you aren’t going in. You’ll stay with command, give directions over comms if necessary, but I can’t send you in there with a clear conscience.”

Kylo stood up and walked out. Poe gave him a concerned look as he stalked past, but Kylo didn’t say anything. He just walked to the elevator and joined the group that was filing in. Poe followed him, and they waited in silence before walking out and going to their assigned vehicle.

“They’ve got me by the balls,” Kylo said as Poe drove.

“No one’s taking this case from you, Ben. Just do what you’re told for once.”

Kylo nodded, knowing he had no choice. It was either follow the order or get arrested himself for obstruction.

“I’ll have my cam on. I’ll be your eyes,” Poe told him as they got close.

Kylo nodded again.

“Not letting your guy die on my watch, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because I do know how you feel, Ben. I know how it feels to be loyal to something and someone and not know where I stand. But I know that I’ll always have your back no matter what they tell me,” Poe said, parking the car behind the barricade that was rapidly being constructed.

Kylo’s head snapped up to look at his partner, but Poe was already getting out of the vehicle and jogging over to his assigned group. Kylo got out, too, and walked over to one of the communications vehicles, banging on the door until they let him in. He took the headphones offered to him and placed them on his head.

“In three, two, one…” the team leader said over the comms, and then everyone was rushing for the entrances. Gone was the plan of subtle entry. Agents and SWAT members flooded through the entry points.

Kylo watched over the wall of monitors as they stepped into the dark building. At first he saw nothing but the muzzles of weapons over the night vision.

“There should be people,” Kylo said, squinting to see anything other than guns and walls.

“What are you seeing?” the team leader asked.

“Nothing,” one of the agents said. “Whole place is empty.”

“Could it be a set up?” the leader asked.

“Doesn’t seem that way. There’s nothing. No signs anyone’s been here in years.”

Kylo shook his head. “I was there not forty-eight hours ago. It shouldn’t be empty.”

“Nothing on our end,” another team announced. “Loading docks are empty. No one around and nothing sitting around.”

“We’re heading to the basement level,” Poe said over the comms.

“You should come to a control room,” Kylo said as they walked down the stairs.

“Roger that,” Poe said, and Kylo watched his cam as they opened the door to the lower level, clearing the room as they entered.

The control room was empty. The monitors that had been there were gone. The doors were left open, and as the team went through to clear them, they were empty, too. Even the room Kylo had been in the night before was empty.

“Smells like bleach down here,” Poe said. “Bet forensics won’t find anything.”

Kylo’s mouth hung open as he watched the agents clear the entire building.

“Going up to the top floor,” Poe said when they’d finished with the basement.

Kylo watched as they filed up the stairs to the third floor. There were no keycards to deny entry as they opened the door and filed into a familiar hall.

“Think we got something,” Poe said as Kylo watched them approach Hux’s personal apartment. “Door’s open and a light is on.”

Kylo’s breath caught as he thought about Hux being in there.

“Ah, shit, that’s a fire not a light,” Poe cursed.

Kylo’s eyes were locked on the screen as they entered the room. The office door was closed, but flames were engulfing it, licking at the wall around it, but it was very contained. The rest of the apartment was untouched.

“That’s the office that’s on fire,” Kylo said, trying to keep his voice level.

“Yeah, air in here is shit. Send up a unit while it’s still contained,” Poe said, and command ordered firemen into the otherwise empty building. “Checking out the bedroom,” Poe said as he walked into Hux’s bedroom, which had already been cleared by other agents.

Kylo’s breath was caught in his throat as he watched Poe enter the room he’d only been permitted entry to once before. Still, it felt like they were destroying something sacred as they walked through the tastefully decorated bedroom.

“There’s no one here, and this room doesn’t have much in it,” Poe said. “This is a bust.”

Kylo bit his lip, thinking about that text he’d sent while sitting on his kitchen floor bleeding. But how could they pack it up so quickly...unless they’d known all along what the plan was. Unless, they had someone on the inside.

“What do you want us to do, boss?”

“We’re sending in forensics. Hold tight,” the team leader told him.

“I’m going in,” Kylo said, standing up and pulling the headphones off.

His boss just nodded when the team leader looked to him. Kylo didn’t wait around. He jumped out the back of the van and rushed past the barrier into the office entrance.

Inside, it was barren. His bin wasn’t there; even the carpet was gone. It was like entering a completely different building than he had less than twelve hours earlier.

Kylo didn’t slow down until he was stepping onto the second floor, pausing to look at their playroom, but there were no rooms. The floor was stripped completely, walls missing and just framing left.

Turning around, Kylo went up to the third floor. Most of it was empty, but Hux’s rooms remained, as if he’d chosen to leave only after the rest of the compound had been demolished. That seemed like Hux, though.

There was no one inside the bedroom when he pushed the door all the way open and carefully stepped inside. Poe and his unit were milling about the floor, looking for any clues as to where everyone could have gone. The fire department was across the apartment handling the office.

Flipping the light switch on, Kylo studied the room, as he’d never gotten a chance to before. The room looked modern yet comfortable. The bed was as massive as Kylo remembered, and the thread count of the sheets was high. However, the room wasn’t extensively decorated. Framed photos of Millicent hung on the walls, as well as a single black-and-white photo of Hux in a spiderweb of rope, hanging from the ceiling. His back was arched with one leg outstretched and the other bent elegantly. He wore his mask, but there was nothing that you stop Kylo from recognizing him. It was erotic, but Kylo knew that wasn’t why Hux had it framed and hanging in his room.

Kylo walked over to the picture and pulled it off the wall. He turned it over and removed the photo from the frame, and sure enough, on the back of the blown up photo was a message.

_My sweet sparrow, trussed up in a web, waiting to be devoured._

Kylo frowned. He wasn’t sure how that was romantic or friendly. It sounded stupid to him, but he wasn’t one for innuendo. Kylo had always been more inclined to say exactly what rolled off his tongue. Maybe that’s not what Hux needed. Maybe he needed someone like Cardinal, who could say the right thing instead of the true thing.

Shaking his head, Kylo carefully placed the picture back into the frame, but as he tried to line it up, he realized there were other prints behind the front one. He spread them out on the bed, and he found photos of Hux and Cardinal. Most were black-and-white with a few exceptions: very saturated photos.

There was one picture of Hux around sunset. The light made his red hair glow, and Kylo could count every damn eyelash as he stood beside the bluest ocean Kylo had ever seen. Hux was smiling, genuine and almost shy. Kylo was mesmerized. He wished he could take it, but he couldn’t just walk out carrying it. This was a crime scene, after all.

Placing it down on the bed, Kylo looked through the others. Some were Hux in his youth, wearing all manner of clothing. Most of it fit poorly, but Hux still managed to work it. Kylo could see that he had been good at what he did from the start. His gaze was always direct and alluring. His posture was always inviting but never wilting. Everything about him told you he wanted you to come closer, but if you strayed too close you might just be trapped in his clutches.

One picture was Hux in his uniform, wearing his mask and everything. He sat in a metal chair with a riding crop lying over his lap. He sat back in the chair, with his arm hanging down. The only color in the photo was the tattoo on his forearm. The red mark of the inverted sort of sun stood out among the black outlines of Hux’s clothes and the highlights of his skin and hair. His head was tipped back and he looked contemplative.

Kylo didn’t actually know what he was looking for, but he was certain he hadn’t found it as he stepped out of the apartment. He felt more alone than he ever had as he realized that Hux was gone, and he’d likely never see him again. All of those nights they’d spent together, and all of the things they’d shared were just memories now, left to fade into nothingness with time.

“You okay?” Poe asked, coming to stand beside Kylo.

“I don’t know,” Kylo said, feeling too overwhelmed to be anything but honest.

“Get some air. Fill out your report, and get some rest. There’s nothing for you to do here until everything is processed, and judging by the way this looks, I doubt we’ll be pulling any leads from it. They’re good,” Poe told him, patting his back as he guided Kylo toward the elevator.

“They have a team at my place?”

“Yeah, boss said you’re free to go home.”

“What if he contacts me?”

“Ben...he’s gone. He’s not going to contact you. He’s an animal fighting for survival. You were just a job.” Poe looked sad as he said it, but it hurt nonetheless.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Kylo said, walking into the elevator and taking it down to the first floor. He let his boss know that he was headed back to the office to file his paperwork, and then he was headed home.

He took Poe’s car, knowing Poe would catch a ride with someone else, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove. The office was empty as he walked through the halls. By tomorrow, the space would be vacant again as the team moved back to headquarters.

Kylo was coming around the corner toward his office when someone walked smack into his chest. He caught them by their arms and steadied them.

“Doctor,” Kylo said, looking down at his psychiatrist.

“Agent Solo, I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” she said, sounding as pleasant as ever.

Kylo frowned. They ordinarily met on Thursdays, and since today was the culmination of the operation, he’d need to speak with her.

“Are you leaving?” he asked, glancing at his watch, which said it was only nine fifteen in the morning.

“No, I forgot my coffee in my car. I was just running down to grab it,” she said, laughing at her own negligence.

“I’ve done that before,” Kylo agreed, giving her a tight smile and letting go of her arms.

“Did you have something to speak to me about, Ben?” she asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

“No, just coming in to write my reports,” he said.

“Ah, yes, paperwork is never done,” she said.

“I’ll let you get your coffee,” Kylo said, walking down the hall toward his office again.

“Thank you. My door is always open if you need to talk, Agent…”

“Actually, could I tell you something right now?” Kylo asked, turning just enough to look at her. She was dressed in a sharp suit, but she was wearing running shoes beneath it, something a lot of agents did, but not a whole lot of psychiatrists he knew.

“Can I get my coffee first?” she asked calmly.

“It’ll be quick, just something to jot in my file,” he said, stalking toward her all of a sudden.

“What is it, Agent Solo?” she asked, not backing up despite how strangely he was acting.

“I want you to know, I love him, and he’s not getting away that easily. I will find him,” Kylo spoke right into her ear.

“Is that all?” she asked, trembling against him though he didn’t sense fear. It was all a front.

“That’s all,” he agreed.

“I’ll make a note of it once I’ve gotten my coffee.”

“Enjoy your coffee, Doctor.”

They didn’t break eye contact as she stepped back. “Can I give you a word of advice…”

“Kylo.”

“Kylo.”

He nodded, watching as she walked slowly toward the elevator like he might suddenly lunge at her.

“Sometimes, no matter how much we want something, it’s better to let it go,” she said, stepping into the elevator. Kylo didn’t say anything as the doors closed. Once they had, he walked to her office to find it completely empty. He shook his head. He should’ve known. He’d been so blind the entire time.

Sighing, he walked to his office and collapsed into his chair. He turned on his computer and started writing up his final notes. Once he was finished, he typed up something else as well.

* * *

It was hours before the first agents began to filter back into the building. Everyone looked tired and dejected as they walked past Kylo’s office. Failed operations were always hard. Getting completely embarrassed by the perps was especially hard.

Kylo waited until he saw Poe walk in with their boss. They were deep in conversation as they walked toward the conference room.

“A moment?” Kylo said, walking up to the pair.

“In the middle of a shitstorm right now, Solo,” his boss said gruffly.

“I’m aware, but I have some insight,” Kylo said.

His boss sighed. “What is it, kid?”

Kylo gritted his teeth, but continued, “The psychiatrist you assigned me.”

“What about her?”

“She was a mole.”

“A what?”

“Think about it. These guys were onto us from the start if they could close down camp essentially overnight. They had someone here every day, and before you say I was here every day, think about how sloppy that would be. Instead, they sent in a doctor. Someone with enough clearance to glean information in their capacity as my physician but on the fringe enough to never draw attention. How many conversations do you think she overheard, just going to use the copier or brew a cup of coffee?”

“Do you understand what you’re accusing her of?”

“I do,” Kylo said, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that they’d never find her to charge her.

“Where is she now?”

“Gone. Her office is empty, and all of her files are gone. Her name isn’t in any databases anymore, either. She’s a ghost.”

The colorful string of curses that left his boss’ mouth was impressive, but Kylo wasn’t finished. “May I speak to you in private?”

Poe gave him a look of concern as their boss nodded.

“This was a royal fuck up,” his boss said as they walked into the office and shut the door. “We were being played from day one.”

Kylo looked down at the papers in his hands. “Here are my notes. Included the write-up on everything I have on the doctor,” Kylo said, holding it out.

“This isn’t why you wanted to talk in private,” his boss responded, taking the notes and dropping them on his desk.

“My resignation,” Kylo said, holding out the last paper in his hands. He reached into his jacket and removed his wallet, which contained his badge, and held that out as well.

“You can’t resign.”

“I can, and it’s my duty to do so if I feel I am no longer able to serve the mission of the Bureau,” Kylo told him. When his boss still didn’t take them, he placed them on the desk.

“I know this operation has been a clusterfuck, Solo, but you did good. I don’t know another agent who could have done as well as you did,” he said, looking genuinely proud of him.

Kylo wished for a moment that it wasn’t too late for that look of pride to mean something. Everything was just a little too late to do him any good.

“I just don’t think I’m right for this job, sir. I’ve spent years desperately trying to shoehorn myself into being an exemplary part of this department, but I’m not. I don’t see in black and white. I’m too emotional, and I’m reckless.”

“Look, Ben, after this, I can get you that position with internal investigations you’ve been itching for. They need guys like you there.”

“I’m sorry. I—”

“How about a sabbatical? Take some time, then come back.”

“Sir.”

“Ben, you have an entire career ahead of you. Don’t throw that all away.”

Kylo made a fist, and he could feel the scabs on his arm cracking as blood began to flow from the wounds again. He let the renewed pain center him.

“I’m resigning, sir. Nothing’s going to change my mind. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I’m grateful for it.”

“Does Poe know?”

“I think he’s known for a while,” Kylo admitted.

His boss sighed, but he picked up the letter and read it. “I’ll sign off on it...but if you change your mind…”

“I won’t,” Kylo said before turning and walking out.

Poe was standing just outside the office when he opened the door. “Where are you going?” he asked when Kylo just kept walking.

“Back to my apartment,” Kylo said.

“You quit?”

“Yeah.”

“How about drinks? I can introduce you to Finn...and Rey.”

“Now there’s an ‘and Rey,’ too?”

“It’s complicated.”

Kylo laughed, but he nodded. “Yeah, okay. Give me a call when you want to meet up.”

“I’m getting you trashed tonight, buddy. You’ve earned it,” Poe said, pulling Kylo into a tight hug. Kylo wrapped his arms around Poe as well, and held on tight, ignoring the pain in his arm and in his chest and soaking up the only pride and love that had been a constant through the last few years. The only one that didn’t come too late.

* * *

Kylo pulled up to the old building he’d been living in long before he got his last promotion. It didn’t break the bank, and it certainly made his mother worry, but that wasn’t why Kylo stayed there. It had been the first place that was his own without his mother and father’s involvement. It was his.

Opening the door, he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, which was just adjacent to the entryway. He half expected to find his parents sitting in the open living room/bedroom, ready to have an intervention with him.

The apartment was empty, though, and Kylo sighed. He removed his coat and dropped it on the couch before looking down at his bandaged arm. It had been stupid, but he didn’t regret it. He probably would if it got infected, but for now he knew that it belonged there.

Walking into the bathroom, Kylo peeled off the bandage and groaned as he unstuck the gauze from his skin. He threw the gauze out, and cleaned the wound again before redressing it.

Kylo went to the fridge and smiled when he saw that there was a brand new bottle of his favorite soda and a container of leftovers in there. Poe knew him too well. He heated the container as he poured himself a drink.

He still felt like his world had tilted on its axis, and the pain in his chest hadn’t receded, but he was coping, for now. He’d take the numbing in his mind until he could deal with everything. He’d go out with Poe and smile at his boyfriend—and possibly his girlfriend, too. He’d pretend not to be miserable when they told him how they met, and he wouldn’t even begrudge them their happiness.

When his food was ready, he carried it over to his bed, which was as made with the hospital corners that had been drilled into him as a child.

As he got closer though, the container of food fell out of his hand to the floor. Kylo didn’t even notice as the glass of soda followed it. He ran to the bed and picked up the smooth leather collar that was lying on the center of it, as well as the note beside it.

— _He refused to leave. I found him holding this in his office, muttering to himself that you’d come back. I tried to reason with him, but he was adamant. I drugged him and carried him out myself after torching the evidence. Your call came as I was moving him to a secure location._

_I don’t believe in love. I think it’s just an excuse for foolishness. But I think it is only fair that you know, he chose you, too. He chose you over his own well-being and the organization._

_The Captain—_

Kylo put the note down and looked at the collar, running his fingers over the inscription pressed into it. He bit his bottom lip as he traced it over and over again. Then he reached into his pocket and removed the photograph he’d stolen despite it being evidence. He looked down at Hux’s smiling face and the blue, blue water behind him.

“I will find you,” Kylo said, running his thumb over the picture. The hole in his chest felt full again, but not with relief or happiness. It was filled with reckless determination. “I will find you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Sexual harassment (in the workplace), violence, choking, allusions to sexual assault, body horror, self harm, sub drop, poor mental health.


	19. Epilogue: Down A Quiet Lane By The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank yous to Gefionne and Kyluxtrashcompactor for reading through this chapter as well as others and betaing this story for me. And thank you to everyone who has read this fic and enjoyed it.
> 
> I hope this is a satisfying ending to this story. I do have a sequel planned, but we'll see when I get to start posting it.
> 
> Warnings at the end of the chapter.

The sea was bluer than anything Kylo had ever seen—a slick of ink swirled around a canvas until it was thin enough to showcase every shade and highlight possible. It lapped against the side of the boat, rocking it gently and lulling Kylo’s darker thoughts. He leaned against the railing, watching as the boat approached the dock.

Despite growing up with fairly affluent parents, Kylo hadn’t traveled extensively. Han and Leia had taken several vacations alone while leaving him in the care of his uncle. They’d also taken trips alone when they couldn’t stand to speak to each other. Kylo had experienced local beaches with friends growing up, but never islands or the Mediterranean. This was something new, though Kylo wasn’t really paying the scenery that much attention. He had a goal in mind and hopefully within reach.

Eight months of searching, and Kylo was exhausted. He’d lost count of the number of necks he’d wrung, searching for answers. He’d also lost count of the amount of money he’d used to fund this. He’d sold his car, and he’d managed to sublet his apartment through the end of his contract. He’d sold off his personal firearms as well. He couldn’t exactly bring them overseas with him, and they’d sold for a great price.

Just about the only things Kylo hadn’t sold off were several sets of clothing and his collar. Still, he’d burned through most of that money on this. It didn’t matter, though. There was no going back. Ben Solo was dead. There was nothing for Kylo to return to other than disgrace.

Kylo reached into his jacket pocket and ran his fingers over the creamy leather of his collar. It was his reminder of where he was headed, the dream he was chasing.

“This your first time to Corfu?” a man wearing a white suit asked from a few feet down the railing. He was wearing a straw hat, and he had a cigar between his fingers.

Kylo was wearing his usual black jeans and a black t-shirt beneath his leather jacket. It wasn’t exactly weather-appropriate, but it was better than carrying them around in his backpack, which was already close to bursting.

“It is,” Kylo answered, letting his hand move from his pocket to grip the railing. The only thing saving him from the heat was the breeze blowing off the water. His hair was still clinging to the nape of his neck, but he’d survived more uncomfortable weather.

“Business or pleasure?” the man asked. The man had an accent, but he spoke perfect English.

“Depends.”

“Ah, yes, it is a good place to mix the two,” the man said, giving Kylo a smile that bordered on a leer.

Kylo didn’t say anything. He wasn’t about to say he’d be damn tempted to skin someone alive if he didn’t find what he was looking for here. He wondered briefly what color the water would turn if he spilled blood in it.

“My mistress lives on the island,” the man said, puffing away at his cigar.

Kylo’s lip curled as he let the man’s cavalier attitude sink in.

“She has the life. I buy her a cottage by the sea because she cries that I do not spend enough time with her. Then when I visit she tells me she is visiting her sister on the mainland that week. Women,” the man said, shaking his head.

Kylo bit his tongue. The man was a fool, but it was none of Kylo’s business. If he wanted to support a woman who likely despised him because he thought he was a player, then that was the man’s business.

“I only get away because my wife is visiting her own sister in Naples. Life is unfair sometimes, you know?”

Kylo nodded. Despite the man’s stupidity, Kylo could relate to his situation. Kylo had been chasing a ghost for months, and he was starting to wonder if Hux even existed anymore.

They were approaching the island now, and Kylo itched to get off the boat. Eight months, but now that he was closer than ever to finding Hux, he was losing patience. His hands itched to touch his master again. He wasn’t sure what he would do if this lead came up empty. He wasn’t even sure he had enough money left to get a ticket off the island. Kylo tried not to think of this paradise becoming a prison. Hux was here. He had to be.

The other passenger was still talking, but Kylo had tuned him out. Like in a scene, he was completely focused. He watched the port grow closer and closer until the ferry was docking.

Kylo pulled his backpack over his shoulder and walked slowly over to the ramp to disembark. He pushed through the tight crowd, using his size to his advantage. He could hear people talking in several different languages, and the cacophony of sounds only increased as he stepped off the boat.

Looking down at his palm, he read the address he’d written there in permanent ink. He’d outlined it again each time it began to fade, just in case he lost his bag. However, he’d memorized it the minute he’d gotten it from the bookie in Capri.

Kylo quickly headed into town, navigating the streets based on the maps he’d studied in his hotel room the night before. He’d memorized the route he’d take to the edge of town, hoping he’d be able to hitchhike to the area he was searching for. If that plan failed, he was in for a long hike, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

As Kylo reached the outskirts of the town, he noticed little traffic on the roads. Most people were either already soaking up the sun on the beaches or hiding indoors, away from the midday heat. Kylo was the idiot hiking up into the hills in long pants and a jacket.

Thankfully, the breeze coming off the sea kept the air from getting stagnant. Kylo was dripping sweat, but he could at least breathe fresh air as he walked. Hiking in inland Italy had been worse.

Kylo’s skin was burnt by the time he walked through the olive groves up the quiet lane near the water. It was several kilometers outside of town, spread out and enjoying views of the clear blue waters, as well as the natural beauty of the island.

It was peaceful—not the sort of place Kylo would have imagined Hux settling, but that was probably the reason he’d chosen it, if, in fact, he was here.

Kylo walked until he came to the place he was looking for. He paused at a low stone wall that overlooked the sea. Reaching into his breast pocket, he removed the photograph he’d kept there since the raid. He held it up and imagined Hux standing right there, smiling back at the person taking the picture as the sun was setting.

Turning away from the view, Kylo looked across the lane. A small gate stood across from him, surrounded by an arbor of roses. It was clearly well-tended, as the roses were that natural variety of flowers found around the island.

Kylo felt his heart race as he looked beyond the gate through a garden path. He walked forward, reaching out to open the gate but pausing. Fear clutched his heart for the first time in days. What if Hux wasn’t here? What if this was all for naught?

Pushing his doubts away, Kylo quietly opened the latch on the gate and slipped inside.

Inside of the gate, Kylo was taken aback by the beautiful gardens on the estate, and the maze that seemed to meander through them as he moved toward the house. Kylo walked slowly, trying to take in every step toward Hux. He had to be here; only Hux would create such a brilliant garden from the natural wonder of the island. It had his attention to detail.

Kylo passed under arbors of roses as well as native flowers. The garden itself was silent, save for the songs of various birds. Despite his anxiety, Kylo felt a strange sort of peace settle over him as he walked.

As he came around a bend, camouflaged by several evergreens, Kylo saw him.

Seated on a wooden bench swing, beneath a rose arbor, was Hux. He faced almost completely away from Kylo, but it was him. His red hair shone bright in the afternoon light. His pale skin had some color. He wore a pair of linen pants and a button-up shirt.

Kylo could tell he was reading something, as his head was tilted down at his lap.

Kylo froze, watching him for a moment from behind the row of trees. He watched Hux’s elegant fingers turn the page in his book before reaching up to run them through his unruly hair. Kylo was about to go to him when someone walked out of the cottage and carried a tray with tea and cookies to him.

“Rae,” Kylo whispered to himself as he recognized the woman in the Agency’s photos. She’d aged since the photo he’d seen, but she was still beautiful and quite striking.

She carried the tray to the swing and placed it on a small iron table beside it. She poured a cup from the teapot and handed it to Hux.

Kylo felt his heart constrict as she leaned down and cupped Hux’s cheek with one hand and pressed a kiss to the other. She seemed to whisper something in his ear before pouring her own cup and taking a seat beside him.

Unable to move, Kylo watched them sit in silence until Hux clearly began to doze off. Memories of Hux falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion came to Kylo, and he felt his heart break as Rae guided Hux’s head to her chest, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and kissing his hair.

Kylo turned and walked back down the lane, clutching the collar in his pocket. Was he too late, or had Hux always belonged to her? Kylo walked across the lane again and stared out at the sea.

He had no money. He had no one to turn to. He couldn’t call his family or Poe. He had nothing, and now he didn’t even have the hope of finding Hux.

Kylo gripped the stone of the wall before following the stairs built into the side of the hill down toward the water. He sat just above the brilliant sea as he felt his world begin to collapse. He didn’t even notice the brilliance of the sunset as he stared down into the blue that he now recognized as the same hue as an aching soul.

As night set in, Kylo slowly rose and climbed the stairs again. If this was the end, he needed to see Hux one last time.

He slipped inside the gate again and crept through the gardens. The cottage was partially lit this evening, and Kylo could see in through one of the windows. He went closer, until he was just beneath the window, and he looked into the old stone house.

The interior was aged, but warm and cozy. Several candles lit the kitchen, but Kylo didn’t see Hux inside. He walked around the house until he came to another open window; the light coming from this one was dimmer than the other, and Kylo bit his lip as he glanced inside.

An old clawfoot tub stood within the room, and it was filled with water. Kylo ducked down as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He crouched beneath the window as he heard movement within—afraid to peer inside again.

Kylo heard someone slip into the water as soft music began to play. He was just about to leave when he heard a breathy sound coming from the bath. Hux’s pleasure was unmistakable.

Tearing himself away from his position, Kylo ran for the gate, but stopped somewhere in the garden. He had nowhere to go. Balling his hands into fists, he searched through the yard for a secluded place, and he pulled his sleeping roll out of his backpack. He hoped it wouldn’t rain. He just needed to last until morning, and he could get out of here.

As he settled into the sleeping bag, Kylo cursed, as he had a view of the bathroom window. His mind immediately created a picture of Hux pleasuring himself in the tub, and Kylo reached into his pants and gripped himself.

He was completely hard as he slowly stroked himself to the mental image of Hux taking his cock in hand beneath the warm water. Maybe he’d brought a toy with him or a small plug. Perhaps he was teasing himself as he slowly brought himself off.

There was nothing slow about Kylo’s pleasure, and within minutes he was coming inside his pants and too lazy to change. He fell asleep with thoughts of Hux stepping out of the tub, completely wet and stretched wide by a plug he’d decided to leave in. He dreamed of Hux getting himself off on the crisp bed sheets as the sea breeze filtered through his room, and for the time being, Kylo’s heart was light.

* * *

“You can’t live like this!”

Kylo woke to yelling in the garden. He rolled over, making sure that he was hidden from sight, but he had a clear view of the back of the cottage, where Hux was standing shirtless and covered up to his elbows in dirt.

“What exactly is _this_?” he asked, squaring off with a woman with hair as red as his own.

“Don’t play dumb, Armie. I didn’t raise a fool. I didn’t raise a coward either,” she shouted.

“I’m renovating the cottage,” Hux barked.

“You’re fashioning a mausoleum,” she retorted, putting her hands on her hips. “You work yourself to the bone for days, then don’t get out of bed for a week. It’s killing us to watch you do this to yourself. Rae was beside herself when she came home last night. She said you looked like a ghost,” she said.

“I’m fine, Mum.”

“You aren’t. You haven’t been fine since you came here, and we’ve been ignoring it long enough.”

“Ignoring? You give me this same tired speech every week.”

“Hoping one day it’ll sink in!”

“I lost everything! I’m learning to cope,” Hux snapped.

“This isn’t coping,” she said, much more softly this time.

Kylo felt his heart hammer in his chest as Hux gesticulated wildly. He was too thin, now that Kylo could see his body. His pants practically hung right off his boney hips. His skin was the reddish brown of repeated burnings, and freckles had taken up residence on his formerly milky back.

The woman, who Kylo took to be Hux’s mother, shook her head. “You need to eat something, Armie. You can’t subsist on bitterness. Trust me, I’ve tried,” she told him, stepping forward and cupping his face the same way Rae had the day before, pressing a kiss to his other cheek.

“Go to town. Meet someone. Move on with your life,” she said before stepping away and walking through the maze toward the lane. Kylo held his breath as she passed the place he was hiding, but she didn’t notice him.

Hux didn’t move for a while, but eventually he went back to gardening.

Kylo watched him use a shovel to dig up a stretch of earth before beginning to plant things in the soil. Several more rose bushes were added to the garden as Hux worked. His skin glistened in the sun, and his muscles stretched as he worked them.

Hux was beautiful despite how weary he looked. Kylo’s heart nearly broke all over again when he saw Hux struggle to carry one of the heavy plantings, the thorns digging into his forearms as he held it.

Kylo was standing and wading through the garden flowers before he even knew what he was doing. He hurried forward, reaching out and holding onto the thick bush.

Hux jerked as he looked up from his task and realized who was helping him.

“How—” Hux gasped as Kylo took the plant from him and placed it into the hole he’d dug. “How did you...why—”

“You left before I could tell you I’d made up my mind...or the Captain made you leave before then,” Kylo told him, hoping he’d heard right and Hux wasn’t with Rae.

“But...your life back home.”

“I realized I was never going to be who I wanted to be there...because the person I wanted to be was the one I could be with you,” Kylo said, feeling completely stupid as he said it.

Hux’s body was shaking, and Kylo wasn’t certain if it was shock or the exertion.

“I tried to wait,” Hux said as though he was realizing something terrible for the first time.

“I know. The Captain left me a note,” Kylo told him, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“She what? She...she never told me. I woke up on a plane after getting sick…” his voice faded off.

“The note said you’d waited for me, so she...drugged you to get you out,” Kylo said, pausing to gauge Hux’s reaction.

Hux balled his fists, and that only increased the shaking. “You came back?”

“I called you, but you didn’t answer. I tried to warn you, but your mole already had,” Kylo said.

“Yes, Ms. Netal did her job well, even if the rest of us fucked up beyond forgiveness,” Hux muttered, shaking his head.

“She wasn’t even a doctor was she?” Kylo asked, feeling amused and betrayed in a strange mix of understanding.

“No not formally, but she’s quite good at listening,” Hux said, biting his lip. “You can’t be here. How—”

“We should go inside,” Kylo said, reaching forward, and taking hold of Hux’s thin arms. His skin was feverish, and he didn’t stop shaking as Kylo steadied him.

“You aren’t real. Just another nightmare,” Hux said, frowning at Kylo. “My mind has just found a new, more convincing way to torture me.”

“I’m real,” Kylo promised, wrapping a strong arm around Hux’s shoulders and guiding him into his own house. Kylo led him to the bathroom he’d looked inside last night, walking through a nearly empty bedroom on the way.

Running the water in the sink, Kylo looked for a towel or something he could wet. Eventually, he found a cloth and carefully cleaned Hux’s bleeding arms.

“This isn’t real,” Hux repeated as he gritted his teeth against the sting of the soap.

“It’s real. I’m here, and I hope I won’t be going anywhere,” Kylo told him.

When Hux’s cuts were cleaned, Kylo turned Hux to face him, and reached into his pocket. He removed the collar and held in between them. “She left this for me,” he said.

Hux swallowed thickly, reaching up to run his fingertips over the smooth leather. “I searched for it for days after I woke. I had kept it with me...” Hux’s voice faded off as he seemed to think about something. “I suppose it’s fitting. I had taken something from you.”

“You took more than something…”

“No. In your apartment, you had a ring in the nightstand,” he said, reaching into the deep pockets of his stained pants and removing the heavy ring his father had given him when he’d graduated from the academy. It had been the one day of his life he’d truly believed his father was proud of him, and he’d always worn the ring. Even when he’d gone undercover, he’d brought it with him. He’d hardly thought of it since going home. “Here,” Hux said, holding it out to him.

Kylo cupped Hux’s hand in his own and closed his fist around the ring again. “It’s yours,” Kylo said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Hux’s. Hux stood frozen for a moment, seemingly confused by the kiss.

However, slowly, he began to return it, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Kylo’s body.

“You aren’t a ghost,” Hux sighed when they pulled apart, foreheads together.

“I’m real,” Kylo assured him. Neither of them pulled away, and as they pressed their lips together again, Kylo felt tears against his skin. He wasn’t certain who they belonged to, and he didn’t stop to find out. He was too relieved that he’d found Hux, and it wasn’t too late.

Despite the clean arms, Hux was still covered in dirt, and he looking like the gentle breeze meandering through the open window might just knock him over.

“Why don’t we get you bathed?” Kylo asked, running his hands up and down Hux’s arms.

“I should be working,” Hux muttered, shaking his head, though he gripped Kylo’s waist tightly, unwilling or unable to let go just yet.

“Take the day off for me?” Kylo negotiated, reaching up and running his fingers over Hux’s unshaven jaw. He frowned at the makings of a beard that grew there. Though it looked good on Hux, it wasn’t something Kylo expected to see. Hux was always clean shaven.

“There’s so much to do. I can’t possibly…”

“Then just an hour...for me?” Kylo asked, pressing their bodies together.

Hux looked down, instead of into Kylo’s eyes, seeming to pull himself together. “I’m sorry. How rude of me. You must be tired from your travels,” he said, stepping back from Kylo and looking him up and down.

Kylo could see the glint in Hux’s eye that he remembered so well. The calculating appraisal that measured every inch of Kylo without ever saying a word.

“I could use a bath,” Kylo admitted, pulling at the front of his shirt and frowning at his own smell.

“Yes, you certainly could,” Hux agreed with a slight frown as though he’d only just become aware of Kylo’s stink.

“You could use one too, now that I’ve gone and rubbed against you,” Kylo said almost sheepishly.

“Clever, aren’t we?” Hux sighed, but he turned around and went to the tub.

Kylo’s breath caught as Hux knelt beside it and turned the taps on, measuring out the perfect combination of hot and cold water.

Kylo didn’t bother to wait, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his t-shirt over his head. When his chest was bare, he began unbuckling his belt.

Glancing up when he didn’t hear Hux for a while, he caught Hux staring at him—one hand absently stirring the water. His other hand gripped the edge of the massive tub, trembling even as he held on. His cheeks were flushed as his eyes roved over Kylo’s body.

Kylo didn’t pause, shoving his pants and underwear down his thick legs and bending over to remove his heavy boots.

He heard Hux inhale sharply as he got a clear view of Kylo’s ass while he bent.

When he straightened up and stepped out of his boots and pants, he saw Hux clutching at the front of his loose pants. His legendary control seemed to have abandoned him as he watched Kylo with a hunger that was undeniable.

Kylo didn’t wait for an invitation. He stalked across the open space of the bathroom and pulled Hux up to stand in front of him. “I think you’re missing the point,” Kylo said, dipping just his fingertips beneath the waist of Hux’s pants.

“And that is?”

“That we’re both supposed to be naked,” Kylo said, hooking his fingers in the pants and slowly bringing them down Hux’s hips.

“Wait,” Hux said, catching his pants before Kylo could remove them.

“I wasn’t expecting you.” His words sounded apologetic, like he would’ve waxed the floors and changed the sheets had he known.

“I’d hope not. I went to great lengths to keep my movements hidden from those who might be interested,” Kylo told him, giving a small tug again without actually pulling the pants down.

Hux sighed, but he released his pants and allowed Kylo to continue. Kylo once again slowly brought the pants down over Hux’s hips, revealing a small patch of untrimmed red hair above his hard cock.

Kylo couldn’t help smiling as the pants finally fell down Hux’s legs with no further assistance. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” Kylo said, reaching forward and running his fingers through the soft hair.

Hux’s whole body shuddered at the intimate contact, and it brought Kylo back. It was as though they were just meeting for the first time all over again, but this time it wasn’t Kylo who was unsure and trying to find his balance. It wasn’t Kylo who shook with unexpected pleasure at Hux’s every touch and promise.

“I require my partners to be trimmed. It makes things easier later,” Kylo said, remembering Hux’s own words to him

Hux’s gaze shot up to Kylo’s as Kylo continued to stroke through the short hairs. Kylo could tell he was trying to see if Kylo was teasing him, but he found no signs of malice in his eyes. “Planning to pour hot wax all over me?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kylo laughed, looking around the bathroom at the number of candles resting on every flat surface. “One wrong step in here, and it might happen all by itself,” Kylo said.

Hux scoffed at his stupid joke, but he continued to let Kylo run his fingers through the hair in question.

“Let me shave you. The beard too,” Kylo whispered, bringing his other hand up to stroke Hux’s rough jaw. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. I’ve just been preoccupied. This house isn’t exactly low maintenance,” Hux started what Kylo knew could become a long-winded excuse, but he cut Hux off with a kiss.

“I know you are, but you took care of me even when you knew I was lying to you. You took care of me when I was sick and hurting, even though I didn’t think I needed it. And you were right; it was nice to be taken care of. Let me take care of you now. Let me in,” Kylo pleaded, finding the words he didn’t know he had in him until that very moment.

Hux let out a shuddering breath, his hands coming up so he could run his fingertips over Kylo’s thick arms. “There’s a razor in the medicine cabinet, shaving cream too,” he said, never lifting his gaze to meet Kylo’s.

“Sit on the edge of the tub,” Kylo whispered, stepping back to retrieve the supplies. He picked up a small pair of scissors from the cabinet as well and returned to Hux, kneeling between his legs.

Not a single word passed between them as Kylo lathered Hux’s cheeks in shaving cream and slowly dragged the razor over his skin. He was careful and precise, and he didn’t leave so much as a nick on Hux’s soft skin.

Hux slowly deflated as Kylo washed away the last of the cream with a wet cloth, ghosting kisses over the freshly shaved skin. A small moan escaped Hux’s lips as Kylo nipped at his throat before reaching between his legs and stroking Hux’s abdomen.

Kylo could feel Hux trembling as he picked up the small scissors, which barely accommodated his large fingers. He ran his hand down Hux’s side, feeling each pronounced rib as he did so.

He wanted to put his fist through a wall at the shape he’d found Hux in. Clearly, his lack of self care had extended far beyond shaving himself regularly. It was clear in the too-sharp jut of his hip bones. It was evident in the dark circles beneath his eyes and the sunken quality of his cheeks. It all made Kylo want to wrap him up in his arms until he resembled the put-together man Kylo had fallen for.

Kylo knew it didn’t work that way though. He knew that it was a delicate procedure to coax that man back to the surface, and while Kylo had never been a master of delicacy, he was determined to try.

“I kind of like it like this,” Kylo muttered, running his fingers through the hair once more before he began to trim it.

“I’m not surprised. You would enjoy an unruly mess,” Hux retorted, sounding a bit like his former self but with an edge of weariness in his voice. It was like he was putting all of his energy into the facade that he was okay.

Kylo laughed, leaning down and nuzzling Hux just above his cock, taking in the scent that clung to him. The smell of sweat was a bit overpowering, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. After all, it was all Hux.

“Maybe I just like you as you are,” Kylo said, stroking the insides of Hux’s thighs.

“You don’t even know who that is,” Hux muttered, letting his legs fall open just a bit. “Just cut it, Kylo. Make me the man you love,” Hux breathed out, and Kylo’s heart broke even as the scissors fell from his fingers.

In a surprisingly smooth motion, Kylo rose to his feet, wrapping his arms around Hux and lifting his too thin body up with him. Hux’s legs naturally wrapped around Kylo’s hips to keep them balanced, like they’d done this a thousand times.

Kylo stepped into the hot water of the bath with Hux and lowered them down until the water splashed over the sides as they settled in. “I’m not here to change you,” Kylo told him, pressing Hux down against the side of the tub and kneeling between his legs. “I’m here because you saw the man I was, despite the walls around me, and you cared for that man even if it was difficult and dangerous. You want unruly pubes, I’ll happily pull them out of my teeth every time I suck your damn cock. You want to work yourself to death in the yard, I’ll lift every damn rose bush you want moved. I’ll dig holes until my back aches constantly. If I never see you orgasm with me, I’ll just cherish every one you bring me. And if you never want to fuck me again, I’ll wake up every morning and be thankful that I’m with you. I’m not here to shape you into a man I can love. I already love you. I’m here because I hope you’ll let me love you,” Kylo told him, grabbing a bar of soap from a little basket beside the tub and wetting it.

Hux was quiet as Kylo lifted his leg to rest it against his shoulder and began to wash Hux’s calf. Kylo didn’t push for a response as he took his time washing Hux.

Kylo was a little surprised when Hux sat up and reversed their positions, so Hux was kneeling between Kylo’s legs.

“I don’t know what I want, but right now, I want to feel you more than anything,” Hux told him, lying over Kylo and pressing their chests together. He began to rock his hips, causing their cocks to rub together.

Kylo was hard almost instantly, but he didn’t do anything other than wrap Hux in his arms. He hooked an ankle over Hux’s calf and let Hux take what he needed, like a mirror’s reflection of their last time together. He was just relieved that there was still a part of him that Hux wanted.

Hux panted as he ran his hands over Kylo’s body from head to toe. He dragged callused fingers over Kylo’s skin, reacquainting himself with every bit of Kylo. He pressed kisses to Kylo’s chest and neck as he rubbed against him almost desperately—entirely desperately.

“I dreamed of you,” Hux whispered, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks and stroking them. His rhythm was a mess, but Kylo was too turned on to care. “You’d come to me, always while I’m working in the garden...just like today.”

“You knew I wouldn’t let you go,” Kylo panted, hips bucking against Hux of their own volition.

“You’d take me in the garden. Then you’d disappear back into the shadows, leaving me alone and broken,” Hux continued, crying out as he squeezed their erections.

Kylo knew there was more to it than that just from the haunted look in Hux’s eye, but he didn’t press it. Instead, he ran his hands over Hux’s tanned skin and over the more defined muscles in his arms and back.

Hux made a keening sound that was more pain than pleasure as he rocked against Kylo almost violently. His hand stroked them erratically, but Kylo was so close to coming that it didn’t matter.

Kylo felt his balls tighten, and his orgasm washed over him as Hux watched him with intense eyes. Kylo moaned, reaching up to cup Hux’s face as he slowly came back down. He kissed Hux before releasing him.

Hux hung his head and stopped stroking them. “It’s hopeless,” he muttered, breathing heavily.

“Have you fucked anyone since you left?” Kylo asked, seemingly ignoring Hux’s words.

“No,” Hux sighed, releasing them and sitting back.

“Brace yourself on the side of the tub,” Kylo told him firmly, leaving little room for argument.

Hux didn’t say anything as he turned around and braced him arms on the lip of the tub. Kylo licked his lips as he watched the rivulets of water roll down the slope up Hux’s back and over his pale ass.

Kylo seated himself behind Hux and spread his cheeks. First, he rubbed his hole with his thumb, enjoying the way Hux’s breath hitched. “Just try to relax, and don’t think about getting off,” Kylo told him before lowering his mouth to lick Hux’s ass.

Hux let out a long groan as Kylo lapped at his hole, stroking his cock between his spread legs as well. Hux’s legs trembled as Kylo slowly worked him open enough to press the tip of his tongue inside.

A sharp gasp pierced the quiet room as Hux lowered his chest to the lip of the tub when his arms could no longer hold him. His legs trembled as Kylo added a finger to his tender assault, alternating between that and his mouth.

Kylo didn’t have a goal in mind. He knew he wasn’t going to get Hux off, not today and perhaps not ever. Hux needed something though. He needed to relax. He needed to know Kylo meant what he’d said. He needed to know this was real.

It was strange knowing exactly what Hux needed just by the line of his shoulders or the hitch of his breath. He understood now how Hux had been so good at reading him in the warehouse.

Kylo pressed his tongue into Hux again, using his thumb to press the small expanse between Hux’s ass and his testicles. He loved the hoarse cry Hux made as his legs trembled.

Kylo didn’t stop. He pleasured Hux until he had to let enough water out of the tub to lie down in it flat, so Hux could sit on his face because he couldn’t hold his body up anymore. Even then, Hux was half draped over the side of the tub as Kylo held his hips and plunged his tongue inside him.

Each hiccuping breath Hux made was a reward as Kylo held him steady. Each gasp and moan became more and more like a whimper as time went on. And finally after an indeterminable amount of time, Hux sighed and lost all control of his limbs. He sagged to the side, and Kylo used all of his strength to pull him down and slide out from beneath him.

Kylo wasn’t sure if Hux had passed out from exhaustion or pleasure, but his breathing was even as he curled in Kylo’s arms. His cock was still half hard, but it was slowly losing its fight to maintain interest.

With the twist of the handles, water began to fill the tub again. Kylo leaned back against the side of the tub with Hux in his arms and slowly cleaned Hux’s skin with the bar of soap he’d dropped over the side of the tub.

Hux slowly came back to himself as Kylo washed him, and though his cheeks colored with embarrassment, he began to wash Kylo as well. He kissed Kylo tenderly before taking the bar of soap from him and washing days of sweat and grime from Kylo’s skin. Eventually, they ended up kneeling in front of one another in the massive tub.

Kylo’s hair felt in wet strands around his head as he looked at Hux, whose own hair was curling from the moisture. Hux reached forward and ran his fingers over the scar on Kylo’s forearm, tracing each line of raised skin.

“You’ll stay?” Hux asked, voice soft and unsure.

“If you’ll let me,” Kylo responded, catching Hux’s fingers and lacing them with his own.

“Okay,” Hux said, nodding.

Kylo smiled, bringing their twined hands to his lips and pressing a kiss to Hux’s knuckles. He’d stay, and whether it took a day or a lifetime, they’d find themselves...together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: weight loss, mentions of infidelity (not kylux), anorgasmia, rimming, frottage, handjobs
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. Keep an eye out for the sequel which will be titled: Always in Repair. 
> 
> You can also check me out on tumblr or twitter. I'm jinxedambitions on all platforms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at [jinxedambitions](http://jinxedambitions.tumblr.com/)


End file.
